Mr Normal
by gladiolus92
Summary: LAST CHAP: Keputusan sudah diambil oleh ayah Jongin. Tapi bukan hanya ayah Jongin yang mengambil keputusan. Kyungsoo juga mengambil keputusan akhirnya \ KAISOO EXO \ YAOI \ CHAPTERED \ DLDR
1. Prologue

**Title: Mr. Normal**

**Pairing: KaiSoo as main pair**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Summary:**

**Dua pemuda dengan karakter yang berbeda tinggal di dalam satu kamar asrama. Salah satu diantaranya mencintai sang teman sekamar, namun teman sekamarnya itu..._normal._**

**NOTE: special for syafakamilla yang request FF KaiSoo :)**

**YAOI | CHAPTERED | SCHOOL LIFE | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**..**

**PROLOGUE**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Setiap manusia memiliki karakter masing-masing. Karakter setiap manusia tentu berbeda satu sama lain, dan bisa dikatakan bahwa karakter merupakan penciri dari setiap manusia.

Dua orang kembar sekalipun pasti memiliki perbedaan karakter. Hal itulah yang terkadang menjadi pembeda para manusia yang berwajah serupa.

Di dunia ini, ada manusia yang memiliki karakter pendiam, cerewet, rajin, pemarah, dan ratusan —atau ribuan- karakter lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu.

Lalu bagaimana jika ada dua orang yang memiliki karakter berbeda menempati satu kamar asrama yang sama?

Dua orang itu bukannya memiliki karakter yang berlawanan. Tidak sama sekali. Dua orang yang sama-sama pria itu hanya memiliki karakter yang berbeda, tapi tidak bisa dikatakan saling berlawanan.

Orang pertama memiliki karakter pendiam, tenang, acuh, dingin, dan antisosial. Sementara orang kedua memiliki karakter pemalu, polos, penurut, dan sedikit _childish._

Bukankah karakter dua orang itu berbeda? Dua orang itu mungkin sama-sama sulit untuk bersosialisasi karena satu diantaranya pendiam, dan yang satunya pemalu. Tapi tetap saja mereka berbeda. Yang satu tidak memiliki banyak teman karena ia memang tak ingin punya teman, sedangkan yang satu sebenarnya ingin memiliki teman, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk memulai pertemanan.

Bisa dikatakan, orang pertama sebenarnya termasuk sosok yang percaya diri, sedangkan orang kedua lebih masuk dalam kategori rendah diri.

Dua orang itu akan menempati satu kamar yang sama dengan dua ranjang yang berbeda. Apa bisa dibayangkan bagaimana situasi kamar itu jika mereka berdua berada di dalamnya? Mungkinkah mereka bisa berteman baik, atau justru sebaliknya?

Lalu bagaimana jika pada akhirnya salah satu diantara mereka jatuh cinta pada yang lainnya, tapi sosok yang dicintai itu bersikeras bahwa ia..._normal? _Mungkinkah dua orang dengan karakter yang berbeda itu bersatu? Mungkinkah muncul definisi baru dari kata _normal _dalam hubungan mereka berdua?

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Main cast:**

**Kai EXO as Kim Jongin &amp; D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo**

**Other cast:**

**Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, Krystal f(x) as Krystal Jung, Chen EXO as Kim Jongdae, and others...**

* * *

**Annyeong~**

**saya comeback dengan FF chaptered yg school life, karena saya sangat jarang bikin yang school life.**

**dan kali ini aku bikin FF yaoi soalnya sebelum2nya banyak yg minta yaoi. so, this is for you, guys :)**

**FF ini mungkin panjangnya lebih dari 10 chapter, dan mungkin akan sedikit hurt nantinya. terus mungkin FF ini bakal sinetron banget. haha.**

**So, apa ada yg pengen baca FF ini lebih lanjut? mungkin tema FF ini agak pasaran, tapi alurnya pasti beda dari yg lain kok^^**

**mind to review? :)**


	2. Chapter 1 I Hate You

**Title: Mr. Normal**

**Pairing: KaiSoo as main pair**

**Cast for this chapter: Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, Seohyun SNSD as Seo Joohyun**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [1/?]**

**Summary for chap 1:**

**Jongin baru saja pindah ke sekolah barunya, dan juga baru saja mulai menempati kamar asramanya. Tapi _roommate _barunya ternyata...membencinya**

**NOTE: special for syafakamilla yang request FF KaiSoo :)**

**Aku disini pinjem nama SOPA cuma sekedar pinjem nama sekolah aja. Tapi untuk urusan teknis tentang SOPA di FF ini 100% merupakan hasil imajinasiku. Jadi barangkali beda sama kenyataannya. Harap maklum**

**YAOI | CHAPTERED | SCHOOL LIFE | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**..**

**CHAPTER 1 (I Hate You)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

_School of Performing Arts _(SOPA) _Seoul High School _merupakan sebuah sekolah seni ternama di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Sekolah yang setara dengan jenjang SMA itu sudah banyak melahirkan artis-artis berbakat di negeri ginseng.

Jadi tak mengherankan jika kini banyak lulusan _middle school _yang berbondong-bondong mendatangi sekolah terkenal itu. Mereka saling berlomba agar bisa mengenakan _blazer _kuning kebanggaan milik sekolah itu.

Bahkan bukan hanya _fresh graduate _dari _middle school _saja yang berlomba untuk menjadi bagian dari SOPA. Nyatanya, seorang siswa dari _Seoul Science High School _juga memutuskan untuk pindah ke sekolah seni itu.

Mungkin otak _minimalis _siswa tersebut tidak kuat menampung sederetan ilmu alam yang sekiranya penuh dengan rumus dan angka. Atau bisa jadi siswa itu memang lebih tertarik ke bidang seni hingga ia memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah saat awal tahun ajaran _grade _2.

Hebatnya, siswa itu tidak perlu bergabung dengan siswa-siswa _grade _1 di SOPA, melainkan langsung bergabung dengan siswa _grade _2 disana. Dari situlah dapat disimpulkan bahwa ia memang memiliki bakat di dunia seni hingga ia langsung ditempatkan di tingkat 2 padahal ia merupakan siswa pindahan dari sekolah _science._

Kim Jongin, itulah nama siswa berbakat yang kini tengah menyeret kopernya di sebuah koridor. Di depannya berjalan pria paruh baya berkacamata yang membimbing langkah Jongin. Kedua pria beda usia itu akan menuju ke _dorm _siswa laki-laki yang memang menjadi salah satu fasilitas yang ditawarkan di SOPA.

Kepala Jongin tertunduk dalam, sedangkan matanya sesekali melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sebenarnya ia merasa penasaran dengan sekolah barunya, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan sekitar.

Apalagi ia tahu bahwa koridor itu cukup ramai mengingat hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburan semester, dan banyak siswa yang baru kembali ke asrama setelah masa liburnya habis.

Shin _saem _—nama seorang guru yang saat ini berjalan di depan Jongin- membimbing Jongin untuk memasuki sebuah _lift. _Bangunan enam lantai itu tentu memiliki fasilitas _lift _supaya para penghuninya tidak perlu susah payah menaiki anak tangga.

Jongin dengan tenang memperhatikan guru barunya itu menekan tombol angka tiga yang tertempel bersama sederetan angka lain di sebelah pintu _lift._

Sebenarnya Jongin tak bisa dikatakan tenang, karena faktanya pria itu sedang gugup setengah mati. Pria berusia 17 tahun —umur Korea- itu takut jika nanti teman satu kamarnya tak menerima kehadirannya, dan ia justru dimusuhi.

Maklum saja, Jongin pernah menjadi korban _bully _teman sekamarnya saat ia berada di jenjang _middle school, _dan ia merasa cukup trauma karena hal itu.

_Ting. _Pintu _lift _terbuka secara otomatis begitu benda berbentuk balok itu mencapai lantai tiga. Dengan santai, Shin _saem _berjalan keluar dari _lift, _dan Jongin mengikutinya dari belakang.

Gedung asrama yang akan ditempati Jongin itu lumayan besar. Mungkin di gedung itu terdapat kurang lebih 120 kamar, karena di setiap lantai terdapat 20 kamar.

Setiap kamar dihuni oleh dua siswa, sehingga diperkirakan terdapat 240 siswa di gedung itu. Sekedar informasi, gedung tersebut hanyalah satu dari dua gedung asrama murid laki-laki yang dimiliki SOPA. Di SOPA masih terdapat satu gedung asrama laki-laki lagi yang ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil, karena hanya memiliki tiga lantai saja.

SOPA juga memiliki dua gedung asrama untuk murid perempuan. Satu gedung terdiri dari enam lantai, dan yang satu lagi terdiri dari tiga lantai. Sama seperti gedung asrama milik murid laki-laki.

Gedung asrama murid perempuan dan laki-laki letaknya relatif berdekatan. Dua kompleks gedung asrama itu hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah pagar beton yang menjulang tinggi —walaupun jarak antara pagar dan bangunan gedung cukup jauh, mungkin hingga seratus meter-. Kira-kira tinggi pagar itu mencapai empat meter.

Ketinggian pagar beton itu seringkali tak menjadi halangan bagi murid pria untuk melompati pagar menuju _dorm _murid wanita, dan akhirnya murid-murid berbeda _gender _seringkali berkencan di kompleks asrama.

Hal itu tentu melanggar aturan, karena jelas-jelas pihak sekolah melarang murid pria memasuki kompleks _dorm _murid wanita, demikian pula sebaliknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? _Kebutuhan _masa muda para siswa rupanya mengalahkan peraturan itu. Ya...meskipun tak jarang juga ada siswa yang dihukum jika _kepergok _melanggar aturan tersebut.

"Nah, Kim Jongin. Ini adalah kamarmu," suara Shin _saem _mengejutkan Jongin. Ia tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia melamun, dan tiba-tiba saja Shin _saem _berhenti berjalan di depan sebuah kamar dengan nomor 42.

Jongin yang masih _cengo _dengan polosnya meratapi angka 42 yang tertempel di daun pintu berwarna coklat di depannya. "Si-siapa teman sekamar saya, _saem?" _ia akhirnya bertanya dengan terbata. Pria tampan itu rupanya benar-benar gugup.

Shin _saem _hanya mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Jongin. Ia tak menyangka jika pria bertampang _bad boy _macam Jongin aslinya adalah seorang pemuda polos dan pemalu.

Tampang _bad boy? _Tentu saja! Orang yang pertama kali melihat Jongin tentu akan mengira bahwa pria itu adalah seorang _bad boy_ yang gemar berkelahi, dan juga suka membolos di sekolah.

Bayangkan saja. Jongin memiliki tubuh tinggi tegap, kulit _tan _eksotis, mata tajam bak mata elang, rahang tegas, dan juga kharisma yang membuat banyak orang terpesona padanya. Tapi nyatanya apa? Jongin yang asli adalah sosok laki-laki yang tak ubahnya seperti seorang anak anjing yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Jongin adalah sosok yang sangat pemalu dan polos. Itu poin yang perlu dicatat.

"Kau bisa langsung berkenalan dengannya setelah kau masuk ke dalam. _Arra?"_

Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup begitu Shin _saem _selesai berbicara. Apalagi guru senior di SOPA itu sempat mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Firasat Jongin benar-benar buruk. Bisa jadi _roommate-_nya nanti adalah seorang _gangster _di SOPA!

_'Oh...bersiaplah untuk kemungkinan terburuk, Kim Jongin,' _Jongin masih sempat-sempatnya berbicara dalam hati.

Masih dengan jantung yang bedetak tak beraturan, Jongin mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya yang memegang koper kini mulai berkeringat.

Tangan kanan Jongin yang terangkat kini mulai bergerak untuk mengetuk daun pintu..._tok tok tok._

Jongin diam menunggu setelah ia mengetuk pintu. Dalam hatinya ia terus memanjatkan doa supaya ia mendapat _roommate _yang baik, atau setidaknya _roommate _yang tidak ingin mengambil nyawanya.

_Klek. _Daun pintu coklat itu perlahan terbuka. Efek _slow motion _membuat Jongin semakin tegang.

Saat pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, Jongin sempat mengernyit heran ketika ia tak melihat apapun di depannya. Tapi ia seketika kaget saat ia sedikit merunduk, karena ia langsung bisa melihat sosok mungil yang kini menatapnya tajam.

Jongin lagi-lagi menelan ludah gugup begitu melihat sosok di depannya. Sosok itu memiliki tubuh yang pendek sehingga Jongin perlu menunduk untuk bisa melihat wajahnya. Tinggi badan mereka mungkin selisih sepuluh _centimeter._

Mata sosok itu bulat sempurna, dan itu cukup mengintimidasi —bagi Jongin-. Hidung sosok itu mancung, bibirnya tebal dan berwarna _pink, _dan kulitnya putih. _Ia benar-benar pria?_

Jongin masih memandang sosok di depannya dengan was-was. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa sedikit lega karena sosok itu lebih kecil darinya, dan sosok kecil dan imut sepertinya tak mungkin merupakan seorang _gangster, _'ka—

"Aku membencimu."

—atau mungkin sosok itu benar-benar seorang _gangster _karena ia baru saja berkata sarkastis pada Jongin.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Jongin saat ini sedang mengeluarkan isi kopernya, dan memasukkan satu persatu bajunya ke dalam lemari.

Selain terdapat dua _single bed, _di kamar itu juga terdapat dua lemari untuk dua penghuni kamarnya.

Kamar yang ditempatinya terbilang cukup luas karena mampu menampung dua _single bed, _dua lemari pakaian, dan juga dua meja belajar. Jangan lupakan pula fasilitas kamar mandi dalam yang tersedia disana. Tentu hal itu menjadi keuntungan tersendiri bagi para siswa.

Tadi Jongin sempat membersihkan lemari yang akan dipakainya karena ternyata lemari itu sangat berdebu. Sepertinya lemari itu tak pernah digunakan sebelumnya. Barangkali sejak dulu kamar ini hanya ditempati oleh satu siswa saja.

Jongin sedikit menoleh ke belakang, dan ia mendapati _roommate _barunya sedang bersandar di kepala ranjangnya, dengan telinga yang dihiasi oleh _headset, _dan dua tangannya yang memegang i-Pad _mini. 'Benar-benar orang yang aneh,' _batin Jongin.

Pria pemalu itu kini memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, dan untuk sementara melupakan _roommate _yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya itu.

Belasan menit setelahnya, seluruh pakaian milik Jongin sudah berpindah ke lemari.

Pemuda itu berdiri, lalu menghadap pada _roommate-_nya yang sedari tak tak berubah posisi.

"Ehm..." Jongin bersuara sembari menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Na-namaku Kim Jongin. Bo-boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Hening. _Roommate _Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Oh! Jongin terlalu gugup atau bagaimana sampai-sampai ia melupakan keberadaan _headset _di telinga _roommate _barunya?

Jongin mendengus kecil. Ia baru saja menyadari kebodohannya. Tentu saja _roommate-_nya itu tak mendengar suara Jongin barusan.

Dengan langkah ragu, pria berkulit kecoklatan itu mendekati ranjang sang _roommate. _Dengan ragu pula, Jongin menepuk pelan bahu sempit _roommate-_nya. "H-hai..." sapanya dengan suara lirih.

Kali ini Jongin mendapat respon berupa tatapan tajam dari sang _roommate. _Jongin langsung merinding dibuatnya. Ia jadi menyesali keputusannya untuk mencari tahu perihal teman sekamarnya.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanya sang _roommate _dengan nada dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang Jongin.

_Roommate _baru Jongin kini sudah melepas _headset-_nya dan memberikan perhatian penuh pada Jongin. Hal itu tak pelak membuat _nyali_ Jongin semakin menciut.

"Na-namaku Kim Jongin. Bo-boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Jongin dengan suara bergetar.

Lelaki di depan Jongin menyeringai. "Apa namaku begitu penting untukmu?" tanyanya. Membuat Jongin semakin merasa terintimidasi. "Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa namaku. Yang perlu kau tahu hanyalah...aku membencimu."

_Gulp. _Lagi-lagi Jongin menelan ludah dengan rasa takut yang luar biasa. Ia tak menyangka jika pria —_ehem- _imut di depannya bisa memamerkan tatapan maut yang menusuk jiwa Jongin.

Sungguh. Tatapan pria _cute _di depannya benar-benar menyayat keberanian Jongin. Rasanya Jongin dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh tatapan tajam bak silet itu. Jika boleh memilih, lebih baik ia tak pernah melihat mata itu.

Sepasang mata bulat itu memang indah, tapi sangat menyeramkan. Jongin kini sebisa mungkin mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang mata penuh kebencian itu.

_Kebencian? _Kenapa mata itu bisa penuh dengan kebencian? Memangnya apa salah Jongin?

Jongin tak bisa menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Tapi setidaknya ia kini bisa bernafas lega lantaran lawan bicaranya mulai sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri, dan tak lagi menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mautnya.

Tanpa sadar Jongin menghembuskan nafas penuh rasa lega. Entah berapa lama pria rupawan itu menahan nafasnya.

Merasa tak perlu lagi berurusan dengan sang _anonymous_ _roommate, _Jongin akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan sosok dingin itu.

Jongin kembali pada kopernya. Meraih satu setel seragam yang sengaja tidak ia masukkan ke lemari karena esok akan pakainya untuk pertama kali —hari ini Jongin belum masuk ke kelas karena tahun ajaran baru di SOPA akan dimulai esok hari-.

Satu setel seragam yang sudah tergantung rapi pada _hanger _itu rencananya akan ia gantungkan di gantungan baju yang ada di balik pintu kamar. Tapi gerakan tangannya yang sudah akan menggantungkan seragamnya kini terhenti. Pria itu menatap satu setel seragam dengan warna sama yang sudah terlebih dahulu tergantung di gantungan itu.

Itu pasti seragam milik _roommate-_nya yang sangat dingin. Ia mengamati _name tag _yang tertera di _blazer _kuning itu, sebelum akhirnya ia menggumam...

"Do Kyungsoo..."

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

SOPA _high school _memiliki beberapa jurusan yang bisa dipilih oleh para siswa sesuai dengan bakatnya. Jurusan-jurusan itu tentunya adalah jurusan yang berkaitan dengan seni.

Seluruh siswa SOPA sudah ditempatkan pada jurusan-jurusan yang sesuai dengan bakatnya sejak mereka berada di _grade _1\. Selain para siswa bisa memilih jurusan, guru-guru di SOPA juga memberi tes pada siswa-siswa itu supaya akhirnya mereka bisa berada di jurusan yang tepat.

Jurusan-jurusan yang ada di SOPA misalnya adalah jurusan _vocal, dance, _dan _instrument. _Selain tiga jurusan itu juga masih ada jurusan-jurusan lain.

Masing-masing jurusan memiliki beberapa kelas karena satu kelas tidak mungkin mampu menampung seluruh siswa dalam satu jurusan.

Jadi jangan heran jika mendengar istilah _1st grade VC 2 _(yang artinya _Vocal Class _2 di _grade _1), atau juga _1st grade DC 1 _(yang artinya _Dance Class _1 di _grade _1), dan yang lainnya.

Tapi untuk _grade _2, agaknya SOPA _high school _memiliki pembeda. Tiga jurusan yaitu jurusan _vocal, dance, _dan _instrument _dijadikan satu jurusan karena tiga jurusan itu saling berkaitan. Meskipun demikian, tetap saja ketiga jurusan yang digabung itu memiliki beberapa kelas untuk bisa menampung muridnya. Hanya saja, istilah gabungan untuk tiga jurusan itu berubah menjadi _Mixed Class (MC)._

Alasan pihak sekolah menggabungkan tiga jurusan itu adalah karena dewasa ini, agensi-agensi artis menilai bahwa tak cukup jika seorang artis hanya memiliki satu _talent _saja. Oleh karena itu, calon artis harus memiliki lebih dari satu bakat. Hal itulah yang membuat SOPA memiliki inisiatif untuk menggabungkan tiga jurusan yang telah disebutkan sebelumnya.

Tentu logis apabila asumsinya adalah seperti ini: seorang penyanyi akan lebih menarik perhatian apabila penyanyi itu juga bisa _dance. _Penyanyi tersebut akan semakin memiliki nilai _plus _apabila ia bisa memainkan alat musik. Dengan demikian, agensi artis akan tertarik untuk merekrut penyanyi itu.

Asumsi logis itulah yang menyebabkan SOPA menggabungkan jurusan _vocal, dance, _dan _instrument _di _grade _2 —tiga jurusan itu akan kembali dipisah saat di _grade _3-.

Saat _grade_ 2, siswa _Mixed Class _diwajibkan untuk mengikuti kelas _vocal, dance, _dan _instrument _tanpa kecuali. Tujuannya tentu untuk menambah kemampuan mereka agar mereka bisa menarik perhatian agensi artis.

Selain harus mengikuti kelas _vocal, dance, _dan _instrument, _para siswa _Mixed Class _juga harus mengikuti kelas lain misalnya kelas Bahasa Inggris, kelas Psikologi, kelas Olahraga, dan kelas Kepribadian. Kelas-kelas itu sering disebut sebagai kelas pendukung.

Do Kyungsoo merupakan siswa _grade _2 yang memiliki bakat di bidang _vocal _—ia menempati _Vocal Class _saat _grade _1-. Karena itulah saat ini Kyungsoo merupakan bagian dari _2nd grade MC 1 _atau _Mixed Class _1 di _grade _2.

Kyungsoo sendiri merasa tak masalah dengan hal itu. Toh ia cukup menguasai bidang _dance, _dan ia pun bisa memainkan alat musik.

Sayangnya, Kyungsoo sedikit merasa tak nyaman di kelas barunya. Baginya, kelas barunya itu cukup berisik.

Sedari tadi ia mendengar teriakan seorang pria bertelinga lebar yang ia ketahui bernama Park Chanyeol. Tak hanya berteriak, siswa dari _Instrument Class (IC) _itu juga lompat-lompat tak jelas di depan kelas bersama beberapa murid lainnya.

Selain si telinga lebar, ada juga sosok berisik lainnya bernama Kim Jongdae. Jongdae berasal dari _Vocal Class (VC), _sama sepertinya. Jongdae sendiri merupakan satu-satunya teman yang dimiliki Kyungsoo. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mengenal Jongdae daripada harus mendengar suara _cempreng _pria berwajah sedikit kotak itu.

Tapi sayangnya ia tetap mendengar suara-suara berisik itu walaupun ia saat ini duduk di pojok belakang kelas. Ia mengutuk guru pelajaran Kepribadian mereka yang terlambat datang.

Namun penantian Kyungsoo akhirnya dapat dihentikan saat ia melihat seorang guru wanita yang sangat anggun sedang berjalan memasuki kelas —hal itu membuat situasi kelas menjadi kondusif-. Di belakangnya, seorang pria tinggi yang tak asing baginya mengikuti langkah guru itu. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mendecih pelan saat melihat pria itu.

"Maaf saya terlambat," guru cantik yang diketahui bernama Seo Joohyun itu membuka suara. "Tadi ada rapat kecil untuk menentukan kelas teman baru kalian ini," lanjutnya.

Seluruh penghuni kelas yang jumlahnya ada 21 siswa akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok yang kini berdiri di sebelah Seo _saem._

Siswa perempuan memekik histeris saat melihat wajah pria itu. Sebenarnya sosok pria itu sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya, tapi para siswa perempuan rupanya tetap bisa menangkap pemandangan indah di depan mereka.

Ya. Pemandangan indah seorang murid pria yang tampan dan mempesona.

Seo _saem _segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada murid pria di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi menyita atensi seluruh siswa di kelas itu. "Nah, sekarang kau perkenalkan dirimu. Sepertinya teman-teman barumu sudah tidak sabar untuk berkenalan denganmu," ucap Seo _saem _ramah. Guru muda berusia 25 tahun itu memang terkenal sangat sopan dan ramah. Makanya ia menempati pos sebagai guru Kepribadian di SOPA.

Si pria yang diajak bicara sekarang tampak gugup. Jemari tangan kanan dan kirinya saling bertaut karena terlalu gugup. "_A-annyeonghaseyo. _K-Kim Jongin _imnida. _Se-senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Seo _saem _tersenyum lembut melihat kegugupan murid barunya yang bernama Kim Jongin itu. Lain halnya dengan para siswa yang kini menatap Jongin penuh kekaguman. Wajah tampan Jongin benar-benar menarik perhatian rupanya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, guru cantik bermarga Seo di kelas itu mempersilahkan Jongin untuk duduk di sebuah bangku kosong yang letaknya di baris terdepan —karena hanya bangku itu yang masih kosong-.

Selanjutnya, Seo _saem _segera memulai pembelajaran hari ini. Guru muda itu tak terlalu banyak membahas materi mengingat ini adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran baru.

Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo merasa bosan di kelas. Kyungsoo sebenarnya bukan tipe siswa malas dan bodoh. Sama sekali bukan. Faktanya adalah, Kyungsoo itu siswa jenius dan selalu menempati peringkat teratas di kelas. Hanya saja, _mood-_nya memburuk begitu saja setelah ia melihat sosok Jongin.

Saat ini saja ia memandangi punggung tegap Jongin dengan penuh kebencian. _'Aku akan membuatmu merengek pada pengurus asrama untuk meminta pindah kamar, Kim Jongin.'_

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Jam makan siang akhirnya tiba di SOPA _high school. _Jongin saat ini tampak menikmati makan siangnya di _cafetaria _bersama dua teman barunya yang sama-sama berbadan tinggi.

Si tinggi pertama bernama Park Chanyeol, siswa yang berasal dari kelas _instrument. _Saat di kelas tadi, Chanyeol duduk tepat di belakang Jongin makanya Jongin bisa berkenalan dengannya —sebenarnya Chanyeol yang memiliki inisiatif untuk mengajak Jongin berkenalan-.

Meskipun baru beberapa jam mengenal Chanyeol, namun Jongin sudah mengetahui dengan jelas karakter Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu sangat ceria, murah senyum, cerewet, berisik, dan _hyperactive. _Jongin juga tahu bahwa Chanyeol mahir memainkan instrumen gitar dan juga drum, dan ia juga bisa menciptakan lagu. Selain itu, Chanyeol juga handal dalam hal _rapping. _Cukup _multitalented, _bukan?

Tapi satu kelemahan Chanyeol. Pria itu sangat buruk untuk urusan _dance. _Jongin tahu hal itu dari Sehun.

Oh Sehun adalah nama teman baru Jongin yang lain. Sehun dan Chanyeol sebelumnya sudah berteman dekat meskipun mereka tidak satu kelas —Sehun berasal dari _Dance Class-._

Meskipun Chanyeol dan Sehun berteman, namun dua pria tampan itu rupanya memiliki karakter yang berkebalikan. Sehun itu sangat pendiam, jarang sekali tersenyum, dan lebih sering menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang datar. Soal bakat, Sehun merupakan andalan di _Dance Class. _Chanyeol sendiri yang mengakui kehebatan _dance _seorang Oh Sehun.

"Jadi, Kim. Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk _banting stir _ke sekolah seni? Otakmu menciut gara-gara terlalu banyak menghafal rumus?" tanya Chanyeol, diikuti dengan suara tawa yang hadir dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya dugaanmu ada benarnya," Jongin mulai memberi jawaban. "Nilaiku di beberapa mata pelajaran memang sangat buruk. Makanya aku meminta orang tuaku untuk memindahkanku kesini. Lagipula, aku memang mencintai _dance," _lanjutnya.

Begitulah. Jongin memiliki bakat di bidang _dance. _Oleh karena itu, di _grade _3 kelak ia akan menempati kelas _dance._

"Walaupun kau mencintai _dance, _tapi aku tetap tak yakin kemampuan _dance-_mu bisa melampauiku," Sehun menimpali dengan nada meremehkan. "Jadi, kau jangan bermimpi untuk menjadi _dancer _nomor satu disini. Apalagi disini ada banyak _dancer _handal. Ada Yixing _sunbae, _juga ada Taemin si murid kelas sebelah. Jadi kau jangan terlalu berharap."

Jongin hanya menatap Sehun datar sebelum akhirnya berkata pada teman barunya itu bahwa ia juga tak berharap untuk menjadi _dancer _nomor satu. Bisa terus menari disini saja ia sudah bersyukur.

Obrolan tiga teman baru itu masih terus berlanjut, sebelum akhirnya Jongin mengatupkan mulutnya rapat ketika mendapati Kyungsoo melewati mejanya sembari meliriknya sadis. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa _roommate-_nya itu seperti ingin membunuhnya begitu.

"Hei, Jongin..." panggilan Chanyeol mengalihkan atensi Jongin. Lagipula Kyungsoo sudah berlalu menjauhi _cafetaria. _"Kenapa kau menatap Kyungsoo seperti itu? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Kau mengenal Kyungsoo?" Jongin justru balas bertanya.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Bahkan aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kami berada di tingkat _middle school. _Kami satu kelas selama tiga tahun, kalau kau mau tahu."

Jongin sedikit terkejut mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. "Kau sudah mengenalnya begitu lama? Kalian berteman?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, Chanyeol tertawa keras. Sehun di sebelahnya hanya mencibir malas karena ia sendiri tak tahu siapa itu 'Kyungsoo'.

"Aku memang mengenalnya, tapi barangkali ia tak mengenalku. Jadi menurutmu, apa yang seperti itu bisa disebut dengan _berteman?" _Chanyeol balas bertanya. "Kau harus tahu sebuah fakta, Kim Jongin," lanjutnya. "Do Kyungsoo itu tidak memiliki teman. Ya~ ada satu _sih _temannya. Tapi anggap saja ia tak punya teman."

"Apa? Tak punya teman?" tanya Jongin dengan nada penasaran.

Chanyeol kini mengangguk. "Ia adalah orang yang sangaaaat dingin. Ia sangat acuh dan tak peduli dengan sekitar. Mana ada orang yang mau berteman dengannya? Ya~ kecuali pria berisik bernama Kim Jongdae yang mau-maunya berteman dengan Kyungsoo."

Sehun terlihat mendecih saat mendengar Chanyeol menyebut Jongdae sebagai _pria berisik. _Sungguh Chanyeol tak sadar diri.

"Benarkah ia seperti itu?" tanya Jongin, dan Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. "Tapi aku ini adalah _roommate-_nya. Mungki—"

"_MWO?" _ucapan Jongin terpotong oleh suara Chanyeol yang menggema keras. "Ulangi lagi, Kim Jongin! Kau..._roommate..._apa?"

"Aku adalah _roommate _Do Kyungsoo. Apa yang salah?"

"_Omo!" _kembali Chanyeol memekik. "Kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu untuk pindah kamar, Kim!"

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Karena kemarin beberapa reader merasa tertarik buat lanjut baca, akhirnya aku melanjutkan ke chapter 1 nih~**

**kisah ini bakalan panjang, tapi konfliknya gak bikin mikir dan gak bikir penasaran kyk FF aku sebelumnya kok. jadi tenang aja :)**

**semoga bisa update tiap hari seperti biasa. so, thanks buat yang udah review. review again?**


	3. Chapter 2 Weird

**Title: Mr. Normal**

**Pairing: KaiSoo as main pair**

**Cast for this chapter: Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, Chen EXO as Kim Jongdae, Eunhyuk Super Junior as Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [2/?]**

**Summary for chap 2:**

**Setelah mendengar cerita dari Chanyeol, Jongin semakin yakin bahwa _roommate-_nya adalah orang yang aneh. Tapi ia tetap merasa penasaran pada _roommate-_nya itu.**

**NOTE: special for syafakamilla yang request FF KaiSoo :)**

**Aku disini pinjem nama SOPA cuma sekedar pinjem nama sekolah aja. Tapi untuk urusan teknis tentang SOPA di FF ini 100% merupakan hasil imajinasiku. Jadi barangkali beda sama kenyataannya. Harap maklum**

**YAOI | CHAPTERED | SCHOOL LIFE | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

_"Aku adalah roommate Do Kyungsoo. Apa yang salah?"_

_"Omo!" kembali Chanyeol memekik. "Kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu untuk pindah kamar, Kim!"_

**..**

**CHAPTER 2 (Weird)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Jongin dan Sehun masih diam sembari menatap Chanyeol yang baru saja bicara dengan nada serius. Jika Chanyeol sudah bicara dengan nada seperti itu, artinya hal yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol adalah fakta, dan ia tak main-main.

"Memangnya kenapa Jongin harus pindah kamar?" kini Sehun menimpali. Sepertinya pria _pokerface _itu mulai penasaran.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu, Sehun?" Chanyeol justru balik bertanya. Tentu Sehun menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. "Do Kyungsoo itu sama sekali tak mau jika _territory-_nya diganggu oleh orang lain. _Territory _itu berarti kamarnya di _dorm._ Makanya ia sangat membenci siapapun yang menjadi _roommate-_nya."

"_Territory _apanya? Memangnya _dorm _itu milik ayahnya? Seenaknya saja!" kembali Sehun menimpali dengan sebal.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu acuh mendengar nada sebal Sehun. "Tapi aku serius. Ia biasanya mengintimidasi siapapun orang yang menjadi _roommate-_nya."

"Benarkah?" kali ini Jongin yang bertanya. "Pantas saja tiap kali ia menatapku, tatapannya selalu penuh intimidasi. Jadi itu karena ia ingin mendepakku dari kamar?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Menurutku, Kyungsoo itu sangat menyukai tempat sepi, tenang, dan damai. Jika ia bisa sendirian saja di kamar, maka ia bisa menemukan ketenangan dan kedamaian. Tapi jika ia memiliki _roommate, _semua ketenangan dan kedamaian itu akan hilang. Kau harus tahu Jongin. Beberapa _roommate-_nya sebelum dirimu sudah berhasil ia usir."

Chanyeol selanjutnya menjabarkan beberapa ulah Kyungsoo untuk mengusir _roommate-_nya. Sebenarnya hal yang diceritakan oleh Chanyeol itu merupakan _rumor_ yang ia dengar di lingkungan sekolah. Tapi ia meyakini bahwa _rumor _itu merupakan kebenaran.

Chanyeol menceritakan bahwa Kyungsoo itu biasanya mendiamkan teman sekamarnya. Sangat acuh, seolah tak menganggap teman sekamarnya itu ada. Jika _roommate-_nya masih betah-betah saja di kamarnya meskipun Kyungsoo sudah mengabaikannya habis-habisan, maka Kyungsoo memulai tindakan kejamnya untuk mengusir sang teman sekamar.

Menurut kabar yang beredar, Kyungsoo pernah dengan sengaja _membanjiri _ranjang teman sekamarnya dengan air dingin sehingga _roommate-_nya terpaksa tidur di lantai selama beberapa hari. Selain itu Kyungsoo pernah pula menyebar puluhan ulat bulu di ranjang teman sekamarnya sehingga teman sekamarnya gatal-gatal. Kyungsoo juga pernah sampai menyembunyikan beberapa seragam sekolah _roommate-_nya sehingga teman sekamarnya itu tak bisa berangkat sekolah beberapa hari.

Sudah banyak yang pernah menjadi korban Kyungsoo, dan semuanya itu memilih untuk meminta pindah kamar asrama. Seluruh korban Kyungsoo itu juga tak pernah mengadukan masalah mereka pada pihak sekolah karena mereka terlalu takut pada Kyungsoo.

"Kalau ia memang ingin tenang dan damai, ia bisa tinggal di rumahnya, 'kan? Sekolah ini tidak mewajibkan siswanya untuk tinggal di _dorm. _Anak itu berlebihan sekali!" lagi-lagi Sehun menggerutu.

Sedangkan Jongin kini justru berdiam diri. Sepertinya ia memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol. Ternyata benar dugaannya. _Roommate-_nya adalah orang yang...aneh.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

_Di sisi lain..._

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan meninggalkan _cafetaria _bersama satu-satunya teman yang dimilikinya, Kim Jongdae.

"Hey, Soo," panggil Jongdae. "Kenapa tadi kau menatap anak baru itu dengan tatapan mautmu? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ia _roommate _baruku," jawab Kyungsoo kalem.

Lain halnya dengan Jongdae yang kini terlihat tak kalem karena ia merasa kaget. "_Mwo? _Kau memiliki _roommate _lagi? Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh pengurus asrama sampai-sampai beliau memberimu _roommate _lagi? Padahal selama ini beliau sudah hafal betul bahwa kau adalah orang yang kejam, dan kau selalu menjahati _roommate-_mu."

"_Ya! _Kau mengejekku!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongdae. "Aku tidak kejam. Hanya saja, aku tak mau ada orang yang mengganggu wilayah kekuasaanku."

Jongdae berdecak kesal. "Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita berusia lima tahun, Kyungsoo. Kau berubah menjadi monster sejak empat tahun lalu. Sej—"

"Sshh..jangan bicara lagi!" Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendahului sahabatnya sejak kecil. Ia tak ingin Jongdae membicarakan perihal masa lalunya. Sudah cukup semuanya bagi Kyungsoo, dan ia tak ingin mengingat semua itu lagi.

Jongdae yang berada di belakangnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia kenal betul siapa itu Kyungsoo. Dulu sahabatnya itu tidak seperti ini, tapi semua berubah sejak empat tahun lalu.

Kyungsoo tak lagi mau berdekatan dengan orang lain semenjak saat itu. Ia tak percaya lagi pada siapapun, kecuali pada dua orang. Kyungsoo hanya percaya pada Jongdae dan pada...

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

_Klek. _Pintu kamar asrama nomor 42 dibuka dari luar. Jongin melepas sepatunya, meletakkannya di rak, lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang. Sore itu ia baru kembali ke kamarnya karena tadi ia sempat mampir ke kamar Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Dua pria tampan itu tidak sekamar sebenarnya. Chanyeol sekamar dengan seorang _sunbae _bernama Zhang Yixing, sedangkan Sehun sekamar dengan seorang _sunbae _juga yang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Langkah kaki Jongin terhenti saat matanya sudah sepenuhnya menangkap pemandangan di atas _single bed-_nya.

Di atas kasur dengan _bed cover _merah itu, berserakan aneka ragam benda. Ada beberapa helai pakaian, buku-buku, kertas, plastik bekas makanan, pakaian dalam, tisu, botol minuman, dan masih ada beberapa jenis benda yang benar-benar memenuhi tempat tidur Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa _melongo_ meratapi pemandangan di depannya.

Tak lama, matanya teralihkan ke ranjang yang letaknya di sebelah ranjang miliknya. Di ranjang dengan _bed cover _warna coklat tua itu terbaring santai sosok sang _roommate. _Benar-benar santai. Sosok bernama Do Kyungsoo itu sedang memakan _snack _miliknya dengan tenang tanpa terganggu oleh kehadiran Jongin.

"Ehm..Kyungsoo-_ssi," _dengan ragu Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh malas. "Dari tadi kau di kamar, 'kan? Kau tahu kenapa ranjangku bisa sangat kotor begitu?"

Kyungsoo yang tadi menoleh pada Jongin, kini membuang pandangan sembari terus mencomot _snack _di tangannya. "Oh," ia membuka suara seraya terus mengunyah kentang goreng pedas di mulutnya. "Semua barang itu milikku. Kurasa itu sedikit mengotori ranjangmu."

_Sedikit? _SEDIKIT KATANYA?

Seonggok barang tak jelas itu dibilang sedikit? Oh! Cubit Jongin sekarang juga dan katakan padanya bahwa ini hanya mimpi buruk!

Jongin berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu karena menahan emosi. Ia bahkan mengelus dadanya beberapa kali. Bagaimanapun juga, seorang Kim Jongin tak akan pernah berani marah pada orang lain. Hasilnya, ia hanya akan berkata _"Oh, tidak apa-apa."_

Mendengar Jongin tak marah, Kyungsoo pun menimpali dengan mengucap _"Bagus kalau begitu."_

Sungguh, pertandingan antara satu orang pemalu _versus _satu orang berkarakter dingin hasilnya menjadi seperti itu. Satu tertindas, satu berjaya.

"Tapi, Kyungsoo-_ssi," _kembali Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo meskipun ia sedikit ragu. "Bisakah kau membersihkan barang-barangmu itu dari ranjangku? Kau tahu, ehm...aku akan tidur di ranjangku itu."

Mendengar perkataan Jongin, Kyungsoo mendecih cuek. "Besok saja aku membersihkannya," ujarnya santai. "Dan jangan berani kau menyentuh barang-barang itu sedikitipun, karena barang-barangku di atas ranjangmu itu sangat berharga!"

Barang-barang berharga katanya? Ya Tuhan! Barang-barang seperti sampah itu dibilang berharga? Sungguh Jongin ingin mengakhiri hidupnya saat ini juga.

"Lalu, aku harus tidur dimana, Kyungsoo-_ssi?"_

"Ya Tuhan!" Kyungsoo seperti kehilangan kesabaran mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Itu bukan urusanku! Kau mau tidur di lantai, di kamar mandi, atau dimanapun juga, itu bukan urusanku," Kyungsoo kini sudah berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekati Jongin. Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu sedikit berjinjit, kemudian berbisik tepat di telinga kiri Jongin. "Atau...kau mau tidur di ranjangku bersamaku, hm?"

Jongin seketika merinding mendengar bisikan Kyungsoo. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa baru saja Kyungsoo bicara di telinganya sembari sedikit mendesah. Astaga! Jongin itu _straight_ alias _normal__, _dan rasanya sangat aneh ketika seorang pria mendesah di telinganya —walaupun sampai saat ini juga belum ada wanita yang mendesah begitu di telinganya-.

Melihat Jongin yang justru salah tingkah, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja ia tak lupa untuk memamerkan seringainya pada Jongin.

_Plak. _Jongin sampai harus menampar pipinya sendiri untuk membuat dirinya tersadar dari pemikiran anehnya tadi.

_'Ya Tuhan! Lama-lama aku bisa gila!' _Jongin menangis dalam hati.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

_Klek. _Pintu kamar mandi di dalam kamar nomor 42 terbuka, menampilkan Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang masih basah. Tampaknya pemuda _cuek _itu baru saja selesai mencuci mukanya.

Kyungsoo langsung berjalan mendekati ranjangnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat gundukan besar yang ada di lantai kamar, tepatnya di antara ranjangnya dan ranjang Jongin.

Tampaknya gundukan besar yang terbalut oleh selimut itu menyembunyikan tubuh Jongin di dalamnya. Dengan kata lain, Jongin tidur di lantai dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Jadilah kini muncul sebuah gundukan besar di lantai kamar.

Kyungsoo yakin bahwa Jongin tak memakai alas tidur apapun. Walaupun ia cuek, tapi ia tahu bahwa kemarin Jongin hanya membawa satu koper saja, dan tak mungkin ada alas tidur di dalam koper ukuran sedang itu.

Tapi Kyungsoo adalah Kyungsoo. Si pria dingin yang tak mengenal belas kasihan. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu saja saat melihat pemandangan mengenaskan itu. Ia tak berpikir jika nanti Jongin kedinginan atau semacamnya. Sama sekali tak merasa khawatir.

Yang ada, pria bermarga Do itu malah langsung menaiki ranjangnya, menarik selimut, dan memejamkan mata seolah tak ada seorang Kim Jongin yang kini sedang berjuang menahan dingin di lantai kamar itu.

Memangnya apa yang perlu khawatirkan? Beberapa bulan lalu teman sekamarnya yang lain juga tidur di lantai. Bahkan sampai beberapa hari, dan ia masih hidup. Jadi, Jongin pasti juga masih hidup, kecuali jika Jongin ternyata menderita penyakit mematikan yang merenggut nyawanya saat itu juga.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak mau peduli dengan semua itu. Ia justru senang karena Jongin ternyata sama dengan teman-teman sekamarnya yang lain. Jongin itu penakut, dan mau menuruti perintahnya. Sepertinya akan mudah untuk mengusir Jongin dari kamar itu. Mungkin itu anggapan seorang Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Pagi ini Jongin berjalan seorang diri menuju ruang _dance._ Ya. _Dance _adalah kelas pertama yang harus ia ikuti hari ini. Jongin tentu senang karena hal itu.

Tadi sebelum berangkat, Jongin mendapati ranjangnya sudah bersih lagi. Walaupun tadi ia tak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di kamar —karena Kyungsoo sudah berangkat ke sekolah lebih dulu-, tapi ia yakin bahwa _roommate-_nya itu yang sudah membersihkan ranjangnya. Ya, itu merupakan kewajiban untuknya. Dia juga yang mengotori ranjang Jongin, 'kan?

Walaupun Jongin merasa sangat pusing karena ulah Kyungsoo, tapi ia seperti tak ingin menyerah begitu saja.

Meskipun kemarin Chanyeol berkata padanya bahwa _roommate _Kyungsoo selalu menyerah dan memilih untuk angkat kaki dari kamar, tapi Jongin tak ingin menyerah. Jujur, ia merasa penasaran pada Kyungsoo. Ia yakin bahwa ada hal yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi dingin dan acuh begitu.

Setelah berjalan —sambil melamun- selama beberapa menit, Jongin akhirnya sampai di ruang _dance._

Di ruangan yang penuh dengan cermin itu rupanya sudah berkumpul teman-teman satu kelasnya. Mereka tidak memakai seragam —mereka sudah berganti pakaian sebelumnya-, tapi memakai pakaian _casual _yang sekiranya nyaman untuk bergerak.

Jongin memilih untuk duduk di dekat Chanyeol dan Sehun —sebelumnya Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin untuk menyuruhnya mendekat dan duduk bersama-.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Jongin. Pria berkulit _tan _itu tetap terlihat tampan dengan kaos hitam lengan pendek bertuliskan _I'm Superman, _dan celana _training _panjang yang juga berwarna hitam.

"Belum. Sepertinya masih ada dua siswa lain yang belum datang," jawab Chanyeol setelah ia menghitung seluruh siswa yang ada di ruangan itu. Pria tinggi itu tampak antusias mengikuti kelas _dance _meskipun ia tak handal di bidang _dance._

Beberapa menit berlalu sampai akhirnya semua murid lengkap, dan seorang guru _dance _yang kira-kira usianya berada di akhir angka 20 memasuki ruangan itu.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya," guru pria itu menyapa begitu ia berada di tengah-tengah muridnya yang kini duduk melingkar. Para siswa itu membalas sapaan sang guru yang bernama Lee Hyukjae, dan guru itu lanjut bicara. "Hari ini aku ingin melihat kemampuan _dance _kalian. Dua orang siswa harus melakukan _battle dance, _dan aku yang akan memberi penilaian. Hanya penilaian semacam _pretest, _bukan penilaian sungguhan."

Siswa-siswa seketika saling berbisik satu sama lain. Ini adalah kelas _dance _pertama di tahun ajaran baru, tapi mereka sudah harus menunjukkan kemampuan mereka melalui _battle dance. _Benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Baiklah. Dua siswa pertama yang maju untuk _battle dance _adalah...Oh Sehun dan Jung Ilhoon."

Sehun dengan penuh percaya diri langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengenal Jung Ilhoon. Mereka sama-sama berasal dari kelas _dance, _dan kemampuan _dance _mereka tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Dengan segera dua pemuda itu melakukan _battle dance. _Sehun yang maju terlebih dahulu dan menggerakkan badannya penuh _energi. _Chanyeol saja sampai beberapa kali mengucap kata _'Wow' _saat melihat gerakan Sehun. Jongin juga sama. Ia tampak mengagumi gerakan Sehun.

Tapi rupanya Ilhoon tak mau kalah. Ia menyaingi gerakan Sehun dengan gerakan yang sama-sama menakjubkan.

_Battle dance _pertama saja sudah membuat para siswa kagum. Tapi di sisi lain, beberapa siswa mulai merasa rendah diri karena mereka merasa bahwa kemampuan _dance _mereka tak sebaik Sehun dan Ilhoon.

Sehun dan Ilhoon akhirnya kembali ke tempat duduk setelah _battle _mereka selesai. Suara tepuk tangan tentu menggema di ruangan itu, karena penampilan Sehun dan Ilhoon begitu memukau.

"Penampilan Sehun dan Ilhoon sangat baik. Aku bangga pada kalian," Lee _saem _memberi pujian pada dua anak didiknya. "Baiklah. Giliran berikutnya adalah Yoon Bomi dan Kwon Sohyun."

Kali ini giliran para gadis yang beraksi. _Battle _antara dua siswi itu juga berlangsung seru dan memukau. Sekali lagi, suara tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan itu begitu Bomi dan Sohyun mengakhiri _battle _mereka.

"Bomi tampil sempurna seperti biasa, dan kurasa Sohyun berkembang pesat dibanding saat terakhir kali aku melihat penampilannya. _Good job, Miss _Kwon," kembali Lee _saem _memberi pujian. "Berikutnya, aku ingin melihat penampilan dari seorang murid baru. Kepala sekolah berkata padaku bahwa kemampuan _dance _murid baru ini sangat luar biasa. Jadi, giliran ketiga aku berikan pada Kim Jongin."

Jongin langsung berdiri saat mendengar namanya disebut. Meskipun sebenarnya Jongin merasa gugup bukan main saat ini. Bisa dibilang, Jongin itu sangat jarang memamerkan _skill dance-_nya di depan publik.

"Untuk lawan Kim Jongin, aku memilih seorang siswa dengan _progress _luar biasa selama ini. Seorang siswa yang dulunya memiliki gerakan badan yang kaku saat audisi untuk masuk ke sekolah ini, tapi beberapa waktu lalu aku pernah melihatnya berlatih _dance _sendirian di ruangan ini, dan siswa itu ternyata menunjukkan kemajuan pesat," Lee _saem _mengambil jeda sesaat. "Do Kyungsoo, bertandinglah melawan Kim Jongin."

Jongin yang tadinya gugup, kini berubah menjadi kaget. Namun ia yakin bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa kaget. Ia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo juga merasa kaget. Ia bisa mengetahui hal itu karena tadi ia sempat melihat mata Kyungsoo melebar.

Tapi Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo. Ia segera berdiri dengan ekspresi acuh yang terkesan angkuh.

Kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berdiri berhadapan di tengah siswa-siswa lain yang masih duduk membentuk lingkaran besar.

Lee _saem _memutar musik, dan Jongin yang terlebih dahulu maju untuk mulai menari. Para siswa wajib menari sesuai dengan musik yang diputar, dan itu artinya para siswa harus menciptakan gerakan barunya sendiri.

Meskipun awalnya Jongin bergerak dengan ragu dan kurang percaya diri, tapi akhirnya sisi lain Jongin muncul ke permukaan.

Yang menari sekarang bukan lagi Jongin si pemalu, tapi Jongin si _dancer _dengan kharisma luar biasa. Gerakan tubuh Jongin begitu mempesona, dan ekspresi wajahnya pun luar biasa. Menari dengan hati. Sepertinya Jongin benar-benar menari dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Para siswa yang menyaksikan aksi Jongin hanya bisa _melongo _tak percaya. Sungguh Kim Jongin merupakan _dancer _berkharisma dengan _skill _luar biasa. Park Chanyeol saja sampai tak mampu mengatupkan bibirnya karena terlalu terbius.

Kyungsoo juga demikian. Meskipun ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo tetap datar, namun matanya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia terhipnotis oleh gerakan indah Jongin. Apalagi mata Jongin terus menatapnya. Rasanya tubuh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengecil karena tatapan menusuk seorang Kim Jongin yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

Jongin sendiri masih terus bergerak. Jika ia sudah menari, maka ia seperti mendapat kekuatan lebih. Makanya Jongin seperti mengalami perubahan karakter. Jongin sekarang tampak penuh percaya diri, _cool, _sekaligus _sexy._

Jongin memamerkan beberapa gerakan melompat, memutar, dan akhirnya mengakhiri _dance-_nya dengan sempurna. Begitu _dance-_nya berakhir, ia tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo. Rupanya Jongin yang pemalu dan polos sudah kembali.

Senyum manis dan tulus Jongin rupanya disalah artikan oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat senyum Jongin sebagai senyum tantangan, dan ia merasa kesal dengan hal itu.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya sebelum ia mulai menari.

Kyungsoo tak menari dengan hati, tapi ia menari dengan amarah. Gerakannya berantakan hingga membuat para _audience _mengernyit heran.

Kyungsoo terkesan ingin _show off _dan menyaingi gerakan sempurna Jongin. Tapi yang ada, tariannya justru menjadi kacau dan berantakan.

Melihat gerakan buruk Kyungsoo, Jongin tak merasa senang. Ia justru merasa kecewa karena Kyungsoo menari dengan rasa marah.

Kyungsoo sendiri masih belum berhenti menari. Ia saat ini sedang bersiap untuk melakukan sebuah lompatan, tapi...

_Bruk. _Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terjatuh karena salah tumpuan.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu membulatkan mata, tak terkecuali Jongin. Ia bahkan langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh ambruk Kyungsoo, lalu ingin membantu tubuh itu bangkit sebelum akhirnya tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Kyungsoo.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras pada Jongin. Matanya menatap penuh kebencian pada Jongin.

Jongin yang melihat hal itu langsung menjauhkan tangannya dan memundurkan badannya. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menghujaninya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, dan lagi-lagi ia merasa takut.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongdae datang menghampiri Kyungsoo, lalu membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Kaki pria mungil itu sepertinya terkilir, dan Jongdae memutuskan untuk memapah Kyungsoo ke ruang kesehatan.

Jongin hanya bisa memandang kepergian Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sendu. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo sangat membencinya hanya karena ia adalah _roommate-_nya.

Tapi Jongin kini yakin bahwa kebencian Kyungsoo padanya akan semakin bertambah setelah ini. Ia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo merasa dipermalukan oleh insiden tadi. Secara tidak langsung, Jongin sudah mengalahkan Kyungsoo di depan siswa-siswa lain.

Padahal Jongin sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk itu. Tadi ia hanya menari sesuai kemampuannya. Tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk pamer maupun mengalahkan Kyungsoo.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

"Hey, Jongin. Kemarin kau berkata bahwa kau sangat menyukai ayam goreng, tapi kenapa sekarang kau tampak tak nafsu makan?" tanya Chanyeol. Sedari tadi ia mengamati Jongin yang hanya memainkan ayam goreng di piringnya.

Saat ini adalah jam makan siang, dan seperti biasanya, tiga sekawan sedang makan bersama.

Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Bukannya ia tak mendengar, hanya saja ia sedang malas bersuara.

"Kau masih memikirkan insiden tadi pagi?" Sehun ikut menimpali.

Jongin kini menghela nafas lelah. Ya. Insiden tadi pagi. Tentu ia masih memikirkannya.

Apalagi ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tak lagi muncul di kelas setelah insiden itu. Jongdae berkata bahwa Kyungsoo langsung kembali ke _dorm _karena ia harus beristirahat supaya kakinya cepat sembuh.

"Kalian harus tahu satu hal," Jongin akhirnya bersuara. "Kyungsoo itu sangat membenciku, dan aku yakin bahwa sekarang ia semakin membenciku karena insiden tadi."

"Tunggu dulu, Jongin," Chanyeol langsung bersuara begitu Jongin selesai bicara. "Memangnya kenapa Kyungsoo semakin membencimu setelah ada insiden tadi?"

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Itu karena ia merasa kalah olehku! Harusnya aku berpura-pura tak bisa menari tadi!"

"Kenapa kau harus berpura-pura? Kemampuanmu itu tidak boleh ditutupi. Kau luar biasa, Jongin," ujar Sehun. Meskipun kemarin ia sempat meremehkan Jongin, tapi hari ini ia mengakui bahwa Jongin memiliki bakat menari yang luar biasa.

Jongin semakin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bicara dengan dua temannya sama sekali tak membantu.

Ia hanya ingin melihat Kyungsoo tak marah lagi padanya. Rasanya sungguh _urgent. _Rasanya Jongin sungguh ingin berteman dengan Kyungsoo, bukannya malah terus dibenci oleh Kyungsoo.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Sore ini Jongin melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa takut dan ragu. Ia takut jika nanti Kyungsoo akan mengamuk, lalu mengulitinya hidup-hidup di kamar.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus kembali ke kamarnya, suka atau tidak suka.

_Klek. _Jongin membuka pintu kamar, tapi ia langsung terkejut saat melihat pakaiannya berserakan di lantai. Iya, semua yang ada di lantai itu adalah miliknya. Ia tentu mengenali _boxer _warna _pink _bergambar _Hello Kitty _diantara pakaian-pakaiannya yang lain. Tapi kenapa semua pakaiannya berserakan di lantai begini?

Jongin akhirnya melepas sepatunya, lalu berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang.

_Wow! _Kamarnya sudah seperti kapal pecah. Banyak sekali barang yang berserakan di ruangan itu. Dan parahnya, barang-barang itu adalah milik Jongin.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada ranjang Kyungsoo. Disana ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo tertidur dengan posisi yang membelakanginya.

_'Ini semua pasti ulah Kyungsoo,' _batin Jongin.

Ia yakin bahwa seluruh barangnya berhamburan karena ulah Do Kyungsoo. Pasti _roommate-_nya itu mengamuk hingga seluruh barangnya dihancurkan seperti ini. Iya. Dihancurkan. Beberapa baju dipotong-potong, dan beberapa buku dirobek.

Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas, lalu memunguti seluruh benda yang berserakan itu. Sekali lagi, seorang Kim Jongin tidak bisa marah. Apalagi ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo marah karena dirinya. Ia masih cukup bersyukur karena tak semua barangnya dihancurkan oleh Kyungsoo. Setidaknya masih ada barangnya yang tersisa dalam keadaan utuh.

Di sela-sela kegiatannya, Jongin masih sempat melirik Kyungsoo yang tak bergeming di atas tempat tidurnya. Ada sisi hatinya yang tergelitik. Ia semakin ingin mendekati Kyungsoo, berteman dengannya, dan mengubah karakter Kyungsoo.

_'Bisakah aku berteman denganmu, Kyungsoo?'_

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Selamat sore~ saya update dengan chapter 2^^**

**terimakasih ya buat para reader yang udah ninggalin review sejak chapter awal. FF ini akan berjalan pelan tapi pasti. jadi progress hubungan Kyungsoo sama Jongin juga gak instan, dan bakal ada beberapa masalah yg harus mereka hadapi buat ke depannya.**

**so, FF perjalanan FF ini masih panjaaaang dan masih butuh review dari para reader semuanya. mind to review again? :)**


	4. Chapter 3 Gay?

**Title: Mr. Normal**

**Pairing: KaiSoo as main pair**

**Cast for this chapter: Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, Chen EXO as Kim Jongdae, Krystal f(x) as Krystal Jung, Tiffany SNSD as Tiffany Hwang**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [3/?]**

**Summary for chap 3:**

**Kyungsoo memukul wajah Jongin karena menilai bahwa Jongin suka tebar pesona di depan para gadis. Jongin merasa aneh dengan hal itu, dan tiba-tiba saja Sehun menduga bahwa Kyungsoo itu..._gay_**

**NOTE: special for syafakamilla yang request FF KaiSoo :)**

**Aku disini pinjem nama SOPA cuma sekedar pinjem nama sekolah aja. Tapi untuk urusan teknis tentang SOPA di FF ini 100% merupakan hasil imajinasiku. Jadi barangkali beda sama kenyataannya. Harap maklum**

**YAOI | CHAPTERED | SCHOOL LIFE | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

_Di sela-sela kegiatannya, Jongin masih sempat melirik Kyungsoo yang tak bergeming di atas tempat tidurnya. Ada sisi hatinya yang tergelitik. Ia semakin ingin mendekati Kyungsoo, berteman dengannya, dan mengubah karakter Kyungsoo._

_'Bisakah aku berteman denganmu, Kyungsoo?'_

**..**

**CHAPTER 3 (Gay?)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Esok hari akhirnya tiba. Kyungsoo terlihat memasuki ruang kelas dengan kakinya yang masih pincang.

Tadi saat di kamar, ia sama sekali tak bicara pada Jongin. Jongin juga tak bicara apapun padanya. Mereka seperti sedang perang dingin.

"Hai, Soo!" Jongdae melambai dari tempat duduknya, dan Kyungsoo menghampirinya. "Bagaimana kondisi kakimu?"

Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku yang ada di sebelah Jongdae. "Masih terasa sakit jika digunakan untuk berjalan," jawabnya sembari sedikit menunduk untuk memijat kakinya yang kemarin terkilir.

"Seharusnya kau istirahat di kamar saja, Soo."

"Dan melewatkan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris kesukaanku? _Big no, _Kim Jongdae!"

Jongdae mengangkat bahu cuek. Sahabatnya itu memang sangat menyukai pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, dan tak pernah rela jika ia melewatkan pelajaran yang satu itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, ruang kelas itu akhirnya penuh, dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat guru Bahasa Inggris-nya memasuki kelas dengan _eyesmile _yang menawan.

Guru cantik berusia 26 tahun itu bernama asli Hwang Miyoung. Namun karena wanita itu pernah tinggal di luar negeri selama beberapa tahun, ia jadi memiliki nama asing yaitu Tiffany Hwang. Dan di sekolah ini, para siswa sering menyebutnya dengan panggilan _Miss _Tiff.

_"Good morning, class," Miss _Tiff menyapa seluruh siswa di kelasnya dengan semangat.

Sedangkan siswa-siswa di kelasnya membalas sapaan itu dengan malas.

Sekedar informasi, hanya Kyungsoo yang menyukai pelajaran Bahasa Inggris sejak di _grade _1\. Siswa-siswa yang lain tak menyukai pelajaran bahasa asing itu. Mereka beranggapan bahwa belajar bahasa bukanlah hal yang penting di sekolah seni.

Tapi pihak sekolah berpendapat lain. Bahasa merupakan satu aspek penting yang harus dipelajari. Apalagi, para siswa untuk ke depannya akan dihadapkan dengan lagu-lagu Bahasa Inggris, dan mereka harus menguasai bahasa negara Ratu Elizabeth itu.

Dan lagi, para siswa ditargetkan untuk menjadi artis _level _internasional. Oleh karena itu, para siswa harus bisa berbahasa Inggris. Alasan yang logis, 'kan? Sayangnya siswa-siswa pemalas itu tak mau mengerti.

_"Ok, class. I have an important information for you all," Miss _Tiff kembali bersuara dengan menggunakan bahasa yang membuat para murid mendengus malas. Melihat siswanya yang sepertinya _bad mood, Miss _Tiff lanjut bicara dengan Bahasa Korea. "Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris merupakan pelajaran penting di sekolah ini. Nilai Bahasa Inggris kalian akan menjadi salah satu penentu kelulusan kalian kelak."

Para siswa sontak menggerutu sebal setelah mendengar penjelasan guru mereka. Tentu saja mereka sebal. Apa yang dikatakan oleh _Miss _Tiff adalah sebuah informasi baru. Pada tahun ajaran sebelumnya, pelajaran Bahasa Inggris tak dianggap penting, dan tak mempengaruhi kelulusan.

Tapi rupanya sekarang semua berubah. Dan sayangnya, para siswa tak menyukai perubahan itu.

"Karena adanya hal baru itu, maka nilai Bahasa Inggris kalian akan sangat diperhatikan. Dan aku berencana untuk menggunakan solusi _tutor__ial teman sebaya _bagi para siswa yang nilai Bahasa Inggris-nya kurang baik."

Lagi-lagi para siswa menggerutu sebal. Bahkan sekarang gerutuan dan protes siswa-siswa itu terdengar lebih keras. Terkecuali Kyungsoo tentunya. Siswa yang duduk di pojok belakang kelas itu sedari tadi hanya duduk tenang.

Oh ya! Jongin juga duduk tenang tentunya. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengeluarkan protes.

"Baiklah, _Miss _Tiff kesayangan kalian ini akan membacakan nama-nama siswa dengan nilai yang kurang memuaskan," perkataan narsis _Miss _Tiff dihadiahi oleh suara-suara protes para siswa. "Siswa pertama adalah Park Chanyeol. _Who's your_ _roommat__e,_ _Mr. _Park?"

Chanyeol tampak terkejut. Seharusnya _sih _tidak terlalu terkejut lantaran ia sudah tahu bahwa nilai Bahasa Inggrisnya memang buruk. Tapi seperti biasa, seorang Park Chanyeol memang harus mengeluarkan reaksi berlebih.

"Kenapa bertanya tentang _roommate-_ku, _Miss?" _Chanyeol balas bertanya.

"Karena _roommate _adalah orang yang menghabiskan paling banyak waktu denganmu di kompleks sekolah ini. Kalau dihitung-hitung, kau bersama _roommate-_mu kurang lebih selama empat belas jam, terhitung mulai dari setelah pulang sekolah, sampai kalian berangkat sekolah lagi. Aku benar?" _Miss _Tiff kembali bertanya sembari menggerakkan alisnya naik turun.

Chanyeol terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengakui bahwa perhitungan matematis gurunya yang cantik itu adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo. Pria bermata besar itu di dalam hatinya menyanggah asumsi _Miss _Tiff. Ia selama ini tak merasa pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama _roommate-_nya. Ia saja tak menganggap keberadaan sang teman sekamar.

"Baiklah, Park Chanyeol. Siapa _roommate-_mu?" lagi-lagi _Miff _Tiff bertanya.

"Zhang Yixing _sunbaenim, Miss," _jawab Chanyeol.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. _Miss _Tiff segera melihat _file _nilai siswa di mejanya. Sepertinya ia ingin mengetahui nilai siswa senior bernama Zhang Yixing itu. "Ini tidak akan berhasil," _Miss _Tiff menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, _Miss?" _tanya Chanyeol.

"Nilai Zhang Yixing juga di bawah _standard. _Lagipula, ia sendiri harus mempersiapkan ujian kelulusannya. Ia tak akan bisa membantumu."

Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati. _'Rupanya Yixing _hyung _juga tak bisa berbahasa Inggris.'_

"Kita pikirkan alternatif lain," _Miss _Tiff bicara lagi. "Siapa yang kau inginkan untuk menjadi tutormu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sang guru, mata Chanyeol berbinar cerah. "Byun Baekhyun _sunbaenim! _Bisakah Baekhyun _sunbae _yang menjadi tutorku?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Byun Baekhyun?" _Miss _Tiff balas bertanya. "Tapi Baekhyun juga harus bersiap untuk ujian kelulusan. Aku ragu ia bis—"

"Ayolah, _Miss! _Baekhyun _sunbae _itu sangat cerdas. Hanya menjadi tutorku saja tak mungkin membuatnya gagal dalam ujian. Kumohon, _Miss," _Chanyeol memohon dengan _puppy eyes _gagalnya. Bahkan ia tadi juga memotong ucapan _Miss _Tiff.

_Miss _Tiff mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Berpikir keras. Ia tahu bahwa siswa senior bernama Baekhyun itu memang cerdas, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun harus fokus pada ujiannya.

Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Chanyeol sangat menginginkan Baekhyun untuk menjadi tutornya. Siapa tahu nilai Bahasa Inggris Chanyeol akan langsung meningkat setelahnya. Iya, 'kan?"

"Baiklah, Park Chanyeol. Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Mendengar keputusan _Miss _Tiff, Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati. Raut bahagianya membuat seisi kelas menatapnya bingung.

"_Ok, class. _Masalah Chanyeol sudah selesai. Aku akan melanjutkan pada siswa selanjutnya," _Miss _Tiff kembali membuka-buka _file _di tangannya. "Kim Jongin?" ia memanggil Jongin begitu menemukan ada yang janggal dengan arsip nilai Jongin.

"_Yes, Miss?" _Jongin menyahut.

"Apa benar bahwa di sekolahmu yang sebelumnya, nilai Bahasa Inggrismu bahkan tak pernah melampaui C+?"

Jongin menelan ludahnya keras-keras. Aibnya terbongkar, dan kini seisi kelas sedang menertawakannya. Oh! _Image _seorang Kim Jongin sedang dihancurkan sekarang!

"I-iya, _Miss. _Itu memang benar."

_Miss _Tiff memandang Jongin dengan tatapan iba. "Siapa _roommate-_mu, Jongin-_ssi?"_

Mendengar _Miss _Tiff menyebut kata _roommate, _bukan hanya Jongin yang sangat terkejut. Kyungsoo juga tampak kaget di belakang ruangan.

Saat ini Jongin meremas jemarinya karena ia terlalu gugup. Tangannya bahkan berkeringat sekarang.

"Jongin-_ssi?" Miss _Tiff kembali memanggil Jongin karena siswanya itu tak kunjung memberinya respon.

"A-ah...D-Do Kyungsoo, _Miss," _dengan ragu Jongin menjawab.

_Miss _Tiff tersenyum cerah. Ia sudah tahu nilai Kyungsoo tanpa harus mengintip di _file _nilai yang ada di tangannya.

"_Perfect! _Kalau begitu, Do Kyungsoo yang akan menjadi tutormu."

"Tidak bisa, _Miss!" _Kyungsoo yang dari tadi diam kini angkat bicara. Ia bahkan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Aku tidak mau menjadi tutornya!" Kyungsoo menunjuk Jongin dengan telunjuk kecilnya.

"_What's wrong, Mr. _Do?" _Miss _Tiff bertanya dengan bingung.

"Cari saja tutor lain untuknya, _Miss."_

_Miss _Tiff menggeleng pelan. "Keputusanku sudah bulat, Kyungsoo-_ssi. _Lagipula, tidak ada ruginya untukmu. Saat kau berbagi ilmu, itu sama saja kau juga ikut belajar. Kemampuan Bahasa Inggris-mu akan semakin meningkat, Kyungsoo-_ssi."_

Pasrah, Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya. Meskipun Tiffany Hwang itu lembut, tapi ia sangat keras kepala. Bisa-bisa nilai Kyungsoo dikurangi apabila ia menolak keinginan gurunya itu.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Kyungsoo masih saja menggerutu sebal. Fakta bahwa dirinya harus menjadi tutor Jongin benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Kenapa juga pria hitam itu harus satu kamar dengannya? Dan kenapa juga Jongin masih betah sekamar dengannya padahal beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo terus menjahatinya?

Sialnya, Kyungsoo harus terus berurusan dengan seorang Kim Jongin. Bahkan kakinya sampai sekarang masih sakit karena Kim Jongin —walaupun sebenarnya itu karena kesalahannya sendiri-.

Langkah Kyungsoo di koridor terhenti ketika ia melihat kerumunan siswa perempuan di ujung koridor. Matanya memicing, dan ia melihat siswi-siswi populer sedang melakukan aksi _fangirling _terhadap..._Kim Jongin?_

Kyungsoo bahkan sampai _mengucek_ matanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak salah lihat.

Tapi rupanya mata besarnya masih normal. Gadis-gadis cantik itu saat ini sedang berkumpul di sekitar Jongin, dan Jongin sendiri hanya tersenyum malu-malu pada gadis-gadis centil itu.

Kyungsoo mengenal tujuh gadis yang sampai sekarang masih melakukan aksi _fangirling. _Disana ada Son Naeun, Kim Namjoo, Choi Sulli, Krystal Jung, Song Jieun, Park Jiyeon, dan Go Hara. Benar-benar sekumpulan gadis centil.

Tapi entah kenapa, Kyungsoo merasa begitu marah saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Hatinya merasa tercabik, dan sepertinya ia...cemburu.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

_Klek._

"Hai, Kyungsoo!" tidak seperti sore-sore sebelumnya, kali ini Jongin yang lebih dulu tiba di kamarnya. Ia menyapa Kyungsoo yang baru saja membuka pintu.

Kyungsoo tak bereaksi. Ia justru sepertinya merasa sebal melihat Jongin yang sok akrab padanya begitu. Apalagi saat ia mengingat kejadian di koridor sepulang sekolah tadi. Hatinya terasa panas.

Dengan tenang, pria Do itu berjalan mendekati Jongin, lalu berhenti tepat di depannya. "Bangga karena menjadi siswa populer?" tanya Kyungsoo sarkastis.

Jongin tampak _clueless _mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pura-pura tidak mengerti, hm?" kembali Kyungsoo bertanya. "Para gadis mengagumimu, ingin menyentuhmu, dan meneriakkan namamu. Kau sudah menjadi artis sebelum resmi debut rupanya."

Jongin diam. Ia kini mengerti apa maksud Kyungsoo.

Ia memang cukup terkenal di sekolah barunya. Hal itu tak mengherankan karena Jongin memiliki wajah rupawan yang menjerat hati para gadis. Tapi sungguh, Jongin tak ingin menjadi terkenal seperti itu.

"Aku tidak merasa populer. Gadis-gadis itu saja yang tergila-gila pada—"

_BUGH! _Kyungsoo tiba-tiba meraih kerah baju Jongin, dan memukul telak wajah pria tampan itu.

Hal itu tentu membuat Jongin terkejut. Pipi kirinya terasa perih, dan ia tahu bahwa sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Jadi menurutmu, gadis-gadis itu yang salah, hah? Omong kosong macam apa itu? Kau yang salah! Kau yang terlalu tebar pesona!"

Jongin semakin bingung saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak murka. "Se-sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Kyungsoo?" takut-takut ia bertanya pada sosok yang kini sudah melepas kerah bajunya lagi.

Dua tangan Kyungsoo terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. "Kuperingatkan kau, Kim Jongin," ini adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo menyebut nama Jongin, dan entah mengapa hati Jongin sedikit tergelitik mendengarnya. "Berhenti tebar pesona, atau kau akan mendapat lebih banyak luka lebam di wajah tampanmu itu!"

Kyungsoo berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin. Pria pendek itu memasuki kamar mandi.

Jongin hanya bisa memandangi pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Ia semakin tak mengerti. Kenapa ia selalu salah di mata Kyungsoo? Bahkan saat ia tak melakukan apapun, ia tetap saja dianggap salah.

Jongin rasanya ingin menangis. Tapi di sisi lain, sore ini ia merasakan sensasi yang berbeda. Saat ia mendengar Kyungsoo melantunkan namanya, dadanya seperti berdesir halus. Ada apa dengannya?

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Hari kembali berganti, dan tak terasa saat ini sudah waktunya makan siang.

Tak ada yang berbeda dengan makan siang hari ini. Jongin tetap makan siang bersama dua temannya, Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Tapi bedanya, hari ini ia seperti diinterogasi oleh dua temannya itu.

"Kenapa pipimu lebam begitu, Kim? Kau berkelahi?" Chanyeol dari tadi mendesak Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng cepat. Tentu saja tuduhan Chanyeol itu tidaklah benar. Ia sama sekali tak pernah terlibat perkelahian. Ia siswa baik, ingat?

"Sudahlah," Jongin menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya. "Aku sedang tak ingin membahas hal ini," lanjutnya sambil mulutnya mengunyah nasi yang baru saja ia masukkan.

Chanyeol akhirnya mengangguk paham, dan ia mulai memakan makan siangnya.

"Tunggu dulu," Jongin kembali bicara, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun menatapnya penasaran. "Apa Kyungsoo sangat anti pada pria populer?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling berpandangan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya keduanya kembali menatap Jongin. "Kyungsoo tidak pernah bermasalah dengan siapapun, jadi kurasa ia tidak akan terlalu memikirkan perihal pria populer. Memangnya kenapa?" itu Chanyeol yang bertanya.

Jongin sejenak diam. Ia mempertimbangkan apakah harus menceritakan semuanya atau tidak.

Tapi setelah ia berpikir, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bercerita.

"Sebenarnya, kemarin Kyungsoo yang memukulku," Chanyeol nyaris berteriak mendengar pengakuan Jongin, tapi untungnya Sehun segera membekap mulut lebar Chanyeol. Keduanya kembali mendengar cerita Jongin dengan seksama. "Ia berkata padaku bahwa aku sudah menjadi pria populer, dan menyebutku suka tebar pesona. Apa benar aku seperti itu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tebar pesona katamu? Yang benar saja! Menatap mata gadis saja kau tidak berani!"

Chanyeol mengangguk, menyetujui pendapat Sehun. "Sehun benar. Kau memang memiliki wajah tampan, tapi kau tidak tebar pesona. Gadis-gadis centil itu saja yang terus mengejarmu."

"Tapi Kyungsoo membenciku," Jongin mulai merengek. Bahkan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Ia benci ketika gadis-gadis itu mengidolakanku. Menurut kalian, kenapa ia bisa seperti itu?"

"Ia cemburu," Sehun menjawab santai. Membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol bersamaan menatapnya. "Kenapa menatapku begitu? Kyungsoo cemburu. Mungkin ia menyukai Jongin."

Jongin dan Chanyeol refleks membulatkan mata mereka karena terkejut. "A-apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan terbata. "Aku tahu bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki tubuh kecil layaknya wanita, kulitnya juga halus, dan wajahnya pun cukup...cantik. Tapi tetap saja! Kyungsoo itu laki-laki! Ia tak mungkin menyukaiku!"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Chanyeol saja menyukai seorang pria cantik. Jadi, bukannya tidak mungkin seorang pria cantik menyukai seorang pria tampan sepertimu, Kim-_ssi."_

Kembali mata Jongin membulat, namun sekarang pandangannya terarah pada Chanyeol yang sedang merona. "A-apa itu benar? Kau...kau menyukai seorang...pria?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan memandang Jongin malas. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukai pria? Kenapa kalau aku _gay? _Kau tidak mau berteman denganku lagi? Kau takut denganku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu," Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya...terkejut. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan pria _gay _sebelumnya. Aku bahkan mengira bahwa _gay _itu tidak nyata."

Chanyeol tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Jongin yang begitu polos. Pria bertampang _bad boy _macam Jongin rupanya benar-benar _innocent. _"_Gay _bukanlah masalah. Yang terpenting adalah, aku tulus mencintainya. Jangan terlalu mempermasalahkan _gender, _Jongin-_ah."_

Jongin diam. Seharusnya ia merasa penasaran pada: _siapa pria cantik yang disukai Chanyeol?_

Tapi rasanya otaknya sudah terlalu penuh sehingga pertanyaan itu tidak mampir disana.

Ia hanya memikirkan tentang Kyungsoo. Ia penasaran pada Kyungsoo. Apa benar Kyungsoo menyukainya? Jika benar, maka selama ini ia sekamar dengan seorang..._gay?_

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Jongin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sore itu ketika Kyungsoo memasuki kamar mereka dalam waktu yang sama. Dua pria itu sempat saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Jongin membuang muka.

Ia masih ingat betul pada hipotesis Sehun tadi siang, dan sekarang ia merasa aneh saat berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Walaupun ia sendiri masih belum yakin 100% bahwa Kyungsoo itu _gay._

Kyungsoo sendiri acuh-acuh saja melihat gelagat aneh Jongin. Ia hanya langsung melepas sepatunya, lalu berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian. Sepertinya ia ingin langsung mandi.

"Ehm..Kyungsoo-_ssi," _Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa tak yakin. Karena panggilan itu, Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakannya dalam mengambil baju, meskipun ia tak menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin. Melihat Kyungsoo yang diam, Jongin bicara lagi. "Besok ada pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, dan _Miss _Tiff akan menanyakan _progress _belajar kita. Bisakah...malam ini kita mulai belajar?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya membalik badannya untuk menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datar andalannya. "_Progress _belajar-_mu, _bukan _kita," _ia mengoreksi ucapan Jongin. "Dan aku tak peduli dengan hal itu. Aku tak pernah berkata bahwa aku setuju untuk menjadi tutormu."

"Tapi, Kyungsoo. Saat di kelas kau tidak membantah lagi. Dan aku mengartikan diam sebagai jawaban _iya."_

Kyungsoo sejenak tertawa sarkastis. "Kenapa kau sangat ingin belajar denganku? Kau menyukaiku, hm?"

Jongin mundur satu langkah saat Kyungsoo melangkah mendekatinya juga sebanyak satu langkah. Ia takut jika Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukainya, dan...Kyungsoo akan _menyerangnya._

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo melempar pertanyaan.

"Ti-tidak," Jongin menjawab cepat. "Aku hanya...aku hanya ingin belajar untuk memperbaiki nilaiku. Lagipula, kau juga akan mendapat masalah jika menolak untuk mengajariku."

Seketika Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar perkataan Jongin. _'Benar juga, ya? _Miss_ Tiff_ _mengancam untuk mengurangi nilaiku jika aku tak mau mengajar lelaki hitam ini. Argh!'_

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin. Jujur saja, ia sedikit khawatir melihat Kyungsoo yang sempat melamun.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja jika kau angkat kaki dari kamar ini."

Jongin refleks melebarkan matanya. Hatinya tertohok mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Jadi, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengharapkan keberadaannya di kamar ini? Kenapa rasanya begitu menyedihkan?

"Kau...benar-benar membenciku?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara lemah dan lirih.

Kyungsoo sempat terperangah melihat ekspresi sedih Jongin. Tapi itu tak lama karena ia kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya. "Aku tidak akan membencimu jika kau mau meninggalkan kamar ini."

Jongin membeku. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin mengusir dirinya. Selama beberapa detik, Jongin hanya bisa menatap mata Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tapi sayangnya, Jongin sama sekali tak tahu arti tatapan mata _roommate-_nya itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu memang maumu," Jongin akhirnya mengalah. "Aku akan pergi, tapi dengan satu syarat," Kyungsoo mengernyit, dan Jongin lanjut bicara. "Syaratnya adalah, kau harus mau menjadi tutorku. Membimbingku hingga aku berhasil memperoleh nilai A dalam ujian tengah semester. Jika itu terjadi, maka aku akan pergi. Tak hanya dari kamar ini, tapi juga dari hidupmu, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo sempat berjengit saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Jongin. Ia juga terkejut mendengar cara Jongin menyebut namanya. Itu bukan pertama kali Jongin menyebut namanya, tapi kali ini nada Jongin terdengar lain.

Jongin sendiri tak bicara apa-apa lagi. Dengan cepat ia menyambar jaketnya, lalu keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung. Setetes air mata keluar dari mata Jongin saat pria itu sudah meninggalkan kamarnya.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar dari kompleks asrama setelah ia bicara serius dengan Kyungsoo beberapa menit silam.

Siswa SOPA memang diizinkan untuk meninggalkan lingkungan asrama sampai pukul tujuh malam. Saat ini baru pukul setengah enam, dan Jongin merasa bahwa ia memiliki cukup waktu untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Jongin melangkah pelan. Ia tak punya tujuan, jadi ia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Tanpa sadar, Jongin sampai di depan pintu gerbang asrama siswa perempuan. Ia melihat ada seorang gadis yang sedang memeluk gadis lain, sebelum akhirnya gadis yang tampak lebih tua memasuki mobil dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Gadis muda yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Jongin. Tanpa ragu, gadis cantik berambut coklat tua itu berlari menghampiri Jongin. "Hai! Kau Kim Jongin, 'kan?"

Jongin hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat melihat gadis di depannya tampak ceria menyapanya. "_N-ne, _aku Kim Jongin," bahkan ia menjawab pertanyaan si gadis dengan terbata.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau tampak gugup begitu? Aku tidak akan memakanmu, kau tahu?" si gadis terkekeh geli.

Jongin yang _kikuk _hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ah!" gadis di depannya tiba-tiba memekik, dan itu membuat Jongin kaget. "Kau pasti tidak tahu siapa namaku, 'kan? Aku Krystal Jung. Siswa kelas _MC_ 2 yang letaknya tepat di sebelah kelasmu."

Jongin mengangguk, dan menyambut uluran tangan Krystal. Mereka hanya berjabat tangan sebentar, dan langsung melepas jabat tangan itu.

"Apa suasana hatimu sedang buruk? Mau berjalan-jalan sebentar? Kebetulan aku punya _hot dog _enak pemberian kakakku tadi. Ini bisa menjadi bekal jalan-jalan kita!" Krystal lagi-lagi bicara dengan antusias.

Sebenarnya Jongin ragu, tapi akhirnya ia menerima tawaran gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya itu. Tak ada salahnya 'kan berjalan-jalan dengan seorang gadis? Barangkali itu bisa memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

Setelah Jongin mengangguk, ia dan Krystal memulai perjalanan mereka. Sebelumnya Krystal sempat memberi satu bungkus _hot dog _pada pria di sampingnya.

"Mau bercerita padaku? Siapa tahu beban pikiranmu bisa berkurang."

Ya. Jongin saat ini memang butuh telinga untuk mendengar keluh kesahnya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk bercerita.

"Aku memiliki masalah dengan _roommate-_ku. Ia sangat membenciku dan ingin aku pergi dari kamar itu. Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa seperti itu, padahal aku ingin berteman dengannya."

Krystal menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Jongin sendu. "Kau kasihan sekali. Sebenarnya ini tidak sopan, tapi menurutku, _roommate-_mu itu benar-benar aneh. Kamar itu milik kalian, bagaimana bisa ia ingin mengusirmu?"

Jongin terkekeh melihat reaksi Krystal. Jongin sebelumnya pernah melihat Krystal. Ya. Ia ingat bahwa Krystal adalah salah satu _fangirl-_nya saat di sekolah. Ia menduga bahwa Krystal adalah tipe gadis liar dan kejam, tapi nyatanya lain. Krystal justru sangat sopan dan polos.

"_Roommate-_ku memang aneh. Aku setuju dengan asumsimu," balas Jongin.

"Kau tahu, Jongin? Kadang pria memang sulit untuk dimengerti. Kekasihku pun begitu. Sangat sulit dimengerti. Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak kami berusia sepuluh tahun, lalu kami memutuskan untuk berpacaran sejak dua tahun lalu. Tapi faktanya, aku tetap tak bisa memahaminya."

"Eh? Kau sudah punya kekasih? Apa kekasihmu tidak marah jika melihatmu jalan berdua denganku?" Jongin yang tampak kaget akhirnya bertanya.

Tapi Krystal hanya tersenyum lembut sembari memandang jalanan di depannya. "Ia tidak akan melihat kita disini. Kau tenang saja," jawabnya. "Lagipula kita tak melakukan apapun. Jadi untuk apa kita merasa takut? Benar tidak?"

Jongin ikut tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Apa kau berencana meninggalkan _roommate-_mu yang aneh itu?" Krystal bertanya lagi.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya. "Jujur saja, aku tak ingin meninggalkannya. Aku merasa bahwa ia membutuhkan seseorang di sisinya. Aku ingin menjadi temannya," Jongin sejenak mengambil jeda. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau berencana meninggalkan kekasihmu yang aneh itu?"

Krystal tertawa mendengar Jongin balas bertanya padanya. "Saat ini tidak ada rencana untuk itu," ia menjawab dengan jujur. "Tapi aku tidak tahu untuk ke depannya. Apalagi jika suatu saat nanti aku bertemu dengan pria yang lebih baik darinya. Pria seperti dirimu, mungkin?"

Dua teman baru itu tertawa bersama karena lelucon Krystal.

Keputusan Jongin untuk berjalan-jalan dengan Krystal nyatanya tepat. Ia dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan separuh beban di pundaknya karena masalah Kyungsoo.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Jongin kembali ke kamarnya pukul enam lebih empat puluh lima menit. Begitu ia membuka pintu kamar, ia langsung disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang menyebalkan. Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya tajam. Sangat tajam.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memperoleh nilai A jika kau tidak pernah belajar, dan justru suka meninggalkan kamar seperti itu?"

Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo malas, selanjutnya ia melempar jaketnya asal di atas tempat tidur. "Apa maumu?"

"Aku mau kau memperoleh nilai A sehingga kau bisa cepat keluar dari kamar ini!"

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong para reader tercinta~**

**saya kembali dengan chapter 3. di chapter ini sebenernya blm terlalu terlihat konfliknya, tapi untuk ke depannya pasti muncul konflik. dan untuk bocoran, di FF ini Jongin bakal lebih banyak menderita. mohon dimaafkan karena membuat Jongin menderita. hehe.**

**review again, please? dan saya akan segera membawa chapter 4 ke hadapan kalian semua^^**


	5. Chapter 4 Be a Tutor

**Title: Mr. Normal**

**Pairing: KaiSoo as main pair**

**Cast for this chapter: Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, Suho EXO as Kim Joonmyeon/Suho, Nichkhun 2PM as Nichkhun, Chorong A-Pink as Park Chorong**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [4/?]**

**Summary for chap 4:**

**Kyungsoo akhirnya setuju untuk menjadi tutor Bahasa Inggris Jongin. Walaupun ia mau melakukan hal itu hanya supaya Jongin cepat meninggalkan kamar asramanya**

**NOTE: special for syafakamilla yang request FF KaiSoo :)**

**Aku disini pinjem nama SOPA cuma sekedar pinjem nama sekolah aja. Tapi untuk urusan teknis tentang SOPA di FF ini 100% merupakan hasil imajinasiku. Jadi barangkali beda sama kenyataannya. Harap maklum**

**YAOI | CHAPTERED | SCHOOL LIFE | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

_Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo malas, selanjutnya ia melempar jaketnya asal di atas tempat tidur. "Apa maumu?"_

_"Aku mau kau memperoleh nilai A sehingga kau bisa cepat keluar dari kamar ini!"_

**..**

**CHAPTER 4 (Be a Tutor)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Lagi. Hati Jongin rasanya tertusuk oleh benda tajam, dan menghasilkan luka besar yang menyakitkan. _Mood-_nya memburuk seketika padahal tadi sudah sempat membaik karena pertemuannya dengan Krystal.

Kalimat tajam Kyungsoo barusan seperti mengiris hati Jongin.

Tapi sekali lagi, Jongin tidak pernah bisa marah walaupun Kyungsoo memperlakukannya dengan kejam.

Alhasil, Jongin mengambil beberapa buku Bahasa Inggris, kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia duduk di lantai, sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk di atas ranjangnya sendiri. Jongin harus mendongak agar bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

"Bisa kita mulai belajar sekarang?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian menyerahkan satu lembar kertas pada Jongin. "Aku ingin menilai _pronounciation-_mu lebih dulu. Coba nyanyikan lagu itu."

Jongin mengamati kertas yang kini ada di tangannya. Ternyata kertas itu berisi lirik lagu Bahasa Inggris yang berjudul _Open Arms._

Setelah membacanya sebentar, Jongin mulai menyanyikan lagu itu dari bait pertama. _"Lying beside you, here in the dar—"_

"Nada suaramu terlalu rendah!"

"Hey, Kyungsoo. Bukankah saat ini kita belajar _pronounciation, _dan bukan belajar _vocal?"_

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya keras. Jiwanya sebagai seorang penyanyi tiba-tiba keluar hingga ia justru mengoreksi nada Jongin, dan bukan mengoreksi pengucapannya. "Maaf, aku lupa."

Jongin terperanjat seketika. Apa ia salah dengar? Apa baru saja ia mendengar Kyungsoo mengucap _maaf? _Hati Jongin rasanya menghangat saat mendengar kata maaf itu.

"A-apa barusan kau meminta maaf?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku meminta maaf? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa meminta maaf?"

"Ya. Kupikir kau seperti itu. Kau sangat dingin, Kyungsoo. Apa...kau memiliki masalah?"

"Bukankah saat ini kita belajar _pronounciation, _dan bukan belajar psikologi? Kurasa tidak ada sesi _curhat _dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris."

Jongin kalah. Kyungsoo membalik ucapannya tadi, dan ia kalah telak. "Baiklah, Kyungsoo. Aku kalah," tak ada pilihan lain bagi Jongin selain mengaku kalah. "Tapi untuk lagu ini, bisakah kau menyanyikannya dulu supaya aku tahu pengucapan yang benar dari liriknya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan ia mulai menyanyikan lagu _Open Arms _dengan suara emasnya. _"Lying beside you, here in the dark. Feeling your heartbeat with mine. Softly you whisper, you're so sincere. How could our love be so blind..."_

Jongin terpana mendengar Kyungsoo bernyanyi. Ini adalah kali pertama pria Kim itu mendengar nyanyian Kyungsoo, dan ia benar-benar terpesona.

Suara Kyungsoo begitu lembut dan merdu, hingga hatinya terasa tergelitik, tapi itu adalah sensasi yang menyenangkan baginya.

Kyungsoo tak hanya mengucapkan lirik lagunya secara sempurna, tapi juga menyanyikan lagu itu dengan nada yang sangat pas. Ditambah lagi, Kyungsoo yang biasanya berekspresi datar, kali ini mengeluarkan ekspresi langkanya untuk mengkhayati lagu. Jika bisa, Jongin ingin merekam pemandangan indah di depannya untuk ia simpan selamanya.

Jongin bahkan tak rela untuk berkedip saat ia melihat penghayatan Kyungsoo yang begitu luar biasa. Wajah cantik Kyungsoo tampak bersinar saat menyanyikan lagu itu.

Eh? Tunggu dulu! _Wajah cantik? _Bagaimana bisa Jongin menyebut Kyungsoo dengan kata _cantik _padahal ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo itu laki-laki? Jongin pasti sudah gila!

"Sudah selesai. Sekarang giliranmu."

Jongin panik. Kyungsoo sudah selesai bernyanyi, padahal ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyungsoo. "Ehm..liriknya masih belum jelas. Bisakah kau menyanyi sekali lagi, Kyungsoo?"

_Plak. _Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongin. Hanya pelan, tapi Jongin mengaduh manja.

"Kau tadi tidak memperhatikan lirik lagunya, 'kan? Apa yang tadi kau perhatikan, Kim Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo gemas.

"Aku memperhatikanmu, Kyungsoo."

Bibir Kyungsoo seketika terkatup rapat. Dalam diam ia memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang tampak serius.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh Kyungsoo, Jongin mendadak salah tingkah. "A-aku tidak serius, Kyungsoo. Ki-kita lanjut belajar saja, _ne?"_

Gara-gara Jongin salah tingkah, Kyungsoo juga ikut salah tingkah. "_N-ne, _kita lanjut belajar."

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Hari baru kembali hadir, dan hari ini Jongin mengakhiri pelajaran Bahasa Inggris di kelas dengan senyuman cerah. Tadi ia bisa melapor pada _Miss _Tiff bahwa ia sudah belajar dengan Kyungsoo, dan _Miss _Tiff juga merasa senang.

Ya~ walaupun sejauh ini _progress _Jongin baru sebatas pada pengucapan kata Bahasa Inggris saja, tapi setidaknya sudah ada sedikit kemajuan. Dari pada tidak ada sama sekali.

"_Hi, guys!" _Jongin menyapa dua temannya dengan _sok Inggris._

Yang disapa pun hanya memandang Jongin malas. Seperti biasa, tiga teman itu akan makan siang bersama.

Tapi ada pula hal yang tidak biasa diantara mereka. Hal itu adalah..._Chanyeol terlihat lesu. _Sangat lesu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun.

Yang ditanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, lalu menyeruput _choco bubble tea _di depannya.

"Oh ayolah! Sebenarnya ada apa?" Jongin yang gemas kembali bertanya.

Akhirnya Sehun mengalah dan memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Ia sedang patah hati," jawabnya _simple._

Jongin refleks memiringkan kepalanya dan mengamati Chanyeol dengan seksama. "Patah hati kenapa?"

"Kau ingat pembicaraan kita kemarin tentang Chanyeol yang menyukai pria cantik?" Jongin mengangguk meskipun tidak memandang Sehun. "Pria cantik itu ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih."

Sontak Jongin mengalihkan pandangan pada Sehun yang baru selesai bicara. "_Mwo? _Pria cantik itu sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Ya," Sehun mengangguk santai. "Pria itu ternyata _straight, _dan ia sudah memiliki kekasih wanita."

"Begitu rupanya..." Jongin mengomentari cerita Sehun dengan singkat.

"Apa bagusnya wanita itu dibandingkan diriku? Aku ini tampan, tinggi, dan gagah. Aku bahkan sudah berhasil memaksa _Miss _Tiff untuk menjadikannya sebagai tutorku, tap—"

"TUNGGU DULU!" Jongin memotong ucapan Chanyeol. "Memaksa _Miss _Tiff untuk menjadikannya sebagai tutormu?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol tak menggeleng maupun mengangguk. Ia hanya terus membisu tanpa suara, meratapi nasibnya.

Sedangkan Jongin saat ini justru berusaha mengingat nama tutor Bahasa Inggris yang dipilih oleh Chanyeol. Begitu ia mengingatnya, ia langsung berteriak... "BYUN _BACON!"_

Chanyeol saja sampai harus menutup mulut Jongin karena pria pendiam itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak keras. "Diam kau, Kim!" bisik Chanyeol. "Dan namanya bukan Byun _Bacon, _tapi Byun Baekhyun. Ingat itu!"

Jongin mengangguk. Mulutnya masih dibekap oleh Chanyeol.

Tapi setelah melihat Jongin mengangguk, Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir Jongin. Ia tak mau dituduh membunuh anak orang.

"Aku hampir mati," Jongin mendesah lega begitu ia bisa mengambil nafas lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu wajah Byun Baekhyun. Ia teman sekamar Sehun, 'kan? Tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Bisa kalian tunjukkan ia pada—"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol dengan cepat menyela ucapan Jongin. "Kau nanti jatuh cinta padanya, dan aku tak mau itu terjadi! Kau urusi saja Do '_Freak' _Kyungsoo kesayanganmu!"

"_Ya! _Siapa yang kau sebut _freak? _Kyungsoo tidak aneh!"

"Kenapa kau jadi membelanya begitu? Ia membencimu, ingat?" kali ini Sehun yang melontarkan kalimat tanya.

Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya pada si penanya. "Aku yakin ia tidak aneh walaupun ia membenciku. Lagipula ia sudah mau menjadi tutorku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol antusias. Ia sepertinya sudah melupakan kesedihannya tadi.

"Ya. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa, Kim Jongin? Jangan berbelit-belit!"

Jongin men-_deathglare _Chanyeol yang sangat tidak sabaran. Tapi detik berikutnya ia justru menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Jika ia berhasil membuatku memperoleh nilai A pada ujian tengah semester, aku harus angkat kaki dari kamar itu."

"Dan kau merasa berat dengan kesepakatan itu?" kini Sehun menimpali, dan Jongin mengangguk lemas. "Kalau begitu, kau hanya perlu gagal dalam ujianmu, Jongin. Jangan sampai memperoleh nilai A."

_Plak. _Chanyeol memukul kepala Sehun karena pria berkulit cerah itu baru saja bicara _ngawur. _"Idemu buruk, Oh Sehun!"

"Aku setuju dengan Chanyeol. Idemu buruk, Sehun," Jongin kembali bersuara walaupun terdengar lemas. "Aku tak mungkin tega mengecewakan Kyungsoo. Saat kami belajar untuk pertama kalinya tadi malam, ia tampak sangat serius dan bersungguh-sungguh."

"Ia serius dan bersungguh-sungguh karena ia ingin cepat menendangmu dari kamarnya. Kau harus ingat hal itu, Jongin," Sehun sepertinya sangat tidak menyukai Kyungsoo sampai-sampai ia kembali berujar dengan sinis.

"Jangan membuat Jongin tambah _down, _bodoh! Kau itu temannya atau bukan, huh?"

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Meskipun ia belum lama mengenal mereka, namun ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan mereka.

Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan Sehun peduli padanya. Ya~ walaupun kadang mereka sangat menyebalkan.

Saat ia sedang asyik memperhatikan perdebatan Chanyeol dan Sehun tentang Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok familiar. Tak ragu lagi, ia langsung berteriak. "Suho _hyung!"_

Sosok Suho yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja Jongin langsung menoleh ke arah Jongin dan tersenyum lebar. Ia selanjutnya berjalan mendekati meja Jongin, lengkap dengan sosok _gandengannya _yang sangat cantik. "Jongin! Ternyata kau jadi pindah ke sekolah ini!"

Chanyeol dan Sehun sedikit memberi hormat pada Suho —yang sebenarnya memiliki nama asli Kim Joonmyeon-. Maklum saja, Suho adalah senior mereka, dan Suho pun pernah menjabat sebagai ketua organisasi siswa. Ia tentu dihormati oleh seluruh siswa.

"Ya, _hyung. _Aku sudah beberapa hari disini, tapi belum sempat mencarimu, _hyung. Mianhae."_

_"Gwaencaha, _Jongin-_ah. _Oh iya, aku bersama kekasihku. Namanya Park Chorong. Dan _chagiya, _ini adalah adik sepupuku, Kim Jongin."

Jongin dan Chorong berjabat tangan sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Suho berpamitan pergi karena ia ada urusan.

"Jadi, kau bersaudara dengan Suho _sunbae? _Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita?" tanya Chanyeol saat Suho sudah pergi meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya. Dan, memangnya kenapa kalau aku bersaudara dengannya?"

"Suho _sunbae _itu bersahabat dekat dengan Baekhyun _sunbae. _Seharusnya ia bisa membantuku untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun _sunbae!"_

Melihat Chanyeol yang mulai melankolis lagi, Sehun memutuskan untuk bersuara. "Sudahlah. Baekhyun _hyung_itu _straight_ alias _normal__. _Kau tak bisa memaksa pria _normal _menjadi _gay _sepertimu."

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Jongin menengahi Chanyeol dan Sehun, karena tampaknya dua manusia itu akan mulai berdebat lagi. "Apa disini hanya Chanyeol yang..._gay? _Maksudku, tadi Suho _hyung _menggandeng kekasihnya yang jelas-jelas seorang wanita, dan Baekhyun _sunbae _juga memiliki kekasih wanita. Jadi, apa ada pria lain yang _gay _selain Chanyeol disini?"

"Kau yang akan segera berubah menjadi _gay, _Kim Jongin."

_Plak. _Ucapan santai Chanyeol membuahkan sebuah pukulan keras di kepalanya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Jongin?

"Kenapa kau seperti menyumpahiku begitu, huh?"

"Aku tidak menyumpahimu. Hanya saja...pikirkan ini baik-baik. Kau sekamar dengan seorang pria cantik, imut, dan _sexy. _Kau pasti akan mengubah _orientasimu _karena dirinya, Jongin. Aku berani bertaruh denganmu."

"Apa kau bilang? Pria cantik, imut, dan _sexy? _Menurutmu Kyungsoo seperti itu?"

"Bukan hanya menurutku, Jongin. Menurutmu juga begitu. Hanya saja, kau masih enggan untuk mengakuinya. Benar begitu?"

Diam. Kali ini Jongin terdiam. Karena jujur saja, ia tak tahu harus bicara apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia masih _normal, _dan ia sangat meyakini hal itu.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Malam sudah tiba, dan ini adalah saat dimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan belajar bersama.

Beberapa menit lalu Kyungsoo memberikan lima lembar kertas yang masing-masing lembarnya berisi tulisan berbahasa Inggris.

Pria mungil itu meminta Jongin untuk mencari _vocabulary _yang tak diketahui artinya, dan menuliskannya di satu lembar kertas ukuran folio yang juga diberikan Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo terpaksa menahan emosi karena faktanya, Jongin sudah menuliskan puluhan kata di kertas ukuran folio miliknya —padahal mereka baru mulai belajar lima menit lalu-. Yang artinya, sangat banyak kata yang tidak diketahui artinya oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedikit berdecak. Ia menyadari bahwa Jongin bahkan tak layak diberi nilai C karena kemampuan Bahasa Inggris-nya sangat payah.

"Jongin..."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tak pernah belajar sebelum ini?"

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang _kepo, _tapi tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu mengalun indah dari bibirnya.

"Aku justru terlalu banyak belajar makanya otakku sudah sangat penuh."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Suasana hening setelahnya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya dan memainkannya, sedangkan Jongin masih sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertasnya.

Merasa sedikit bosan dengan tulisan-tulisan asing yang tak ia mengerti, Jongin akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, lalu langsung mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang masih setia berkutat dengan ponselnya. "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Jongin datar. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dingin.

Jongin terpaksa menghela nafas berat. Baru beberapa menit lalu Kyungsoo sedikit bersikap manis padanya, tapi sekarang sosok asli Kyungsoo sudah muncul kembali.

"Aku hanya bertanya saja. Kenapa kau pemarah sekali, _sih?"_

"Bukan urusanmu, Kim Jongin!"

"Bisa kau panggil namaku lagi?"

Kyungsoo yang tadinya akan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya, kini ia kembali mendongak menatap Jongin. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku suka saat kau memanggil namaku. Bisakah kau...memanggil namaku lagi?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin melebar sempurna. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa sangat terkejut.

Tapi rasa terkejut Kyungsoo itu segera ditutupinya. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan berkutat lagi dengan ponselnya. "Kembali belajar, Jongin."

Meskipun Kyungsoo berkata dengan acuh, tapi setidaknya di dalam perkataannya itu ada nama _Jongin _yang disebut. Jongin jadi meringis geli melihatnya.

Dan walaupun ia sudah diberi perintah oleh Kyungsoo, tapi ternyata Jongin masih belum lanjut belajar. Ia justru terus menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Karena terlalu lama ditatap oleh Jongin, Kyungsoo lama-lama merasa risih juga. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tak mengangkat kepalanya.

Jongin menyadari perbedaan ekspresi Kyungsoo. Apalagi warna pipi Kyungsoo kini berubah menjadi kemerahan. Jongin terkikik geli melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Esok hari yang cerah rupanya tak membuat senyum Kyungsoo terkembang dengan cerah juga.

Ia tentu masih ingat bagaimana kejadian semalam. Kejadian dimana Jongin terus menatapnya, dan ia hanya bisa diam tak melakukan apapun.

Kemana perginya si _temperamental _Kyungsoo? Kenapa ia tak memarahi Jongin saja?

Mungkin ini efek rasa kasihan Kyungsoo pada Jongin beberapa waktu lalu. Ya, saat mereka terlibat perdebatan tentang tutorial Bahasa Inggris, dan pada akhirnya membuat kesepakatan. Saat itu Kyungsoo merasa kasihan pada Jongin yang tampak sedih dan tiba-tiba pergi dari kamar.

Biasanya Kyungsoo sangat cuek, tapi ia sedikit berubah karena ekspresi Jongin saat itu begitu menyedihkan. Tampaknya, efek rasa kasihan pada Jongin masih bertahan hingga sekarang.

Hari ini Kyungsoo tak begitu bersemangat karena jam pelajaran pertama adalah olahraga. Harus diakui bahwa Kyungsoo tak mahir dalam jenis olahraga apapun.

Ia rasanya ingin protes pada kepala sekolah karena memasukkan pelajaran olahraga dalam kurikulum sekolah. Padahal menurut Kyungsoo, pelajaran olahraga tak dibutuhkan di sekolah seni.

Tapi menurut kepala sekolah, pelajaran olahraga sangat dibutuhkan untuk menjaga kebugaran tubuh. Seorang artis sekalipun pasti membutuhkan olahraga, bukan? Begitulah pemikiran sang pemimpin sekolah.

Kyungsoo saat ini sedang berada di dalam ruang ganti khusus siswa laki-laki. Tangan mungilnya sedang melepas kancing kemeja putihnya satu persatu.

Kebijakan sekolah yang mengharuskan siswanya untuk memakai seragam lengkap meskipun jam pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran olahraga, membuat siswa-siswa di kelas Kyungsoo terpaksa berganti kostum pagi-pagi begini.

Kyungsoo baru akan membuka kancing keempat kemejanya ketika Jongin tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang ganti. Kedua rekan sekamar itu memang tak pernah berangkat sekolah bersama. Jongin selalu berangkat lebih lambat dari Kyungsoo.

Gerakan tangan Kyungsoo di kancing kemejanya terhenti saat matanya dan mata Jongin bertabrakan tanpa menunggu komando.

Dua pasang mata itu terus saling tatap hingga beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo yang memutus kontak mata mereka.

Kyungsoo jadi salah tingkah sendiri sekarang. Tiga kancing bajunya sudah terbuka, dan ia merasa malu dengan hal itu. Pasalnya, Kyungsoo tak pernah memakai kaos dalam. Jadi, dada mulus Kyungsoo langsung terekspose begitu saja ketika tiga kancing baju teratas sudah dibuka.

"Uh, maaf," Jongin akhirnya bersuara. "Aku akan keluar dulu, jadi kau bisa ganti baju dengan tenang," tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam pasca Jongin pergi. Ia tak mengerti kenapa rasanya malu sekali karena Jongin hampir melihatnya bertelanjang dada. Barangkali Kyungsoo terlalu antisosial, sehingga ia malu ketika orang lain melihat bagian tubuhnya yang selama ini tertutup.

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali menemukan kesadarannya. Ia akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatannya membuka pakaian, selanjutnya berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian olahraga kebanggaan SOPA.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Dua puluh dua siswa _2nd grade MC 1 _sudah berbaris di pinggir lapangan basket _outdoor_.

Di depan barisan siswa itu berdiri seorang pria tampan bertubuh atletis yang menjabat sebagai guru olahraga.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, sang guru olahraga diimpor dari Thailand. Guru tersebut bernama Nichkhun, tapi lebih sering dipanggil Khun _saem._

Sekedar informasi, Khun _saem _adalah tunangan _Miss _Tiff. Usianya lebih tua satu tahun dibandingkan _Miss _Tiff. Rencananya, mereka akan menikah tahun depan.

"_Good morning, everybody!" _Khun _saem _menyapa para siswa dengan sapaan andalannya. "Hari ini, olahraga yang akan kalian jalani adalah basket. Kalian akan dibagi menjadi dua tim laki-laki, dan dua tim perempuan. Selanjutnya, setiap tim akan bertanding. Aku yang akan menentukan timnya. Mengerti?"

Seluruh siswa kompak menjawab _ya._

Selanjutnya, Khun _saem _mulai membagi tim basket yang akan bertanding hari ini.

Kyungsoo terlihat menekuk wajahnya saat Khun _saem _sudah selesai membagi tim. Ia tampaknya tak suka karena ia harus satu tim dengan seorang Kim Jongin.

Tim Kyungsoo akan bertanding sekarang. Seluruh siswa di timnya yang berjumlah enam orang sudah berkumpul untuk mendengar instruksi sang kapten dadakan, yaitu Oh Sehun —Sehun ditunjuk sebagai kapten karena kemampuan bermain basketnya sudah tak diragukan lagi-.

"Karena kita hanya membutuhkan lima pemain inti, maka akan ada satu orang yang menjadi pemain cadangan. Siapa yang akan menempati posisi pemain cadangan?" tanya Sehun pada seluruh anggotanya.

Tiga anggota tim Sehun serentak melirik Kyungsoo, seolah memberi kode pada Sehun bahwa Kyungsoo lah yang pantas menjadi pemain cadangan.

Sedangkan Jongin yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya diam. Ini adalah kegiatan olahraga pertamanya di SOPA, dan ia belum tahu kemampuan teman-temannya, termasuk kemampuan Kyungsoo.

Sehun rupanya peka terhadap kode yang dikirim oleh tiga anak buahnya. Dengan wajah yang _sok _menyesal, Sehun menatap Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Sepertinya kau harus menjadi pemain cadangan."

Mendengar permintaan maaf Sehun yang kesannya kurang tulus, Kyungsoo tak memberi respon apapun. Ia hanya langsung berjalan menuju _bench _di pinggir lapangan tanpa sepatah katapun.

Sehun dan kawan-kawan yang melihat hal itu hanya menghela nafas. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sikap acuh Kyungsoo rupanya.

Sedangkan Jongin, ia memandang Kyungsoo iba. Mungkin Kyungsoo terlihat tegar, tapi bisa jadi sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu rapuh.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo sudah duduk di _bench _dengan ekspresi datar. Ia memandang datar teman satu timnya yang mulai bermain basket di lapangan.

Jika boleh jujur, Kyungsoo sebenarnya senang dengan keputusan Sehun yang menjadikannya sebagai pemain cadangan. Dengan begitu, Kyungsoo tidak perlu susah-sudah bermain, 'kan? Dalam hati ia berdoa supaya tidak ada pemain yang perlu digantikannya.

Lagipula, kaki Kyungsoo juga belum pulih benar. Menjadi pemain cadangan adalah hal baik untuknya.

Kyungsoo sampai saat ini masih memperhatikan teman-temannya bermain. Dalam diamnya Kyungsoo mengagumi permainan teman-temannya, terlebih permainan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang kini berada dalam tim berbeda. Dua kapten berbadan jangkung itu benar-benar memiliki _skill _luar biasa. Kyungsoo jadi iri dibuatnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo diam-diam juga mengakui kehebatan _roommate-_nya. Selain jago _dance, _Jongin rupanya juga jago bermain basket.

Lihatlah gerak lincah Jongin saat men-_dribble _bola. Gerakannya sungguh lembut bagaikan ia sedang menari-nari di lapangan.

Lalu lihat juga gerakan melompat yang baru saja dilakukan Jongin. Bagaimana bisa pria hitam seperti Jongin tiba-tiba terlihat seperti malaikat yang terbang dengan sayap putihnya?

Kyungsoo sudah gila! Ia bahkan menggelengkan kepalanya karena ia merasa terlalu gila.

Saat Kyungsoo masih menggelengkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba saja...

_Bruk. _Sebuah bola basket mendarat di keningnya hingga ia mengeluarkan jeritan '_aw' _yang sangat tidak _manly._

Kepala Kyungsoo rasanya sangat pening karena bola berwarna _orange _itu.

Saat ia sedang mengusap-usap keningnya yang sepertinya memar, tiba-tiba saja di hadapannya muncul seorang pria yang menampilkan ekspresi khawatir.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku...aku tidak sengaja."

Kyungsoo langsung memberi pria itu satu set tatapan maut yang menjadi ciri khasnya. "Kau pasti sengaja!"

Sosok si pria yang tadi meminta maaf —Kim Jongin-, kini menunjukkan ekspresi penuh penyesalan. "Aku tidak sengaja, dan aku sudah meminta maaf padamu, Kyungsoo," ujarnya. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan mengobatimu. _Kajja _kita ke ruang kesehatan."

Kyungsoo menepis kasar tangan Jongin yang hampir menyentuh lengannya. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

Selanjutnya Kyungsoo berdiri, lalu mencoba berjalan meskipun kepalanya terasa pening sekali.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang kesulitan berjalan, Jongin berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo, lalu tanpa basa-basi ia menggendong Kyungsoo _bridal style._

Tentu saja Kyungsoo langsung memekik keras. "_Y-ya! _A-apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku, Kim Jongin!"

Meskipun dibentak oleh Kyungsoo, Jongin rupanya tak merasa takut. Apalagi Kyungsoo tadi membentak dengan menyebut namanya. Jongin justru merasa senang akan hal itu.

Jongin mulai berjalan cepat menuju ruang kesehatan. Ia sampai tak menyadari bahwa kini wajah Kyungsoo sudah merah padam karena malu. Siapa pria yang tidak merasa malu jika digendong _bridal style _oleh pria lain? Tentu Kyungsoo merasa sangaaaat malu.

Ditambah lagi, saat ini di koridor sedang lumayan ramai. Beberapa siswa memandang mereka dengan tatapan _horror, _termasuk seorang siswa perempuan yang juga menatap mereka _horror, _dengan hatinya yang...cemburu?

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Saya membawa chapter 4 hari ini~**

**maaf banget ya yg chapter 3 kemarin banyak typo. hehe. dan maaf jg kalo di chapter ini tetep ada typo-nya :(**

**aku udah baca semua review yg masuk. duh...rata2 kok pd gemes sm sifat Kyungsoo ya? tp mohon dimaafkan ya. dia seperti itu karena saya. haha.**

**tp menurutku, sifat aslinya kyungsoo kan emg rada2 dingin gitu. nah, kalo Jongin baru keliatan pemalu.**

**di chapter kemarin mgkn emg udh ada tanda2 konflik, tp sebenernya konflik yg besar emg belum muncul. kalo konflik2 yg ada sampai chapter 4 ini sebenernya masih terhitung konflik kecil. mungkin chapter depan bakal mulai ketahuan konflik sebenernya tu kyk gimana.**

**so, review again, yes? saya akan update cepet kalo banyak yg review :) dan terimakasih buat semua temen2 yg udah setia ninggalin review :***


	6. Chapter 5 Girlfriend

**Title: Mr. Normal**

**Pairing: KaiSoo as main pair**

**Cast for this chapter: Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo, Krystal f(x) as Krystal Jung**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [5/?]**

**Summary for chap 5:**

**Jongin akhirnya menemukan sebuah fakta baru mengenai Kyungsoo. Dugaan Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo _gay _ternyata salah total, karena ternyata Kyungsoo memiliki kekasih wanita**

**NOTE: special for syafakamilla yang request FF KaiSoo :)**

**Aku disini pinjem nama SOPA cuma sekedar pinjem nama sekolah aja. Tapi untuk urusan teknis tentang SOPA di FF ini 100% merupakan hasil imajinasiku. Jadi barangkali beda sama kenyataannya. Harap maklum**

**YAOI | CHAPTERED | SCHOOL LIFE | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

_Jongin mulai berjalan cepat menuju ruang kesehatan. Ia sampai tak menyadari bahwa kini wajah Kyungsoo sudah merah padam karena malu. Siapa pria yang tidak merasa malu jika digendong bridal style oleh pria lain? Tentu Kyungsoo merasa sangaaaat malu._

_Ditambah lagi, saat ini di koridor sedang lumayan ramai. Beberapa siswa memandang mereka dengan tatapan horror, termasuk seorang siswa perempuan yang juga menatap mereka horror, dengan hatinya yang...cemburu?_

**..**

**CHAPTER 5 (Girlfriend)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Kyungsoo saat ini duduk di tepi ranjang yang berada di ruang kesehatan. Beberapa saat yang lalu Jongin meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun.

_'Kemana si hitam itu? Padahal tadi ia berkata akan mengobatiku!' _batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo baru akan beranjak dari ruangan kosong itu ketika tiba-tiba saja Jongin kembali memasuki ruang kesehatan. Di tangannya bertengger sebuah kantong yang terbuat dari bahan plastik, yang sepertinya berisi batu es.

"Aku akan mengompres luka memarmu supaya cepat sembuh. Lebih baik kau berbaring saja," Kyungsoo hanya mengedipkan matanya polos mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Oh ayolah, Kyungsoo. Aku harus segera kembali ke lapangan."

Mendengar Jongin yang mulai merengek, Kyungsoo akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Jongin harus susah payah menahan senyumnya saat melihat Kyungsoo mematuhi perintahnya. Dengan lembut, pria dengan kulit kecoklatan itu mulai mengompres dahi Kyungsoo yang memar.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa mengamati wajah Jongin yang terlihat serius mengompres luka memarnya. Jarak mereka berdua cukup dekat, dan Kyungsoo baru sadar bahwa sebenarnya Jongin itu tampan dan terlihat tulus. Bisakah ia percaya pada Jongin? _Tidak! _Kyungsoo tidak boleh bersikap terlalu lemah.

"Nah, sudah selesai," Jongin berucap dengan nada bangga, sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyungsoo terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya karena senyuman manis Jongin terlihat aneh di matanya.

Tapi Kyungsoo terkejut karena Jongin tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Jarak wajah mereka mungkin hanya sepuluh _centimeter _saja. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah membuatmu terluka," permintaan maaf Jongin terdengar begitu tulus. "Tapi aku janji tidak akan melukaimu lagi. Aku janji akan menjagamu, Kyungsoo."

_Cup_. Mata Kyungsoo membola karena Jongin tiba-tiba mencium dahinya yang bebas dari kompres batu es.

Jongin menciumnya! Sekali lagi. _JONGIN MENCIUMNYA!_

Oh! Wajah Kyungsoo rasanya terbakar! Pikirannya mendadak kosong, dunia terasa berputar-putar, dan ia merasa gila! Ia bahkan tak sadar jika saat ini Jongin sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu.

_'Kenapa pria hitam itu menciumku?' _pertanyaan itu muncul di benak Kyungsoo. _'Dan kenapa ia berjanji padaku?'_

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memikirkan janji Jongin.

_Janji. _Kyungsoo tak lagi percaya dengan janji. Beberapa orang berjanji padanya, namun ujung-ujungnya mereka mengingkari janji mereka sendiri.

Kyungsoo merasa dikhianati. Sejak empat tahun lalu, ia percaya bahwa janji itu ada untuk diingkari. Karena..._itulah yang dikatakan oleh dua orang tuanya._

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Jongin bersenandung kecil saat ia membereskan buku-buku di meja belajarnya.

Pagi sampai siang tadi ia merasa sangat menyesal karena sudah membuat Kyungsoo terluka, tapi malam ini perasaannya sudah membaik karena Kyungsoo sudah sembuh.

Seperti biasa, Jongin saat ini sedang menyiapkan buku-buku Bahasa Inggris sebagai bahan untuk belajar bersama Kyungsoo.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa merasa bahagia seperti ini padahal ia hanya akan belajar bersama _roommate-_nya.

"Hai, kau," Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung merenggut atensi Jongin. "Hari ini kita tidak bisa belajar bersama. Aku ada acara."

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah. Kyungsoo tampak sangat rapi. Tubuh rampingnya dibalut oleh kemeja lengan panjang berwarna merah _maroon, _kakinya ditutupi oleh celana _jeans _warna hitam pekat, dan ia baru saja selesai memakai _sneakers _yang juga berwarna hitam.

Setelah puas memperhatikan _outfit _Kyungsoo, Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam dinding yang menggantung di salah satu sisi tembok kamar itu. "Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam. Gerbang utama pasti sudah ditutup. Kau tidak bisa keluar asrama, Kyungsoo."

"Memangnya siapa yang akan keluar asrama?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau seperti akan berkencan," kembali Jongin mengamati penampilan Kyungsoo. "Kau pasti keluar asrama 'kan kalau ingin berkencan? Kecuali jika kau...akan berkencan dengan siswa pria di asrama in—"

"APA KAU BILANG?" dengan cepat Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Jongin. "Jangan bicara macam-macam! Aku ini masih normal!"

Tanpa menunggu balasan ucapan dari Jongin, Kyungsoo dengan cepat keluar dari kamar. Ia meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tampak _blank._

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan di halaman samping asrama pria. Ia berjalan menuju gerbang tinggi yang membatasi asrama itu.

Setidaknya ia harus berjalan seratus meter untuk sampai di gerbang itu.

Begitu sudah sampai di dekat gerbang, Kyungsoo sedikit berbelok menuju sebuah pohon besar yang tingginya kira-kira tiga meter. Dengan gesit Kyungsoo memanjat pohon itu.

Pohon setinggi tiga meter itu rupanya cukup mampu untuk membantu Kyungsoo mencapai pagar beton setinggi empat meter. Pria kulit putih itu kini sudah duduk manis di atas pagar beton. Sepertinya ia sudah biasa memanjat pohon dan pagar itu hingga tadi ia sama sekali tak menemukan kesulitan berarti.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyungsoo akhirnya merogoh saku celananya, kemudian meraih i-Phone hitam miliknya.

Dengan lincah, jemari lentik Kyungsoo membuka menu pesan, lalu mengetik beberapa kata disana.

_To: KJ_

_Aku sudah sampai. Cepat keluar_

Setelah selesai mengetik, ia menekan pilihan _send, _lalu kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

Kyungsoo harus menunggu beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya seorang gadis cantik berjalan mendekati pagar beton tempat Kyungsoo duduk.

Gadis itu harus mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

Kyungsoo tampak kaget mendengar gadis itu bertanya dengan nada dingin. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Bukankah kita sudah hampir satu minggu tidak bertemu? Wajar 'kan kalau aku ingin menemuimu?"

Si gadis tersenyum sinis. "Jadi kau masih ingin bertemu denganku? Kukira kau sudah melupakanku karena tadi pagi aku melihatmu berada dalam gendongan seorang pria tampan. Bukankah itu romantis?"

Kyungsoo berpikir keras. _Berada dalam gendongan seorang pria? _Kyungsoo sedang berusaha mengingat _moment _yang dimaksud oleh si gadis, dan tak lama kemudian ia mengingat kejadian itu.

"Astaga! Kenapa kau cemburu pada seorang pria? Dan juga, kenapa pria yang kau cemburui itu harus seorang Kim Jongin? Aku masih normal, Krystal!"

Si gadis —Krystal- tersenyum meremehkan. Krystal adalah gadis yang tadi pagi tak sengaja melihat Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo. "Tadi pagi kalian tampak begitu _intim. _Kau bahkan belum pernah menggendongku seperti itu padahal kita sudah dua tahun berpacaran."

Kyungsoo memandang kekasihnya bingung. Ia mungkin sudah lama sekali mengenal Krystal, tapi ia sangat jarang melihat sisi manja kekasihnya itu.

Dan malam ini ia melihatnya. Krystal yang biasanya tampak matang dan dewasa, kini tampak manja dan kekanakan. Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

Di dunia ini, hanya ada dua orang yang mendapat kepercayaan dari Kyungsoo. Dua orang itu adalah Kim Jongdae dan Krystal Jung.

Di dunia ini, hanya ada dua orang yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus. Dua orang itu juga adalah Kim Jongdae dan Krystal Jung.

Jongdae adalah sahabat terbaik Kyungsoo, dan Krystal adalah kekasih terbaik Kyungsoo. Dua sosok itu sangat berharga bagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada semak-semak setinggi satu meter yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia berdiri di atas pagar, kemudian berjalan mendekati semak itu.

_Hap. _Kyungsoo melompat turun, dan mendarat di semak tebal itu. Hal itu sudah biasa ia lakukan, dan ia selalu berhasil turun dengan selamat setiap kali melakukannya.

Setelah kakinya sudah berpijak di atas tanah, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Krystal. Tanpa aba-aba, pria imut itu menggendong kekasihnya _bridal style. _Krystal terkejut karena perlakuan Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin aku menggendongmu seperti ini, hm?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut sembari menatap wajah Krystal di gendongannya.

Krystal merona malu, lalu melingkarkan dua tangannya di leher sang tercinta. "Aku merasa sangat hangat saat seperti ini. Kau harus sering menggendongku seperti ini."

Kyungsoo tertawa halus. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya selama ini. "_Anything for you, Love."_

Krystal tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya mendengar Kyungsoo bicara romantis. "Sekarang, turunkan aku. Kurasa berat badanku naik belakangan ini."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tertawa, lalu menurunkan Krystal dari gendongannya. Ia menggenggam dua tangan kekasihnya, dan menatap dua mata Krystal dalam-dalam. "Aku merindukanmu, _Love."_

"Aku juga merindukanmu," balas Krystal. "Seharusnya kita mempublikasikan hubungan kita, Soo. Jadi kita bisa dengan bebas bertemu saat di sekolah. Bukannya harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini."

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu menggunakan tangan itu untuk membelai rambut panjang Krystal. "_Mianhae, Love. _Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian karena mengencani seorang siswi populer."

"Tapi kau menyiksaku," Krystal merengek manja. "Aku harus berpura-pura _single _di depan teman-temanku, dan juga harus berpura-pura menjadi _fangirl _dari pria-pria populer di sekolah. Itu menyebalkan, kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, lalu menyentil dahi Krystal pelan. "Kau tidak harus berpura-pura menjadi _fangirl. _Aku cemburu melihatmu menjadi _fangirl _centil. Apalagi saat aku melihatmu mendekati Kim Jongin bersama teman-temanmu. Malamnya aku sampai memukul wajah Jongin karena terlalu cemburu."

Mata Krystal membulat penuh. "A-apa?" ia bertanya dengan terbata. "Kau sampai memukul Jongin? _Aigoo, _Soo. Seharusnya kau lebih mengontrol emosimu. Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku hanya berpura-pura menjadi _fangirl?"_

"Aku tahu," Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Tapi aku cemburu, _Love. _Hatiku rasanya sakit. Kau harus mengerti itu."

Senyuman lembut hadir di bibir Krystal seraya dua tangannya bergerak untuk menangkup sepasang pipi _chubby _sang kekasih. "Aku hanya mencintaimu, Soo. Kau harus percaya itu."

Tangan Kyungsoo tergerak untuk menangkup dua tangan Krystal yang masih berada di pipinya. "Aku percaya padamu. Dan kau seharusnya bangga karena bisa mendapat kepercayaanku. Aku juga mencintaimu, _Love."_

Sepasang kekasih itu diliputi oleh keheningan yang sangat nyaman untuk beberapa menit. Keduanya hanya saling menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka melalui tatapan mata.

"Aku merasa ini semua sangat lucu, Soo," Krystal akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa sangat lucu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Krystal terkekeh sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. "Kita berdua sama-sama cemburu pada Kim Jongin. Bukankah itu sangat konyol?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya tertawa lirih. "Ya, kau benar. Semua ini sangat lucu. Tapi bagiku, kau lebih lucu, _Love."_

Lagi-lagi keduanya saling bertatapan, tapi kali ini tangan Krystal sudah tak berada di pipi Kyungsoo, melainkan tangan Kyungsoo yang kini bertengger di pipi tirus Krystal.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyungsoo menggerakkan wajahnya untuk mendekati wajah Krystal. Krystal yang mengerti, kini mulai memejamkan mata.

Wajah mereka berdua terus mendekat, sampai...

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

_Di sisi lain..._

Jongin mati kutu di kamarnya sendirian karena beberapa menit lalu Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Sebenarnya Jongin mencoba untuk belajar, tapi pikirannya benar-benar tak bisa difokuskan. Pikirannya terus berkelana kemana-mana.

"Hah..." tiba-tiba pria tinggi itu menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia bisa mati bosan jika terus diam di kamar seperti itu.

Setelah berpikir untuk beberapa waktu, Jongin akhirnya bangkit dari kursi belajarnya. Pria tampan itu meraih jaket hitamnya, juga memakai sepasang _sneakers _putih kesayangannya, selanjutnya membuka pintu dan keluar kamar.

Jongin tidak memiliki rencana untuk keluar asrama —karena gerbang asrama memang sudah ditutup-, tapi Jongin hanya berencana untuk berkeliling di dalam kompleks _dorm. _Maklum, Jongin belum pernah benar-benar berkeliling di tempat tinggalnya itu.

Langkah kaki Jongin mengarah menuju pintu gedung asrama yang ada di belakang. Ia sebenarnya belum pernah melewati pintu itu, dan ia tak yakin apakah pintu itu dikunci atau tidak.

Tapi rupanya Jongin beruntung. Pintu itu tidak dikunci, dan Jongin bisa membukanya untuk selanjutnya keluar dari gedung itu.

Meskipun Jongin tak bisa keluar melewati gerbang asrama, namun setidaknya Jongin bisa keluar dari dalam gedung.

Begitu sudah berada di luar, Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya. Langit Seoul selalu gelap tak berbintang. Bukan tak berbintang sebenarnya, tapi kilau bintang-bintang itu kalah dengan kilau lampu-lampu di Seoul.

Setelah puas memandang langit, Jongin akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia berjalan menuju halaman samping gedung _dorm._

Jongin baru tahu bahwa _dorm _yang sudah beberapa hari ditempatinya ini memiliki taman yang indah. Di taman itu terdapat beberapa pohon besar dan tinggi, juga terdapat beberapa bangku taman dan satu ayunan besar. Taman itu pasti terlihat indah saat siang hari.

Tapi entah mengapa, Jongin terus berjalan dan tak memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman maupun di ayunan besar yang ada disana.

Jongin menemukan pohon tinggi yang letaknya tepat di samping pagar pembatas. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Jongin tertarik untuk memanjat pohon itu. Mungkin ia akan menemukan sesuatu jika ia memanjat pohon itu? Mungkin.

Setelah beberapa menit memanjat, akhirnya Jongin sampai di atas pohon. Ia baru sadar bahwa pohon ini bisa digunakan untuk memanjat pagar pembatas, dan akhirnya bisa memasuki kompleks _dorm _siswa perempuan.

_'Pantas saja banyak beredar rumor tentang para siswa yang berkencan di __dalam kompleks asrama,' _pikirnya.

Jongin akhirnya berdiri di cabang pohon terbesar, lalu tangannya menyentuh pagar beton. Ia berencana melihat-lihat kondisi _dorm _siswa perempuan dari atas sana. Bukan karena apa-apa. Ia hanya iseng saja.

Tapi rupanya Jongin justru mendapat sebuah kejutan besar saat matanya melihat ke balik pagar. Lampu yang terletak tak jauh dari pagar cukup membantu penglihatan Jongin sehingga ia bisa menatap pemandangan di depannya.

Pemandangan itu adalah...sepasang siswa dan siswi sedang berciuman mesra.

Di tengah rasa kagetnya, Jongin memicingkan matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas siapa dua siswa yang sedang melakukan adegan intim itu.

Jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dan keberadaan lampu yang menyinari tempat itu ternyata cukup membantu Jongin untuk mengenali dua siswa yang masih asyik berciuman.

Jongin yang masih _shock _akhirnya menggumamkan dua nama...

"Krystal dan...Kyungsoo?"

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Jongin duduk di ayunan yang berada di taman asrama dengan wajah murung. _Scene _yang beberapa saat lalu dilihatnya membuatnya _bad mood._

Ia tak mengerti mengapa hatinya seperti tertusuk saat melihat adegan itu. Apa ia menyukai Krystal hingga ia merasa cemburu? Atau ia justru menyukai...

_Tidak! _Jongin cepat-cepat menepis pikiran bodohnya. _Straight! Normal! _Jongin masih mempertahankan keyakinannya bahwa ia masih _lurus _dan _normal. _Tidak mungkin orientasi seksualnya berubah begitu saja.

Saat Jongin sedang bergulat dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekatinya.

Jongin akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, lalu ia mendapati sosok Do Kyungsoo sedang berdiri kira-kira dua meter di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyungsoo yang membuka pembicaraan. Ada sedikit raut kaget di wajahnya saat ia mendapati Jongin di tempat itu.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya karena ia merasa tak sanggup menatap mata Kyungsoo. "Bukan urusanmu."

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget mendengar jawaban Jongin. Biasanya Jongin itu lembut, sabar, dan hangat. Tapi baru saja ia mendengar Jongin bicara dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Kyungsoo yakin bahwa ada yang salah dengan _roommate-_nya itu.

Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati ayunan yang diduduki Jongin, kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Jongin. "Ada yang salah denganmu," ujarnya.

Jongin sebenarnya terkejut lantaran tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo jadi _sok _peduli padanya. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan kekagetannya itu dengan terus diam.

"Kau marah karena kita tidak jadi belajar malam ini?" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo bersuara.

"Untuk apa aku marah? Kau yang memiliki hak untuk menentukan apakah kita bisa belajar atau tidak," akhirnya Jongin mau bicara.

Mendengar Jongin yang masih saja bicara dengan nada dingin, Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu peduli pada Jongin, dan ia pun tak mau mencampuri urusan Jongin.

Tapi Kyungsoo yang cuek terpaksa menoleh pada Jongin ketika mendengar teman sekamarnya itu memanggil namanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan menunggu pria itu untuk lanjut bicara.

"Aku sudah tahu tadi kau berkencan dengan siapa."

Kembali Kyungsoo dibuat kaget oleh perkataan Jongin. Matanya yang sudah bulat itu kini semakin bertambah besar ukurannya. "A-apa? Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Kalian berciuman di tempat terbuka. Tentu saja aku tahu," jawab Jongin santai.

Wajah Kyungsoo memanas. Walaupun Kyungsoo itu cuek, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo hanya manusia biasa yang bisa merasa malu.

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo?" suara Jongin kembali terdengar dan itu membuat mata Kyungsoo kembali terfokus pada Jongin. "Aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau itu _gay. _Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau sangat _normal. _Benar-benar normal."

Kyungsoo tak menanggapi ucapan Jongin karena ia menangkap ekspresi lain yang hadir di wajah Jongin.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo marah karena ternyata Jongin pernah berpikiran negatif tentangnya. Tapi nyatanya kini Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam.

"Maafkan aku karena aku sempat berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangmu, Kyungsoo. Dan selamat karena ternyata kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang cantik," ujar Jongin lagi. Kali ini wajahnya sudah tak menghadap pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo juga memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin. Ia menghadap ke depan, dan bibirnya pun masih terkatup rapat karena ia tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam, hingga akhirnya Jongin menyadari ada hal aneh pada sosok di sebelahnya.

Jongin akhirnya menoleh pada Kyungsoo, dan pria itu terkejut saat melihat tubuh Kyungsoo menggigil.

Malam sudah mulai larut rupanya. Angin malam pun mulai berhembus kencang. Salahkan saja Kyungsoo yang tidak memakai jaket.

Tapi Jongin tak pernah tega untuk menyalahkan Kyungsoo. Hal yang ia lakukan saat ini justru melepas jaketnya, kemudian memakaikan jaket itu di tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun terkejut mendapat perlakuan itu dari Jongin.

"Sepertinya kau kedinginan," ucap Jongin.

Mata Kyungsoo tak berkedip menatap Jongin. Dari mata itu, Jongin bisa melihat rasa sedih, rasa sepi, dan rasa sakit yang ada pada diri Kyungsoo.

Jongin semakin penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi sosok dingin yang sangat acuh? Jongin yakin bahwa itu bukanlah karakter Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya.

Jongin rasanya ingin memberikan Kyungsoo kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Jongin ingin menemani Kyungsoo hingga rasa sepi itu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

_Kehangatan..._

Jongin tak tahu bagaimana cara memberikan kehangatan bagi hati Kyungsoo. Untuk saat ini, Jongin hanya tahu bagaimana cara memberikan kehangatan bagi tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jadilah pemuda itu saat ini menangkup dua belah pipi Kyungsoo, lalu mengusapnya selembut mungkin seolah ingin mentransfer kehangatan dari tubuhnya sendiri ke tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jelas Kyungsoo terperanjat karena hal itu. Tapi herannya, tubuhnya seperti membeku hingga ia hanya bisa terdiam. Ia bahkan tak menepis tangan Jongin seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Di sisi lain, Jongin merasakan sensasi yang sangat berbeda saat telapak tangannya menyentuh kulit pipi Kyungsoo. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman, dan Jongin ingin selalu merasakan dua sensasi itu.

Sungguh. Saat ini jantung Jongin bahkan ingin melompat-lompat dari sarangnya lantaran sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh _skinship _mereka itu.

Meskipun hanya sederhana, namun_ skinship _yang hangat itu sepertinya cukup untuk membuat Jongin menyadari sesuatu...

_'Sepertinya justru aku yang tak lagi normal.'_

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Hari sudah berganti, dan tampaknya hari ini menjadi hari yang lebih baik bagi Jongin.

Bagaimana tidak? Tadi pagi, untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Jawabannya adalah: Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menunggunya agar bisa berangkat bersama. Pria _tan _itu bahkan mengunci pintu kamar mereka dari dalam, lalu menyembunyikan kunci kamar duplikat yang selama ini selalu dibawa Kyungsoo, hanya supaya ia bisa berangkat bersama Kyungsoo.

Hingga tengah hari, semua berjalan lancar bagi Jongin. Mata pelajaran _vocal _dan _dance _berjalan dengan baik. Ya...walaupun Jongin sempat kesulitan di bidang _vocal _karena suaranya yang pas-pasan.

Seharusnya saat ini adalah jam makan siang. Seharusnya Jongin sekarang sudah bergabung dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun di _cafetaria. _Tapi rupanya hari ini sedikit berbeda. Jongin saat ini justru sedang berdiri di depan ruang kelas _2nd grade MC 2 _untuk menunggu seseorang.

Dan seseorang itu adalah...

"Krystal!"

Ya. Krystal Jung.

Krystal yang baru saja keluar dari kelas langsung mengernyit bingung saat melihat Jongin berdiri di depan kelasnya. Teman-temannya bahkan sudah berteriak histeris karena kehadiran Jongin.

Tapi Krystal mengabaikan teman-temannya, dan memilih untuk berjalan mendekati Jongin. "Ada apa, Jongin?" tanyanya.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Kau ada waktu?"

Sebenarnya Jongin bukan pria yang mudah bergaul, apalagi dengan seorang gadis. Tapi rasa penasaran di benaknya terus mendesaknya untuk bertanya pada Krystal. Jadilah ia nekat menemui Krystal pada jam makan siang begini.

Krystal menganggukkan kepalanya, dan Jongin segera memberi isyarat pada Krystal agar gadis itu mengikutinya.

Rupanya Jongin mengajak Krystal menuju taman belakang sekolah. Taman itu lumayan sepi, jadinya Jongin memilih untuk bicara dengan Krystal disana.

Keduanya kini sudah duduk bersebelahan di sebuah bangku, dan Jongin memulai pembicaraan. "Ternyata kita mengenal orang aneh yang sama," Krystal yang tak memahami ucapan Jongin kini memutuskan untuk tetap diam. "Kekasihmu yang aneh itu ternyata adalah _roommate-_ku. Sungguh sebuah kebetulan yang lucu, 'kan?"

Krystal membulatkan matanya. "A-apa? Ke-kekasih?"

"Ya," Jongin mengangguk. "Aku sudah tahu siapa kekasihmu, tapi kurasa itu merupakan rahasia bagi kalian. Aku benar?"

Kini giliran Krystal yang mengangguk. "Benar. Ia tak ingin mempublikasikan hubungan kami. Apa...ia yang menceritakan semuanya padamu?"

"Tidak. Ia tak bercerita padaku. Aku sendiri yang melihat kalian sedang bersama. Lebih tepatnya, aku melihat kalian sedang berciuman."

_Blush. _Wajah Krystal merona. "Ja-jadi semalam..."

"Ya, aku melihat kalian," Jongin kembali bicara sebelum Krystal menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Aku ingin membicarakan hal lain. Lebih tepatnya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Krystal menatap Jongin bingung. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

"Ini tentang Kyungsoo," jawab Jongin setelah pria itu sempat menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Aku ingin kau menceritakan padaku semua tentang Kyungsoo. Aku ingin tahu kenapa Kyungsoo begitu acuh dan begitu antisosial."

"Kenapa aku harus bercerita padamu? Itu semua _privacy _Kyungsoo. Ia berhak memiliki rahasia."

Mendengar Krystal menyuarakan penolakan, Jongin menatap Krystal serius. "Aku ingin menjadi temannya. Aku ingin memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Kyungsoo. Kau percaya padaku?"

Krystal mematung. Belum pernah ia melihat seseorang yang sangat bersungguh-sungguh seperti Jongin. Belum pernah ia melihat orang yang memiliki ambisi besar untuk membahagiakan Kyungsoo.

Meskipun Krystal itu kekasih Kyungsoo, namun Krystal selama ini tak merasa berhasil membahagiakan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa bahwa Kyungsoo masih sering merasa sedih dan kesepian meskipun Kyungsoo memiliki dirinya.

Barangkali seorang teman baru bisa mengubah Kyungsoo. Atas dasar itulah, Krystal memutuskan untuk bercerita. "Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo seperti itu karena orang tuanya..."

Krystal akhirnya menceritakan segalanya, dan Jongin mendengarkan dengan serius semua yang dituturkan oleh Krystal.

Dua orang itu terlalu serius hingga mereka tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi, dan pemilik sepasang mata itu kini mengepalkan dua tangannya erat-erat.

Jelas. Pemilik sepasang mata itu merasa marah dan cemburu.

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Halo~ maaf ya karena hari ini update-nya malem. tadi siang sampai sore males online. hehe~**

**nah, di chapter ini terbuka satu rahasia penting tentang Kyungsoo. ternyata dia NORMAL. haha. dan mulai chapter ini sebenernya mulai bisa ditebak konflik ke depannya bakal gimana.**

**di FF ini aku memutuskan buat pake KyungStal karena KaiStal terlalu mainstream. tapi semua masih bisa terjadi di FF ini, karena FF ini masih panjang. jadi, bebas kok kalo para reader mau ngasih masukan :)**

**maaf ya karena FF ini enggak full yaoi, tapi ada slight straight-nya. aku cm pengen realistis aja. gay kan masih tabu, jd menurutku mending tetep ada straight-nya.**

**terimakasih yang masih setia ninggalin review. review again? :)**


	7. Chapter 6 The Reason

**Title: Mr. Normal**

**Pairing: KaiSoo as main pair**

**Cast for this chapter: Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo, Jongin's mom and dad (OC)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [6/?]**

**Summary for chap 6:**

**Alasan sikap dingin Kyungsoo selama ini akhirnya terbongkar. Di balik pribadinya yang dingin dan angkuh, Kyungsoo ternyata memiliki masa lalu yang membuatnya tak lagi percaya pada orang lain**

**NOTE: special for syafakamilla yang request FF KaiSoo :)**

**Aku disini pinjem nama SOPA cuma sekedar pinjem nama sekolah aja. Tapi untuk urusan teknis tentang SOPA di FF ini 100% merupakan hasil imajinasiku. Jadi barangkali beda sama kenyataannya. Harap maklum**

**YAOI | CHAPTERED | SCHOOL LIFE | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

_Krystal akhirnya menceritakan segalanya, dan Jongin mendengarkan dengan serius semua yang dituturkan oleh Krystal._

_Dua orang itu terlalu serius hingga mereka tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi, dan pemilik sepasang mata itu kini mengepalkan dua tangannya erat-erat._

_Jelas. Pemilik sepasang mata itu merasa marah dan cemburu._

**..**

**CHAPTER 6 (The Reason)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Hari ini rasanya berjalan begitu cepat, sampai-sampai Jongin tak menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah sore, dan ia sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tadi siang Jongin sudah berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentang Kyungsoo langsung dari Krystal, dan sekarang ia mengerti semuanya.

Sekarang ia merasa sangat ingin mengubah Kyungsoo seperti sedia kala. Ia ingin menemani Kyungsoo dan memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang memberikan desakan itu di hati Jongin.

_Klek. _Jongin membuka pintu kamar setelah sebelumnya membuka kuncinya.

Begitu pintu sudah terbuka, Jongin langsung berjengit kaget karena di depannya saat ini sedang berdiri seorang Do Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya tajam. _Scene _ini mirip dengan _scene _saat pertama kali Jongin datang ke kamar nomor 42.

Tapi kali ini atmosfer kamar itu jauh lebih menegangkan. Tatapan mata Kyungsoo jauh lebih tajam dan mengintimidasi, dan Jongin berani bersumpah bahwa ia sangat kaget.

Pasalnya, tadi pagi hubungannya dan Kyungsoo masih baik-baik saja, tapi sepertinya detik ini semuanya berubah.

"A-ada apa, Kyungsoo?" Jongin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Jongin masih sering ketakutan tiap kali berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jongin untuk semakin masuk ke kamar, lalu mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

Jongin semakin ketakutan melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya akan mengamuk.

Dan benar saja. Detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo meraih kerah kemeja Jongin, selanjutnya...

_Bugh! Bugh! _Dua pukulan keras menghampiri pipi kiri Jongin. Seketika sudut bibir Jongin mengeluarkan darah, dan pipi Jongin terasa sangat perih.

Pukulan Kyungsoo kali ini jauh lebih keras dari pukulan Kyungsoo beberapa hari yang lalu.

"KAU INGIN MEREBUT KEKASIHKU, HAH?" Jongin hanya bisa melotot sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Kau itu pria populer! Cari saja gadis lain, dan jangan dekati Krystal!"

Jongin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Kembali Kyungsoo meraih kerah kemeja Jongin dengan kasar. Meskipun tubuh Kyungsoo kecil, namun tenaganya sangat besar hingga Jongin tak mampu berkutik.

"Aku melihatmu mendekati Krystal! Aku melihat kalian berduaan di taman belakang sekolah!" terang Kyungsoo. Masih dengan nada tinggi penuh emosi.

"I-itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Kyungsoo."

"BERHENTI BICARA OMONG KOSONG!"

"AKU TIDAK BICARA OMONG KOSONG, BODOH!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin membentak Kyungsoo, bahkan menyebutnya _bodoh._ Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan kerah kemeja Jongin, lalu berjalan mundur satu langkah.

Kyungsoo tampaknya kaget. Ia tak menduga Jongin bisa marah begitu.

Tapi Jongin sendiri sebenarnya juga kaget. Ia tak bermaksud untuk membentak Kyungsoo, tapi sepertinya tadi ia kehabisan kesabaran.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu..."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, dan matanya tak memandang Jongin. "Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi."

"Aku tadi meminta Krystal untuk bercerita tentang dirimu," Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin setelah Jongin mulai menjelaskan. "Aku sekarang tahu semua tentang dirimu, Kyungsoo. Aku—"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kau tahu tentang aku? Kau akan mengasihaniku?" Kyungsoo menyela perkataan Jongin. Air mata mulai mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. "Orang tuaku berjanji untuk saling mencintai dan untuk selalu menjagaku. Tapi nyatanya apa? Ayahku selingkuh sejak lima tahun lalu! Saat itu ibuku berjanji untuk selalu bersamaku meskipun ayahku meninggalkan kami. Tapi nyatanya apa? Ibuku bunuh diri di depan mataku empat tahun yang lalu. Ibuku meninggalkanku sebatang kara."

Kyungsoo yang tak mampu menahan sakit akhirnya jatuh bersimpuh. "Empat tahun lalu ayahku kembali ke rumah, tapi ia membawa istri barunya," Kyungsoo mulai menangis. "Apa arti janji-janji dua orang tuaku dulu? Mereka mengkhianatiku! _Janji itu hanya untuk diingkari. _Begitu kata mereka! Ayahku bahkan tak peduli padaku sejak ia menikah lagi. Aku tak bisa lagi mempercayai orang lain setelah itu!"

Ya. Jongin sudah tahu tentang semua itu. Krystal sudah menceritakan segalanya pada Jongin.

Semua itu yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo tak mau percaya lagi pada orang lain. Ia tak mau dekat dengan orang lain, dan ia tak mau memiliki _roommate._

Karena sesungguhnya Kyungsoo trauma. Orang tuanya —yang notabene selalu tinggal bersamanya- akhirnya mengkhianati dan meninggalkannya. _Roommate-_nya juga bisa seperti itu, 'kan? Tinggal bersamanya, lalu mengkhianatinya, dan akhirnya meninggalkannya. Sama seperti orang tuanya. Begitulah isi pikiran Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo iba, kemudian ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di depan Kyungsoo, lalu memeluk tubuh rapuh itu erat. "Aku tidak akan mengasihanimu, Kyungsoo. Aku akan menyayangimu. Aku akan menemanimu selamanya," tanpa sadar Jongin ikut meneteskan air mata.

Kyungsoo masih terus menangis, tapi ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan pelukan Jongin. Pelukan Jongin terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Hampir sama seperti pelukan mendiang ibunya. Ia bahkan tak merasa sehangat dan senyaman ini saat Krystal memeluknya.

Karena rasa hangat dan nyaman itulah Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan Jongin. Ia melesakkan kepalanya di dada Jongin, lalu menangis keras disana.

Sedangkan Jongin memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis sepuasnya. Tangan kanannya terus ia gerakkan untuk membelai punggung Kyungsoo. Berharap Kyungsoo bisa lebih tenang karena hal yang dilakukannya.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Dengan telaten Kyungsoo mengobati luka lebam di pipi kiri Jongin. Di pangkuannya terdapat kotak P3K, dan di tangan kanannya terdapat kapas yang sudah diberi obat untuk mengobati luka yang disebabkan oleh dirinya itu.

Sepasang _roommate _itu tak saling bicara. Kyungsoo dengan serius mengobati luka Jongin, sedangkan Jongin dengan serius memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang dekat dengan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo tampak begitu cantik.

Ya. _Cantik. _Jongin kini tak lagi ragu untuk menganggap Kyungsoo itu cantik karena memang itulah faktanya.

Ia tak peduli Kyungsoo itu pria atau wanita. Yang jelas, Kyungsoo tetaplah cantik. Jongin akhirnya mengakui hal itu setelah sekian lama ia menyangkal _orientasi-_nya yang menyimpang.

Meskipun mata Kyungsoo tampak bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis, tapi Kyungsoo tetap mempesona.

Jongin jadi merasa malu sendiri karena dulu ia sempat merasa takut pada wajah yang sebenarnya manis dan cantik itu.

Kyungsoo itu sebenarnya juga lembut. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari caranya mengobati luka Jongin. Sangat lembut dan telaten. Jongin rasa, Kyungsoo memiliki sisi keibuan yang selama ini tertimbun di bawah sifatnya yang sangat dingin.

Di mata Jongin, Kyungsoo mirip dengan ibunya. Ah~ Jongin jadi merindukan sang ibu. Sudah hampir satu minggu Jongin tak bertemu dengan sosok yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Aku minta maaf," Kyungsoo berujar saat ia selesai mengobati luka Jongin.

Tangan kecilnya dengan lincah kembali membereskan obat-obatan dalam kotak P3K, lalu meletakkan kotak itu di atas ranjang Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo. Yang penting kau sudah paham bahwa aku mendekati Krystal bukan karena aku ingin merebutnya darimu, tapi karena aku sangat peduli padamu dan ingin tahu tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menunduk. Ia menatap ragu-ragu pada mata Jongin yang sedang menatapnya lembut.

Jika biasanya Kyungsoo sangat membenci tatapan Jongin, namun kali ini rasanya berbeda. Ia bisa melihat ketulusan di mata itu, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum.

Sekali lagi. _DO KYUNGSOO TERSENYUM!_

Jongin saja terpana melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang sebenarnya hanya tipis itu rupanya mampu menggetarkan hati Jongin. Bahkan perut Jongin rasanya ikut tergelitik.

Sensasi macam apa itu? Jongin belum pernah merasakan sensasi itu sebelumnya, tapi ia tak berdusta bahwa ia menyukai sensasi itu.

Atmosfer hangat di ruang kamar itu tiba-tiba terganggu oleh suara dering ponsel Jongin.

Jongin sempat berdecak sebelum akhirnya ia meraih _smartphone _miliknya yang ia letakkan di atas meja nakas.

"_Yoboseyo?" _Jongin mulai bicara dengan seseorang di ujung telepon.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam sambil memperhatikan Jongin yang entah bicara dengan siapa.

Sambungan telepon Jongin mungkin hanya berlangsung dua menit, dan Jongin kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang menelepon?"

Jongin sedikit melebarkan matanya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Biasanya Kyungsoo tak pernah peduli pada siapa yang menelepon Jongin meskipun sering sekali Jongin mendapatkan telepon saat berada di kamar.

Tapi ini apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo peduli?

Tak mau ambil pusing, Jongin akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Ayahku. Beliau menyuruhku untuk pulang besok. Besok _weekend, _'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk datar.

Sekedar informasi, para siswa yang tinggal di asrama diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah saat akhir pekan.

"Oh iya, Kyungsoo," suara Jongin kembali terdengar. "Krystal bercerita padaku bahwa kau tak pernah pulang ke rumah selama bersekolah disini. Apa itu benar?"

Sebenarnya Jongin sedikit merasa takut saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Tapi sekali lagi, rasa penasaran membuat Jongin lebih berani.

Untungnya, Kyungsoo tidak terlihat marah mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Ya, itu benar. Aku memang tak pernah mau pulang ke rumah. Aku lebih suka disini."

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo sendu, tapi beberapa saat kemudian Jongin seperti mendapat sebuah ide yang brilian. "Bagaimana kalau besok kau ikut aku pulang ke rumahku? Ayah dan ibuku sangat baik. Mereka pasti akan menyukaimu," tawar Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut mendengar tawaran Jongin.

Jongin sadar bahwa Kyungsoo merasa ragu, makanya ia memutuskan untuk menggenggam dua tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian memandang _roommate-_nya itu dengan tatapan pengharapan. "Ayolah, Kyungsoo. Sekali-sekali kau harus meninggalkan kamar ini. Kumohon~"

Kyungsoo masih diam, tapi matanya mengarah pada tangannya yang digenggam oleh Jongin.

Kenapa tangan besar Jongin terlihat sangat pas saat melingkupi tangan kecil Kyungsoo? Kenapa tangan mereka seperti _puzzle _yang saling melengkapi?

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir sembari terus menatap dua pasang tangan mereka yang saling bertaut, akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin. "Baiklah, Jongin. Aku mau."

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Sabtu pagi itu, Kyungsoo terlihat sedang memasukkan beberapa helai pakaian di ranselnya.

Pakaian-pakaian itu yang akan ia bawa ke rumah Jongin. Rencananya, ia dan Jongin hanya akan menghabiskan dua hari satu malam di kediaman keluarga Kim. Jadi, Kyungsoo tak perlu membawa pakaian terlalu banyak.

Jika boleh jujur, Kyungsoo sebenarnya merasa kurang yakin pada acara menginapnya. Ia bukan orang yang mudah bergaul, dan rasanya sungguh aneh ketika tiba-tiba ia menyanggupi permintaan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana jika ternyata orang tua Jongin itu jahat? Bagaimana jika ternyata Jongin hanya ingin menjahilinya? Bagaimana jik—

"Kyungsoo?" suara panggilan Jongin memutus deretan pikiran negatif yang ada di otak Kyungsoo. "Kau melamun?" kembali suara Jongin terdengar.

Sedari tadi pria itu menatap Kyungsoo sehingga ia merasa aneh ketika Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan tatapan mata kosong. Jongin tentu tak harus membawa pakaian untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia masih punya stok pakaian di rumahnya.

"Eh? Tidak," Kyungsoo menjawab seadanya.

Melihat teman sekamarnya tampak _linglung, _Jongin tersenyum lembut. "Kau seperti orang yang akan dieksekusi mati, kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo tak mengubah ekspresinya saat Jongin bicara lagi dengan nada mengejek. "Kau yakin orang tuamu adalah orang yang baik? Kau yakin mereka tidak akan mengusirku? Kau tid—"

"Hey..." Jongin memotong rentetan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyungsoo. "Sejak kapan kau bisa bicara panjang lebar dalam tempo cepat seperti itu?" pria _tan _itu terkekeh. "Orang tuaku adalah orang yang baik. Mereka tidak akan mengusirmu. Dan terakhir, aku tidak akan menjahilimu."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak percaya. Baru saja Jongin menjawab dua pertanyaannya, sekaligus menjawab satu pertanyaan yang bahkan belum selesai ia ucapkan. Jongin seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang masih diam tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan suara, Jongin akhirnya berdiri dari ranjangnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. _Puk. _Dua tangannya ia jatuhkan di atas bahu sempit Kyungsoo begitu ia berada tepat di depan sang _roommate._

"Jangan takut," Jongin memulai. Ia menatap lembut mata Kyungsoo yang sedetik yang lalu sempat melebar. "Aku selalu di sampingmu. Berpeganglah padaku ketika kau takut. Mengerti?"

Seolah terhipnotis, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Anak pintar," kata Jongin lagi. Kali ini sembari mengusak pelan helai rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

Uh! Kyungsoo mulai merasa aneh!

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari mobil BMW hitam yang mengangkut mereka ke kediaman keluarga Kim.

Kyungsoo baru tahu bahwa ternyata Jongin lumayan kaya. Hal itu terlihat dari merk mobil yang baru saja ia naiki, dan juga terlihat dari rumah besar yang ada di depannya.

Ya~ walaupun sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga tak kalah kaya. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo tak pernah peduli dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan harta. Menurutnya, harta itu hanya semu. Harta hanya menghadirkan banyak kesombongan dan kelicikan.

Apalagi, Kyungsoo saat ini tak menikmati harta keluarganya. Harta keluarganya dikuasai oleh ayah dan istri barunya. Ia sama sekali tak dipikirkan oleh mereka.

"Ayo jalan," ajak Jongin. Tanpa sadar sebelah tangan Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

Mau tak mau, Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin walaupun matanya terus terpaku pada jemarinya yang bertautan dengan jemari Jongin.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu utama, Jongin menekan bel yang berada tepat di samping pintu.

Mereka berdua tak perlu menunggu lama karena beberapa detik setelahnya, pintu putih itu terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok wanita yang mungkin berusia kepala empat.

"Jongin!" wanita yang masih terlihat cantik itu memekik begitu melihat sosok Jongin di depannya.

Refleks, Jongin melepas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo, lalu memeluk wanita itu. Kyungsoo terpaksa harus merelakan rasa hangat di tangannya lenyap begitu saja.

"_Eomma!" _Jongin ikut-ikutan memekik.

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu terus saling memeluk dengan erat, seolah mereka sudah tak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun.

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis. Ia jadi ingat pada ibunya yang telah tiada.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin akhirnya melepas pelukan ibunya, dan membelai pipi tirus wanita yang sangat disayanginya itu. "Aku merindukan _eomma," _rengeknya manja.

Ibu Jongin gemas, lalu mencubit hidung Jongin pelan. "Kau sangat manja! Tapi _eomma _juga merindukanmu," ucapnya. Wanita dengan rambut sebahu itu selanjutnya menyadari bahwa putranya tak sendirian, dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo. "Pasti ini Do Kyungsoo? _Aigoo~ _imut sekali. Sini _eomma _peluk."

Kyungsoo tak bergeming menatap ibu Jongin yang kini sudah merentangkan tangannya. Berharap Kyungsoo akan segera menghambur ke pelukannya.

Sejenak Kyungsoo melirik Jongin, dan pria itu tersenyum padanya. Seolah Jongin memberikan kode agar Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang diharapkan oleh ibunya.

Meskipun sebenarnya merasa ragu, tapi Kyungsoo akhirnya memeluk ibu Jongin.

Hal pertama yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat itu adalah..._hangat_.

Pelukan ibu Jongin sama hangatnya dengan pelukan Jongin. Ia merasa sedang memeluk ibunya, dan ia merasakan matanya memanas. Tapi sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menahan air matanya. Sudah cukup semalam ia menangis hebat.

"Jongin banyak bercerita tentangmu. Ia bercerita bahwa kau adalah _roommate-_nya yang sangat baik. Terimakasih banyak, sayang. Jongin itu sangat manja, tapi kau mau membantunya selama di sekolah."

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang dalam pelukan ibu Jongin. Sedikit melirik Jongin, ia menemukan teman sekamarnya itu tersenyum menenangkan padanya.

Jongin sudah mengubah cerita rupanya. Mengubah fakta di depan ibunya, dan menutupi hal yang sebenarnya bahwa Kyungsoo adalah _roommate _yang buruk.

Tak berselang lama, ibu Jongin membebaskan tubuh Kyungsoo dari dekapan hangatnya, lalu membingkai wajah Kyungsoo dengan tangan halusnya. "Ya Tuhan...aku tidak tahu bahwa di dunia ini ada pria se-imut dirimu, sayang. Kau seharusnya tinggal disini saja. _Eomma _akan memasak untukmu, menyanyikan _lullaby _ketika kau akan tidur, dan mencium dua pipi tembam-mu ketika kau akan bersekolah."

Air mata di pelupuk mata bundar Kyungsoo semakin banyak, namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengusap matanya supaya benda bening itu tak menetes di pipinya. "Te-terimakasih, bibi."

Mendengar kata sapa yang digunakan Kyungsoo, ibu Jongin mengernyit. "Jangan memanggilku bibi. Panggil _eomma _saja, _ne? Eomma _menyayangimu, dan sudah menganggapmu seperti putra _eomma. _Lagipula, Jongin itu anak tunggal, dan _eomma _ingin memiliki putra yang lain. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo tak lantas menjawab. Ia hanya menatap ibu Jongin dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca. Lagi-lagi ia melirik Jongin, dan pemuda tinggi itu lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum padanya.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap ibu Jongin. Wanita dewasa itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tulus. Tatapan yang semalam ia lihat di mata Jongin. Sungguh wanita di depannya sekarang sangat mirip dengan Jongin.

"A-aku mengerti, _e-eomma," _akhirnya Kyungsoo mengabulkan harapan ibu Jongin.

Ibu Jongin tersenyum sangat lebar. Terlihat sekali kepuasan di wajahnya.

Ibu kandung Jongin itu selanjutnya berjinjit, lalu mencium kening Kyungsoo lembut. "Selamat datang di rumah, sayang."

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan juga ibu Jongin kini sudah berpindah ke ruang tamu.

"Di rumah ini sebenarnya ada empat kamar. Satu kamar _eomma _dan _appa, _satu kamar Jongin, dan dua kamar tamu. Tapi sebulan yang lalu kami mengubah satu kamar kami menjadi gudang karena kamar itu tak pernah digunakan. Lalu satu kamar tamu yang lain sedang dalam renovasi, karena dua hari yang lalu sepupu kecil Jongin datang, kemudian ia membuat kerusakan _kecil _di kamar itu."

Kerusakan _kecil _yang dimaksud oleh ibu Jongin sebenarnya bukan benar-benar kerusakan kecil.

Apa menurutmu kerusakan semacam: kaca meja rias hancur, pintu lemari pakaian terlepas, ranjang _king size _ambrol, gorden di jendela robek menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, dan dinding yang dipenuhi oleh _pilox _warna-warni merupakan kerusakan _kecil?_

Ah~ salahkan saja sepupu Jongin yang berusia tujuh tahun itu. Entah kenapa anak kecil itu merusak kamar tamu di rumah Jongin.

"Lalu Kyungsoo harus tidur dimana, _eomma?" _tanya Jongin.

Ibu Jongin meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Memasang pose berpikir. "Sebenarnya _eomma _ingin Kyungsoo tidur bersama _eomma, _tapi _eomma _yakin bahwa _appa-_mu tak akan mengizinkannya," Jongin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ibunya sekarang sudah seperti seorang pedofil. "Kyungsoo tidur di kamarmu saja, Jongin. Kalian 'kan sudah biasa tidur di kamar yang sama."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo melebarkan mata mereka bersamaan. "Ka-kami memang tinggal sekamar di asrama, tapi tidak di satu ranjang, _eomma," _itu Jongin yang bicara. Kyungsoo memilih diam walau dalam hati ia menolak usulan ibu Jongin.

"Oh ayolah, Jongin," ibu Jongin mulai merengek. "Tidur satu ranjang tidak akan membuat Kyungsoo hamil. Kecuali jika kau melakukan hal yang _iya-iya _padanya."

_Blush. _Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama merona.

Tapi selanjutnya Jongin membantah candaan ibunya dengan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo itu laki-laki, dan Kyungsoo tak akan bisa hamil.

Namun sayangnya ibu Jongin justru tertawa keras mendengarnya. Ibu Jongin selanjutnya semakin bersemangat mengusulkan dua anak muda itu untuk tidur satu kamar.

Mau tak mau, Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk patuh.

Jongin lalu mengajak Kyungsoo ke kamarnya untuk meletakkan ransel Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo berpamitan pada ibu Jongin, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Jongin dari belakang.

Ibu Jongin tersenyum lembut melihat pemandangan itu.

Satu fakta yang harus diketahui: ibu Jongin sebenarnya tahu hal yang sebenarnya tentang Kyungsoo. Jongin dengan jujur menceritakan semua tentang Kyungsoo pada ibunya. Ia tak pernah berbohong pada wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

Tapi ibu Jongin tak marah walaupun Kyungsoo selama ini memperlakukan Jongin dengan buruk. Ia justru merasa iba pada Kyungsoo, dan merasa harus menyayangi sosok mungil itu.

Satu fakta lagi: ibu Jongin juga tahu tentang luka lebam di pipi Jongin. Semalam putranya itu mengiriminya pesan singkat berisi curahan hatinya tentang Kyungsoo yang memukulnya karena masalah wanita.

Jongin bukannya pria yang suka mengadu, tapi ia merasa perlu bercerita pada sang ibu. Dan Jongin merasa senang karena ibunya itu bisa bersikap bijak, dan sekarang justru sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

_Klek. _Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa warna merah itu. Sepertinya Jongin menyukai warna itu.

"Ehm...maafkan ibuku, Kyungsoo. Beliau memang suka bercanda," Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengamati kamarnya.

Kamar Jongin cukup luas, dan tidak terlalu berantakan untuk ukuran kamar pria. Ranjang di kamar itu juga besar sehingga Kyungsoo tak perlu khawatir meskipun mereka harus tidur bersama.

_Tidur bersama? _Entah kenapa Kyungsoo jadi gugup sendiri memikirkan hal itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ibumu adalah orang yang baik," balas Kyungsoo.

"Ibuku sekarang juga menjadi ibumu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tak lagi membalas ucapan Jongin. Dengan tenang ia meletakkan ranselnya di atas lantai, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Jongin. "Kau keberatan kalau aku tidur sebentar? Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur."

Jongin terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Walaupun nada bicaranya masih terasa dingin, namun saat ini Jongin tak menganggap hal itu sebagai hal yang menyeramkan.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh tidur. Tapi sebaiknya aku membenarkan posisi tidurmu," Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo hingga berada di tengah ranjang —tadi Kyungsoo tidur di tepi ranjang dengan kakinya yang menggantung di lantai-.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo _blushing. _Ia heran kenapa dengan mudahnya ia merona tiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Jongin.

Menyadari Kyungsoo merona, Jongin segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Kyungsoo. "Aku akan ke dapur untuk membantu _eomma _menyiapkan makan siang."

Jongin berlari keluar kamar sebelum Kyungsoo sempat merespon. Pria berbadan tegap itu tampaknya juga merasa malu atas ulahnya tadi.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Waktu sepertinya berjalan begitu cepat saat Kyungsoo berada di kediaman keluarga Kim. Tak terasa, kini malam sudah menjelang.

Kyungsoo merasakan kebahagiaan saat berada di rumah Jongin. Sejak tadi _moment _makan siang, ia merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu karena ibu Jongin begitu memperhatikan dan menyayanginya.

Kyungsoo yang biasanya sangat jarang tersenyum, hari ini ia cukup sering tersenyum walaupun hanya sebatas pada senyuman tipis saja.

Setidaknya, Kyungsoo lebih bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi hari ini.

Saat ini keluarga Kim _plus _Kyungsoo sedang makan malam bersama di ruang makan.

Tadi Kyungsoo sempat merasa gugup sebelum bertemu dengan ayah Jongin, tapi ternyata ayah Jongin juga baik padanya.

Mungkin ayah Jongin memang tak se-ramah ibu Jongin, tapi paling tidak beliau menerima dengan baik kehadiran Kyungsoo. Pria yang usianya sedikit lebih tua dibanding ibu Jongin itu bahkan meminta Kyungsoo untuk memanggilnya _'appa'._

Kyungsoo rasanya memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, meskipun itu hanya untuk satu hari saja.

"Jongin..." suara berat ayah Jongin terdengar. Keluarga kecil itu baru saja selesai makan malam, namun masih belum beranjak dari meja makan. "Kau sudah punya kekasih?"

_Uhuk. _Jongin tersedak air putih yang baru ia minum.

Merasa kasihan, Kyungsoo mengusap pelan punggung Jongin supaya pria itu tak terlalu kesakitan.

Efek usapan Kyungsoo pun langsung terasa karena Jongin tak lagi terbatuk. Usapan Kyungsoo memiliki magis atau bagaimana? Entahlah. Hanya Jongin yang tahu tentang hal itu.

"Kenapa _appa _menanyakan hal itu lagi?" Jongin balas bertanya dengan malas.

"Kau pasti belum punya kekasih, 'kan? Bukankah bulan lalu _appa _sudah menyuruhmu untuk mencari kekasih? Usiamu sudah 17 tahun, Jongin. Dulu _appa _mulai berpacaran sejak usia 13 tahun. Lalu dirimu? Kau bahkan belum pernah berpacaran."

Wajah Jongin memerah karena malu. Aibnya dibongkar di depan _roommate-_nya, dan ia sangat merasa malu.

Tapi mau apa lagi? Hal yang dikatakan ayah Jongin adalah fakta. Jongin memang belum pernah berpacaran. Bukannya Jongin tidak laku. Hanya saja, Jongin memang tidak pernah tertarik pada seseorang.

"Usiaku masih muda, _appa. _Seharusnya _appa _bangga karena memiliki anak yang tidak sibuk pacaran. Bukannya malah menyuruhku berpacaran begini."

Ayah Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan. Kalimat Jongin itu sudah ia dengar puluhan kali. Putra tunggalnya itu benar-benar tak kreatif.

Tak mau mempermasalahkan ucapan Jongin, ayah Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang dari tadi diam. "Kyungsoo, kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar pertanyaan ayah Jongin, tapi selanjutnya ia menjawab pelan. "I-iya. Saya sudah punya kekasih."

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, ayah Jongin tersenyum lebar, dan kembali menatap Jongin. "Kau lihat, Jongin? Temanmu sudah punya kekasih, sedangkan kau bahkan belum pernah jatuh cinta. Kau tidak malu, huh?"

Posisi Jongin semakin tersudut.

"Begini saja, Jongin," kembali ayah Jongin berbicara. "_Appa_ memberimu waktu satu minggu untuk mencari kekasih. Kalau kau tak juga bisa mendapatkan seorang kekasih, maka _appa _akan menjodohkanmu dengan putri rekan kerja _appa."_

Tiga orang yang ada di ruang makan itu terkejut mendengar keputusan sang kepala keluarga.

Ibu Jongin saja ikut terkejut. "_Yeobo, _bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?"

Ayah Jongin dengan tegas menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Pokoknya minggu depan Jongin harus membawa kekasihnya ke rumah, atau Jongin akan dijodohkan."

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja. Ia tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah orang yang baik dan penyayang, tapi ia juga tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah orang yang tegas.

Jongin sebelumnya sudah diperbolehkan untuk pindah sekolah sesuai dengan keinginannya, dan ia yakin jika kali ini ayahnya tak akan mudah mengabulkan keinginannya.

Oleh karena itu, Jongin memutuskan untuk tak menolak sesuai dengan keinginannya yang sebenarnya. "Baiklah, _appa," _ia memutuskan untuk setuju. "Aku akan membawa kekasihku ke rumah ini, karena sesungguhnya aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang aku cintai."

Entah sadar atau tidak, detik itu Jongin melirik pada Kyungsoo yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Sayangnya Kyungsoo tak menyadari hal itu.

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 6 diupdate~**

**aku ketawa lho waktu baca review2 yg masuk. reaksinya lucu2 waktu baca ttg KyungStal di chapter kemarin. tapi bisa dipastikan bahwa disini main pair-nya adalah KaiSoo, dan aku konsisten dengan hal itu. walaupun mungkin bakalan ada moment KyungStal maupun couple lain buat ke depannya.**

**di chapter 6 ini hubungan KaiSoo baru mulai membaik. kalo sebelum2nya kan mereka masih sering gak akur, nah disini mereka mulai akur. tapi ya konflik yang sebenernya emang belum muncul. ini aku kasih moment manisnya KaiSoo dulu. hehe.**

**makasih ya buat yg dari awal udah ninggalin review. aku berharap bakal tetep ada yg review supaya aku semangat lanjutin FF ini :)**


	8. Chapter 7 A Favor

**Title: Mr. Normal**

**Pairing: KaiSoo as main pair**

**Cast for this chapter: Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo, Nichkhun 2PM as Nichkhun**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [7/?]**

**Summary for chap 7:**

**Jongin terlanjur menyanggupi tantangan ayahnya padahal ia tak memiliki kekasih untuk dibawa pulang. Jadilah ia meminta pertolongan kepada Kyungsoo. Ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk... **

**NOTE: special for syafakamilla yang request FF KaiSoo :)**

**Aku disini pinjem nama SOPA cuma sekedar pinjem nama sekolah aja. Tapi untuk urusan teknis tentang SOPA di FF ini 100% merupakan hasil imajinasiku. Jadi barangkali beda sama kenyataannya. Harap maklum**

**YAOI | CHAPTERED | SCHOOL LIFE | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

_Oleh karena itu, Jongin memutuskan untuk tak menolak sesuai dengan keinginannya yang sebenarnya. "Baiklah, appa," ia memutuskan untuk setuju. "Aku akan membawa kekasihku ke rumah ini, karena sesungguhnya aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang aku cintai."_

_Entah sadar atau tidak, detik itu Jongin melirik pada Kyungsoo yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Sayangnya Kyungsoo tak menyadari hal itu._

**..**

**CHAPTER 7 (A Favor)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Suasana kamar Jongin sangat sepi saat ini. Itu bukan karena di kamar itu sedang tidak ada orang. Faktanya, di kamar itu ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sama-sama tak mengeluarkan suara.

Kyungsoo duduk di tepi ranjang sembari menunduk, sementara Jongin berdiri di dekat jendela kamar yang terbuka, mengamati keadaan luar yang juga sepi. Maklum, kini hari sudah cukup larut.

"Maaf karena tadi kau harus melihat tingkah _kolot _ayahku," Jongin membuka suara.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk menghadap Jongin. "Tidak masalah. Aku berpura-pura tidak mendengar semuanya, jadi kau tenang saja."

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, akhirnya Jongin menoleh pada sosok mungil itu, kemudian berjalan mendekatinya. Ia duduk di samping Kyungsoo. "Tadi kau tampak terkejut. Tentu kau tidak berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengar semuanya, 'kan?"

"Aku ini punya telinga," dengan cepat Kyungsoo membalas ucapan Jongin. "Jadi bukan salahku kalau aku mendengar semuanya."

Setelah selesai bicara, Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia merasa tak nyaman berduaan di kamar itu bersama Jongin. Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung tidur supaya tak harus terlibat pembicaraan dengan Jongin, tapi ia sendiri tak yakin bisa memejamkan matanya dengan tenang saat batinnya sendiri tak merasa tenang.

Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin merebahkan badannya ke atas ranjang —namun kakinya masih menggantung di lantai-.

"Aku bingung," Jongin bicara dengan nada lemah. "Dimana aku bisa menemukan kekasih dalam waktu satu minggu?" pertanyaan itu sepertinya adalah pertanyaan untuk diri Jongin sendiri.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan Jongin kini menoleh untuk menatap Jongin. Ia tentu harus sedikit menunduk karena sekarang Jongin sedang berbaring. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah tadi kau berkata bahwa kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang kau cintai?"

Kyungsoo tak bermaksud untuk ikut campur, tapi ia hanya merasa aneh dengan tingkah Jongin.

Jongin balas menatap Kyungsoo, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tetap manis walaupun dipandang dari sudut manapun.

Saat dipandang dari bawah seperti ini, Kyungsoo tetap terlihat indah di mata Jongin. Bahkan Kyungsoo terlihat berkilau karena efek cahaya lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit kamar.

"Aku memang sudah menemukan orang itu, tapi jujur saja, aku masih ragu pada perasaanku."

Mendengar jawaban Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa sedikit kaget. Sepertinya malam ini justru menjadi sesi curhat bagi mereka, dan Kyungsoo tak menyangka Jongin akan bersikap sangat terbuka padanya.

"Kenapa kau ragu pada perasaanmu sendiri?" akhirnya Kyungsoo bertanya setelah beberapa detik ia terdiam.

"Itu karena, perasaanku ini sepertinya _sedikit_ salah. Tak seharusnya aku merasakan hal ini pada orang itu. Dan lagi, aku sebenarnya belum yakin bahwa perasaan ini adalah cinta."

Kyungsoo diam lagi. Ia sama sekali tak curiga bahwa sebenarnya dirinyalah yang dimaksud oleh Jongin sejak tadi.

Ya. Jongin sedang membicarakan mengenai perasaannya pada Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya sampai sekarang belum diakuinya. Penyangkalan di hati Jongin tetap ada, dan itu mengganjal langkahnya.

Mungkin tadi ia sempat _keceplosan _mengaku saat di meja makan, tapi sesungguhnya itu diluar kendalinya. Sesungguhnya ia tak yakin pada apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Kyungsoo, bisa kau jelaskan padaku tentang perasaanmu pada Krystal? Aku ingin tahu seperti apa cintamu padanya. Aku ingin tahu apa itu cinta."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin, dan kini ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamar. "Perasaanku padanya tidak bisa dijelaskan. Aku hanya selalu ingin bersamanya, dan ingin ia selalu ada di sampingku."

Jongin secara mendadak bangkit dari posisinya tadi, dan kini ia kembali dalam posisi duduknya di samping Kyungsoo. "Apa benar itu yang disebut dengan cinta? Menurutku, itu lebih pada perasaan membutuhkan. Layaknya aku yang membutuhkan orang tuaku untuk selalu di sampingku."

Kyungsoo menurunkan pandangannya, dan kini menatap Jongin lagi. Ia diam menatap wajah Jongin yang kini terlihat serius.

Jujur, Kyungsoo tak tahu harus bagaimana membalas ucapan Jongin. Pasalnya, hal yang ia katakan tadi adalah hal yang ia rasakan pada Krystal. Dan baginya, itu adalah cinta.

Ia tak pernah mempertanyakan perasaan cintanya pada Krystal. Ia tahu bahwa ia mencintai Krystal, tapi ia tak bisa mendefinisikan rasa cintanya itu.

"Sudahlah. Bukankah tadi kita sedang membicarakan tentang dirimu, dan bukan aku?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah beberapa menit ia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Jongin menghela nafas. Mengorek informasi dari seorang Do Kyungsoo memang tak mudah. "_Ok, _kita sedang membahas diriku," seperti biasa, ia mengalah. "Jadi, dimana aku bisa menemukan seorang kekasih dalam waktu satu minggu?"

Pandangan mata Kyungsoo ke Jongin kini berubah menjadi malas-malasan. "Bukankah di sekolah kau memiliki banyak penggemar, tuan populer?"

Oh! Kyungsoo menyindirnya!

Tapi Jongin memilih untuk tak menanggapi sindiran itu. Yang ada, Jongin malah terus menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Mungkin ia memang belum bisa memastikan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi yang jelas, Jongin sangat suka memandangi wajah Kyungsoo.

Bisakah Jongin memandang Kyungsoo seperti ini untuk selamanya? Bisakah Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia karena kehadirannya?

Tapi Jongin cukup sadar diri. Ia tak berhak memandang Kyungsoo untuk selamanya, dan ia tak berkewajiban untuk membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia.

Kyungsoo sudah memiliki seseorang yang berhak memandangnya.

Kyungsoo sudah memiliki seseorang yang wajib membuatnya tersenyum bahagia.

Andai Jongin bisa memiliki Kyungsoo. Tapi agaknya itu merupakan hal yang tabu. _Gay _tentu akan menjadi hal yang tidak lumrah, dan orang tuanya tak akan menerima hal itu dengan mudah.

Seharusnya saat ini Jongin memikirkan cara untuk mencari seorang kekasih, bukannya malah memikirkan Kyungsoo. Ia harus membawa seorang kekasih agar ayahnya tak menjodohkannya. Bagaimanapun caranya, Jongin harus segera mendapatkan kekasih.

Di tengah rasa putus asa, tiba-tiba Jongin menemukan setitik pencerahan.

Dengan cepat ia memegang pundak Kyungsoo supaya atensi Kyungsoo sepenuhnya mengarah padanya. "Kyungsoo, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu supaya aku bisa membawa seorang kekasih ke hadapan ayahku," Jongin berujar dengan semangat, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memandangnya bingung. "Aku ingin kau..."

Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tidak sabar menunggu lanjutan ucapan Jongin. Sungguh. Lelaki _tan _itu seperti sengaja membuatnya penasaran.

"...aku ingin kau meminjamkan Krystal padaku untuk menjadi kekasih _pura-pura-_ku."

Sontak mata Kyungsoo melotot, beserta bibirnya yang refleks membentuk kata tanya dengan suara keras. "APA?"

"Hanya pura-pura, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mudah akrab dengan gadis, dan di sekolah aku hanya cukup akrab dengan Krystal. Hanya Krystal yang bisa membantuku."

"Tidak!" dengan tegas Kyungsoo menolak. "Mana bisa aku merelakan kekasihku untuk berdekatan dengan pria lain? Jangan bermimpi kau!"

Wajah Jongin tertekuk begitu mendengar penolakan Kyungsoo. Tapi detik berikutnya ia memiliki sebuah ide untuk membuat Kyungsoo berubah pikiran.

Hanya Krystal yang bisa menyelamatkan Jongin dari perjodohan, dan ia harus melakukan apapun untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

Pelan tapi pasti, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Itu bagian dari ide barunya. "Kalau kau memang tidak mengizinkan Krystal untuk membantuku, bagaimana jika kau saja yang membantuku? Bagaimana jika kau berpura-pura menjadi...kekasihku?"

_Plak. _Tamparan ringan Kyungsoo mendarat di pipi kanan Jongin. Hanya tamparan yang sangat ringan, tapi itu membuat Jongin refleks menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo.

"KAU GILA, HAH?" Kyungsoo menambah _volume _suaranya. Untung kamar Jongin kedap suara. "Aku masih _normal_, Kim Jongin! Dan aku tidak mau berpura-pura menjadi seorang _gay!" _wajah Kyungsoo kini merah padam bak kepiting rebus karena ia marah besar.

Sebenarnya Jongin merasa tertusuk mendengar penolakan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa sakit karena secara tidak langsung, Kyungsoo tidak ingin menjadi _gay._ Itu berarti, Jongin hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan jika ia benar-benar jatuh hati pada Kyungsoo.

Tapi Jongin menutup rapat rasa sakit hatinya. Ia tersenyum lemah, namun Kyungsoo tak menyadarinya. "Kalau begitu, izinkan aku meminjam Krystal. Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi _gay," _Jongin menjelaskan dengan pelan. "Aku janji tidak akan merebut Krystal darimu. Aku juga hanya membawa pergi Krystal selama satu hari saja, lalu aku akan mengembalikannya padamu."

Kyungsoo tampak mempertimbangkan ucapan Jongin. Tatapan memelas Jongin cukup mengusik batin Kyungsoo. Walaupun ia sangat cuek, tapi ia tahu bahwa Jongin membutuhkan Krystal saat ini.

Jadi, Kyungsoo sudah mengambil keputusan. "Hanya untuk satu hari, dan tidak lebih."

Melihat Kyungsoo sudah menyetujui permohonannya, Jongin tanpa komando langsung menyergap Kyungsoo dengan sebuah pelukan erat. "_Gomawo, _Kyungsoo. _Gomawo."_

Kyungsoo tak membalas pelukan Jongin. Lagi-lagi ia merasa hangat, tapi ia ragu untuk membalas pelukan itu. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk diam. Memberikan waktu pada Jongin untuk memberinya sebuah _kehangatan._

Tapi ketika Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Jongin memeluknya terlalu lama, ia akhirnya berusaha untuk melepas pelukan Jongin. "Sudah cukup, Jongin. Lepaskan aku!"

Namun Jongin kali ini keras kepala. Ia tak melepas pelukannya, dan justru kini menjatuhkan badan mereka ke atas ranjang.

Ia mengajak Kyungsoo berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri beberapa kali, untuk selanjutnya menghentikan aksinya, namun dua tangannya masih memeluk Kyungsoo dalam posisi tidur.

"Aku suka saat kau menyebut namaku," Jongin berkata dengan lembut seraya matanya menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo, juga dengan kelembutan yang sama.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya polos. "Jongin..." nama itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. "Jongin Jongin Jongin..." ia bahkan mengulang pengucapan itu, dan ia sendiri kaget karena tiba-tiba mulutnya bisa mengeluarkan suara secara otomatis.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Hatinya berbunga mendengar lantunan nama yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Dengan pelan Jongin semakin memeluk Kyungsoo, hingga kini wajah Kyungsoo terbenam di dadanya. "_Gomawo. _Kau sudah membuatku merasa bahagia. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia, dan akan selalu berada di sisimu. Percayalah padaku, Kyungsoo."

_Percaya. _Kyungsoo memang tak pernah percaya pada orang lain, termasuk pada Jongin.

Tapi Jongin sudah berulang kali membuat janji padanya, dan seluruh janjinya itu terdengar meyakinkan.

Hingga sadar atau tidak, Kyungsoo mulai membuat penerimaan akan kehadiran Jongin —_Penerimaan _disini maksudnya adalah penerimaan akan kehadiran Jongin sebagai seorang teman sekamar, tidak lebih dari itu-.

Penerimaan itu misalnya saja dengan menerima pelukan Jongin seperti saat ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo kini dengan pelan mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Jongin, dan ia pun semakin melesakkan kepalanya di dada Jongin.

Kyungsoo merasa aman dan nyaman. Ia merasa seperti di _rumah. _Perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Minggu siang ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah kembali ke asrama. Keduanya sedang berjalan di koridor lantai tiga, dan sebentar lagi sampai di kamar mereka.

Dua pasang kaki milik mereka akhirnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar nomor 42, lalu salah satu pemilik sepasang kaki membuka pintu kamar itu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memasuki kamar mereka. Kyungsoo langsung meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajar, kemudian melangkah mendekati ranjangnya.

Pria berbibir tebal itu duduk di tepi ranjang. "Aku berhutang padamu, Kim Jongin."

Jongin yang masih berdiri di sisi ranjang mengerutkan dahinya. "Berhutang untuk apa? Aku yang seharusnya berhutang padamu karena kau bersedia membantuku."

"Aku berhutang padamu karena kau sudah mau membagi orang tuamu denganku. Terimakasih banyak."

Jongin tertegun. _Kyungsoo baru saja berterimakasih? _Bahkan Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

Andai Jongin bisa lebih sering melihat senyuman indah itu.

Oh! Jongin jadi mendapatkan gagasan bagus karena pengharapannya barusan. Dengan cepat Jongin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo, lalu duduk di sebelah pria imut itu.

Kyungsoo refleks bergerak menjauhi Jongin, tapi Jongin mendekatinya lagi. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan Jongin duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Jadi kau merasa berhutang padaku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Kalau begitu, kau pasti ingin membayar hutangmu, 'kan?"

"Y-ya. Bagaimana cara agar aku bisa membayar hutangku?"

Bagus. Pertanyaan Kyungsoo sesuai dengan harapan Jongin.

"Agar bisa membayar hutangmu, kau harus..." Jongin sengaja menggantung ucapannya. Membuat Kyungsoo penasaran. "...kau harus sering tersenyum. Kalau bisa, kau juga harus sering tertawa."

Mata Kyungsoo kini tak berkedip karena di depannya, Jongin sedang tersenyum sangat manis padanya. Seolah pria tinggi itu sedang mencontohkan satu senyum yang baik untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengedipkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. Aku akan lebih sering tersenyum. Tapi untuk tertawa, aku tidak akan tertawa jika memang tidak ada hal yang lucu."

"Jadi kau baru akan tertawa jika ada hal yang lucu?" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia menjawab _iya. _"Bagaimana jika tidak ada hal yang lucu, tapi ada hal yang seperti..._ini_."

Jongin secara tiba-tiba menggelitik perut Kyungsoo dengan dua tangannya. Kyungsoo yang tak siap akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

"_Ya! _Berhen.._haha_..berhenti, Kim Jongin! _Haha."_

Kyungsoo tertawa. Iya. _Do Kyungsoo tertawa!_

Hal itu membuat Jongin merasa sangat senang, sehingga ia terus menyiksa Kyungsoo dengan _gelitikan_ mautnya.

Tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Kyungsoo kecuali hanya tertawa dan terus tertawa.

Mungkin karakter Kyungsoo memang cuek dan tidak sensitif, tapi sesungguhnya tubuh mungilnya itu sangat sensitif terhadap sentuhan.

Alhasil, Kyungsoo terus tertawa, bahkan perutnya sampai sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Jongin pun tertawa. Ia merasa sangat bahagia, karena ternyata suara tawa Kyungsoo bagaikan suara nyanyian surga —walaupun Jongin belum pernah mendengar nyanyian surga-.

Jongin berharap bisa terus membuat Kyungsoo tertawa bahagia. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan berusaha membahagiakan Kyungsoo.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Hari terus berlalu dengan cepat, hingga ini sudah lewat beberapa hari semenjak hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo membaik.

Dua _roommate _itu sudah tak lagi terlibat dalam perang dingin, dan mereka kadang mengobrol bersama walaupun intensitasnya tak bisa dikatakan sering.

Paling tidak, hubungan mereka sudah membaik.

Setiap pagi, Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Mereka akan saling berbincang ringan, sedikit bercanda, dan juga sedikit tertawa.

Jongin merasa nyaman saat bicara dengan Kyungsoo. Apalagi ketika ia bisa mendengar suara tawa Kyungsoo. Padahal sebelumnya Jongin itu pemalu, tapi ternyata rasa malunya pudar saat ia bersama Kyungsoo.

Jam pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah olahraga. Jongin jadi ingat kejadian minggu lalu. Ia sempat menggoda Kyungsoo dengan kejadian yang pekan lalu menyebabkan kepala Kyungsoo memar.

Langkah kaki Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhirnya tiba di ruang ganti.

Keduanya berhenti di depan ruang ganti, dan Jongin tiba-tiba menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Kalau kau tidak nyaman berganti pakaian bersama denganku, kau bisa lebih dulu melakukannya. Aku akan menunggu di luar lebih dulu."

Tatapan mata bingung Kyungsoo tepat mengarah pada mata Jongin. "Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Ruang ganti pria biasa digunakan bersama-sama. Aku tidak masalah berganti pakaian bersama orang lain."

"Tapi minggu lalu kau terlihat tak nyaman saat aku tiba-tiba masuk ruang ganti," Jongin menambah argumennya. "Kau tampak sedikit malu dan canggung. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa tak nyaman seperti itu."

Perkataan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merona parah. Benar kata Jongin. Minggu lalu Kyungsoo memang salah tingkah karena Jongin melihatnya hampir bertelanjang dada.

Jongin saja saat itu merasa malu. Uh! Jongin sekarang ikut-ikutan _blushing._

"Y-ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku akan berganti pakaian lebih dulu," setelahnya Kyungsoo memasuki ruang ganti dengan cepat. Ia tentu tak ingin Jongin melihat wajahnya yang kini semerah tomat.

Jongin hanya bisa terkekeh geli, tapi tak lama kemudian ia merasa ada yang aneh pada jantungnya. Jantungnya berdetak heboh. Selalu saja seperti itu ketika ia berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Jika minggu lalu olahraga dilaksanakan _outdoor, _maka hari ini olahraga dilaksanakan _indoor._

Padahal pagi ini ada banyak awan di langit yang cukup untuk menyembunyikan sang mentari, hingga para siswa tak akan terlalu kepanasan.

Namun rupanya sang guru olahraga memiliki gagasan lain sehingga hari ini para siswa berolahraga di dalam ruangan.

Seperti minggu lalu, hari ini para siswa juga sudah berbaris rapi di depan guru tampan mereka.

"Hari ini olahraga yang akan kalian lakukan tak akan terlalu menguras energi kalian, tapi akan sangat berguna untuk otot-otot tubuh kalian," sang guru olahraga mulai menjelaskan, dan para siswa dengan tenang mendengarkan. "Kita awali latihan kita hari ini untuk membentuk otot perut, yaitu dengan melakukan _sit up."_

Para siswa mulai berteriak riuh. Apalagi siswa perempuan yang mengeluh.. _"Nanti baju kami kotor, _saem."

"Tidak ada protes," dengan cepat Khun _saem _menengahi siswa yang ribut. "Kalian lakukan _sit up _masing-masing lima belas kali. Lakukan dengan berpasangan, dan kalian bebas memilih pasangan kalian."

Mendengar kalimat _bebas memilih pasangan, _para murid perempuan segera berlarian tak jelas untuk menyerbu pria-pria tampan di kelas mereka.

Jongin rupanya yang mendapatkan paling banyak _fangirl._ Begitulah susahnya menjadi pria populer.

Sadar bahwa nyawanya sedang terancam, Jongin segera berlari menjauhi para gadis, dan ternyata arah larinya menuju Kyungsoo.

Tanpa ragu, Jongin meraih sebelah tangan Kyungsoo, lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku berpasangan dengan Kyungsoo!" ucapnya tegas.

Kyungsoo yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya memandang Jongin _horror. _"Apa-apaan kau?"

Sontak Jongin memasang _puppy eyes _melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya akan mengamuk. "Kumohon selamatkan aku dari gadis-gadis liar itu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin menolak dengan mengatakan bahwa ia akan berpasangan dengan Jongdae. Tapi ketika ia sedikit menoleh ke kanan, ia melihat Jongdae malah berpasangan dengan siswi bernama Yoon Bomi.

_'Dasar pengkhianat!' _Kyungsoo menggerutu dalam hati.

Merasa tak punya pilihan lain, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk singkat. Jongin berteriak kegirangan melihat Kyungsoo mau menjadi pasangannya.

Ya...walaupun hanya pasangan untuk _sit up._

Setelah semua siswa sudah mendapat pasangan, mereka mulai mengambil tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk _sit up._

Kyungsoo terlihat _ogah-ogahan _berpasangan dengan Jongin. Apalagi ia cukup merasa kecewa karena Jongdae berkhianat padanya.

"Aku duluan yang melakukan _sit up, _dan tolong kau pegangi kakiku," Jongin yang kali ini bicara karena Kyungsoo dari tadi hanya diam.

Kali ini pun Kyungsoo tak menanggapi ucapan Jongin. Ia hanya memberi kode pada Jongin untuk cepat berbaring di lantai.

Tak mau membuat Kyungsoo semakin _bad mood, _Jongin dengan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai, lalu sedikit menekuk kedua lututnya.

Kyungsoo pun cepat bekerja. Ia menumpukan dua lututnya di atas sepatu Jongin, lalu memeluk kaki Jongin yang ditekuk.

Jongin dalam hati merasa bahagia karena pelukan Kyungsoo di kakinya.

"Cepat mulai," Kyungsoo memerintah dengan tak sabaran. Sifat dingin-nya belum berubah sepenuhnya rupanya.

"Pegangi yang benar, Kyungsoo. Tubuhmu harus menempel di kakiku supaya kau lebih bisa menahan kakiku."

"Tidak ada aturan yang seperti itu untuk _sit up, _Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo tak menyetujui ucapan Jongin, tapi ia tetap menggerakkan tubuhnya maju sehingga dadanya menempel di kaki Jongin.

Orang yang aneh. Tak setuju, tapi mau patuh pada perintah Jongin.

Jongin lagi-lagi tertawa senang di dalam hatinya. Tapi ia tak ingin main-main lagi karena ia tahu jika Kyungsoo akan merasa semakin sebal. Jadilah ia mulai meletakkan dua tangannya di belakang kepala, lalu mulai melakukan _sit up._

_Badan bangkit — berhenti. _Saat tubuh Jongin berada pada posisi duduk, Jongin menghentikan gerakannya, dan ia menyadari bahwa jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo hanya tipis saja. Sayangnya Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kiri sekarang.

Jongin tiba-tiba teringat pada adegan drama _Secret Garden. _Sepertinya ia berencana untuk mempraktekkan adegan itu.

_Badan berbaring — berhenti. _Tubuh Jongin sudah kembali berbaring di lantai, dan ia berhenti bergerak. "Tak bisakah kau memperhatikan gerakanku? Kau itu tak sopan sekali," ucapnya _sok _sinis.

Mendengar Jongin berbicara, Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya menghadap depan. "Tak ada gunanya memperhatikanmu. Cepat lanjutkan."

Jongin sedikit menyeringai. _Badan bangkit — berhenti. _Kyungsoo _shock _setengah mati karena sekarang wajah Jongin berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Jarak dua wajah itu begitu dekat.

"Kenapa tak mau memperhatikanku? Kau gugup jika kita berdekatan dengan jarak seperti ini, hm?" tanya Jongin dengan nada yang sarat akan godaan.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Kyungsoo memang merasa gugup. Kini bahkan wajahnya mulai memerah karena malu.

Refleks Kyungsoo menarik kepalanya ke belakang, namun rupanya Jongin memiliki refleks yang lebih baik karena dua tangan Jongin langsung menahan gerak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar-benar gugup rupanya," Jongin bicara lagi dengan nada mengejek.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, wajah Jongin yang tadinya konyol, kini berubah serius. Ia menatap lurus pada mata Kyungsoo yang tampak ragu menatapnya.

Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, hingga hidung mancung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Secara perlahan pandangan mata Jongin bergerak menjauhi mata Kyungsoo. Turun ke hidungnya, dan berakhir di bibirnya. Bibir itu sungguh tebal, dan tampaknya sangat kenyal. Sungguh indah, dan sangat menggoda iman.

Jongin memandang bibir itu lama. Terlalu lama, dan ia tanpa sadar menggerakkan wajahnya lagi untuk mendekati wajah Kyungsoo, sampai-sampai—

"_YA! _KIM JONGIN! LANJUTKAN GERAKAN_ SIT UP-_MU!"

—teriakan Khun _saem _membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo refleks menjauhkan wajah mereka masing-masing.

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 7 ini full fluffy kan? hehe. emang sengaja dikasih yang fluff dulu sebelum masuk ke konflik2 di chapter2 selanjutnya.**

**buat yang kemarin minta KyungStal moment lagi, maaf di chapter ini belum bisa dikasih. mungkin chapter lain ya?**

**diusahakan bakal terus fast update asalkan masih ada yg mau ngasih review :)**

**mungkinkah di chapter2 selanjutnya akan ada KaiStal? itu rahasia saya. haha. tapi yang jelas, ini endingnya tetep KaiSoo. jadi buat yg KaiSoo hard shipper gak usah khawatir. yaa~ mungkin agak panas dingin aja waktu baca FF ini soalnya di depan masih ada konflik yg menanti :)**

**so, review again, please?^^**


	9. Chapter 8 I Love You, Mr Normal

**Title: Mr. Normal**

**Pairing: KaiSoo as main pair**

**Cast for this chapter: Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo, Krystal f(x) as Krystal Jung**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [8/?]**

**Summary for chap 8:**

**Jongin semakin yakin pada perasaannya. Hingga kini ia sudah berani berkata dalam hati... _'Aku mencintaimu, Mr. Normal'_ **

**NOTE: special for syafakamilla yang request FF KaiSoo :)**

**Aku disini pinjem nama SOPA cuma sekedar pinjem nama sekolah aja. Tapi untuk urusan teknis tentang SOPA di FF ini 100% merupakan hasil imajinasiku. Jadi barangkali beda sama kenyataannya. Harap maklum**

**YAOI | CHAPTERED | SCHOOL LIFE | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

_Jongin memandang bibir itu lama. Terlalu lama, dan ia tanpa sadar menggerakkan wajahnya lagi untuk mendekati wajah Kyungsoo, sampai-sampai—_

_"YA! KIM JONGIN! LANJUTKAN GERAKAN SIT UP-MU!"_

_—teriakan Khun saem membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo refleks menjauhkan wajah mereka masing-masing._

**..**

**CHAPTER 8 (I Love You, Mr. Normal)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Rasa malu, rasa takut, dan rasa canggung yang selama ini dirasakan oleh Jongin tiap kali ia berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, kini perlahan-lahan hilang.

Jongin kini merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan Kyungsoo, hingga ia bisa bersikap sesuka hati di depan pria pendek itu.

Padahal Kyungsoo sampai detik ini masih suka _jaga image _dan tak mudah digoda oleh Jongin, tapi Jongin tak pernah menyerah. Jongin terus berusaha untuk menggoda Kyungsoo. Ia ingin Kyungsoo juga merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

Seperti malam ini. Jongin tak henti-hentinya menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya tadi aku memberimu cermin. Wajahmu benar-benar merah, Kyungsoo! Kau benar-benar gugup ya saat wajahmu dekat dengan wajahku?"

Tawa renyah Jongin menggema di kamar itu. Membuat Kyungsoo tanpa segan melempar bantalnya ke arah Jongin. "Diam kau, hitam!"

Jongin dengan sigap menangkap bantal hasil lemparan Kyungsoo. "Kau memberikan bantal ini padaku? _Aigoo~ _kau pasti sangat menyukaiku! Uh~ wangi sekali bantal ini!" Jongin mengoceh sembari terus menciumi bantal Kyungsoo layaknya _maniac._

"Dasar tidak waras!" Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi singkat, lalu kembali merebut bantal miliknya dari tangan Jongin. Padahal sebenarnya ia sempat merasa sedikit aneh karena tadi Jongin menyebut bantalnya wangi.

Tapi Kyungsoo masih saja sok jual mahal. Ia mengacuhkan Jongin yang tertawa, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya. Ia menarik selimut sampai sebatas perutnya. Pemuda imut itu sepertinya bersiap untuk tidur.

Jongin memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama karena ternyata Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bisa digoda malam ini. Ia berbaring di ranjangnya, lalu memakai selimutnya. Maklum saja, udara malam ini cukup dingin. Sepertinya akan hujan sebentar lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Krystal tentang rencanamu," tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bicara pelan.

Membuat Jongin yang hampir menutup matanya kini kembali membuka dua mata itu. "Benarkah? Ia bersedia membantuku, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Masih pada posisi berbaringnya. "Ia terlalu baik untuk menolak permintaanmu."

"Kalian berdua sama-sama baik. Aku iri pada hubungan kalian."

Karena sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Jongin, Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya menghadap si pria _tan. _Yang ditatap kini justru asyik menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Apa menurutmu, aku bisa menemukan kekasih yang baik juga?" Jongin bicara lagi.

Posisi kepala Kyungsoo masih sama. Masih menghadap pada Jongin. Ia bisa merasakan kesedihan Jongin dari nada bicaranya. "Kau orang baik, dan aku percaya bahwa orang baik akan mendapatkan kekasih yang baik pula," jawabnya.

Jongin tersenyum lemah sebelum memalingkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Dua insan itu kini saling tatap dari atas ranjang mereka masing-masing. "Terimakasih, Kyungsoo."

Tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Kyungsoo selain mengangguk, kemudian membuang pandangannya dari Jongin. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap langit-langit kamar.

Kyungsoo tak mengerti kenapa dirinya selalu tak mampu bila harus adu tatap dengan Jongin. Rasa gugup dan canggung selalu menyergapnya setiap kali bersitatap dengan Jongin.

Tak ada suara lebih lanjut di kamar itu. Kini yang terdengar hanyalah suara rintik hujan di luar gedung. Ya. Saat ini air langit mulai menetes ke tanah dengan intensitas sedang, tapi sepertinya akan bertambah deras.

Jongin yang tadi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo, kini kembali mengarahkan kepalanya pada langit-langit kamar. Suara hujan membuatnya sedikit takut. Apalagi kini hujan bertambah deras.

"Menurut ramalan cuaca, malam ini akan ada badai. Sebaiknya kita tidur," ucap Kyungsoo.

Badai? Jujur saja. Jongin trauma dengan badai. Apalagi jika di dalamnya terdapat petir yang menggelegar. Dan malam ini, tampaknya badai petir yang ditakuti oleh Jongin kembali datang.

Di luar asrama, kilat menyambar-nyambar diikuti oleh suara petir yang begitu keras.

Lihatlah, keringat dingin mulai menetes di pelipis Jongin. Tubuhnya pun mulai bergetar karena ketakutan. Sayang, Kyungsoo sudah mulai memejamkan mata hingga tak tahu bahwa Jongin sedang sangat ketakutan.

Tak tahan lagi, akhirnya Jongin bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia duduk di atas ranjangnya sembari memeluk erat selimut tebal miliknya. Badannya bergetar hebat, dan matanya jelas mencerminkan rasa takut.

Jongin akhirnya menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang masih memejamkan mata. "Kyung-Kyungsoo.." panggilnya lirih. Terlalu lirih hingga Kyungsoo tak mendengarnya. "Kyungsoo.." panggilnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Untunglah Kyungsoo belum sampai menyelami alam mimpinya, hingga kini ia mau membuka matanya, lalu menoleh pada Jongin.

Mata Kyungsoo membesar begitu melihat kondisi Jongin. Tubuh Jongin bergetar hebat, keringat membasahi wajahnya, dan matanya pun mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Kau...kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

_DUAR! _Suara petir menyambar lagi, dan refleks Jongin menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. "A-aku...aku takut pe-petir."

Kyungsoo yang merasa iba langsung melompat turun dari kasurnya, dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Jongin. "A-apa ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?"

Jongin mendongak menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri di dekat ranjangnya. "Bi-biasanya ibuku akan menemaniku tidur dan menggenggam tanganku erat. I-itu akan mengurangi rasa takutku."

"Tapi ibumu tidak ada disini," ujar Kyungsoo. Mata Jongin menatap penuh harap pada pria yang baru saja bicara itu. "Jangan menatapku begitu! Kau tidak bermaksud memintaku untuk menggantikan peran ibumu, 'kan?"

Merasa ditolak, Jongin akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia kini hanya bisa berharap semoga badai petir ini cepat reda, dan ia bisa melupakan ketakutannya.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo tampak bersalah karena sudah gagal membantu Jongin. Setelah menghela nafas, ia memutuskan untuk berubah pikiran. "Oh baiklah! Aku akan menolongmu, tapi aku tidak akan tidur di ranjangmu. Aku hanya akan menggenggam tanganmu sampai kau tertidur."

Sontak Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum kecil pada Kyungsoo. "Te-terimakasih."

Kyungsoo tak menjawab ucapan terimakasih Jongin. Ia hanya langsung mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk berbaring, lalu menyelimutinya.

Ia sendiri juga langsung duduk di lantai samping ranjang Jongin, lalu dengan ragu...ia mulai menggenggam sebelah tangan Jongin.

Sensasi pertama yang ia rasakan adalah..._hangat._

Selalu saja begini. Kyungsoo selalu merasa hangat bila anggota tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan anggota tubuh Jongin.

Tapi tidak. Ia tak boleh mementingkan perasaannya untuk saat ini. Ia harus lebih memikirkan kondisi Jongin yang memprihatinkan.

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo sedikit menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengusap sebelah tangan Jongin yang ada dalam genggamannya. Ia berharap Jongin akan merasa lebih tenang karena perlakuannya itu.

Dan berhasil. Nafas Jongin sudah tak memburu seperti tadi, getaran di badannya juga sudah berkurang, dan ia pun mulai bisa memejamkan matanya.

Kyungsoo terus menatap si tampan yang sepertinya sudah mulai tidur itu.

Tampan? Ya. Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa Jongin itu tampan. Fitur wajah Jongin sempurna, dan baginya Jongin bahkan lebih dari tampan.

Seharusnya Jongin bisa saja mendapatkan wanita manapun yang ia mau, tapi kenapa Jongin sampai sekarang masih sendiri? Kyungsoo penasaran dengan hal itu.

Dua sudut bibir Kyungsoo perlahan terangkat membentuk seulas senyuman. Melihat wajah tidur Jongin entah mengapa membuatnya ingin tersenyum. Wajah itu tampak damai sekali di matanya.

Entah dorongan keberanian dari mana, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin.

_Cup~ _bibir Kyungsoo menempel pada dahi Jongin yang berkeringat. "Selamat malam, Kim Jongin."

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Pagi hari akhirnya menyapa. Bias cahaya matahari yang mengganggu matanya, kini membuat Kyungsoo harus membuka dua matanya secara perlahan.

Begitu dua mata bulat itu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan bingung. Ia sepertinya masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang mungkin masih bermain-main di dunia mimpi.

Saat nyawanya sudah mulai terkumpul lagi, ia bisa merasakan bahwa bagian perutnya serasa dibebani oleh sesuatu. Ia akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke perutnya, dan disana ia mendapati tangan berwarna _tan _sedang bertengger dengan indahnya.

Mata Kyungsoo membola tak terkendali. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke samping, dan ia kaget bukan main saat melihat wajah Jongin berada tepat di depannya.

Ya. Jongin tidur tepat di sebelahnya. Jongin memeluk perutnya. Mereka berdua tidur satu ranjang.

Mungkin ini bukan kali pertama mereka tidur satu ranjang. Tapi tetap saja, posisi mereka kali ini berbeda dengan posisi mereka saat mereka tidur di kamar Jongin beberapa waktu lalu.

Dulu tubuh mereka berdua berjauhan, dipisahkan oleh sebuah guling di tengah ranjang. Tapi kali ini apa? Tubuh mereka saling menempel.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Seingatnya, semalam ia tidur dalam posisi duduk di lantai sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin. Tapi mengapa pagi ini semua berubah? Mengapa pagi ini ia justru _tidur_ dengan Jongin?

_Cup~ _sebuah ciuman tiba-tiba mampir di pipi kanan Kyungsoo saat ia masih asyik berpikir.

Ia menoleh cepat ke kanan, dan ia mendapati Jongin sedang _nyengir_ padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Do Kyungsoo," sapa Jongin dengan suara seraknya.

"K-kau...kenapa kau mencuri satu ciuman dariku?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari berusaha menjauhkan tangan Jongin dari perutnya.

Tapi gagal. Tangan _tan _itu justru semakin erat mendekapnya.

"Aku hanya memberimu ciuman selamat pagi karena tadi malam kau juga sudah memberiku ciuman selamat malam."

_Blush. _Kyungsoo merona hebat. Rupanya semalam Jongin hanya berpura-pura tidur.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo membuang muka ke arah kiri. Tak mau Jongin melihat wajahnya yang merona merah.

Tapi Jongin belakangan ini memang sedang sangat jahil. Ia justru semakin memeluk Kyungsoo, dan kini bahkan melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

Oh! Wajah Kyungsoo semakin merah sekarang! Debar jantungnya juga tak terkendali! _Ya Tuhan! Ada apa denganmu, Kyungsoo?_

Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertahan dalam posisi mereka itu sampai beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin sekuat tenaga hingga Jongin terjatuh dari ranjang. Alasannya _sih _karena mereka harus siap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Hari sudah berganti lagi. Hari kemarin dilalui dengan baik oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Mungkin hanya Jongin yang merasa baik, tapi Kyungsoo tidak.

Pasalnya, Jongin terus saja menjahili Kyungsoo sejak keduanya bangun di satu ranjang yang sama kemarin. Godaan demi godaan dilontarkan oleh pria berkulit eksotis itu, dan hal itu tak pelak membuat Kyungsoo tak berhenti _blushing _seharian.

Tapi meskipun ia selalu mengutuk tingkah _childish _Jongin, sebenarnya ia merasa nyaman dengan tingkah kekanakan _roommate-_nya itu. Ia merasa senang, namun ia enggan mengakuinya. Tentu saja Kyungsoo gengsi, 'kan?

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Itu artinya, hari ini adalah jadwal _kencan _Jongin dengan Krystal.

Jika boleh jujur, Kyungsoo merasa sedikit tak rela dengan hal itu. Tentu saja ia tak rela. Memangnya siapa pria yang rela jika kekasihnya akan _berkencan _dengan pria lain? Ya~ walaupun kencannya hanya pura-pura.

Kyungsoo kini memperhatikan Jongin yang asyik bersolek di depan cermin. Jongin sepertinya ingin serius _berakting _hari ini. Buktinya, pria itu begitu sungguh-sungguh merapikan penampilannya demi _kencan-_nya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau sampai menggoda Krystal," ancam Kyungsoo.

Jongin tampak cuek-cuek saja sembari menggulung lengan kemeja hitamnya hingga ke siku.

Sungguh. Penampilan Jongin sebenarnya hanya sederhana, tapi benar-benar mempesona. Ia hanya memakai kemeja hitam lengan panjang, celana hitam, juga _sneakers _warna merah-hitam. Rambutnya pun hanya disisir biasa saja. Tapi itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Jongin tampil sempurna.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada Krystal, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir," balas Jongin santai.

Kyungsoo mencibir. "Krystal itu cantik. Lelaki normal pasti menyukainya."

Setelah selesai _berdandan, _Jongin akhirnya membalik badannya menghadap Kyungsoo yang duduk di ranjang yang ada di belakangnya. "Menurutmu, aku ini lelaki _normal_?" tanya Jongin dengan serius.

Kyungsoo hanya mengerjap polos di hadapan Jongin. Ia tak paham. Pertanyaan macam apa yang diajukan oleh Jongin?

"Apa maksudmu?" akhirnya si pria Do malah balik bertanya.

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya, kemudian meraih ranselnya di atas meja. "Aku hanya bercanda. Tak perlu dipikirkan," ia melangkah menuju pintu, lalu membuka pintu itu sebelum akhirnya menoleh lagi pada Kyungsoo. "Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Kyungsoo mematung di tempatnya. Bahkan saat Jongin sudah menghilang di balik pintu, ia tetap tak bergeming di posisinya.

Ia merasa...tadi Jongin sangat serius dan tidak bercanda.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Sepanjang hari Sabtu ini, Kyungsoo tak bisa berdiam diri dengan tenang.

Semenjak kepergian Jongin untuk _kencan _dengan Krystal, Kyungsoo terus saja dihantui pikiran negatif. Ia berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang _kencan _Jongin-Krystal.

_Bagaimana jika Jongin menggenggam tangan Krystal?_

_Bagaimana jika Jongin membelai rambut panjang Krystal?_

_Bagaimana jika Jongin mencium Krystal?_

_Bagaimana jika—_

Uh! Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berlalu lalang di pikiran Kyungsoo seharian ini, dan ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa kini hari mulai malam. Sebentar lagi gerbang utama asrama akan ditutup, dan Jongin rencananya akan kembali ke asrama sebelum gerbang itu ditutup —Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak tidur di rumahnya akhir pekan kali ini-.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menunggu Jongin di kamarnya dengan perasaan yang tidak tenang.

Sebenarnya bukan menunggu _sosok _Jongin, tapi menunggu _laporan_ Jongin. Ia ingin tahu apa saja yang sudah dilakukan oleh Jongin dan Krystal seharian ini.

Ia bersumpah akan memukul wajah Jongin lagi jika pria itu macam-macam pada Krystal.

Kyungsoo mencintai Krystal. Ya. Ia selalu mempercayai hal itu, dan ia tak mau meragukan perasaannya.

Sebisa mungkin ia mengabaikan perasaan aneh di hatinya setiap kali ia ada di dekat Jongin. Ia yakin bahwa itu hanyalah karena Jongin terus saja menggodanya.

_Klek. _Pintu kamar tiba-tiba dibuka dari luar di saat Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan lamunannya.

Kyungsoo mendongak saat itu juga, dan mata bulatnya langsung menangkap sosok Kim Jongin tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo bertanya tak sabaran. Bahkan Jongin belum selesai melepas sepatunya, tapi pria bermata besar itu sudah bertanya padanya.

"Aku lelah~" Jongin malah mengeluh manja sembari membaringkan tubuh besarnya ke atas kasur.

Kyungsoo merengut, dan ia berpindah tempat duduk ke tepi ranjang Jongin. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi hari ini. Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam, 'kan?"

"Oh ayolah, Kyungsoo~" Jongin yang tampak kelelahan terus-terusan merengek. "Justru Krystal yang berbuat macam-macam. Ia tak suka pada orang tuaku, jadi ia bertingkah menyebalkan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Tentu itu benar. Tapi itu tak masalah. Yang penting adalah, orang tuaku tak lagi memiliki rencana untuk menjodohkanku," Jongin tersenyum lebar seraya mengangkat tubuhnya hingga kini ia berada pada posisi duduk.

Kyungsoo memandang pria itu dengan cemas. "Tapi bagaimana jika orang tuamu tahu yang sebenarnya? Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk meminjam Krystal lagi, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu," Jongin mengangguk santai. "Bagaimana kalau untuk selanjutnya, aku meminjam dirimu?" godaan Jongin kembali muncul.

"Dalam mimpimu saja, Kim!" Kyungsoo berdiri dan kembali ke ranjangnya sendiri.

"Aku serius, Kyungsoo."

"Aku juga serius. Aku masih _normal_, dan kau pun begitu. Jangan bicara macam-macam!"

Jongin diam, kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

Sebenarnya apa itu _normal? _Kenapa harus ada hal yang disebut dengan _normal _dan _abnormal?_

Bagi Jongin, perasaannya normal-normal saja, dan ia pun merasa baik-baik saja. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa _tidak normal._

Tapi barangkali, definisi _normal _menurut Jongin sudah berubah. Hal yang dianggap _normal _oleh Jongin sudah berubah.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Tak terasa, hari ini sudah awal pekan lagi, tepatnya adalah hari Senin.

Jongin sedang berjalan keluar kelas sendirian saat jam makan siang. Tadi ia menyelesaikan catatannya sehingga duo temannya sudah lebih dulu pergi ke _cafetaria._

Jongin sebenarnya ingin menyusul Chanyeol dan Sehun, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Krystal sedang melambaikan tangannya di depan ruang kelas sebelah.

Sambil terus tersenyum, Jongin menghampiri gadis cantik itu.

"Hai, Jongin! Kau tidak ingin makan siang?" tanya Krystal ceria.

Jongin menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku ingin makan siang, tapi pasti saat ini _cafetaria _sudah penuh. Aku jadi malas."

Krystal memandang pria itu iba, tapi detik berikutnya, ia menyadari sesuatu. "Aku membawa _sandwich _hari ini. Mau makan siang bersama?"

"Apa tidak masalah kalau kita makan siang bersama? Maksudku...Kyungsoo..."

"Sshh...ia pasti mengerti. Ia tahu aku tak akan berselingkuh denganmu. _Kajja," _tanpa menunggu balasan Jongin, Krystal menarik tangan Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Krystal mendudukkan Jongin di sebuah kursi, dan ia pun menarik sebuah kursi lain untuk mendekati kursi Jongin. Tak lupa, ia mengambil kotak bekalnya yang berisi _sandwich._

"Ini makanlah. Aku tahu kau kelaparan," Krystal memberikan satu potong _sandwich _pada Jongin.

Jongin menerima pemberian Krystal. "_Gomawo."_

Dua manusia beda _gender _itu akhirnya memakan _sandwich _mereka dengan damai. Mereka tak saling bicara karena terlalu sibuk mengunyah.

Mungkin mereka menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit untuk menghabiskan bekal _simple _itu.

Entah karena kelaparan atau apa, Jongin makan dengan berantakan. Hasilnya, kini remah roti menghiasi dua sudut bibirnya.

Hal itu membuat Krystal tersenyum geli. Dulu Krystal menduga bahwa Jongin adalah pria _cool _yang tak mudah didekati. Namun rupanya ia salah. Jongin tak ubahnya adalah pria pemalu yang sangat lucu.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Krystal merasa nyaman dekat dengan Jongin. Ia sendiri tak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia akan berteman dekat dengan _si pria populer, _dan bahkan kemarin Jongin mengajaknya ke rumah.

Krystal merasa bahagia karena hal itu. Mereka belum lama kenal, tapi rasanya Krystal sudah merasa sangat nyaman berteman dengan Jongin.

Melihat Jongin yang tak kunjung menyadari bahwa dua sudut bibirnya masih dihiasi kotoran, Krystal akhirnya menggerakkan tangannya untuk mendekati wajah Jongin, lalu dengan lembut membersihkan sudut bibir Jongin. "Kau itu seperti anak kecil, Jongin," ujarnya sembari terkekeh geli.

Jongin merasa kaget menerima perlakuan Krystal. Ia sempat terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum canggung. Ia merasa malu karena Krystal menyebutnya seperti anak kecil. Tapi begitulah seorang Kim Jongin yang sebenarnya. _Childish _di setiap kesempatan.

Setelah bisa menghilangkan rasa malunya, Jongin akhirnya membuka suara. "Sekali lagi terimakasih karena Sabtu lalu kau bersedia membantuku."

Krystal kembali terkekeh geli. "Kurasa aku justru mengacau kemarin. Kau tahu? Aku tidak terlalu menyukai ibu-ibu berisik. Jadi maaf kalau aku tidak bisa bersikap baik dan sopan pada ibumu."

"Tidak apa-apa," Jongin tersenyum maklum. "Kurasa ibuku juga kurang menyukaimu. Tapi yang penting, untuk sementara orang tuaku percaya bahwa aku memiliki kekasih, dan mereka tak akan membuat perjodohan untuk sementara waktu."

Krystal mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Jongin. "Bagus kalau begitu," ujarnya. "Oh iya, kurasa ibumu sangat menyukai Kyungsoo. Kemarin beliau terus membicarakan Kyungsoo."

Untuk beberapa saat Jongin terdiam, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan bicara. "Ibuku menyukai manusia imut dan menggemaskan, dan kurasa kekasihmu memenuhi kriteria itu."

Krystal tertawa keras sambil beberapa kali memukul ringan lengan Jongin. "Kurasa kau akan menyukai Kyungsoo kalau saja dia wanita. Tapi sayangnya, Kyungsoo-_ku _itu seorang pria."

Kali ini Jongin tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Ia hanya memandang kotak bekal kosong di hadapannya dengan tatapan nanar.

Sekali lagi, hatinya terasa seperti ditusuk. Rasanya sakit. Secara tidak langsung, Jongin seperti tidak akan mampu memiliki Kyungsoo.

Melihat Jongin yang seperti kehilangan jiwanya, Krystal dengan jahil mencubit keras perut Jongin. Yang dicubit tentu memekik kaget, dan itu membuat sang pelaku pencubitan tertawa keras.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau memikirkan perkataanku tadi? Atau...kau membayangkan jika Kyungsoo benar-benar wanita?" tanya Krystal dengan nada yang sedikit bercanda.

Candaan Krystal itu rupanya mampu membuat mata Jongin membelalak lebar. "A-apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja aku tidak berpikir begitu."

"Baguslah kalau memang seperti itu," Krystal tersenyum. "Karena aku tak akan melepas Kyungsoo-_ku _untukmu, Kim Jongin."

Semakin sakit. Hati Jongin semakin sakit mendengar kalimat Krystal yang diucapkan dengan nada serius.

Tapi rupanya Jongin tak merasa sakit seorang diri. Seorang pria di balik jendela kelas memandang Jongin dan Krystal dengan tatapan terluka.

Tentu saja pria itu tak mendengar pembicaraan Jongin dan Krystal. Tapi pemandangan yang ia lihat tadi cukup untuk membuat hatinya tersayat. _Kenapa Jongin dan Krystal tampak begitu mesra? Mereka duduk sangat dekat begitu._ _Krystal bahkan tak ragu untuk menyentuh wajah dan tubuh Jongin. Ada apa dengan mereka?_

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Jam di ponsel yang dimainkan Jongin sudah menunjukkan angka 6 PM, tapi Kyungsoo tak jua menampakkan batang hidungnya di kamar asrama mereka.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tak terlihat di kamarnya sejak tadi. Bahkan tadi Kyungsoo membolos di dua mata pelajaran setelah jam makan siang. Hal itu membuat Jongin merasa cemas.

_Kemana sebenarnya perginya seorang Do Kyungsoo?_

Di era _modern _seperti ini, seharusnya Jongin tak perlu berpikir keras supaya bisa menemukan _roommate-_nya itu. Ia bisa dengan mudahnya mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo.

Tapi sayangnya, hal itu tak bisa ia lakukan. Ia tak memiliki nomor ponsel Kyungsoo. Salahkan saja dirinya yang tak pernah meminta nomor ponsel si teman sekamar.

Karena sudah tak tahan lagi, Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi sebelumnya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk meraih jaket milik Kyungsoo. Udara di luar cukup dingin, dan ia tak ingin Kyungsoo kedinginan.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Sosok yang sedari tadi dikhawatirkan oleh Jongin ternyata kini sedang duduk manis di depan gerbang asrama.

Kyungsoo bahkan masih berseragam, lengkap dengan ransel yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya.

Wajah pria imut itu tampak _blank. _Sekedar informasi, pria itu sudah duduk disana selama beberapa jam.

Tampaknya ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran serta hatinya, hingga ia merenung sendirian disana.

_Puk. _Kepala Kyungsoo terdongak ke atas begitu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi tubuhnya.

Matanya langsung mendapati seorang Kim Jongin berdiri di sampingnya. Rupanya pria dengan kulit kecoklatan itulah yang baru saja memakaikan jaket di tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Jongin seraya ikut duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuang muka dari Jongin, namun ia tak berkata apapun.

Melihat hal itu, Jongin menghela nafas lelah. "Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa bercerita padaku. Bukankah aku kemarin juga sudah menceritakan padamu tentang masalahku dengan petir? Seharusnya kau juga bercerita saja padaku tentang masalahmu. Kau tahu, Kyungsoo? Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai temanku."

Perlahan Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin. "Teman katamu?" tanyanya.

Tanpa ragu Jongin mengangguk. "Ya. Kau adalah temanku, dan aku percaya padamu. Aku sangat berharap kau juga bisa percaya padaku. Jadi, apa masalahmu?"

Kini Kyungsoo yang menghela nafas sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin. "Kau adalah masalahku, Kim Jongin," jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Jongin melotot kaget. Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali bicara. "Kenapa kau membiarkan Krystal menyentuh wajahmu dengan lembut, lalu memukul lenganmu dengan mesra, dan juga mencubit perutmu dengan gembira?"

Akhirnya Jongin paham arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo. Rupanya masalah Kyungsoo memang berkaitan dengan Jongin, lebih tepatnya berkaitan dengan Jongin dan Krystal.

Tapi entah kenapa Jongin merasa ada yang janggal dengan ucapan Kyungsoo tadi. "Kau marah karena Krystal menyentuhku?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala, masih enggan menatap Jongin. "Seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan tangan gadis itu menyentuh tubuhmu."

Pernyataan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin berjuang keras untuk menahan senyumnya.

Mungkin kalimat Kyungsoo terdengar biasa, tapi Jongin memaknainya berbeda. "Sepertinya ada seseorang yang cemburu disini," sindirnya. Masih berjuang keras untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.

"Aku memang cemburu sejak tadi! Kau baru sadar?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari menoleh cepat pada Jongin.

Yang diberi pertanyaan kini tersenyum simpul. "Aku tahu kau cemburu, tapi aku baru tahu kalau kau tidak cemburu padaku, melainkan cemburu pada Krystal."

Seketika Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia baru sadar bahwa tadi ia salah merangkai kata.

Tapi ia bisa apa? Kata-kata itu sudah terlanjur meluncur dari bibirnya. Dan bisa jadi, kata-kata itu adalah hal jujur yang Kyungsoo rasakan, tapi tak disadarinya.

"Lagi-lagi kau bicara omong kosong," kembali Kyungsoo membuang muka dari Jongin begitu ia bisa menetralkan kekagetannya.

"Aku tidak bicara omong kosong," Jongin membalas perkataan Kyungsoo dengan cepat. "Kau tidak rela jika tubuhku disentuh oleh Krystal, dan itu tentu bukan karena kau cemburu padaku, tapi justru cemburu pada Krystal. Itu faktanya, _Mr. Normal."_

Mata Kyungsoo kembali terbelalak. Apa baru saja Jongin menyindirnya? Ia memang _normal_, dan tak seharusnya Jongin menyindirnya seperti itu.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo berdiri, meraih ranselnya, lalu menatap Jongin tajam. "Aku memang _normal_! Kau yang tidak _normal_ karena sudah bicara macam-macam! Aku membencimu!"

Tanpa menunggu balasan ucapan dari Jongin, Kyungsoo berjalan cepat memasuki kompleks asrama.

Jongin tak menyusul langkah Kyungsoo. Ia hanya tersenyum miris meratapi punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauhinya. _'Kau membenciku? Tapi kurasa aku mencintaimu, Mr. Normal.'_

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong para pembaca setia~ akhirnya FF ini sudah sampai di chapter 8^^**

**aku selalu nulis tiap chapter di FF ini minimal 3000 kata, tapi ada beberapa reader yg bilang kalo tiap chapternya kurang panjang. jadi aku minta maaf ya. kirain 3000 kata udh lumayan panjang. aku usahain biar sedikit lebih panjang deh untuk ke depannya :)**

**di chapter ini aku mutusin buat men-skip moment KaiStal waktu mereka ke rumah Jongin. aku lagi gak berminat nulis moment mereka banyak2, jd mohon dimaklumi. hehe.**

**chapter depan mungkin adegan fluff KaiSoo bakal berkurang, atau bahkan gak ada adegan sweet mereka. soalnya chapter depan mulai ada konflik yg lbh serius. jadi itu juga mohon dimaklumi^^**

**terimakasih utk para reviewer. maaf gak bisa bales satu2, tp semua review aku baca kok. dan aku sangat berharap chapter ini juga akan mendapat review dari kalian :)**


	10. Chapter 9 I'm Normal

**Title: Mr. Normal**

**Pairing: KaiSoo as main pair**

**Cast for this chapter: Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo, Krystal f(x) as Krystal Jung, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, Chen EXO as Kim Jongdae**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [9/?]**

**Summary for chap 9:**

**Kyungsoo ingin membuktikan pada Jongin bahwa ia memang masih _normal. _Walaupun ia tak secara langsung berkata pada Jongin, tapi tatapan mata Kyungsoo seolah mengatakan..._I'm normal_**

**NOTE: special for syafakamilla yang request FF KaiSoo :)**

**Aku disini pinjem nama SOPA cuma sekedar pinjem nama sekolah aja. Tapi untuk urusan teknis tentang SOPA di FF ini 100% merupakan hasil imajinasiku. Jadi barangkali beda sama kenyataannya. Harap maklum**

**YAOI | CHAPTERED | SCHOOL LIFE | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

_Tanpa menunggu balasan ucapan dari Jongin, Kyungsoo berjalan cepat memasuki kompleks asrama._

_Jongin tak menyusul langkah Kyungsoo. Ia hanya tersenyum miris meratapi punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauhinya. 'Kau membenciku? Tapi kurasa aku mencintaimu, Mr. Normal.'_

**..**

**CHAPTER 9 (I'm Normal)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Hari ini Kyungsoo berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Ia sengaja menghindari Jongin sehingga ia berangkat lebih dulu dibanding pria _tan _itu.

Jujur saja, sebutan _Mr. Normal _yang disematkan oleh Jongin kemarin begitu menggelitik hatinya. Ia memang normal, tapi rasanya sebutan itu membuat dirinya merasa _kurang normal._

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo terus mengutuk Jongin yang belakangan ini membuat pikiran dan hatinya berantakan.

Kemarin saja ia sampai membolos pelajaran karena ia melihat Jongin dan Krystal berduaan. Itu adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo sampai membolos tanpa keterangan sama sekali.

Kemarin ia melihat Jongin _bermesraan_ di kelas bersama Krystal, dan ia berpikir bahwa ia cemburu karena tak rela Krystal tampak akrab dengan Jongin. Tapi yang ia katakan kepada Jongin kemarin justru berbeda. Ia sepertinya salah bicara, dan Jongin menemukan arti lain dalam ucapannya.

Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dengan bodohnya ia kemarin _salah bicara. _Apa yang ia ungkapkan kepada Jongin kemarin memang seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa Kyungsoo tak terima jika tubuh Jongin disentuh oleh Krystal. Padahal Kyungsoo tak bermaksud bicara demikian. Itu bukan maksud Kyungsoo _pada awalnya._

Tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Kyungsoo benar-benar salah bicara, dan itu membuatnya merasa canggung pada Jongin. Pria Kim itu benar-benar membuat pikiran dan hatinya berantakan!

Tapi tidak! Jongin boleh saja membuat pikiran dan hatinya berantakan, tapi Jongin tak boleh mengubah _kenormalan-_nya! Sama sekali tidak boleh!

Saat sedang melangkah menuju kelasnya, Kyungsoo melihat Krystal sedang berdiri sendirian di depan kelasnya sendiri.

Saat melihat kekasihnya, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mendapat ide cemerlang. Ia ingin membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri —dan mungkin pada Jongin- bahwa ia masih _normal, _dan akan tetap _normal _hingga akhir.

Dan inilah ide Kyungsoo...

Dengan langkah cepat, Kyungsoo menghampiri gadisnya. "_Hey, Love!" _sapanya sambil memeluk mesra pinggang ramping Krystal dari samping.

Krystal tentu saja terkejut. Tadi ia sedang melamun sembari memandangi taman tengah sekolah, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sebuah pelukan di pinggangnya.

Dan Krystal semakin terkejut saat mendapati fakta bahwa Kyungsoo lah yang sedang memeluknya. "K-Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan? Kita sedang berada di sekolah. Nanti ada yang melihat," ucap Krystal dengan suara yang berbisik.

Tapi Kyungsoo justru cuek-cuek saja. Ia bahkan kini berganti memeluk Krystal dari belakang, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pundak kiri Krystal. "Aku sudah berubah pikiran, _Love," _Kyungsoo berbisik lembut di telinga Krystal. "Aku ingin seluruh dunia tahu bahwa aku adalah milikmu, dan kau adalah milikku. Kau setuju?"

Senyum bahagia merekah di bibir tipis Krystal. Selanjutnya gadis cantik itu menoleh ke kiri agar lebih jelas menatap wajah sang terkasih. "Tentu saja aku setuju. Aku sudah lama menunggu untuk hal itu."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengganti posisi mereka menjadi saling berhadapan, lalu mereka saling melempar senyum penuh cinta. Tak perlu menunggu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Krystal, lalu mengecup mesra bibir gadisnya itu.

Tak ada sensasi aneh yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Krystal. Jika banyak orang berkata bahwa berciuman akan menghadirkan sensasi seperti kembang api di dada, maka Kyungsoo tak merasakan hal itu.

Ia bisa mengecap rasa manis bibir Krystal, tapi di dadanya tak muncul _firework _seperti yang banyak disebutkan oleh orang-orang. Jantungnya berdetak wajar, dan semua terasa biasa baginya.

Di saat dua bibir mereka masih saling menempel, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah belakang Krystal. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua bermesraan, seorang Kim Jongin berdiri sambil menatap nanar mereka.

Mata Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Tatapan mata Jongin terlihat sedih dan terluka, sedangkan tatapan mata Kyungsoo terlihat tak bisa diartikan oleh Jongin.

Dan hati Jongin rasanya semakin perih ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo mulai menutup mata, seolah sangat menikmati adegan mesranya dengan Krystal.

Jongin tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Krystal berciuman, tapi kali ini hati Jongin terasa lebih sakit dibanding sebelumnya.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

_Cafetaria _sekolah selalu ramai saat jam makan siang seperti ini.

Tempat itu sudah seperti pasar yang di dalamnya terdapat transaksi jual beli yang sangat riuh.

Suara siswa bersahutan, dan itu sangat berisik.

Tapi suara-suara ribut itu tampaknya tak sanggup menembus telinga Jongin. Pria itu sedari tadi diam dalam dunianya sendiri, seolah ia tak mendengar suara apapun di _cafetaria _itu.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Jongin?" Chanyeol si berisik mulai bertanya karena Jongin dari tadi diam saja.

Sayangnya, pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya bagaikan angin lalu bagi Jongin. Jongin mengacuhkan Chanyeol.

Pria berwajah rupawan itu hanya terus menatap lurus pada seseorang di meja yang letaknya tak terlampau jauh dari meja Jongin.

Seseorang yang ditatap oleh Jongin tak duduk sendirian. Di sampingnya, seorang gadis cantik sedang makan bersamanya.

Seseorang yang ditatap oleh Jongin sesekali menyuapi gadis di sampingnya. Hal itu tak pelak menjadi bahan gosip di sekolah sejak tadi pagi.

Ya. Kyungsoo dan Krystal benar-benar mempublikasikan hubungan mereka, dan saat ini mereka sedang pamer kemesraan.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertemu saat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya.

Dua pasang mata itu saling tatap, masih dengan tatapan yang sama. Jongin dengan tatapan mata sedih, sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mata yang tak terdefinisi.

Tapi tatapan mata Kyungsoo itu seolah berkata _'I'm Normal__' _pada Jongin.

Apa Kyungsoo bermaksud membuktikan pada Jongin bahwa dirinya masih _normal_?

Ya. Memang itulah rencana Kyungsoo, dan Jongin menyadarinya. Hal itu membuat mentalnya semakin _drop._

"Semua orang bisa berubah," suara berat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan Jongin, dan kontak matanya dengan Kyungsoo akhirnya terputus. "Baekhyun _sunbae_ saja sekarang mulai berubah, dan ia sudah meninggalkan Kim _saem _yang tidak cantik itu."

"Apa maksudmu? Dan siapa Kim _saem _yang kau maksud?" tanya Jongin.

"Kim _saem _yang kumaksud tentu Kim Taeyeon si guru _vocal. _Dan maksud perkataanku tadi adalah, sepertinya Baekhyun _sunbae _sudah mengalami perubahan _orientasi. _Sepertinya itu karena aku yang terus mendekatinya dengan intens belakangan ini."

Jongin terkejut pada fakta bahwa ternyata kekasih Byun Baekhyun adalah guru _vocal _di sekolahnya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Usia dua orang itu mungkin terpaut sembilan tahun! Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengencani seorang _tante-tante?_

Tapi Jongin memilih untuk mengabaikan fakta itu. Jongin selanjutnya menanyakan poin penting dari penjelasan Chanyeol tadi. "Perubahan orientasi?" tanyanya.

Kali ini Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya. Baekhyun _sunbae _meninggalkan Kim _saem _karena ia meragu dengan perasaannya. Kurasa ia jatuh hati padaku setelah kami dekat gara-gara tutorial teman sebaya yang digagas oleh _Miss _Tiff."

Jongin memilih untuk mengabaikan cengiran lebar Chanyeol, dan kembali menemukan sebuah poin dari kalimat temannya itu. "Meragu dengan perasaannya?"

"Kenapa dari tadi kau bertanya, Jongin?" Sehun yang gemas pada Jongin akhirnya menimpali. Pasalnya, sedari tadi Jongin menanyakan hal yang sudah dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Itu menyebalkan.

"Aku penasaran, Sehun," Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun singkat, kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol lagi. "Jadi, kenapa Baekhyun _sunbae _meragu dengan perasaannya?"

Chanyeol tampak bersemangat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Itu karena, Baekhyun _sunbae _sedang berada dalam masa transisi orientasi seksual. Ia sedang bingung sekarang. Tapi aku yakin pada akhirnya Baekhyun _sunbae _akan menjadi _gay _untukku."

Sehun memilih untuk memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kalimat Chanyeol yang terlalu optimis.

Sedangkan Jongin kini mencoba meresapi ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

"Dengarkan aku, Jongin," Chanyeol kembali bersuara untuk meminta atensi Jongin. "Mungkin sekarang Kyungsoo bersama gadisnya, tapi bisa saja suatu saat nanti perasaan Kyungsoo berubah, dan ia berpindah padamu."

"Ke-kenapa kau jadi membahas Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin gugup. Ia yakin bahwa kini wajahnya memerah karena malu. Chanyeol pasti sudah mengetahui perasaannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah dulu aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa kau akan menjadi seorang _gay _karena Do Kyungsoo? Kata-kataku itu terbukti benar."

Dan Jongin hanya bisa diam seraya tangannya menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Chanyeol yang dulu menyumpahinya.

Tapi ia bisa apa? Sosok yang dikutuknya itu saat ini justru berlari pergi meninggalkan mejanya dan Sehun. Park Chanyeol tadi melihat seorang Byun Baekhyun, dan langsung pergi mendekati Baekhyun tanpa berpamitan pada Jongin dan Sehun. Benar-benar orang yang aneh.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Jam pulang sekolah akhirnya tiba. Setelah menjemput Krystal di kelasnya, kini Kyungsoo sedang menggandeng tangan kekasihnya itu di koridor sekolah.

"Uh, kita menjadi pusat perhatian," bisik Kyungsoo saat menyadari bahwa kini seluruh siswa sedang menatapnya dan Krystal.

Krystal tersenyum santai. "Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan kita saling mencintai, kita akan bisa melalui semuanya bersama."

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah datar setelah mendengar perkataan sang kekasih. _Saling mencintai. _Apa benar perasaan Kyungsoo pada Krystal adalah cinta? Kenapa ia meragu sekarang?

Kyungsoo hanya ingin Krystal selalu ada di sampingnya, dan ingin Krystal menjadi sandaran di saat ia lelah.

Tapi benarkah itu cinta?

Lalu apa bedanya dengan perasaannya pada Jongdae? Ia juga ingin Jongdae selalu ada di sampingnya, dan ingin sahabatnya itu menjadi sandaran di saat ia lelah.

Jika memang begitu, lalu apa yang istimewa dari perasaannya pada Krystal? Hal apa yang secara spesifik dirasakannya pada Krystal, namun tak ia rasakah pada orang lain?

Kyungsoo tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Saat sedang melamun, Kyungsoo dan Krystal rupanya baru akan berjalan di tikungan koridor. Di tempat itulah langkah kaki mereka terhenti, karena mereka nyaris bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Oh! Hai, Jongin!" Krystal menyapa Jongin —sosok yang nyaris mereka tabrak- dengan semangat.

Jongin mengerjap polos, lalu memandang Krystal dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

Cukup lama ia memandang Kyungsoo, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengarahkan kepalanya pada Krystal. "Hai, Krys. Aku akan kembali ke kelas karena ternyata ada barangku yang tertinggal. Sampai nanti."

Jongin berlalu begitu saja tanpa menunggu respon Krystal. Ia bahkan tak sedikitpun menatap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Krystal pada Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo memilih untuk tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Krystal, dan berjalan mendahului kekasihnya itu. Tangannya bahkan tak lagi menggenggam tangan Krystal.

Krystal masih diam di posisinya bahkan ketika Kyungsoo sudah jauh meninggalkannya. Ia merasa ada hal janggal diantara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Perasaannya tidak enak sekarang.

Jadilah gadis itu memutuskan untuk berlari mengejar Kyungsoo, lalu menghadang langkah Kyungsoo. "Kita harus bicara."

Kyungsoo memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan lemah. "Apa yang harus kita bicarakan?" tanyanya.

Sebenarnya koridor sekolah bukan tempat terbaik untuk bicara secara pribadi, tapi Krystal tak memiliki pilihan lain. Lagipula, sekarang tempat itu sudah cukup sepi.

"Ini tentang Jongin," Krystal memulai. "Ada yang aneh diantara kau dan Jongin. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi datar andalannya meskipun sebenarnya ia terkejut pada pertanyaan sang kekasih. "Tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami. Kau berlebihan, Krys."

Krystal berjengit kaget. Sudah cukup lama Kyungsoo tak memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama, tapi kenapa sekarang ia tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama?

Biasanya Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama ketika Kyungsoo sedang serius dan merasa terganggu. Mungkinkah saat ini Kyungsoo merasa terganggu?

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Beberapa hari belakangan aku sering melihat kalian bersama. Kau bahkan kadang tersenyum dan tertawa. Itu bukan dirimu, Kyungsoo. Kau berubah karena Jongin belakangan ini. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Kyungsoo kaget. Kenapa Krystal bisa tahu semuanya? Apa kekasihnya itu selalu mengawasinya selama di sekolah?

Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, Kyungsoo memilih untuk lanjut berjalan. Kembali ia meninggalkan Krystal.

Namun langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti di langkah ketiga saat ia mendengar suara Krystal.

"Kau mencintainya?" hati Kyungsoo berdesir aneh mendengar pertanyaan Krystal yang ditujukan padanya.

Karena Kyungsoo tak menjawab, Krystal memutuskan untuk berjalan pelan, kemudian berhenti di depan Kyungsoo. "Kalaupun kau mencintainya, aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu, Do Kyungsoo."

Detik itu juga, Krystal mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan liar dan kasar.

Kyungsoo tak melakukan apapun kecuali berusaha keras agar air matanya tak jatuh ke pipinya.

Entah kenapa, hati Kyungsoo rasanya sangat sakit.

Tapi tampaknya hati Jongin masih jauh lebih sakit dibanding Kyungsoo.

Jongin melihat dengan jelas _scene _ciuman Krystal dan Kyungsoo. Pria itu berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo tak melihatnya.

Tapi Krystal melihat Jongin. Gadis itu menatap Jongin tajam, seolah sedang memberi ultimatum tersirat pada si pria _tan._

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Suasana mencekam menghiasi kamar asrama nomor 42. Jongin sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk bermain _game, _sementara Kyungsoo sibuk dengan bukunya untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

Malam itu, tak ada satupun suara yang terdengar di kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Tapi tiba-tiba keheningan itu terpecah saat ponsel Jongin berdering nyaring.

Jongin melihat ada nomor tak dikenal yang tertera di ponselnya. Nomor itu berusaha untuk menghubunginya, dan Jongin memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

_"Kita harus bicara secara pribadi. Keluar kamar, dan cari tempat sepi agar pembicaraan kita di telepon tetap aman," _suara seorang gadis terdengar di ujung telepon.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jongin.

_"Krystal Jung. Cukup basa-basinya, dan cepat keluar."_

Jongin sebenarnya terkejut karena ternyata nomor asing yang menghubunginya adalah nomor Krystal.

Ia sempat bertanya-tanya mengenai dari mana gadis itu mendapatkan nomor ponselnya, tapi gadis di ujung telepon kembali menyuruhnya untuk keluar kamar sekarang juga, dan ia menepis rasa ingin tahunya itu.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Jongin lekas berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Ia sempat melirik Kyungsoo yang tadi sepertinya mencuri dengar pembicaraannya di telepon.

_Klek. _Jongin membuka pintu, lalu keluar, dan kembali menutup pintunya. Ia berjalan untuk mencari sebuah tempat sepi agar bisa bicara bebas dengan Krystal. Ia yakin bahwa ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan oleh kekasih Kyungsoo itu.

"Aku sudah di luar. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

_"Aku ingin bicara tentang kau dan Kyungsoo."_

Raut ketegangan mewarnai wajah Jongin.

_"Aku ingin kau menjauhi Kyungsoo."_

Kini raut tegang Jongin digantikan oleh raut bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus menjauhi Kyungsoo?"

_"Itu karena kau membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Kyungsoo. Aku mendengar rumor bahwa kau belum pernah berpacaran__ dengan seorang gadis sampai detik ini. Aku jadi berpikir bahwa mungkin kau adalah _gay, _dan aku tak ingin Kyungsoo terpengaruh olehmu."_

_Deg. _Jantung Jongin rasanya berhenti berdetak. Ia tak menyangka Krystal akan bicara _to the point _begitu.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Krys? Aku tidak menger—"

_"Berhenti berkelit, Kim Jongin!" _Krystal di ujung telepon menyela perkataan Jongin. _"Kau pikir kau bisa menipuku? Kau jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo, dan kau ingin merebutnya dariku!"_

"A-aku tidak seperti itu, Krys!"

_"Cukup, Jongin!" _emosi Krystal sepertinya mulai tersulut. _"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau tidak boleh memberi pengaruh buruk pada Kyungsoo. Biarkan Kyungsoo hidup bahagia denganku, karena aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya dan memberinya keturunan. Hal itu tak bisa kau lakukan, bukan?"_

Jongin merasa kalah. Ya. _Keturunan. _Hal yang tak mungkin bisa diberikan pada Jongin untuk Kyungsoo. Ia sadar bahwa ia jelas kalah jika Krystal sudah membawa topik itu ke permukaan.

"Kau yakin bisa membuatnya bahagia?" tanya Jongin kemudian. Suaranya terdengar begitu lemah dan menyedihkan. Seolah ia sudah benar-benar kalah dan kehilangan segalanya.

_"Aku yakin. Jadi, kau bersedia untuk menjauh darinya?"_

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Sejak Jongin menapakkan kakinya keluar kamar, Kyungsoo tak lagi peduli dengan tugas sekolahnya.

Sebenarnya bukan tak lagi peduli, hanya saja ia tak lagi bisa fokus pada sederetan not balok di depannya. Persetan jika besok Kim _saem _—guru _vocal _nya- akan menyindirnya habis-habisan karena tidak mengerjakan tugas.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya menyesal karena kini hubungannya dengan Jongin kembali renggang. Ditambah lagi, hubungan yang buruk itu disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia yang sengaja memancing emosi Jongin dengan menggunakan Krystal sebagai alatnya.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Jongin harus emosi gara-gara melihat Kyungsoo bermesraan dengan Krystal?

Harusnya 'kan Jongin biasa-biasa saja. Atau jangan-jangan, Jongin menyukai Krystal?

Tapi hipotesis itu agaknya berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memikirkan kemungkinan lain. Memikirkan bahwa mungkin saja Jongin itu...

_Klek. _Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat Kyungsoo berjengit kaget.

Mata besarnya mendapati Kim Jongin memasuki ruangan itu dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin bertanya _ada apa _pada Jongin. Tapi buruknya hubungan mereka belakangan ini membuat dirinya ragu meskipun hanya untuk sekedar membuka mulutnya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas-kertas dihadapannya. Seolah dirinya sedang sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya.

Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Kyungsoo bahkan sama sekali tak memikirkan tulisan-tulisan di kertas putih itu. Jika ia boleh jujur, ia sedang memikirkan Jongin saat ini.

Sedangkan Jongin sekarang duduk di tepi ranjangnya sendiri. Dua tangannya saling bertaut, dan kepalanya menunduk dalam. Lelaki Kim itu sedang berpikir keras.

Tapi Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut lantaran Jongin tiba-tiba saja berdiri, kemudian meraih kopernya yang berada di atas lemari.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo tak sedikitpun luput dari seluruh pergerakan Jongin, dan mata itu membulat penuh saat mendapati Jongin mulai membuka pintu lemarinya, selanjutnya mulai memindahkan pakaian-pakainnya dari lemari ke koper.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo yang tak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya kini mulai bertanya.

Selama beberapa detik pergerakan Jongin terhenti, tapi tak lama kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. "Besok pagi orang suruhanku akan mengambil barang-barang ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Orang suruhanku akan membawa barang-barangku pulang. Mulai besok malam, aku akan tidur di rumah."

Jawaban Jongin tak ubahnya membuat Kyungsoo _shock _setengah mati. "A-apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar ini?"

Jongin yang sedari tadi tak menghadapkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo, kini memutuskan untuk menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. "Karena kau membenciku," jawabnya tenang. "Tapi maaf karena aku tak bisa sepenuhnya menghilang dari hidupmu. Aku masih akan tetap sekolah disini. Kuharap kau mengerti," setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jongin kembali sibuk dengan barang-barangnya.

Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tampak sangat kaget. "Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

Jongin terlihat menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Kyungsoo. Dan kuharap kau tidak bertanya lagi karena aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini, lalu segera tidur. Ini adalah malam terakhirku disini, ngomong-ngomong."

_Malam terakhirku disini. _Seharusnya Kyungsoo senang saat mendengar kalimat itu, karena hal itulah yang selama ini ia harapkan.

Tapi itu adalah harapan awalnya. Sekarang, ia justru merasa sedih dan kecewa saat melihat Jongin berucap demikian.

Meskipun Jongin baru menjadi _roommate-_nya selama dua minggu lebih, namun Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa melihat wajah Jongin, melihat senyumnya, dan mendengar suara tawanya.

Bisa dibilang, Kyungsoo sudah menerima kehadiran Jongin di kamar itu.

Tapi sekarang apa? Besok Jongin tak akan ada di kamar ini lagi...

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin semalam, tadi pagi-pagi sekali seorang suruhannya datang ke asrama untuk mengambil barang-barang Jongin.

Sebenarnya Jongin bisa saja meminta pindah kamar pada pengurus asrama, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tak memilih opsi itu.

Ia lebih memilih untuk pindah saja ke rumahnya, toh aturan sekolah memang tak mewajibkan siswanya untuk tinggal di asrama.

Alasan Jongin untuk pindah ke rumah, tentu saja adalah karena Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya mungkin lebih dikarenakan oleh kata-kata Krystal semalam. Tapi tetap saja, Jongin memikirkan Kyungsoo saat mengambil keputusan. Ia hanya berharap Kyungsoo mendapatkan yang terbaik.

Ia tahu bahwa perasaannya adalah salah. Tak seharusnya ia jatuh hati pada sesama pria. Jelas itu melanggar aturan agama maupun hukum.

Lagipula, Jongin yakin bahwa perasaannya tak akan terbalas sampai kapanpun. Sang _Mr. Normal _tak akan pernah mau membagi sedikit hatinya untuk Jongin. Terus berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo hanya akan membuatnya semakin sakit.

Jongin meyakini hal itu. Ia ingin membuang jauh perasaannya pada Kyungsoo supaya semua kembali pada jalurnya. Meninggalkan kamar nomor 42 merupakan pilihan terbaik.

Meskipun demikian, sebenarnya Jongin berat untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah biasa tinggal bersama Kyungsoo, dan ia yakin hari-harinya akan sangat sepi setelah ini.

Jongin bahkan mungkin akan merindukan Kyungsoo. Memang benar bahwa Jongin masih bisa melihat Kyungsoo di sekolah, tapi agaknya itu tak cukup bagi Jongin.

Tapi ia bisa apa? Ia sudah menyetujui permintaan Krystal tadi malam. _Ia akan menjauhi Kyungsoo mulai sekarang..._

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Rupanya hari ini bukan hanya Jongin yang merasa tak baik. Kyungsoo pun merasa demikian.

Pria dengan pipi _chubby _itu sedari tadi tak fokus pada gerakan _dance-_nya, dan Lee _saem _berulang kali menegurnya.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo mengalami penurunan kualitas _dance, _dan itu pasti akan membuat guru menarinya merasa kecewa. Padahal beberapa waktu lalu Kyungsoo sempat mendapat pujian karena _progress _menarinya terbilang luar biasa.

Jongdae, sebagai sahabat terbaik Kyungsoo, menyadari bahwa hari ini _mood _Kyungsoo sedang tidak baik. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Kyungsoo saat jam pelajaran _dance _usai. Para siswa saat itu diberi waktu untuk beristirahat di dalam ruang _dance _untuk beberapa saat.

Kyungsoo sedang menikmati air minumnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Jongdae duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya si pria pemilik wajah kotak.

Kyungsoo meletakkan botol minumnya, kemudian menatap Jongdae datar. "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku seperti itu?" ia justru balik bertanya.

Hal itu membuat Jongdae memukul pelan kepala sahabatnya. "Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku, Soo. Bahkan dulu kau bercerita padaku tentang hubunganmu dengan Krystal. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu, hanya saja...aku sedang merasa bingung."

"Kau merasa bingung?" Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu bingung, Soo."

"Ini tentang perasaanku..." ujar Kyungsoo. Kepalanya tertoleh ke arah lain, dan tanpa sengaja matanya bersitatap dengan mata Jongin. Pria bermarga Kim itu baru saja berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruang _dance_.

Tapi Jongin dengan cepat memutus kontak mata mereka, lalu keluar dari ruang _dance._

Jongdae merasa heran melihat Kyungsoo. Ia tadi sempat mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo, dan ia tahu siapa yang Kyungsoo tatap sejak tadi. "Ada apa dengan _roommate-_mu?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali menatap Jongdae, dan tatapannya itu terlihat lebih sendu dari sebelumnya. "Ia sudah bukan _roommate-_ku lagi."

"_Omo!" _Jongdae memekik dengan cukup keras. "Ia menjadi salah satu korbanmu? _Aigoo~ _padahal kukira ia akan bertahan karena ia sudah lebih dari dua minggu sekamar denganmu. Biasanya tak ada yang betah sekamar denganmu lebih dari satu minggu. Jadi, apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk mengusirnya?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirnya. Ia sendiri ya—"

"APA?" kembali Jongdae sedikit memekik, bahkan sampai memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak bermaksud mengusirnya? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kau selalu membenci _roommate-_mu?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas frustasi. "Aku merasa nyaman dengannya, dan jangan bertanya lebih lanjut karena aku juga tak mengerti alasannya."

Kyungsoo akhirnya berdiri, lalu keluar dari ruang _dance._

Ia meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih terbengong di tempatnya. Hal yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tadi terdengar sangat...aneh. Tak biasanya Kyungsoo seperti itu. Tak biasanya sahabatnya itu _galau _dan sampai tak fokus begitu. _Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?_

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Sepertinya chapter ini cukup hurt :(**

**mungkin chapter depan juga masih hurt, karena memang sudah memasuki fase konflik yang sebenarnya. termasuk konflik batinnya Kyungsoo karena dia masih bingung sama perasaannya.**

**aku baca beberapa review yg bilang kalo seharusnya aku pake cast cewek yg OC aja, yg cuma asal pake nama. tapi maaf aku dari awal emang niat pake Krystal biar gampang bayangin wajahnya. dan aku mutusin bikin pairing KyungStal karena liat mereka lucu waktu perform goodbye summer. tapi bukan berarti aku ngeship mereka. aku cm ngrasa kalo mereka couple anti mainstream aja :D**

**buat jumlah kata per chapter, aku mutusin buat tetep konsisten nulis lbh dari 3000 kata tiap chapter. menurutku itu jumlah yg ideal. jd mohon diterima :)**

**terimakasih buat semua reviewnya. mind to review again?**


	11. Chapter 10 Krystal

**Title: Mr. Normal**

**Pairing: KaiSoo as main pair**

**Cast for this chapter: Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo, Krystal f(x) as Krystal Jung, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, Kyuhyun Super Junior as Cho Kyuhyun, Jongin's mom (OC)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [10/?]**

**Summary for chap 10:**

**Krystal yang sudah membuat Jongin meninggalkan kamar asrama, dan Krystal juga yang akhirnya membuat Kyungsoo salah paham pada Jongin. Sayangnya, ulah Krystal belum berakhir sampai disitu**

**NOTE: special for syafakamilla yang request FF KaiSoo :)**

**Aku disini pinjem nama SOPA cuma sekedar pinjem nama sekolah aja. Tapi untuk urusan teknis tentang SOPA di FF ini 100% merupakan hasil imajinasiku. Jadi barangkali beda sama kenyataannya. Harap maklum**

**YAOI | CHAPTERED | SCHOOL LIFE | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

_Kyungsoo menghela nafas frustasi. "Aku merasa nyaman dengannya, dan jangan bertanya lebih lanjut karena aku juga tak mengerti alasannya."_

_Kyungsoo akhirnya berdiri, lalu keluar dari ruang dance._

_Ia meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih terbengong di tempatnya. Hal yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tadi terdengar sangat...aneh. Tak biasanya Kyungsoo seperti itu. Tak biasanya sahabatnya itu galau dan sampai tak fokus begitu. Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?_

**..**

**CHAPTER 10 (Krystal)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Semuanya berubah bagi Kyungsoo. Ia yang biasanya selalu cuek meskipun ada perkara besar yang menimpa, kini terlihat resah dan gelisah.

Hal itu terlihat jelas dari gerak-gerik Kyungsoo yang sedang memainkan sumpitnya tanpa berniat sedikitpun memakan menu makan siangnya.

Krystal yang duduk di sampingnya merasa heran pada kekasihnya. "Kau kenapa, Soo? Apa kau sakit?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab secara lisan, tapi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Krystal tampak sedih melihat kekasihnya itu murung. Tanpa perlu bertanya pun ia tahu apa yang sedang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini.

Tapi Krystal tetap tak akan melepas Kyungsoo. Ia terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo, dan ia tak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo sampai kapanpun.

Hal itu wajar, 'kan? Semua orang pasti juga akan bersikap demikian jika sudah mencintai seseorang secara sungguh-sungguh. Krystal yang biasanya dewasa dan tak egois pun kini mengalami perubahan karakter karena rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kudengar Jongin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan asrama dan pindah ke rumahnya," Krystal bicara lagi, dan kali ini sanggup untuk menyita perhatian Kyungsoo. "Beberapa waktu lalu, Jongin mengatakan padaku bahwa ia merasa tak nyaman tinggal dengan orang yang membencinya. Ia berkata padaku bahwa ia mulai membencimu."

Hati Kyungsoo serasa tertusuk mendengar ucapan Krystal. Ia tak menyangka jika Jongin akan balas membencinya. Mungkin Kyungsoo yang lebih dulu membenci Jongin, tapi bukan berarti Jongin jadi balas membencinya, 'kan?

Apalagi Jongin sudah berjanji untuk selalu menemani Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo bahagia.

Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tak tahu bahwa Krystal sedang berbohong.

"Jongin juga berkata padaku bahwa tak ada gunanya berteman denganmu, karena kau hanya terus mengacuhkannya. Katanya, berteman denganmu hanya membuang waktunya."

Mata Kyungsoo rasanya mulai basah. Kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Krystal terus menyayat hatinya.

Kyungsoo percaya pada Krystal, karena selama ini Krystal memang tak pernah membohonginya. Dan bisa jadi, Jongin memang bercerita pada Krystal karena selama ini Jongin cukup dekat dengan Krystal.

Jadi, benarkah Jongin mengkhianati dan juga membohongi Kyungsoo? Mungkinkah Kyungsoo dikhianati dan dibohongi lagi? Apa janji Jongin dulu hanya janji palsu yang tak ada artinya? Sederetan pertanyaan itu mengganggu benak Kyungsoo. Ia menyesal karena sempat percaya pada Jongin.

Karena tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya, Kyungsoo akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya, lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Krystal memandang Kyungsoo iba. Kekasihnya itu sangat jarang meneteskan air mata, tapi kini dengan mudahnya menangis karena kejahatannya. _'Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan dirimu.'_

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Hari-hari terus berlalu dengan tak menyenangkan bagi Jongin.

Ia seperti terlibat perang dingin dengan Kyungsoo, sehingga ia dan Kyungsoo saling diam satu sama lain. Saat berada di sekolah, mereka bertingkah layaknya orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal.

Bahkan saat mereka berada pada tim yang sama saat pelajaran olahraga, mereka sama sekali tak saling bicara. Mereka diam, seolah bibir mereka terkunci rapat untuk satu sama lain.

Kegiatan tutorial Bahasa Inggris yang seharusnya mereka lakukan, kini resmi dihentikan.

_Miss _Tiff dengan berat hati menyetujui permintaan Jongin untuk mengganti tutornya, dengan alasan bahwa Kyungsoo tak lagi sekamar dengannya.

Kini Jongin belajar Bahasa Inggris dengan seorang siswa pertukaran dari Kanada bernama Kris Wu.

Sungguh Jongin sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk belajar bersama Kyungsoo. Pasalnya, Kris adalah orang yang super galak. Ditambah lagi, Kris selalu asyik berkirim pesan dengan kekasihnya saat sedang belajar dengan Jongin. Kalau tidak salah, kekasihnya adalah seorang gadis _tomboy _bernama Amber.

Hah~ Jongin benar-benar merindukan Kyungsoo. Saat malam begini, biasanya Kyungsoo asyik belajar, dan Jongin asyik memandangi Kyungsoo. Tapi itu dilakukan secara rahasia tentunya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang tak sering terlibat pembicaraan saat mereka masih satu kamar. Tapi tetap saja Jongin merindukan kehadiran Kyungsoo. Hanya melihat Kyungsoo saja selalu bisa membuat malam Jongin terasa lebih indah.

Sekedar informasi, malam ini adalah malam minggu, dan Jongin sudah bertekad untuk membebaskan dirinya dari tugas-tugas sekolah. Ia ingin menenangkan dirinya di rumah.

Ia ingin menenangkan hatinya yang _galau. _Jadilah malam ini ia berdiri di balkon kamarnya sembari memandang langit. Persis seperti adegan di drama-drama yang sering Jongin tonton.

"Hai, tampan!" Jongin melompat kaget ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

Ia menoleh, dan mendapati sang ibu sedang _nyengir _lebar. "_Eomma _mengagetkanku!"

Ibu Jongin tak menanggapi ucapan Jongin, dan memilih untuk berdiri di samping Jongin. Bersandar pada pagar sembari menatap langit. "Belum juga berbaikan dengan-_nya, _hm?"

Meskipun ibu Jongin tak bertanya secara jelas, tapi Jongin tahu benar arah pertanyaan sang ibu.

Ibu Jongin benar-benar wanita yang pengertian. Beliau tahu bahwa sang putra sedang memiliki problema dengan —mantan- teman sekamarnya.

"Kami tidak bertengkar atau semacamnya, _eomma. _Kami hanya—"

"Kalian hanya sama-sama bingung," ibu Jongin menyela ucapan putranya. "Kalian sama-sama bingung dengan perasaan kalian. Andai kau tidak menuruti ucapan gadis itu, dan tidak pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo."

_Gadis _yang dimaksud oleh ibu Jongin adalah Krystal. Jongin sudah menceritakan semuanya pada ibunya, namun belum berani bercerita pada sang ayah. Meskipun ayahnya baik, namun Jongin tak cukup terbuka pada sang ayah. Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut masalah _perasaan, _Jongin biasanya hanya akan bercerita pada ibunya.

Ibunya sangat sayang padanya, dan beliau sama sekali tak marah meskipun beliau tahu bahwa putranya _menyimpang_. Mungkin beliau memang tak secara gamblang merestui orientasi seksual putranya yang _tidak lurus, _tapi beliau sebisa mungkin memberikan dukungan penuh pada apapun keputusan sang anak.

Jika pada akhirnya Jongin memang berubah orientasi, maka ibu Jongin akan berusaha untuk menerima itu, karena beliau tahu bahwa Jongin berhak menentukan pilihannya. Meskipun beliau ragu bahwa suaminya akan menerima _penyimpangan _Jongin itu. Tapi hal itu tak ingin dipikirkannya untuk saat ini. Saat ini, beliau hanya memikirkan kebahagiaan Jongin.

Mengenai kebohongan Jongin tentang Krystal, ibu Jongin juga tidak marah. Ibu Jongin justru senang karena Jongin tak jatuh dalam pelukan Krystal. Entahlah~ _instinct _wanita yang telah melahirkan Jongin itu mengatakan bahwa Krystal bukanlah yang terbaik untuk putranya.

"Perasaan ini tidak _normal, eomma. _Dan satu lagi, Kyungsoo tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Ia _normal, eomma__,"_ Jongin akhirnya bersuara setelah ia sempat berpikir keras untuk beberapa menit.

Ibu Jongin tersenyum lembut, kemudian melempar satu pertanyaan penting untuk sang anak. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang _normal, _Jongin?"

Jongin diam karena ia tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Ia selama ini juga masih bertanya-tanya, _sebenarnya apa itu normal?_ Ia sering menyebut kata _normal, _tapi ia tak tahu definisi yang jelas dari kata itu. Apalagi dalam konteks _cinta, _Jongin masih rancu mengenai definisi kata _normal._

Ibu Jongin kembali tersenyum lembut saat melihat putranya frustasi memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Kau tak perlu memikirkan jawabannya sekarang, sayang. Kau akan menemukan jawaban itu cepat atau lambat," ibu Jongin memberi putranya satu kecupan hangat di dahi, kemudian pergi meninggalkan putra tunggalnya.

Jongin menatap kepergiaan ibunya dengan tatapan nanar. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki ibu yang begitu baik, tapi ia juga sedikit gemas pada ibunya karena ibunya itu suka sekali bermain teka-teki yang tak ia mengerti jawabannya.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Malam minggu yang sunyi dan sepi juga dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Sebelum Jongin datang ke dalam kehidupannya, Kyungsoo biasa dengan rasa sunyi dan sepi.

Namun semenjak ada Jongin, Kyungsoo sudah lupa pada dua rasa itu.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mungkin tak akan banyak mengobrol saat malam tiba. Keduanya akan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing di kamar.

Tapi tetap saja, kehadiran Jongin seperti menemani malamnya. Kehadiran Jongin seperti menghangatkan hidupnya yang dingin.

Ada _sedikit _rasa sesal di hati Kyungsoo karena ia selama ini bersikap buruk pada Jongin, padahal Jongin selalu baik padanya.

Jadi, sebenarnya Jongin tak salah jika pada akhirnya ia membenci Kyungsoo. Itu semua adalah salah Kyungsoo, karena ia yang terlebih dahulu membenci Jongin.

Tapi semua sudah terlanjur basah. Jongin sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan melupakan janjinya. Kyungsoo seharusnya memang tak percaya pada janji-janji palsu.

Setelah menghela nafas yang terasa sangat lelah dan menyedihkan, Kyungsoo menoleh menatap ranjang Jongin yang kosong. Sudah beberapa hari ranjang itu tak ada yang menempati.

Ia jadi ingat saat Jongin merasa takut pada petir. Saat itu Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin semalaman.

Kyungsoo sekarang tahu kenapa _mantan _teman sekamarnya itu sangat takut pada petir.

Dulu saat Jongin masih berusia tujuh tahun, Jongin dan orang tuanya terjebak badai di dalam mobil. Saat itu, petir menyambar-nyambar. Salah satu dari petir itu menyambar sebuah pohon besar yang terletak di dekat mobil ayahnya. Pohon itu terbakar dan akhirnya tumbang menimpa mobil yang dikendarai Jongin dan orang tuanya.

Jongin kecil merasa ketakutan. Untungnya saat itu Jongin dan orang tuanya bisa dievakuasi tepat sebelum mobil itu pada akhirnya meledak.

Kyungsoo mendengar cerita itu langsung dari Jongin beberapa waktu lalu, sebelum hubungan keduanya memburuk tentunya.

Mengingat semua itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin sedih. Apalagi Kyungsoo ingat bahwa setelah ia menggenggam tangan Jongin semalaman karena Jongin takut petir, paginya ia terbangun di atas ranjang Jongin. Lebih tepatnya berada dalam dekapan hangat Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak bisa untuk tidak merona saat _memory _itu menyergap benaknya.

Ia..._merindukan Jongin_.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Kyungsoo akhirnya berjalan menuju ranjang Jongin, lalu berbaring di atasnya.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang dulu digunakan Jongin. Menyesap sisa-sisa wangi maskulin seorang Kim Jongin. Ia sendiri tak paham kenapa ia jadi seperti ini. Mungkinkah ia hanya merasa kehilangan seorang _teman? _Atau ia merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang lain semenjak kepergian Jongin? Kyungsoo belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Hari sudah berganti lagi, dan kini sudah hari Senin lagi.

Beberapa mata pelajaran sudah dilewati oleh para siswa, dan kini tibalah mereka harus mempelajari Sejarah Musik Korea Selatan.

Pelajaran _sejarah _selalu terdengar membosankan bagi para siswa. Para siswa harus menghafal nama-nama orang yang bahkan sudah tiada, juga menghafal tahun-tahun kejadian suatu perkara. Semua itu benar-benar membosankan, dan selalu membuat siswa mengantuk saat jam pelajaran sejarah tiba.

Cho _saem _—atau yang memiliki nama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun- dengan semangatnya bicara di depan kelas. Ia tak mau ambil pusing meskipun hampir sepertiga siswanya kini meletakkan kepala di atas meja dan mulai menyelami alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Pemandangan itu sudah biasa baginya.

"Sejak tiga minggu lalu saya sudah menjelaskan tentang gambaran umum mengenai Sejarah Musik Korea Selatan dari awal sampai akhir. Tugas kalian sekarang adalah membuat _resume _mengenai apa yang sudah saya jelaskan. Minggu depan kalian harus mempresentasikan hasil _resume _kalian."

Para siswa mulai berkasak-kusuk. Mengeluh malas mendengar tugas baru yang harus mereka jalani. Para siswa yang tadi sudah tertidur pun terpaksa membuka mata karena suara riuh yang mengganggu telinga mereka. Mau tak mau, mereka langsung ikut berkasak-kusuk karena tak menyukai tugas baru guru sejarah mereka.

"Tenang, semuanya! Jangan khawatir," Cho _saem _berusaha menenangkan kelasnya yang ribut. Guru berusia 27 tahun itu kembali bersuara. "Kalian akan bekerja berpasangan sehingga tugas ini tak akan terlalu berat."

Para siswa kembali tenang untuk mendengarkan Cho _saem_ membagi mereka dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil yang tiap kelompok terdiri dari dua siswa.

Ada siswa yang merasa senang dengan rekan kelompoknya, tapi ada pula siswa yang merasa kesal dan tak terima. Hal itu sangat wajar terjadi.

"...Kelompok yang selanjutnya adalah Do Kyungsoo dan...Kim Jongin."

Dua pemilik nama yang baru saja disebut oleh Cho _saem _secara kompak membulatkan mata. Tapi mereka memilih untuk tidak protes meskipun dalam hati mereka tak terima. Ungkapan protes hanya akan menghadirkan kecurigaan dari siswa-siswa lain, dan mereka tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Jongin yang duduk di depan kini memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke belakang, dan melihat reaksi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo balas menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datar, dan itu membuat _nyali _Jongin menciut. Kembali ia merasa takut pada Kyungsoo. Karakter Kyungsoo yang dingin sepertinya kembali menyeruak ke permukaan.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Sejumlah siswa tampak berada di perpustakaan dengan buku-buku di tangan mereka.

Cho _saem _memang mengizinkan mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan supaya mereka mudah mencari referensi.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah contoh siswa yang memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempat untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Dua siswa itu memilih tempat di bagian paling belakang perpustakaan karena tempat itu adalah yang paling sepi. Kyungsoo yang memilih tempat itu, dan Jongin hanya mengikuti Kyungsoo dalam diam.

Mereka berdua duduk dengan hening. Hanya suara gesekan lembar demi lembar kertas saja yang terdengar disana. Keduanya seperti terlalu canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau mendengar penjelasan Cho _saem _minggu lalu? Minggu lalu aku tidak fokus, dan yah~ aku tidak tahu inti penjelasan beliau," akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan meskipun ia tetap bicara dengan nada datar.

Dengan malas Jongin menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Ia bahkan terlalu malas untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau sudah menemukan buku yang lengkap tentang sejarah musik Korea Selatan?" kembali suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar, sedangkan Jongin lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepala. Hal itu rupanya membuat Kyungsoo sebal. "Kau begitu membenciku sampai-sampai kau tak bersedia bicara padaku?"

Ekspresi Jongin berubah kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Kau yang membenciku, Kyungsoo. Kau lupa?"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyeringai karena Jongin justru balas bertanya. "Tak mau mengaku padaku, tapi mau mengaku pada Krystal. Kenapa kau begitu pengecut, Kim Jongin?"

Jantung Jongin berdebar hebat saat mendengar Kyungsoo melantunkan namanya. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tak mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut namanya.

Tapi ini bukan saatnya ia mengagumi suara Kyungsoo. Ini adalah saat untuk bicara serius. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," ucap Jongin.

Kali ini Kyungsoo menatap Jongin jengah. "Kau bercerita pada Krystal bahwa kau membenciku. Karena itulah kau memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar asrama. Kau lupa?"

Jongin semakin merasa terkejut. Memangnya kapan ia pernah bercerita pada Krystal bahwa ia membenci Kyungsoo? Fakta yang ada adalah, ia pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo karena perintah Krystal.

Sangat disayangkan karena Kyungsoo tak tahu hal itu.

Tapi Jongin jadi bertanya-tanya. Apa Krystal memfitnahnya di depan Kyungsoo?

Entahlah. Jongin tak mau berpikir negatif tentang kekasih Kyungsoo itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau mengira seperti itu, Kyungsoo," kali ini Jongin berujar dengan sabar. "Tapi semoga kau cepat mengetahui hal sebenarnya. Yang jelas, aku sebenarnya sangat ingin menepati janjiku untuk selalu menemanimu. Tapi sayang, aku tak bisa."

Setelah selesai bicara, Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan dengan cepat berlalu menjauhi Kyungsoo.

Persetan dengan tugas dari Cho _saem. _Jongin tak sanggup berlama-lama melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Wajah itu membuatnya ingin menangis.

Tapi ternyata, bukan hanya Jongin yang merasa sedih. Kyungsoo pun kini juga merasakan hal yang sama.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Chanyeol dan Sehun melihat kepergian Jongin dari perpustakaan. Dua sahabat itu berada dalam kelompok yang sama sehingga mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama. Dan bisa dikatakan, tadi mereka menguping pembicaraan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kondisinya semakin buruk," Sehun membuka suara. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar kini sedikit menampakkan raut kasihan.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Apa menurutmu, kita bilang saja pada Kyungsoo tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya?"

"Kurasa itu ide yang kurang baik," Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Kita tidak boleh mencampuri urusan mereka. Lagipula Jongin mempercayai kita untuk menyimpan tentang semua itu."

"Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo harus tahu tentang Jongin yang sebenarnya. Mereka hanya saling salah paham sek—"

"Apa yang harus aku ketahui?"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyela. Ya. Pria pendek itu entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang Sehun dan Chanyeol —Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan-.

Dua pria tinggi sontak berbalik untuk menghadap Kyungsoo. Keduanya saling pandang untuk sesaat, selanjutnya menundukkan kepala mereka bersamaan.

Tak seharusnya Kyungsoo mendengar pembicaraan mereka, dan kini mereka bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Kyungsoo. Pasalnya, mereka sudah berjanji pada Jongin untuk tak bicara apapun pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati mereka, lalu menatap mereka bergantian. "Apa ada hal yang tidak aku tahu tentang Jongin?"

"I-itu tentang Jongin. Kau tak berhak tahu, Kyungsoo," jawab Chanyeol. Ia masih belum berani mengangkat kepalanya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Berusaha untuk tetap sabar. "Hal yang kalian sembunyikan itu juga berkaitan denganku, 'kan? Itu artinya, aku juga berhak tahu."

Chanyeol dan Sehun kembali saling tatap untuk beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya mereka mengangkat kepala untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kami tadi tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Kau berpikir bahwa Jongin membencimu, 'kan?" tanya Sehun. Pria berkulit putih itu memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri kini mengangguk sekali.

"Yang kau pikirkan itu sama sekali tidak benar, Kyungsoo," kini Chanyeol yang bicara. "Jongin sama sekali tak membencimu, dan ia meninggalkanmu karena..."

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

_Tap tap tap_

Suara derap langkah kaki menggema di koridor. Kyungsoo berlari kencang untuk mencari seseorang.

Ia memang sudah mendengar semua cerita mengenai Jongin dari Chanyeol dan Sehun, tapi ia tetap harus membuktikan bahwa hal yang dikatakan oleh dua pria itu adalah kebenaran.

Kepala Kyungsoo tergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Saat ini adalah waktunya pergantian jam sehingga koridor cukup ramai dengan para siswa yang berlalu-lalang.

Saat ia hampir mendekati ruang _dance, _tiba-tiba ia menemukan sosok yang dari tadi dicarinya.

Tanpa perlu menunggu waktu, ia mendekati sosok itu, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Sosok itu berontak, namun ia terpaksa mengikuti langkah kaki Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Kyungsoo membawa sosok itu ke dalam gudang sekolah yang letaknya relatif di belakang gedung sekolah pada umumnya.

_BLAM. _Pintu gudang itu dibanting keras oleh Kyungsoo hingga tertutup rapat.

Kerasnya suara pintu yang dibanting itu membuat sosok yang tadi ditarik oleh Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

Dengan sinis Kyungsoo menatap sosok itu. "Jelaskan padaku tentang semua yang sebenarnya terjadi," ujarnya. Kyungsoo tampak berusaha menahan emosinya yang mungkin bisa meluap kapan saja.

"A-apa maksudmu, Kyungsoo?" dengan terbata lawan bicara Kyungsoo melempar satu pertanyaan.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan diri. Rasanya ia ingin memukul telak sosok di depannya, tapi ia tak tega. "Jelaskan padaku tentang...Kim Jongin."

Gadis di depan Kyungsoo melebarkan mata sipitnya. Terkejut mendengar permintaan Kyungsoo. "Me-memangnya apa yang harus aku jelaskan?"

"SEMUANYA! JELASKAN PADAKU TENTANG SEMUANYA, KRYSTAL JUNG!"

Rasanya tubuh Krystal mengkerut seketika karena bentakan Kyungsoo. Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam karena tak berani menatap Kyungsoo.

Ia sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal Kyungsoo, dan ia hafal betul bahwa _angry _Kyungsoo adalah hal yang paling menyeramkan, dan ia tak pernah ingin membuat Kyungsoo marah.

Tapi hari ini Krystal justru membuat kekasihnya itu murka. Tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan Krystal selain diam seribu bahasa karena terlalu takut.

"Apa benar kau yang menyuruh Jongin untuk meninggalkan kamar asrama dan menjauhiku? Dan benarkah kau berbohong padaku dengan berkata bahwa Jongin membenciku? Jawab aku, Krystal!"

Tubuh Krystal bergetar karena takut. Suara Kyungsoo terdengar begitu keras karena terlalu diliputi emosi, dan Krystal sadar betul akan hal itu.

Kyungsoo paling tidak suka dibohongi dan dikhianati. Sayangnya, Krystal sudah melakukan dua kesalahan itu dan kini membuat Kyungsoo marah besar.

"Aku selalu mempercayaimu, Krys..." suara Kyungsoo melemah seiring dengan jatuhnya air mata di pipinya. "Kenapa kau tega berbohong padaku dan membuatku salah paham?"

Dengan ragu Krystal mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Hatinya sakit melihat Kyungsoo menangis karenanya. "A-aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan dirimu, Soo. Jongin...ia ingin merebutmu dariku. Aku...aku tak rela."

"Apa kau bilang? Jongin ingin merebutku dariku? Apa maksudmu, Krys?"

Kali ini Krystal menatap Kyungsoo tanpa keraguan. "Jongin itu _gay, _dan ia mencintaimu, Kyungsoo! Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu dari pengaruh buruknya. Aku tidak salah, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo terperanjat, dan ia diam. Ia tak menyangka Krystal akan bicara seperti itu. Hatinya berdesir tak karuan mendengar kalimat Krystal.

Benarkah Jongin mencintai dirinya? Atau...itu hanya salah satu kebohongan Krystal saja? Kyungsoo tak yakin mana yang merupakan fakta, dan mana yang merupakan kebohongan.

"Aku tidak salah, 'kan?" Krystal mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kau tetap salah, Krys," Kyungsoo akhirnya menjawab setelah ia sempat diam membisu. "Meskipun kau adalah kekasihku, tapi kau tak berhak mencampuri urusanku dengan Jongin."

"AKU HANYA BERUSAHA MENYELAMATKANMU, KYUNGSOO!"

"TAPI TIDAK DENGAN CARA MENYURUH JONGIN UNTUK KELUAR DARI KAMAR ASRAMA!"

Sepasang kekasih itu kini terengah-engah karena mereka baru saja saling berteriak keras.

Ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertengkar hingga saling berteriak. Biasanya, mereka selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan baik-baik.

Kyungsoo yang frustasi kini menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Kurasa kita tak bisa bersama lagi, Krys. Aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang berbohong padaku."

Krystal membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "A-apa kau bilang? Kau baru saja memutuskan hubungan kita? Memutuskan hubungan demi pria _gay _macam Jongin?"

"AKU INGIN PUTUS BUKAN KARENA JONGIN!" kembali Kyungsoo membentak Krystal. Tapi detik berikutnya ia memejamkan mata sejenak untuk mengontrol emosinya. "Aku hanya tidak bisa bersama denganmu lagi, Krys. Kita sudah tidak sejalan lagi."

_Tes. _Air mata mulai menetes di pipi putih Krystal. Hatinya tercabik karena ucapan Kyungsoo.

Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama dua tahun, dan kini semuanya harus berakhir hanya karena seorang pria _gay. _Dunia ini sungguh tak adil bagi Krystal.

Kepala gadis itu kini menunduk dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

Saat gadis itu sedang menangis sesenggukan, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah potongan seng bersisi tajam tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya.

Krystal dengan cepat menundukkan badan untuk mengambil potongan seng itu, lalu berdiri lagi dan bersiap untuk memotong nadi di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Kalau kau meninggalkanku, aku akan mati, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo _shock _seketika saat melihat _mantan _kekasihnya kini bersiap untuk bunuh diri.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak ingin gegabah. Ia yakin bahwa Krystal hanya menggertak, dan tak mungkin ia benar-benar menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Walaupun segala kemungkinan masih bisa terjadi, apalagi kini kondisi mental Krystal sedang labil.

"Jangan main-main, Krystal. Letakkan seng tajam itu, dan kita keluar dari gudang ini."

Bukannya mematuhi perkataan Kyungsoo, Krystal justru menyeringai kejam. "Aku tidak main-main, Kyungsoo. Kau...tidak akan bisa lari dariku."

_ZRASH! _Krystal benar-benar memotong nadinya sendiri.

Darah langsung mengalir deras dari nadi yang terpotong itu.

"KRYSTAL!" Kyungsoo langsung panik, dan segera mendekati Krystal. Ia pegang pinggang gadis itu untuk menahan badannya yang mulai lemah.

"A-aku serius de-dengan perkataanku, Kyungsoo."

Setelah itu, Krystal tak sadarkan diri.

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter ini kerasa unsur drama-nya ya? hehe. konflik benar-benar dimulai :D**

**terimakasih ya buat para reader yang selalu meninggalkan review. aku selalu berusaha update tiap hari kok. tapi untuk besok aku gak yakin bisa update atau enggak, soalnya besok ada urusan dari pagi sampai malem. tapi kalau bisa, aku bakal usahain buat udpate. jadi mohon dimaklumi ya :)**

**aku masih belum tahu ini bakal end di chapter berapa. yang jelas, ini udh beneran masuk tahap konflik, dan yah~ bakal lebih banyak hurt-nya. tapi ini akan happy ending kok. aku kalo nulis FF yg chapternya banyak selalu happy ending biar reader yg udah baca panjang2 gak kecewa^^**

**ok, review again, please?**


	12. Chapter 11 Rejection

**Title: Mr. Normal**

**Pairing: KaiSoo as main pair**

**Cast for this chapter: Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo, Krystal f(x) as Krystal Jung, Chen EXO as Kim Jongdae, Jessica SNSD as Jessica Jung**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [11/?]**

**Summary for chap 11:**

**Jongin akhirnya memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi yang ia dapatkan setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya itu adalah...penolakan.**

**NOTE: special for syafakamilla yang request FF KaiSoo :)**

**Aku disini pinjem nama SOPA cuma sekedar pinjem nama sekolah aja. Tapi untuk urusan teknis tentang SOPA di FF ini 100% merupakan hasil imajinasiku. Jadi barangkali beda sama kenyataannya. Harap maklum**

**YAOI | CHAPTERED | SCHOOL LIFE | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

_ZRASH! Krystal benar-benar memotong nadinya sendiri._

_Darah langsung mengalir deras dari nadi yang terpotong itu._

_"KRYSTAL!" Kyungsoo langsung panik, dan segera mendekati Krystal. Ia pegang pinggang gadis itu untuk menahan badannya yang mulai lemah._

_"A-aku serius de-dengan perkataanku, Kyungsoo."_

_Setelah itu, Krystal tak sadarkan diri._

**..**

**CHAPTER 11 (Rejection)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo berlari kencang di koridor sekolah, tapi kali ini ia tak sendirian. Ia berlari seraya membopong tubuh Krystal yang tak sadarkan diri.

Pergelangan tangan Krystal mengeluarkan banyak darah, hingga darah itu turut mengotori baju dan tangan Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah keselamatan Krystal.

Ia merasa takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Krystal. Mungkin ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika hal buruk itu benar-benar menimpa Krystal. Apapun kesalahan Krystal, Kyungsoo tetap tak ingin kehilangan sosok yang _pernah _dikasihinya itu. Hingga tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata karena terlalu takut.

Jongin tak sengaja melihat pemandangan mencolok di koridor itu. Pemandangan saat Kyungsoo berlari kencang dengan Krystal berada di gendongannya. Tentu pemandangan itu menarik perhatiannya. Bahkan bukan hanya menarik perhatian Jongin, tapi juga menarik perhatian seluruh manusia yang kebetulan berada disana. Tak heran jika kini koridor itu menjadi ramai karena siswa mulai berkasak-kusuk.

Jongin sebenarnya merasa cemburu karena Kyungsoo bersama Krystal, tapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa bingung. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dua manusia itu.

Jongin juga merasa cemas karena ia sempat melihat bercak darah di pakaian dua orang itu.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menyusul Kyungsoo, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ia berhasil menyusul Kyungsoo. Ia pun tak yakin apakah Kyungsoo mau bicara dengannya atau tidak.

Jongin hanya bisa berharap semoga semuanya baik-baik saja. Karena tadi ia sempat melihat raut ketakutan dan kesedihan Kyungsoo, dan ia yakin bahwa itu karena Krystal.

Barangkali Krystal terluka, lalu Kyungsoo merasa takut dan sedih hingga pria kecil itu menangis. Jongin berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Krystal sampai-sampai ia rela meneteskan air mata berharganya karena takut kehilangan Krystal.

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum pilu sembari memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sesak. Rasanya tak ada harapan lagi. Hati Kyungsoo sepenuhnya milik Krystal, dan Jongin tak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mengubah realita itu. Sekiranya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Jongin.

Akhirnya, Jongin memilih untuk membalik badannya dan pergi dari koridor itu. _'Kyungsoo pasti akan baik-baik saja selama ada Krystal di sampingnya.'_

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang berada di depan ruang ICU dengan dua tangannya yang saling bertaut.

Krystal dipindahkan ke ruang ICU setelah tadi sempat mendapat perawatan di IGD.

Dokter berkata bahwa Krystal kehilangan cukup banyak darah karena urat nadinya nyaris terpotong. Meskipun nadinya belum benar-benar putus, tapi tetap saja dari luka itu mengucur deras darah merah milik Krystal.

Tapi untungnya gadis itu tak sampai kehilangan seluruh darahnya sehingga ia masih bisa diselamatkan. Ya...meskipun sampai sekarang kondisinya masih kritis dan belum sadarkan diri.

Kyungsoo sudah menghubungi orang tua Krystal, tapi mereka baru besok bisa datang ke Korea. Maklum saja, orang tua Krystal tinggal di Amerika. Ia juga sudah menghubungi kakak kandung Krystal, dan mungkin sosok kakak kesayangan Krystal itu sekarang sedang berada dalam perjalanan untuk menuju rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo merasa bahwa semua menjadi semakin rumit baginya. Ia tadinya hanya bermaksud untuk meluruskan semuanya dengan cara bertanya pada Krystal, tapi ternyata justru muncul masalah baru. Padahal masalahnya dengan Jongin belum juga selesai.

Kyungsoo tak menduga jika Krystal akan bertindak senekat itu. Setahunya, Krystal adalah gadis yang rasional, dan jarang sekali bertindak gegabah. Krystal yang sekarang mungkin telah berubah, dan perubahan itu terjadi karena _cinta._

Dengan kasar Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya. Ia tak peduli bahwa tangannya kini diselimuti oleh darah kering milik Krystal. Ia sepertinya tak memiliki energi untuk sekedar mengguyur tangannya dengan air bersih hingga bekas darah itu hilang.

Kyungsoo yakin bahwa setelah ini ia tak akan bisa lepas dari Krystal. Krystal pasti akan terus berusaha untuk memiliki Kyungsoo sampai akhir.

Sekarang Kyungsoo sadar bahwa ia tak memiliki perasaan _special _pada Krystal. Perasaannya dulu pada Krystal mungkin memang bukan cinta. _Dulu _ia merasa nyaman dengan Krystal dan ia juga selalu mengagumi kecantikan Krystal. _Dulu_ ia selalu merasa beruntung karena memiliki kekasih secantik Krystal.

Tapi kini Kyungsoo sadar. Mungkin ia memang pernah memiliki sedikit _rasa _pada Krystal, tapi barangkali itu hanyalah rasa _suka, _dan bukan _cinta._ Ia telah salah mengartikan perasaannya sendiri.

Di tengah rasa kalutnya, entah mengapa Kyungsoo mengingat sosok hangat Kim Jongin.

Ia bahkan berandai-andai...

_'Seandainya Jongin ada di sini, aku akan memeluknya dan menangis di dadanya.'_

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Lagi-lagi hari baru telah datang. Satu demi satu pelajaran di sekolah juga sudah dilewati hari ini.

Tapi apalah arti hari baru jika Jongin tak kunjung bisa _move on?_

Hari ini rasanya ia begitu _clueless. _Tak ada satupun kabar tentang Kyungsoo, dan pria mungil itu seharian ini juga sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya di lingkungan sekolah.

_Feeling _Jongin mengatakan bahwa terjadi sesuatu dengan mantan _roommate-_nya itu, dan semuanya pasti berkaitan dengan Krystal.

Jongin benar-benar tak bisa fokus karena terlalu penasaran sekaligus cemas.

Tapi ternyata bukan hanya Jongin sendiri yang merasa penasaran dan cemas. Kim Jongdae agaknya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Saat ini, Jongin dan Jongdae tergabung dalam satu kelompok saat kelas _Instrument_ dengan guru tampan mereka yang bernama Henry Lau_._ Mereka tidak hanya berdua, tapi bersama dua siswa yang lainnya.

Henry _saem _membagi seluruh siswanya menjadi lima kelompok. Itu artinya, terdapat tiga kelompok yang beranggotakan empat siswa, dan terdapat dua kelompok yang beranggotakan lima siswa —Kyungsoo ikut dimasukkan di salah satu kelompok-.

Setiap kelompok dianggap sebagai kelompok _band. _Setiap _band _akan tampil saat pertengahan semester, dan penampilan mereka akan dinilai oleh Henry _saem _sebagai nilai pelajaran _I__nstrument_. Oleh karena itu, saat ini setiap _band_ sedang mendiskusikan perihal penampilan mereka sekitar dua bulan lagi supaya mereka mendapatkan nilai yang baik.

Setiap _band _kini sedang mendiskusikan tentang pembagian posisi tiap anggota _band. _Siapa yang menjadi _vocalist, guitarist, drummer, _dan posisi-posisi lain yang lazim dalam sebuah _band._

Jongin bisa melihat sedari tadi Jongdae tak fokus dalam diskusi kelompoknya. Pria bersuara emas itu dari tadi menunduk, dan tangannya menyembunyikan ponsel di laci mejanya.

Tampaknya Jongdae sedang berkirim pesan dengan seseorang.

"Aish! Tak bisakah ia membalas pesanku dan memberitahuku dimana rumah sakit tempat Krystal dirawat?" Jongdae menggerutu dengan suara pelan.

Tapi gerutuan yang hanya lirih itu rupanya mampu didengar oleh Jongin yang saat ini duduk tepat di sampingnya. Dengan cepat ia menepuk bahu Jongdae untuk meminta atensinya. "Apa yang terjadi, Jongdae-_ssi? _Apa Krystal...sakit?"

Jongdae jelas merasa kaget karena tiba-tiba Jongin bertanya padanya. Ini adalah kali pertama Jongin bicara padanya secara langsung. Maklum saja, sifat pemalu Jongin menyebabkan dirinya tak punya banyak teman di kelas.

Jujur, saat ini Jongdae bingung. Ia tak tahu harus bercerita pada Jongin atau tidak.

Ia tahu bahwa saat ini Jongin seperti ingin ikut campur, tapi ia juga tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jongin berkaitan dengan masalah dua sahabatnya —Jongdae juga bersahabat dengan Krystal-.

"Jongdae-_ssi, _tolong katakan padaku apa yang terjadi..." Jongin memohon dengan wajah yang super memelas.

Jongdae tampaknya luluh melihat wajah memelas Jongin. "Krystal sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit karena kemarin ia mencoba untuk bunuh diri."

Mata Jongin membulat seketika. Sejak kemarin, para siswa di sekolahnya memang meributkan insiden Kyungsoo yang berlarian di koridor sembari menggendong Krystal, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu tentang hal yang sebenarnya.

Hanya Jongdae yang tahu tentang hal itu karena Kyungsoo semalam bercerita padanya lewat telepon. Tapi bodohnya, Jongdae tak bertanya di rumah sakit mana Krystal dirawat. Baru pagi ini Jongdae bertanya tentang hal itu karena rencananya ia akan berkunjung sepulang sekolah.

"Lalu, apa Kyungsoo sekarang menemani Krystal di rumah sakit?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Terlihat sekali bahwa sebenarnya yang menjadi pusat perhatian Jongin adalah Kyungsoo, dan bukan Krystal.

"Ya, Kyungsoo menemani Krystal sekarang," jawab Jongdae.

Jongin tampak sedih. Sekali lagi ia meyakini bahwa cinta Kyungsoo pada Krystal begitu besar sampai-sampai siswa rajin seperti Kyungsoo rela membolos agar bisa menemani Krystal.

Jongdae sendiri tampak tidak peka pada perubahan raut wajah Jongin. Ia kembali fokus pada ponselnya, kemudian tersenyum cerah. "Akhirnya ia membalas pesanku. Nanti sore aku akan berkunjung ke rumah sakit," ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Kyungsoo rupanya baru saja membalas pesan Jongdae, dan kini Jongdae tahu rumah sakit yang merawat Krystal.

Jongin tadi ternyata mendengar ucapan Jongdae. Pemuda dengan warna kulit mempesona itu kini terlihat berpikir keras. Ia ingin menemui Kyungsoo dan ingin meluruskan masalahnya dengan Kyungsoo. Meskipun harus menemui Kyungsoo di rumah sakit, tapi ia rela melakukannya.

Setelah merasa yakin, Jongin segera ia menoleh pada pria di sebelahnya. "Jongdae-_ssi..._bolehkan aku ikut ke rumah sakit?"

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Jongdae dan Jongin berjalan bersama menuju rumah sakit tempat Krystal dirawat.

Ya. Jongdae memutuskan untuk mengajak Jongin mengunjungi Krystal, karena ia tak memiliki hak untuk mencegah Jongin menjenguk sahabat wanitanya itu.

Meskipun sebenarnya Jongdae yakin bahwa maksud kunjungan Jongin bukanlah untuk Krystal, melainkan untuk Kyungsoo. Walaupun Kyungsoo tak terlalu jujur padanya terkait masalah Jongin, tapi rupanya Jongdae cukup peka membaca keadaan. Ia tahu bahwa ada hal yang _tidak beres _diantara Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Dua pria bermarga Kim yang dari tadi saling diam itu akhirnya sampai di depan ruang ICU. Disana Jongdae melihat Kyungsoo bersama seorang wanita cantik yang ia ketahui merupakan kakak kandung Krystal, Jessica Jung.

Jongdae yakin bahwa sampai hari ini orang tua Krystal belum tiba di Korea.

"_Annyeong~"_

Mendengar sapaan Jongdae, Kyungsoo dan Jessica secara bersamaan mengangkat kepala mereka.

Saat itulah Kyungsoo bertemu pandang dengan Jongin, dan ia sangat terkejut melihat pria itu ada di rumah sakit.

"Kau Kim Jongdae, 'kan? _Aigoo~ _kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, dan kau semakin tampan saja," Jessica mengusak rambut Jongdae dengan gemas.

Jongdae sendiri hanya _nyengir _bangga. "Kita terakhir bertemu di hari pernikahan _noona. _Ngomong-ngomong, dimana suami _noona _yang tampan itu?"

"Taecyeon _oppa _sekarang bekerja sebagai model di Paris. Baru dua hari yang lalu ia berangkat, jadi ia tak bisa pulang sekarang," jawab Jessica.

Dua manusia beda usia itu terlibat obrolan seru hingga melupakan keberadaan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri dengan canggung.

"Ehm..K-Kyungsoo..." panggil Jongin. Kyungsoo menoleh ragu pada Jongin. "Kurasa kita perlu bicara. Kau ada waktu?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin ini saatnya ia memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Jongin.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Disini lah Kyungsoo dan Jongin sekarang. Duduk berdampingan dalam hening di bangku taman rumah sakit.

"Jadi, apa yang perlu kita bicarakan?" Kyungsoo membuka suara.

Sejak tadi ia tak sedikitpun menatap Jongin. Jongin pun sama. Ia sama sekali tak memandang Kyungsoo.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah tahu tentang semuanya?" Jongin balas bertanya.

Kyungsoo kini mendongak, menatap langit yang mulai gelap di atasnya. "Ya, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Hal itulah yang akhirnya berujung pada insiden Krystal mengiris urat nadinya sendiri."

Jongin menoleh pelan pada Kyungsoo. Memperhatikan profil wajah Kyungsoo dari samping.

Sumpah demi _boxer-_nya yang berwarna _pink, _Jongin merindukan wajah Kyungsoo. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tak menatap wajah Kyungsoo dari jarak dekat.

"Kenapa Krystal akhirnya memotong urat nadinya? Kau memarahinya?" tanya Jongin.

"Lebih dari itu," Kyungsoo mulai menundukkan kepalanya lagi, lalu memainkan jemarinya di atas pangkuannya. "Aku memutuskan hubungan kami berdua. Krystal tak bisa menerima hal itu, dan ia melakukan hal bodoh."

Sulit rasanya Jongin mempercayai apa yang ia dengar. Jadi, saat ini Kyungsoo dan Krystal sudah putus? Bolehkah Jongin berharap?

Tampaknya tidak. Kondisinya masih belum baik, dan Jongin tak berani untuk berharap lebih.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Pemuda itu bagaikan memikul beban ekstra berat di pundaknya. "Ia membohongiku, dan aku tak suka dibohongi. Dan kurasa kami berdua memang sudah tidak cocok lagi."

Jongin mengangguk paham. "Itu artinya, kau sudah tak mencintainya lagi?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo tertawa halus mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Berpisah dengannya bukan berarti aku sudah tak mencintainya."

Jongin tampak sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya perasaan Kyungsoo pada Krystal sudah pupus sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo masih _sok jual mahal _pada Jongin. Ia masih enggan mengakui perasaannya yang terkini. Karena ia pun masih menyangkal perasaannya itu.

"Kau tahu, Jongin?" dada Jongin bergetar hebat saat mendengar Kyungsoo memanggil namanya. Apalagi, Kyungsoo kini menatap matanya. "Setelah ini aku tak mungkin bisa lepas dari Krystal," lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyungsoo? Kalian sudah berpisah, dan kau sudah bebas darinya."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju. "Tak semudah itu. Krystal tak mungkin mau melepasku setelah ia sadar."

"Tapi, Kyungsoo..."

"Tidak ada tapi, Jongin," Kyungsoo memotong kalimat Jongin, lalu ia mulai berdiri. "Kurasa sudah tak ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan. Yang penting sekarang aku tahu bahwa kita tak saling membenci. Aku pergi."

Kyungsoo baru berjalan dua langkah ketika Jongin menahan lengannya dan membalik badannya untuk menghadap Jongin lagi.

Tapi Kyungsoo menolak untuk menatap wajah Jongin. Ia lebih suka memandang sepasang sepatu hitam yang dipakainya.

"Tatap aku, Kyungsoo," pinta Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo tak bergeming hingga akhirnya Jongin mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo. Memaksa pria itu untuk menatapnya. "Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku tak membencimu, tapi kau belum tahu perasaanku padamu yang sebenarnya."

Kyungsoo mulai gugup, dan ia menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah.

Ia bisa menebak perasaan Jongin yang sebenarnya karena kemarin Krystal sudah memberitahunya —walaupun Kyungsoo sendiri tak begitu percaya dengan itu-. Tapi tetap saja, jantung Kyungsoo berdebar kencang karena ia akan mendengar pengakuan langsung Jongin.

"A-aku...aku men—...aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo." Jongin mengakhiri pengakuannya dengan tegas meskipun awalnya sempat terbata.

Jantung Kyungsoo berpacu semakin kencang. Meskipun ia sudah menduga pengakuan itu, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kini jantungnya sedang melompat-lompat heboh.

Apalagi kini Jongin sedang menggenggam dua tangannya dan menatap matanya lembut.

Sungguh Kyungsoo harus memeriksakan jantungnya ke dokter setelah ini. Ia benar-benar merasa aneh.

"Aku...aku memutuskan untuk menjauhimu karena Krystal. Tapi sekarang aku tak ingin menjauhimu lagi, Kyungsoo. Aku ingin bersamamu..."

Kyungsoo masih menatap mata Jongin yang juga menatapnya penuh harap. Tatapan Jongin juga sarat akan ketakutan. Terlihat sekali bahwa Jongin memiliki rasa takut di matanya. Ia mungkin takut jika Kyungsoo—

"Maaf, Jongin. Aku tak bisa bersamamu."

—menolaknya. Ya. Kalimat penolakan baru saja disuarakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Ia bahkan kini menarik dua tangannya dari genggaman Jongin.

"Setelah ini aku harus bersama Krystal, dan aku adalah pria _normal, _Jongin. Aku tak mungkin menerima cinta dari seorang pria. Maafkan aku..."

Kyungsoo akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin ditolak oleh Kyungsoo. Benar-benar ditolak.

Ini adalah kali pertama Jongin menyatakan cinta, dan ia langsung ditolak. Ia tak menyangka jika rasanya akan sesakit ini.

Apalagi Kyungsoo menyebut tentang _normal. _Hal yang membuat Jongin mengutuk siapapun orang yang mencetuskan definisi kata _normal _dalam suatu hubungan.

Tak terasa, air mata Jongin tumpah di pipinya. Ia gagal mendapatkan cinta Kyungsoo, dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi setelah ini.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Kyungsoo berlari sambil menyeka air matanya yang jatuh berceceran di pipinya.

Mungkin ia tampak tegar dan dingin tadi saat bicara dengan Jongin, tapi sebenarnya ia rapuh dan juga merasa sedih.

Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Perasaan cinta Jongin adalah sebuah _kesalahan, _dan ia tak ingin terjebak dalam jurang dosa itu.

Lagipula ia setelah ini akan semakin terikat dengan Krystal. Krystal tak mungkin mau melepasnya begitu saja.

Dengan alasan itulah Do Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menolak Kim Jongin.

Meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sebenarnya si _Mr. Normal _mulai kehilangan derajat _kenormalan__-_nya dan _sedikit _memiliki perasaan pada Jongin.

Tapi Kyungsoo enggan mengakui hal itu pada Jongin —dan juga pada dirinya sendiri-. Ia akan terus menyangkal hal itu karena ia tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Air mata Kyungsoo sudah sepenuhnya hilang dari pipinya ketika ia kembali tiba di depan ruang ICU. Disana ia melihat Jongdae duduk sendirian. "Dimana Jessica _noona?" _tanyanya seraya mendudukkan diri di samping Jongdae. Suara Kyungsoo terdengar agak serak karena efek tangisannya.

Jongdae memperhatikan Kyungsoo intens. "Kau menangis?"

"Tidak," refleks Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Jadi, dimana Jessica _noona?"_

Melihat Kyungsoo coba mengalihkan pembicaraan, akhirnya Jongdae memutuskan untuk tak bertanya lebih lanjut perihal tangisan Kyungsoo. "Jessica _noona _ada urusan, jadi ia berpamitan untuk pergi tadi."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi jawaban Jongdae.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae sama-sama terkejut karena ada seorang dokter yang keluar dari ruang ICU, kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka. "Apa kalian kerabat nona Jung?"

"Kami sahabatnya," dengan cepat Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Nona Jung baru saja sadar, jadi kalian sudah bisa menjenguknya. Tapi masuklah satu persatu, dan gunakan pakaian _sterile _serta masker yang telah disediakan di dalam."

Raut bahagia menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Mereka segera mengucapkan terimakasih, dan dokter yang menangani Krystal akhirnya pergi.

Jongdae kemudian menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau duluan saja yang masuk. Ia tak akan senang jika orang pertama yang ia lihat bukan dirimu."

Jongdae sebenarnya tahu bahwa hubungan Kyungsoo dan Krystal resmi berakhir kemarin, tapi ia sangat mengenal Krystal sehingga ia tahu bahwa saat ini Krystal pasti membutuhkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali, kemudian memasuki ruang ICU.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo sudah dibalut oleh pakaian _sterile _berwarna biru muda. Hidung dan mulutnya juga sudah tertutupi oleh masker berwarna senada. Tak lupa, rambutnya pun juga ditutupi oleh penutup kepala dengan warna sama.

Kyungsoo kini sudah berdiri di samping ranjang Krystal, dan menatap gadis itu ragu-ragu. "Kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Krystal mengangguk lemas. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat karena ia sempat kehilangan banyak darah. Di samping ranjangnya juga masih menggantung sebuah kantung darah yang selangnya terhubung dengan punggung tangan Krystal.

"A-aku minta maaf, Soo," Krystal bicara dengan sangat lemah.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Krystal. "Kau minta maaf untuk kesalahanmu yang mana?"

"Aku minta maaf karena aku sudah membohongimu, dan juga minta maaf karena aku melakukan usaha bunuh diri yang membuatmu panik."

Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk menarik dua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Meskipun bibirnya tertutup oleh masker, tapi ia merasa harus tersenyum pada Krystal. "Lupakan saja semua itu. Kita tak perlu memikirkannya lagi."

Krystal balas tersenyum, tapi dua detik setelahnya ekspresinya berubah serius. "Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku kemarin, Soo. Aku tak akan pernah rela melepasmu."

Senyum Kyungsoo pudar. Ia tak bisa lagi memaksa bibirnya untuk membentuk lengkung senyum karena perkataan Krystal seperti menghantam hatinya.

"Aku ingin kembali berpacaran denganmu, Soo," Krystal bicara lagi karena perkataannya tadi tak direspon oleh Kyungsoo. "Tapi kalau kau tetap bersikeras ingin meninggalkanku, mungkin aku akan berusaha mengakhiri hidupku lagi, karena hidupku tak berguna jika kau tak bersamaku."

Krystal mungkin terdengar egois, tapi sesungguhnya Krystal bukanlah gadis yang mementingkan egonya sendiri. Tapi apa mau dikata? Kali ini ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo.

Krystal sudah jatuh hati pada Kyungsoo bahkan jauh sebelum Kyungsoo menyatakan cinta padanya. Di mata Krystal, Kyungsoo adalah sosok lelaki sempurna. Kyungsoo begitu sabar, pengertian, setia, dan selalu ada di samping Krystal dalam kondisi apapun.

Meskipun kadang Krystal tak bisa mengerti sifat Kyungsoo, tapi Krystal selalu berusaha memahami sifat _aneh _Kyungsoo. Ia menerima Kyungsoo apa adanya, dan ia ingin Kyungsoo menjadi pelabuhan terakhir hatinya.

Sebisa mungkin Krystal akan berusaha mempertahankan Kyungsoo meskipun harus menggunakan cara yang _kotor. _Lagipula itu juga demi kebaikan Kyungsoo karena ia tak ingin melihat Kyungsoo berubah menjadi _gay._

"Krystal, kita bisa kembali menjadi sahabat seperti sebelumnya. Kit—"

"AKU TIDAK INGIN KITA KEMBALI BERSAHABAT!"

Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya rapat karena Krystal baru saja membentaknya dan memotong ucapannya. Ia memandang sedih Krystal yang kini memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sepertinya ia merasa pusing dan kesakitan. Kehilangan banyak darah tentu membuatnya _anemia__, _dan tekanan batin yang dihadapinya hanya memperburuk kondisinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

Krystal kini memandang Kyungsoo penuh harap. "K-kumohon jangan t-tinggalkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku...aku masih sangat mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo tak bergeming memandang Krystal yang kini mulai menangis.

Ia tak pernah suka melihat Krystal menangis, tapi hari ini ia justru membuat gadis itu menangis.

Bagaimanapun juga, Kyungsoo masih menyayangi Krystal. Meskipun rasa sayang itu mungkin hanya sebatas rasa sayang pada sahabat.

Kenangan demi kenangan tentang Krystal bermunculan di ingatan Kyungsoo. Saat Krystal tertawa dengannya, saat Krystal memeluknya, saat Krystal menciumnya...

Semua itu melekat di benak Kyungsoo, dan semua itu sangat berarti bagi Kyungsoo.

Krystal adalah sosok yang selalu ada di samping Kyungsoo. Saat ibu Kyungsoo meninggal empat tahun silam, Krystal sampai beberapa minggu menginap di rumah Kyungsoo untuk menghibur Kyungsoo —mereka tentu tidur di kamar yang terpisah-.

Saat itu Krystal bahkan kehilangan banyak berat badannya karena ia tak tega melihat Kyungsoo yang depresi berat. Waktu itu Kyungsoo tak mau makan, dan Krystal pun tak mau makan jika Kyungsoo tak makan.

Hal itu menunjukkan bahwa Krystal merupakan sosok setia dan rela berkorban demi Kyungsoo. Kesetiaan dan perhatian Krystal itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa _jatuh hati _pada Krystal. Ia akhirnya bisa _move on _dari keterpurukannya karena adanya Krystal. Tak heran jika Krystal menjadi sosok yang begitu berharga bagi Kyungsoo. Sosok Krystal telah membuatnya bangkit, dan sejak saat itu Kyungsoo seperti bergantung pada Krystal.

Krystal juga berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang gila harta. Selama dua tahun mereka berpacaran, Krystal selalu menolak saat Kyungsoo ingin memberinya hadiah. Hal itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa beruntung memiliki Krystal sebagai kekasihnya.

Walaupun kini semuanya sudah berubah. Waktu yang membuat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa perasaannya pada Krystal hanya sebatas rasa _suka _dan _butuh. _Ia tak benar-benar jatuh hati pada gadis itu. Debaran di jantungnya tak terasa keras saat ia berdekatan dengan Krystal, dan hatinya pun tak berbunga saat Krystal tersenyum padanya.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Krystal _pernah _menjadi sosok yang paling berharga di kehidupan Kyungsoo. Oleh karena itu, ia tak ingin menyakiti Krystal lebih dalam lagi. Jadilah ia mengambil keputusan walaupun itu berat baginya. "Baiklah. Kita...kembali bersama."

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong~ hari ini aku update walaupun telat :p**

**maaf ya kalo Krystal disini jd agak antagonis. aku pernah kok bikin FF yg ada Krystal-nya, tp dia jd tokoh protagonis. sebenernya awalnya aku pengen bikin Krystal jd protagonis, tp setelah aku pikir2, aku pengen bikin kisah ini realistis. biasanya kan orang gak akan gampang merelakan orang yang dicintainya direbut sama orang lain. nah aku pengen nunjukin kalo Krystal jg gak gampang melepas Kyungsoo.**

**tapi aku usahain ini konfliknya gak lama2. aku biasanya kalo bikin konflik gak lama kok. hehe.**

**makasih yang udh ngasih review. review again, please? besok aku update lagi :)**


	13. Chapter 12 Leave

**Title: Mr. Normal**

**Pairing: KaiSoo as main pair**

**Cast for this chapter: Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo, Krystal f(x) as Krystal Jung, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [12/?]**

**Summary for chap 12:**

**Saat Kyungsoo berada dalam bahaya, Jongin rela bertarung mati-matian untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Kyungsoo meninggalkannya begitu saja saat ia dalam kondisi sekarat**

**NOTE: special for syafakamilla yang request FF KaiSoo :)**

**Aku disini pinjem nama SOPA cuma sekedar pinjem nama sekolah aja. Tapi untuk urusan teknis tentang SOPA di FF ini 100% merupakan hasil imajinasiku. Jadi barangkali beda sama kenyataannya. Harap maklum**

**YAOI | CHAPTERED | SCHOOL LIFE | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

_Walaupun kini semuanya sudah berubah. Waktu yang membuat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa perasaannya pada Krystal hanya sebatas rasa suka dan butuh. Ia tak benar-benar jatuh hati pada gadis itu. Debaran di jantungnya tak terasa keras saat ia berdekatan dengan Krystal, dan hatinya pun tak berbunga saat Krystal tersenyum padanya._

_Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Krystal pernah menjadi sosok yang paling berharga di kehidupan Kyungsoo. Oleh karena itu, ia tak ingin menyakiti Krystal lebih dalam lagi. Jadilah ia mengambil keputusan walaupun itu berat baginya. "Baiklah. Kita...kembali bersama."_

**..**

**CHAPTER 12 (Leave)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Tak terasa, kini sudah seminggu pasca insiden bunuh diri Krystal, dan sekarang gadis itu sudah kembali beraktivitas di sekolah.

Pergelangan tangan kiri Krystal masih dibalut oleh perban putih. Wajah Krystal juga masih sedikit pucat, namun untungnya gadis itu memoles wajahnya dengan sedikit _make up _sehingga ia tak seperti gadis di film-film _horror _yang wajahnya pucat menyeramkan.

Rumor negatif tentang Krystal tentu beredar di sekolah mengingat Krystal merupakan salah satu siswi populer disana. Banyak siswa yang berspekulasi bahwa Krystal melakukan usaha bunuh diri. Walaupun itu memang faktanya, tapi hal itu sama sekali tak dikonfirmasi.

Pihak-pihak yang mengetahui duduk perkara yang sebenarnya memilih untuk bungkam. Pihak sekolah pun memilih untuk tak mengusut lebih lanjut insiden Krystal karena Krystal sendiri juga memutuskan untuk menutup kasusnya itu.

Hingga saat ini masih banyak siswa yang menggunjing tentang Krystal, bahkan mereka tak ragu menggosip di depan Krystal.

Tapi hal itu rupanya tak digubris oleh Krystal. Gadis cantik itu sepertinya _tebal muka _dan tampak percaya diri menjalani harinya di sekolah.

Apalagi Kyungsoo selalu ada di sampingnya. Meskipun sebenarnya _kekasihnya _itu menemaninya dengan setengah hati.

Krystal sekarang sangat berubah sejak adanya insiden bunuh diri itu. Jika dulu Kyungsoo mengenal Krystal sebagai pribadi yang dewasa, maka kini semuanya berubah. Krystal menjadi sangat manja, utamanya pada Kyungsoo.

Saat berada di sekolah, Krystal selalu menempel pada Kyungsoo saat jam istirahat atau saat jam kosong, dan selalu bermanja-manja pada kekasihnya itu ketika mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Krystal juga sangat _over protective. _Kyungsoo kini tak bisa seenaknya berdekatan dengan orang lain, tak peduli orang itu memiliki jenis kelamin yang berbeda maupun sama.

Jongdae saja merasa tersisih karena perubahan Krystal itu. Ia kini tak bisa sering-sering _hang out _dengan Kyungsoo karena Krystal selalu menginginkan _quality time _dengan kekasihnya itu. Jongdae sering diusir secara halus agar tak mengganggu waktu berharga mereka.

Tapi perubahan Krystal yang paling membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman adalah ketika gadis itu dengan tegas melarang Kyungsoo agar tidak berkomunikasi dengan Jongin dalam bentuk apapun.

Menurut Kyungsoo itu sangat berlebihan, dan cenderung _impossible _untuk dilaksanakan oleh Kyungsoo. Pasalnya, Kyungsoo sekarang masih memiliki tanggungan untuk melakukan presentasi dengan Jongin saat pelajaran Sejarah Musik Korea Selatan.

Mungkin mereka memang belum harus presentasi minggu ini, tapi minggu depan mereka harus melakukannya karena itu adalah giliran mereka.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo dan Krystal sedang makan siang bersama di _cafetaria._ Krystal dengan manja meminta Kyungsoo untuk menyuapinya. Meskipun Kyungsoo sebenarnya enggan, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo akhirnya menyuapi Krystal karena kekasihnya itu terus merengek manja.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut jika Krystal sudah bertingkah begitu.

Semua perubahan yang ada pada diri Krystal rupanya turut merubah kepribadian Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang beberapa waktu lalu sudah mulai berubah menjadi pribadi yang sedikit lebih hangat, kini kembali menjadi Kyungsoo yang dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dibanding sebelumnya.

Jongin rupanya menyadari perubahan itu. Ia sekarang sedang memandang sendu pada Kyungsoo dan Krystal yang menempati sebuah meja tak jauh dari mejanya.

Ia sudah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo dan Krystal sekarang kembali berpacaran.

Jongin sebenarnya berharap akan ada _eye contact _atau semacamnya dengan Kyungsoo, tapi ternyata Kyungsoo sama sekali tak meluangkan sedikitpun waktunya untuk sekedar melirik Jongin.

Hal itu membuat Jongin merasa sedih. Ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo, namun ia kini justru semakin jauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin menyerah," Jongin berujar sembari menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Mengabaikan dahinya yang sedikit nyeri karena berciuman dengan meja kayu itu.

"Jangan menyerah, Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya terpaksa kembali pada gadis itu, tapi bukan berarti ia masih mencintai gadis itu," Chanyeol yang merasa iba mulai menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sahabatnya.

Sehun kini menganggukkan kepalanya. "Chanyeol benar. Beri Kyungsoo waktu untuk meyakinkan perasaannya."

Dengan malas kini Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menatap Sehun dengan mata yang basah. "Masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu," ia mulai merengek. "Sekarang Krystal memiliki alat untuk menahan Kyungsoo supaya tetap di sampingnya. Sedangkan aku? Kyungsoo justru menjauhiku."

"Hey, Kim Jongin," panggilan Chanyeol membuat si pemilik nama mengalihkan pandangannya pada si pemanggil. "Cinta itu tidak membutuhkan _alat, _tapi hanya membutuhkan kasih sayang yang tulus dan juga perhatian yang nyata. Kau tunjukkan saja dua hal itu pada Kyungsoo. _Pendekatan. _Kau tahu? Kau pasti belum melakukan _pendekatan _yang benar pada Kyungsoo, 'kan?"

Kali ini Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Menurutmu, aku harus mendekati Kyungsoo? Tapi bagaimana jika ia menjauhiku?"

"Hey hey, siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi seorang pengecut begitu, huh?" tanya Chanyeol. "Cobalah dulu, baru kita akan tahu hasilnya. Kuncinya adalah ketulusan. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol berujar sangat serius pada Jongin, dan tampaknya itu berhasil meyakinkan Jongin karena pria itu akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin harus mengakui bahwa Chanyeol lebih _expert _dibanding dirinya jika sudah menghadapi masalah cinta. Apalagi Jongin tahu bahwa saat ini Chanyeol sudah berhasil mendapatkan hati Baekhyun seutuhnya.

Ya. Kini Chanyeol resmi berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Tepatnya dua hari lalu Chanyeol resmi melepas masa _jomblo-_nya. Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentu dirahasiakan dari publik karena _gay _pasti akan menuai kontroversi. Tapi itu tak masalah bagi dua sosok yang sedang kasmaran. Mereka menjalani kisah kasih mereka dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Jongin hanya bisa berharap semoga kisahnya dengan Kyungsoo akan indah pada akhirnya. Mungkin dengan belajar dari Chanyeol, Jongin akan bisa meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Biasanya sepulang sekolah Jongin akan langsung pulang ke rumah dengan mobil jemputannya. Setiap hari Jongin memang selalu diantar dan dijemput oleh sopir keluarganya. Sekedar informasi, pria tampan itu belum bisa menyetir sampai sekarang.

Agaknya hari ini tak biasa bagi Jongin. Pemuda itu tak langsung pulang ke rumah, melainkan ia memasuki gedung asrama siswa laki-laki. Rasanya sudah sangat lama Jongin tak mengunjungi tempat itu. Dan sekarang tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria berkulit kecoklatan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan pelan dan juga menaiki _lift _untuk beberapa saat, Jongin akhirnya tiba di lantai tiga. Setelah keluar dari _lift _dan berjalan sebentar, ia pun sampai di depan kamar nomor 42.

Ia pandangi papan nomor yang tertempel di daun pintu. Rasanya seperti _deja vu. _Dulu Jongin juga memandangi papan nomor itu saat ia pertama kali tiba di asrama.

Ia saat ini juga merasa takut dan ragu. Sama dengan saat ia pertama kali akan mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

Iya. Jongin berniat untuk mengetuk pintu kamar di depannya. Rencananya ia ingin melakukan _pendekatan, _seperti apa yang disarankan oleh Chanyeol siang tadi.

Setelah Jongin bisa sedikit menenangkan dirinya, ia pun mengetuk pintu..._tok tok tok._

Tangannya yang tadi terangkat kini kembali turun, dan tangan itu tampak berkeringat. Pemuda itu pasti sangat gugup.

_Klek. _Rupanya Jongin tak perlu menunggu lama hingga pintu itu terbuka.

Siapa lagi yang membukanya kalau bukan seorang Do Kyungsoo?

Benar. Saat ini pria berpipi _chubby _itu sedang membuka matanya lebar-lebar, guna memastikan bahwa orang yang berdiri di depannya detik ini adalah Kim Jongin. "Jo-Jongin?" tanyanya lirih.

"Hey, rasanya sudah lama aku tidak berada disini. Ehm..boleh aku masuk?" Jongin balas bertanya sembari sebelah tangannya menggaruk belakang lehernya canggung.

Kyungsoo tak segera memberi respon. Ia hanya menatap pria yang lebih tinggi dengan dua matanya yang besar. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia sangat terkejut melihat Jongin berada di asrama lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung, dan tidak berniat untuk kembali ke kamar ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kyungsoo."

Pikiran Kyungsoo yang tadi melayang-layang tak jelas kini sudah kembali ke bumi lagi. Ia menatap Jongin ragu-ragu. "Ta-tapi..."

"Kumohon, Kyungsoo. Disini tidak ada Krystal."

Jongin benar. Ia memilih asrama sebagai tempat untuk bertemu Kyungsoo karena itu adalah tempat paling aman karena Krystal tak bisa masuk kesana —Krystal tak mungkin nekat memanjat pagar setinggi empat meter dan menyusup masuk ke gedung itu-.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Kyungsoo akhirnya menyingkir dari jalan masuk untuk membiarkan Jongin memasuki kamarnya.

Jongin tentunya dengan senang hati melangkah masuk ke dalam bekas kamarnya itu.

Setelah selesai melepas sepatu, Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang yang dulu ia tempati. "Semua ternyata belum berubah," ucapnya sembari matanya memandang sekeliling.

"Kau baru pergi dari sini sekitar dua minggu. Tentu tak akan ada perubahan yang berarti," Kyungsoo menanggapi perkataan Jongin acuh tak acuh.

Jongin baru sadar bahwa dari tadi Kyungsoo masih memakai seragam, sama sepertinya. Itu artinya, Kyungsoo juga belum lama berada di kamar.

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang kini mulai melepas kancing bajunya. Dari ekspresi santainya, sepertinya Kyungsoo sedikit melupakan keberadaan Jongin.

Ia tak mungkin bisa sesantai itu melepas bajunya di depan Jongin 'kan? Dulu saja Kyungsoo gugup setengah mati saat hampir telanjang dada di depan Jongin. Jadi harusnya saat ini Kyungsoo tak sesantai itu. Jika ia menyadari kehadiran Jongin tentunya.

Jongin sendiri sampai saat ini memilih untuk diam. Matanya tetap terpaku pada Kyungsoo yang kini bahkan sudah selesai melepas seluruh kancing kemejanya, dan segera menanggalkan kemeja putih yang tadi dipakainya.

Dan saat itulah Kyungsoo akhirnya sadar. Ia sadar bahwa ia tak sendiri di dalam kamar itu.

Tapi sayang. Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur _half naked._

Langsung saja wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Bahkan telinganya juga ikut memerah. Ia sangat malu, apalagi saat ini ia sedang bertatapan dengan Jongin.

Ya Tuhan! Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tak karuan!

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutus kontak mata mereka, lalu menutup dadanya dengan dua tangannya. "A-apa yang kau lihat, hah?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya, ia bahkan tertawa kecil. "Ugh~ kau _squishy _sekali_, _Kyungsoo!"

_Blush. _Wajah Kyungsoo tak ubahnya kini bagaikan tomat busuk. Dengan cepat ia membuka lemari pakaian, mengambil kaos dan celana, lalu berlari memasuki kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam. "Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin tertawa keras mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar mandi.

Sore ini Jongin bagaikan mendapat _bonus _manis karena melihat Kyungsoo _half naked. _Sebelumnya ia tak pernah melihat Kyungsoo _half naked _meskipun mereka sekamar —dulu Kyungsoo selalu berganti pakaian di kamar mandi-.

Ah~ padahal fitur tubuh mereka sama, tapi kenapa Jongin merasa dadanya bergejolak saat melihat Kyungsoo bertelanjang dada?

Jongin rasanya gugup saat melihat tubuh putih mulus Kyungsoo. Tubuh itu benar-benar bersih tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Meskipun tak ada _tonjolan besar _di dada Kyungsoo, tapi rasanya Jongin sangat mengagumi tubuh mungil milik Kyungsoo.

Jongin sekarang memang sudah melewati batas _normal._ Pria _normal _pastinya mengharapkan _dada besar_ dan bukannya _dada rata, _'kan?

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Setelah Kyungsoo selesai berganti pakaian, ia duduk di ranjangnya, dan Jongin pun masih duduk di atas ranjang yang dulu menjadi miliknya.

"Jadi, apa maumu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Jongin menurunkan kakinya yang tadi duduk bersila di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya kini sepenuhnya menghadap pada Kyungsoo. "Aku akan menunggumu, Kyungsoo," ujarnya tegas.

Kyungsoo yang tadi enggan menatap Jongin, kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada pria yang baru saja bersuara. "Apa yang kau tunggu dari pria _normal _sepertiku? Tak ada gunanya kau menungguku, karena aku tak akan menyerahkan hatiku padamu."

Ada keraguan dari tatapan mata Kyungsoo pada Jongin, dan Jongin dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. "Tak apa," ia tersenyum manis dan begitu tulus. "Aku akan tetap menunggumu."

Jongin kemudian berdiri tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo yang masih setia duduk di ranjangnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu sedikit menunduk, dan..._Cup. _Bibirnya mendarat tepat di dahi Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo refleks membulatkan matanya.

"Aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu, dan akan selalu berusaha membuatmu bahagia. Itu akan membuatmu menyadari perasaanmu, Kyungsoo."

"Pe-perasaan apa yang kau maksud?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan lirih.

"Perasaanmu...rasa cintamu padaku," entah apa yang membuat Jongin bicara dengan penuh percaya diri begitu. Sebenarnya ia tak yakin pada apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Ia sesungguhnya tak yakin apakah Kyungsoo mencintainya atau tidak, tapi kalimat itu tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Kembali Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Aku...aku tidak mencintaimu, Jongin! Aku masih _normal!"_

Jongin tersenyum menanggapi bantahan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu pasti Kyungsoo akan menyangkal. "Kau tidak tahu definisi dari kata _normal _yang sebenarnya, Kyungsoo."

Setelah selesai bicara, Jongin meraih ranselnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

_Normal. _Jongin rasanya sudah tahu definisi yang sebenarnya dari kata itu.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Hari kembali berganti. Dan seperti biasa, Kyungsoo selalu tak bisa melepaskan diri dari Krystal.

Gadis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu terus menempel padanya bagaikan bayangan, dan itu membuatnya risih.

Bahkan Krystal hampir saja mengikuti Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi pria. Untung Kyungsoo menyadarinya dan segera menghentikan langkah Krystal. Gadis itu sepertinya benar-benar terobsesi pada Kyungsoo.

Saat ini adalah jam pulang sekolah, dan Kyungsoo sangat lega karena hari ini ia tak harus pulang bersama kekasihnya.

Krystal tadi izin untuk meninggalkan pelajaran karena harus kontrol ke rumah sakit, dan sepertinya gadis itu tak akan kembali ke sekolah untuk terus mengikuti Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo rasanya sangat lega. Meskipun saat ini ia harus menunda keinginannya untuk pulang ke asrama karena ia harus pergi ke ruang guru terlebih dahulu.

Tadi jam pelajaran terakhir adalah Bahasa Inggris, dan _Miss _Tiff meminta tolong padanya untuk membawakan buku-bukunya ke ruang guru karena guru cantik itu harus segera pergi untuk sebuah urusan penting. Sebut saja urusan penting itu adalah _kencan-dengan-calon-suaminya._

Itu memang benar. Tadi _Miss _Tiff langsung bergandengan tangan dengan Khun _saem _untuk buru-buru meninggalkan kompleks sekolah.

Ruang guru terletak di lantai 3 —sedangkan kelas terakhir Kyungsoo berada di lantai 2-, dan _Miss _Tiff tidak sempat untuk mengunjungi ruang guru terlebih dahulu karena calon suaminya langsung menyeretnya pergi begitu guru cantik itu keluar kelas. Untung _Miss _Tiff sudah sempat meminta tolong pada Kyungsoo untuk membawakan buku-bukunya ke ruang guru sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo sebagai murid yang baik tentu mau-mau saja dimintai tolong oleh gurunya. Apalagi, Kyungsoo merupakan siswa kesayangan _Mi__ss _Tiff.

Buku-buku milik _Miss _Tiff sudah diletakkan oleh Kyungsoo di atas mejanya yang berada di ruang guru, dan kini Kyungsoo sedang berjalan santai di koridor menjauhi ruang guru.

Bisa dibilang, ruang guru di SOPA terletak pada area yang tersembunyi dan jauh dari peradaban. Kyungsoo harus melewati sebuah koridor panjang yang sangat sepi guna bisa menuju anak tangga yang membawanya turun ke lantai bawah.

Sebenarnya ada fasilitas _lift _disana, tapi Kyungsoo terpaksa harus menggunakan tangga untuk naik turun lantai karena _lift _sedang dalam perbaikan.

Dalam perjalanannya di koridor yang panjang nan sepi, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya karena di depannya kini berdiri tiga orang siswa yang melipat tangan mereka di depan dada masing-masing.

Kyungsoo harus mendongak karena tubuh siswa-siswa itu lebih tinggi darinya.

Ia tahu siapa siswa-siswa di depannya. Di sebelah kiri ada Ken, lalu di tengah ada Ravi, dan di sampingnya ada Hyuk.

Kyungsoo tak tahu nama asli ketiganya —dan ia pun tak mau tahu-, tapi yang jelas mereka bertiga adalah _bad boy _di SOPA.

"Hai, _shortie.." _Ravi membuka suara, tapi bibirnya yang baru terbuka untuk mengeluarkan suara itu kini dihiasi oleh seringai menyeramkan.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tak merasa takut karena ia tak merasa punya salah pada ketiganya, tapi tetap saja ia sedikit was-was. Pasalnya, trio itu terkenal sebagai trio pembuat ulah.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Krystal tempo hari?" tanya Ravi.

Kyungsoo kini mengerutkan keningnya. Jangan-jangan tiga pria itu menghadang jalannya karena ada hubungannya dengan Krystal? Tapi apa hubungannya?

"Apa maksudmu?" akhirnya Kyungsoo balas bertanya.

Ravi tertawa sebentar, lalu memberi kode pada Ken untuk menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo. "Kami sudah membiarkanmu menjalin hubungan dengan Krystal, tapi kenapa kau menyakitinya, hm? Kau tak takut pada kami?" Ken bertanya sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo dengan cepat menepis tangan itu. "Memangnya apa urusan kalian dengan Krystal?"

"Pertanyaanmu itu sungguh tidak berguna," Ravi kembali bicara sembari menahan tawanya. "Krystal tentu lebih pantas untukku, dan sama sekali tidak pantas untukmu, _shortie."_

Ah! Kyungsoo sekarang agak bisa memahami kondisi ini. Tampaknya _boss _para _bad boy _itu menyukai Krystal, dan ia marah karena kemarin Krystal sempat terluka. Ia sepertinya menyalahkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo baru ingat bahwa kekasihnya itu amat populer di kalangan para pria. Harusnya ia tak terkejut jika _bad boy _macam Ravi juga bisa terjerat oleh pesona Krystal.

Tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar kaget karena hari ini tampaknya trio berandal itu berencana untuk menghabisinya. Pasalnya, mereka tak berulah saat mereka tahu bahwa Krystal berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo. Tampaknya amarah mereka muncul karena insiden bunuh diri Krystal minggu lalu. Mereka pasti menyalahkan Kyungsoo atas insiden berdarah itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberi perhitungan denganmu, _shortie," _Ravi memberi aba-aba pada Ken dan Hyuk untuk memegang kedua lengan Kyungsoo, sedangkan dirinya tampak bersiap dengan tinjunya.

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin berteriak, karena mungkin para guru atau siswa lain akan mendengar teriakannya —walaupun ia tahu bahwa saat ini area sekolah sudah sangat sepi-.

Tapi rupanya, Ravi _and the gank _tidak bodoh. Mereka sudah menyiapkan sebuah kain panjang berwarna hitam untuk menutup mulut Kyungsoo.

Hyuk yang berperan mengikat kain itu di belakang kepala Kyungsoo setelah memastikan bahwa mulut Kyungsoo sudah tertutup rapat.

Kyungsoo mulai merasa takut. Sangat takut. Meskipun ia dua kali menghajar wajah Jongin, tapi sebenarnya ia bukan tipe petarung. Apalagi jika yang harus ia hadapi adalah kaum berandal macam tiga pria itu.

"Kau sudah siap? Aku akan memberimu beberapa _hadiah,_" Ravi menyeringai lagi, dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dua lengannya ditahan erat oleh Ken dan Hyuk. "Ini untukmu yang sudah berhasil merebut Krystal dariku." _BUGH!_

Pipi kiri Kyungsoo menjadi tempat mendarat yang sempurna bagi tinjuan Ravi.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa meringis menahan rasa sakit.

"Dan ini untukmu yang sudah menyakiti Krystal!" _BUGH!_

Kembali Ravi memukul Kyungsoo, tapi kali ini pipi kanannya yang menjadi sasaran.

Ravi rupanya belum puas. Ia sudah bersiap untuk melayangkan tinjuan ketiganya ketika...

_BUGH!_

...sebuah tinjuan keras lebih dulu menghantam wajahnya, dan ia tersungkur tak berdaya di atas lantai yang dingin.

"JANGAN BERANI MENYAKITI, KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo yang matanya mulai _blur _karena air mata, kini berusaha mengenali siapa yang telah memukul Ravi hingga terjatuh begitu.

Secara perlahan, pandangan Kyungsoo mulai jelas karena air matanya mulai jatuh. Dan saat itulah ia tahu bahwa kini Kim Jongin sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Memberi ultimatum pada Ravi.

Merasa _boss _mereka berada dalam bahaya, Ken dan Hyuk secara bersamaan melepaskan Kyungsoo, kemudian mendekati Jongin.

Ravi kini sudah berdiri. Itu artinya, Jongin kini sedang dikepung oleh tiga berandal.

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk. Tangannya bahkan tak mampu tergerak untuk melepas kain di mulutnya.

Ia hanya diam melihat Jongin berjibaku dengan tiga _bad boy _sekolah.

Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir semakin deras saat melihat Jongin dihajar habis-habisan oleh tiga orang itu. Meskipun suara pertarungan itu cukup keras, tapi bisa dipastikan bahwa guru di ruang guru tak akan mendengarnya. Jarak tempat itu dengan ruang guru cukup jauh, dan ruang guru pun kedap suara dari suara-suara yang berasal dari luar ruangan.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo melepas kain yang menutup mulutnya, lalu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi ia tak bisa. Pita suaranya seperti terputus begitu saja karena ia terlalu _shock. _Sisi lain Kyungsoo muncul. Kyungsoo yang lemah dan memiliki sifat rapuh layaknya wanita kini hadir ke permukaan.

Jongin —dalam kondisinya yang sangat lemah karena terus menerus dihajar- mendadak menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo balas menatap Jongin dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Seperti mendapat suntikan kekuatan, Jongin tiba-tiba mampu bangkit berdiri, lalu membalas pukulan tiga _bad boy _itu dengan brutal.

Jongin sebenarnya juga bukan tipe petarung. Ini bahkan merupakan kali pertama ia bertarung. Hanya saja, kondisi yang mendesak membuatnya tanpa ragu mengayunkan tinju demi tinju untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Hingga akhirnya, Jongin menang walaupun ia langsung jatuh terkapar.

Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa bergerak setelah Ravi _and the gank _lari terbirit.

Kyungsoo melepas kain yang menutup mulutnya, lalu dengan pelan berjalan mendekati Jongin yang kini mengerang kesakitan. Ravi dan kawanannya tadi tak hanya menghajar wajah Jongin, tapi juga seluruh tubuh pria itu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala Jongin dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

"K-kau...baik-baik s-saja, K-Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin lemah. Bibirnya pasti sakit untuk berbicara karena bibir tebal itu terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

Hati Kyungsoo rasanya sakit karena Jongin masih saja mempedulikan kondisinya padahal dirinya sendiri sudah babak belur. "Hiks...harusnya kau mempedulikan kondisimu..."

Melihat Kyungsoo menangis, Jongin merasa sangat bersalah. "Ma-maafkan aku karena a-aku datang terlambat. K-kau jadi terluka, Kyungsoo," tangan Jongin terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang lebam.

Jongin benar-benar hanya peduli pada Kyungsoo, sampai-sampai ia malah meminta maaf padahal ia baru saja menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

"Ti-tidak, Jongin. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Hiks. Aku...aku berterimakasih padamu..." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh lemah Jongin. Tak pelak, itu membuat tubuh Jongin menegang.

Tapi ia menyukai pelukan Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya yang tadi terasa remuk, kini seperti sembuh dengan sendirinya.

Ia menyukai pelukan itu. Sangat menyukainya. Tapi sayangnya, pelukan Kyungsoo tak bertahan lama karena...

"KYUNGSOO!"

...teriakan nyaring seorang gadis membuat Kyungsoo refleks melepaskan pelukannya.

Ia mendongak, dan terkejut setengah mati saat ia mendapati Krystal sedang menatapnya penuh amarah. "K-Krystal.."

Ia tak menyangka jika gadis itu kembali ke sekolah lagi setelah dari rumah sakit. Barangkali Krystal memiliki _feeling _yang kuat hingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah.

Krystal berjalan cepat mendekati Kyungsoo dan Jongin, lalu meraih kerah kemeja Jongin, dan menamparnya telak.

_Plak. _Kepala Jongin seketika terjatuh dari pangkuan Kyungsoo. Krystal sudah hampir melayangkan tamparan lagi ke pipi Jongin, tetapi Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu menahan tangan serta tubuh gadis itu.

"TENANGLAH, KRYSTAL!" Kyungsoo terpaksa berteriak karena kekasihnya itu terus berontak.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG SAAT KAU BERSELINGKUH, HAH?" emosi Krystal ikut tersulut.

Kyungsoo diam, kemudian memeluk tubuh gadis itu erat. "Maafkan aku, Krystal. Tapi Jongin hanya menolongku. Aku hampir celaka jika tak ada Jongin," suara Kyungsoo terdengar lebih lembut.

Jongin yang masih terbaring lemah di lantai hanya bisa menatap adegan di depannya dengan tatapan sedih.

Saat Krystal sudah mulai tenang, Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, dan ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sama sedihnya dengan tatapan Jongin.

Tapi kontak mata penuh kesedihan itu tak berlangsung lama karena Kyungsoo segera memutusnya, dan membawa Krystal pergi dari tempat itu sebelum kekasihnya itu mengamuk lagi.

Sakit. Hati Jongin terasa sakit karena Kyungsoo meninggalkannya begitu saja demi Krystal. Kyungsoo bahkan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sebelum pergi. Apakah Jongin benar-benar tak berarti bagi Kyungsoo hingga ia ditinggalkan begitu saja padahal kondisinya bisa dibilang sekarat begitu?

Air mata akhirnya meleleh dari mata Jongin. Membasahi luka lebamnya, dan itu membuat lukanya bertambah perih.

Pria itu terus menangis karena hati dan tubuhnya sama-sama terasa sakit. Karena tak kuat menahan sakit, mata Jongin akhirnya terpejam dengan sendirinya dan tubuhnya terdiam kaku di atas lantai yang dingin...

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Halo semuanya~ chapter ini masih hurt ya? hehe.**

**aku sebenernya gak tega bikin Jongin menderita banget. tapi sebenernya ini bagian dari request. aku diminta buat bikin Jongin menderita makanya aku mengusahakan nulis FF yg Jongin-nya banyak menderita. maafkan aku :(**

**tapi chapter depan semua akan membaik kok. bisa dibilang, chapter ini puncaknya konflik. walaupun besok masih ada konfliknya, tapi itu bagian dari penyelesaian. aku juga gak tega bikin Jongin lama-lama menderita.**

**makasih banyak buat para reader yang setia review maupun para silent reader. buat yang mau review lagi boleh banget lho :)**


	14. Chapter 13 Forgive

**Title: Mr. Normal**

**Pairing: KaiSoo as main pair**

**Cast for this chapter: Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo, Krystal f(x) as Krystal Jung, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol, Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun, Jessica SNSD as Jessica Jung, Jongin's mom (OC)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [13/?]**

**Summary for chap 13:**

**Kyungsoo menyesali perbuatannya. Ia menyesal karena sudah membuat Jongin terluka dan menderita. Pada akhirnya ia meminta maaf pada Jongin, dan untunglah Jongin memaafkannya**

**NOTE: special for syafakamilla yang request FF KaiSoo :)**

**Aku disini pinjem nama SOPA cuma sekedar pinjem nama sekolah aja. Tapi untuk urusan teknis tentang SOPA di FF ini 100% merupakan hasil imajinasiku. Jadi barangkali beda sama kenyataannya. Harap maklum**

**YAOI | CHAPTERED | SCHOOL LIFE | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

_Air mata akhirnya meleleh dari mata Jongin. Membasahi luka lebamnya, dan itu membuat lukanya bertambah perih._

_Pria itu terus menangis karena hati dan tubuhnya sama-sama terasa sakit. Karena tak kuat menahan sakit, mata Jongin akhirnya terpejam dengan sendirinya dan tubuhnya terdiam kaku di atas lantai yang dingin..._

**..**

**CHAPTER 13 (Forgive)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Saat ini sudah hari Kamis. Itu artinya, sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak insiden di koridor sepi lantai tiga terjadi.

Jongin juga sudah dua hari tak menampakkan batang hidungnya di sekolah. Selama itu pula, banyak terdapat kasak-kusuk di lingkungan sekolah.

Mereka pada akhirnya tahu mengenai insiden Jongin terdampar penuh luka di koridor sekolah, karena saat itu ada seorang siswa yang kebetulan berjalan di koridor dan melihat Jongin.

Siswa itu lalu melapor pada guru, dan sekolah menjadi gempar seketika.

Tak ada yang tahu pasti mengenai insiden itu, karena Jongin meminta pihak sekolah untuk tak mengusut lebih jauh tentang hal itu.

Ya. Jongin yang secara langsung meminta pada pihak sekolah. Itu artinya, Jongin _selamat _dari insiden berdarah tempo hari. Ia bisa membuka matanya kembali setelah mendapat perawatan untuk beberapa waktu.

Luka Jongin sebenarnya terbilang parah, tapi tak cukup untuk membuatnya _coma _maupun untuk membunuhnya. Ia dua hari lalu sempat tak sadarkan diri karena ia sudah tak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya —juga rasa sakit di hatinya-.

Jongin meyakinkan pada pihak sekolah bahwa semua hanya masalah pribadi, dan biar diselesaikan secara pribadi pula. Tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan.

Pihak sekolah akhirnya mengabulkan permintaan Jongin, karena itu juga bisa melindungi citra sekolah. Tak perlu masalah itu dibesar-besarkan, dan biarkan saja kabar burung yang beredar. Toh rumor negatif pasti akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tapi rupanya sampai sekarang rumor itu masih banyak diperbincangkan oleh para siswa. Mereka pastinya merasa penasaran kenapa si siswa populer bisa terdampar tak sadarkan diri di koridor.

Bahkan tak hanya para siswa yang sibuk membicarakan Jongin, tapi para guru pun asyik menggosip untuk membahas insiden Jongin. Apalagi Lee _saem. _Guru _dance _itu merasa sangat marah karena murid kesayangannya babak belur. Ia hanya berharap semoga Jongin tak kehilangan kemampuan _dance-_nya setelah insiden mengenaskan itu.

Banyak dugaan yang muncul mengenai insiden itu. Ada dugaan _bullying, _dan ada pula dugaan bahwa Jongin memang terlibat dalam perkelahian.

Namun tak ada yang tahu pasti mengenai siapa _lawan _Jongin saat itu. Meskipun ada kecurigaan yang mengarah pada Ravi, Ken, dan Hyuk karena tiga siswa itu juga babak belur. Tapi tetap itu tak bisa dibuktikan, karena seluruh sekolah juga tahu bahwa hampir setiap hari tiga berandal itu babak belur karena _kenakalan _mereka selama ini.

Seluruh kabar burung itu hanya senantiasa terbang tanpa suatu kejelasan yang berlandaskan fakta.

Selama dua hari ini, Kyungsoo tak bisa hidup dengan tenang. Di pikirannya hanya ada Jongin dan Jongin. Ia pun kini 100% mengacuhkan keberadaan Krystal.

Pada awalnya Kyungsoo hari ini makan siang bersama dengan Krystal seperti biasa. Gadis itu bertingkah seolah dua hari lalu tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia seolah tak pernah melihat Jongin terkapar kesakitan di atas lantai. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya menjadi setega itu pada pria yang sempat dekat dengannya.

Kyungsoo merasa jengah karena terus mendengar ocehan Krystal yang tidak bermutu. Akhirnya, ia berkata pada Krystal bahwa ia ingin pergi ke toilet. Krystal pun hanya bisa mengangguk. Meskipun ia ingin selalu mengikuti Kyungsoo, tapi ia tak pernah berhasil mengikuti pria itu sampai ke toilet.

Tapi Kyungsoo ternyata tak benar-benar pergi ke toilet. Ia ingin mencari tahu tentang sesuatu. Sesuatu yang selama dua hari ini membuatnya hidup dalam kekalutan dan rasa penyesalan luar biasa.

Jadilah Kyungsoo berjalan menuju meja Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun yang letaknya di luar jangkauan pandangan mata Krystal.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian," ujar Kyungsoo begitu ia sampai tepat di depan meja duo Park dan Oh.

Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya menatap Kyungsoo malas dan tak menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua tahu tentang insiden dua hari lalu karena mereka memaksa Jongin untuk bercerita.

Jongin awalnya juga enggan membuka suara saat dua sahabatnya itu memaksanya bercerita, tapi pada akhirnya ia menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Begitu dua orang itu mendengar cerita langsung dari Jongin, mereka berdua jadi merasa kesal pada Kyungsoo. Karena di mata mereka, Kyungsoo seenaknya meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja padahal Jongin sudah menyelamatkannya. Di samping itu, mereka juga tahu bahwa selama ini Kyungsoo sudah banyak membuat Jongin menderita.

Mereka tentu tak rela melihat sahabatnya yang selama ini selalu bersedih dan terluka karena Kyungsoo.

"Kalian dekat dengan Jongin. Kalian pasti tahu bagaimana kondisi Jongin sekarang, 'kan?"

Tatapan malas Sehun berubah menjadi tatapan tajam. "Kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri saat Jongin dihajar habis-habisan, 'kan? Tentu kau bisa memikirkan kira-kira bagaimana kondisi Jongin sekarang," ucap Sehun sarkastis.

Kyungsoo mencoba menahan amarahnya. Tentu Sehun berhak marah padanya, karena ia sadar bahwa Jongin terluka karenanya. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi Jongin, karena itulah aku bertanya pada kalian."

Sehun sudah hampir berdiri dari tempat duduknya karena terlalu emosi, tapi segera Chanyeol menahannya. "Tenanglah, Hun," ujar Chanyeol pada Sehun, lalu beralih pada Kyungsoo. "Kondisi Jongin buruk sekarang. Ia sedang dalam perawatan di rumahnya."

Sehun memberi sahabatnya itu tatapan membunuh karena dengan mudahnya ia membeberkan kondisi Jongin.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo merasakan nyeri di hatinya. Karena dirinya, Jongin kini yang merasakan sakit. Padahal bekas luka di wajah Kyungsoo saja sekarang sudah mulai pudar, tapi Jongin sampai sekarang justru masih merasakan sakit. Ia kini sangat merasa bersalah.

Tapi Kyungsoo tetap bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Ia berekspresi datar ketika kembali bicara. "Jadi, kapan Jongin kembali masuk sekolah?"

"Kembali masuk ke sekolah ini maksudmu?" kali ini Sehun yang bertanya, dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Jongin tak akan kembali ke sekolah ini. Ia sudah lelah, dan ia menyerah."

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang menatap Sehun tajam, bahkan ia menepuk keras paha Sehun karena pria _albino _itu sudah seenaknya bicara tentang Jongin. Tak seharusnya Sehun bicara seperti itu. Mereka tak berhak mencampuri urusan Jongin, tapi baru saja Sehun justru membeberkan kondisi perasaan Jongin yang sebenarnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo kini tampak membeku di tempatnya. Jika boleh, ia tak ingin percaya pada perkataan Sehun tadi.

Tapi bisa jadi Sehun berkata jujur. Itu karena ia sadar diri bahwa ia yang sudah membuat Jongin lelah, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Ia sadar bahwa dari awal ia sudah menyakiti Jongin, dan kini ia menyesali semuanya.

Andai waktu bisa diputar ke belakang, maka Kyungsoo ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Waktu tak pernah bisa diputar ke belakang. Waktu senantiasa berputar ke depan, tanpa peduli ada insan yang tersiksa karena penyesalan di masa lalu.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan itu terbukti karena hari ini berlalu dengan cepat, dan saat ini hari sudah sore.

Jam sekolah sudah berakhir sejak tiga puluh menit lalu, dan Kyungsoo sudah berada jauh dari sekolah sejak beberapa detik lalu.

Ia kini berdiri di depan sebuah pagar tinggi. Pagar berwarna putih yang membentengi rumah yang pernah ia kunjungi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kyungsoo baru saja ingin melapor pada _security_ rumah itu bahwa ia akan bertamu, namun tiba-tiba lengannya ditahan oleh seseorang dari belakang.

Sontak Kyungsoo menoleh, dan seketika tubuhnya membeku. "K-Krystal?"

Krystal menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo yang _shock _setengah mati. "Aku mencurigaimu, Soo. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu sejak pulang sekolah. Ternyata kecurigaanku benar. Kau sekarang berdiri di depan rumah...Kim Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa pada kekasihnya itu. Apalagi Krystal terus menatapnya dengan penuh intimidasi.

"Aku harus menjenguk Jongin. Bagaimanapun juga, ia yang sudah menyelamatkanku dua hari lalu," akhirnya Kyungsoo mampu bicara.

Ia bicara jujur. Niatnya mendatangi rumah Jongin memang untuk menjenguk Jongin. Ia merasa wajib melakukan hal itu, karena Jongin sakit karena dirinya. Jongin terluka karena berjuang mati-matian menolongnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjenguknya, Soo. Ayo kita kembali ke asrama," Krystal mulai menarik lengan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat berpijaknya. Hal itu membuat Krystal geram. "AYO PERGI, KYUNGSOO!"

Rasanya Kyungsoo sudah tak tahan lagi dengan ulah Krystal. Dengan keras ia menghentakkan tangan Krystal yang memegang lengannya. Seketika pegangan Krystal dari lengannya terlepas.

"Aku sudah lelah, Krys," sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo bersabar meskipun sebenarnya emosinya sudah sampai ubun-ubun. "Sebaiknya kita berpisah saja. Hubungan kita benar-benar tak bisa dilanjutkan lagi."

Mata Krystal mulai berkaca-kaca menatap Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menyebut kata _pisah? _Semudah itukah bagi Kyungsoo untuk memutus hubungan mereka? Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tak mencintainya lagi?

Tapi Krystal tak menyerah. Sampai kapanpun ia tak akan mau melepas Kyungsoo. Jadilah ia mulai menarik-narik lengan Kyungsoo lagi sembari berteriak layaknya orang gila.

Hal itu mengundang perhatian _security _kediaman keluarga Kim. _Security _paruh baya itu sudah hampir berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan Krystal, tapi Kyungsoo meyakinkan _security _berkumis itu bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Untung sang _security _memutuskan untuk percaya pada Kyungsoo dan tak ikut campur.

Saat Krystal masih terus berteriak sambil menangis, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil putih berhenti tepat di samping mereka.

Krystal sontak menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan menoleh pada mobil itu.

Pintu mobil bagian belakang terbuka, dan keluarlah sosok wanita cantik bak model dari sana.

Kyungsoo dan Krystal sama-sama mengenali wanita itu.

Wanita itu mendekati mereka berdua, kemudian menghela nafas. "Kali ini apa lagi ulahmu, Krys?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada yang terdengar sarat akan rasa lelah.

Krystal memandang takut-takut pada wanita itu. "A-aku tidak berulah, _eonni. _Kyungsoo yang berulah!"

Jessica —kakak Krystal- kembali menghela nafas, kemudian menarik lengan Krystal untuk mendekatinya. "Kita pulang," ucapnya.

Krystal tentu saja menolak ajakan kakaknya. "Tidak!" dengan sebuah bentakan ia menolak. "_Eonni _tidak tahu masalah kami, jadi _eonni _tidak perlu ikut campur!"

"Aku tahu semuanya!" Jessica balas membentak. "Jongdae sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, dan kurasa semua ini harus diakhiri. Kita pergi, Krys. Berhenti mengganggu Kyungsoo, karena ia sudah tak mencintaimu!"

Air mata Krystal meleleh semakin deras. "Kyungsoo mencintaiku, _eonni! _Hiks..ia akan selalu mencintaiku!"

Menyadari tubuh adiknya makin lemas karena terlalu banyak menangis dan merasa tertekan, Jessica segera mendekapnya. Ia sedikit melirik Kyungsoo. "Aku akan membawanya pergi," ucapnya tanpa suara pada Kyungsoo.

Dengan segera Jessica membawa tubuh adiknya untuk masuk ke mobil, sebelum akhirnya ia juga memasuki mobil.

Mobil putih itu selanjutnya cepat melaju. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung di titik pijakannya.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya masih bingung karena kedatangan Jessica yang terbilang mendadak. Tapi mungkin Jongdae memang sudah menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Jessica, dan kakak Krystal itu memutuskan untuk turun tangan.

Bahkan Jessica sampai tahu bahwa Kyungsoo dan Krystal berada di depan rumah Jongin. Barangkali Jessica tahu mengenai hal itu dari Jongdae, karena tadi Kyungsoo sempat bilang pada sahabatnya itu jika ia ingin menjenguk Jongin di rumahnya.

Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jessica pada Krystal. Yang jelas, Jessica adalah sosok yang sangat tegas, dan ia beruntung karena Jessica justru berpihak padanya kali ini.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo harus berterimakasih pada Jongdae untuk hal ini. Mulut _ember _Jongdae untuk saat ini sangat membantunya.

Setelah diam untuk beberapa menit di depan pagar rumah Jongin, Kyungsoo akhirnya bergerak untuk mendekati _security _rumah itu.

Ia berkata bahwa ia adalah teman Jongin, dan ingin menjenguk Jongin.

Sang _security _awalnya merasa ragu karena tadi Kyungsoo sempat membuat keributan dengan Krystal, tapi pada akhirnya pria paruh baya itu mengizinkan Kyungsoo memasuki gerbang. Apalagi ia ingat bahwa Kyungsoo pernah berkunjung ke rumah itu beberapa waktu lalu.

Tak hentinya Kyungsoo mengucap terimakasih, sebelum akhirnya berjalan melewati gerbang.

Kyungsoo kembali merasa gugup saat ia sudah sampai di pintu utama rumah Jongin. Ia takut jika nanti orang tua Jongin marah padanya, lalu mengusirnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyungsoo itu sadar diri. Ia tahu jika ia sudah menyakiti si _pangeran _Kim, dan orang tuanya berhak marah.

Kyungsoo tak hanya menyakiti Jongin secara mental, tapi juga menyakiti Jongin secara fisik. Sungguh Kyungsoo merasa jadi tokoh antagonis sekarang.

Tapi Kyungsoo sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia harus mencobanya dulu sebelum menyerah. Mencoba untuk menghadapi orang tua Jongin dan menjenguk Jongin selagi masih ada kesempatan.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Kyungsoo menekan bel yang tertempel di samping pintu.

Tak berselang lama, pintu besar di depan Kyungsoo terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita dewasa yang tak asing di mata Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu tampak terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo, hingga akhirnya wanita itu hanya menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam.

Sedangkan yang ditatap kini hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang karena rasa takut yang menyerangnya.

"Kyungsoo.." suara lembut wanita yang merupakan ibu Jongin itu membuat Kyungsoo dengan pelan mengangkat kepalanya. "Sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung. _Eomma _merindukanmu."

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya saat tiba-tiba ibu Jongin memeluknya. Ia pikir ibu Jongin akan marah padanya, tapi ternyata pikirannya salah.

Setelah beberapa saat berpelukan, ibu Jongin akhirnya melepas pelukannya. "Kau pasti ingin menjenguk Jongin, 'kan? Ayo masuk. Jongin ada di kamarnya."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah ketika ibu Jongin menarik lengannya, kemudian mendorongnya untuk menaiki tangga.

Setelah Kyungsoo mulai menaiki tangga, ibu Jongin justru tak lagi ikut berjalan. Kyungsoo menoleh, tapi wanita dewasa itu hanya memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk lanjut berjalan. Ibu Jongin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo seolah meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tak memiliki pilihan lain, Kyungsoo akhirnya berjalan menuju kamar Jongin sendirian.

Kyungsoo kembali merasa gugup dan ragu saat ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Jongin. Tapi ia sudah sampai disitu, dan ia tak mungkin mundur.

Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengetuk pintu di depannya.

"Masuk," suara serak Jongin terdengar tak lama kemudian.

Suara Jongin itu rupanya cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo semakin gugup.

Tangannya yang bergetar kini meraih _handle _pintu, dan membuka pintu kamar Jongin.

Ia mendapati Jongin terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, dan ia memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

Kondisi Jongin terlihat lemah. Wajahnya dipenuhi bekas luka, dan Kyungsoo yakin bahwa tubuhnya yang tertutup oleh kaos dan selimut juga dipenuhi oleh luka. Sungguh rasanya miris melihat Jongin yang seperti itu.

Di sisi lain, Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya saat melihat Kyungsoo. "Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyanya dengan suara lemah namun terkesan dingin.

Kyungsoo kini berdiri tepat di samping ranjang Jongin. Dua tangannya saling bertaut dengan gugup. "A-aku...aku ingin menjengukmu. Ba-bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Mendengar kalimat tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin sedikit memamerkan _smirk _di wajahnya yang penuh luka. "Tempo hari kau dengan mudahnya meninggalkanku, jadi untuk apa hari ini kau menanyakan keadaanku?"

Rasa sesal dan sesak kembali menyergap Kyungsoo. Jongin benar. Ia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang besar karena telah meninggalkan Jongin yang terluka parah.

"Maafkan aku," Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Saat itu aku hanya takut jika Krystal kembali menampar atau melukaimu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Meskipun kepala Kyungsoo tertunduk, tapi ia bisa melihat cairan bening yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

Kyungsoo menangis, dan Jongin paling lemah jika sudah melihat air mata Kyungsoo.

Meskipun ia marah dan sakit hati, namun ia tak kuasa jika melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Lagipula, Kyungsoo juga sudah menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja dua hari yang lalu.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi karena ia tak ingin Krystal semakin melukai Jongin. Bukankah itu artinya, Kyungsoo sebenarnya peduli pada Jongin? Bagi Jongin, fakta itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghapus semua sakit hatinya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Berhenti menangis dan angkat kepalamu," meskipun Jongin sudah berkata begitu, Kyungsoo masih saja menangis dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau tetap seperti itu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Kyungsoo."

Sontak Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya. "Be-benarkah kau sudah tidak marah lagi?" Jongin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Ta-tapi harusnya kau tersenyum jika memang sudah tidak marah lagi."

Jongin merasa bahwa ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, hingga ia akhirnya tersenyum. "Aku sudah tersenyum, dan sekarang aku ingin kau juga tersenyum."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengerjap polos. Melihat senyuman Jongin membuat dadanya berdesir aneh. Tapi detik selanjutnya, dua sudut bibir Kyungsoo terangkat membentuk lengkungan senyum yang indah.

Dua pemuda itu saling tersenyum dalam damai. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka diliputi suasana tegang, dan akhirnya hari ini ketegangan itu mencair.

"Kemarilah..." Jongin kembali bersuara seraya tangannya menepuk-nepuk ruas kosong di sebelah tempatnya berbaring. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. "Kemarilah, berbaring di sampingku."

Rona merah samar menyergap pipi mulus Kyungsoo begitu ia paham apa maksud Jongin.

Ia merasa ragu, dan matanya pun berkelana kemana-mana asal tak menatap Jongin.

Karena Kyungsoo tak mematuhi perintahnya, Jongin akhirnya menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan kuat, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo jatuh di atas tubuh Jongin.

Jongin sempat meringis sakit karena tubuhnya yang masih belum sembuh total kini tertimpa tubuh Kyungsoo.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin? Tu-tubuhmu masih sakit," Kyungsoo berusaha bangkit dari tubuh Jongin, namun gagal karena tangan Jongin menahannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu. Aku akan cepat sembuh jika seperti ini," balas Jongin sambil tersenyum manis.

Uh! Tak bisakah Jongin berhenti tersenyum manis? Pipi Kyungsoo rasanya terbakar melihat senyuman itu!

Tapi Kyungsoo segera mencari topik pembicaraan lain untuk menyamarkan rasa gugupnya. "Jongin, apa benar kau tak akan kembali ke SOPA? Kau...benar akan meninggalkan SOPA dan pindah sekolah?" Kyungsoo akhirnya sukses mengalihkan pembicaraan. Posisinya masih menindih Jongin, dan wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa _centimeter _dari wajah Jongin.

"Hah? Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?" Jongin balik bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya polos, kemudian menjawab. "Sehun."

Jongin menahan tawanya agar tak meledak. "Kau dibodohi olehnya, Kyungsoo! Aku tak akan pindah."

"Tapi Sehun berkata padaku bahwa kau sudah lelah, dan kau ingin menyerah."

Jongin yang sempat tertawa kecil kini mulai kembali memasang ekspresi serius. "Aku memang sudah lelah, tapi aku tak akan menyerah. Sehun hanya ingin menjahilimu supaya kau merasa bersalah dan mencariku kemari."

Oh baiklah! Kyungsoo sukses dibodohi oleh orang yang biasanya tak lebih pintar darinya. Mungkin kapan-kapan Kyungsoo harus membuat perhitungan dengan Sehun.

Tapi untuk sekarang, Kyungsoo hanya bisa membuang muka dari Jongin. "Meskipun Sehun tak membohongiku, aku akan tetap datang kemari untuk mencarimu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin. "Kenapa kau akan tetap mencariku?" imbuhnya.

"Karena aku...aku peduli padamu, Jongin. Aku merasa bersalah, dan aku ingin berada di sisimu ketika kau terluka seperti ini."

Wajah Kyungsoo sekarang benar-benar merah setelah ia selesai membuat pengakuan.

Karena tak ingin Jongin melihat wajahnya yang merah, Kyungsoo segera melesakkan wajahnya di dada Jongin. Bersembunyi di dada bidang itu.

Jongin rasanya sangat bahagia. Mungkin Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika saat ini _skinship _mereka sudah sangat intim, tapi Jongin menyadari itu. Jongin sadar bahwa kini seluruh bagian tubuh Kyungsoo menempel dengan tubuhnya. Dan jujur, Jongin menyukainya.

Tapi sebenarnya Kyungsoo pun menyukai sensasi yang kini ia rasakan. Ia suka ketika tubuhnya dan tubuh Jongin tak berjarak. Tanpa sadar, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama berharap supaya waktu berhenti, karena mereka tak ingin _moment _damai itu berakhir begitu saja.

Namun sayang, _moment _manis itu terganggu oleh suara pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Sontak Kyungsoo berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh Jongin, tapi itu terlambat karena ibu Jongin —orang yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Jongin- sudah terlanjur melihat posisi intim mereka.

Meskipun ibu Jongin tadi sempat kaget, tapi wanita itu kini tersenyum manis dan berjalan mendekati ranjang dan meletakkan nampan berisi air minum dan makanan kecil di atas nakas. "Maaf mengganggu kalian. _Eomma _hanya ingin mengantar minuman dan _snack _untuk Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo yang kini duduk di samping Jongin —yang sampai saat ini masih dalam posisi berbaring- hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya guna menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

"Ck! _Eomma _benar-benar mengganggu!" Jongin berdecak kesal.

Ibunya langsung mendelik tajam padanya. "_Ya! _Kau tidak sopan sekali, huh?" wanita itu sedikit menjitak kepala Jongin. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. _Eomma _keluar dulu, ya? Selamat bersenang-senang~"

Dengan begitu, ibu Jongin segera beranjak keluar kamar dengan senyum jahil yang menghiasi bibirnya. Wanita itu meninggalkan dua sejoli yang kini memiliki ekspresi berbeda.

Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi malu, sementara Jongin dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Hey, Kyungsoo.." Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo. Yang dipanggil sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin yang berbaring di sampingnya. "Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi."

Seketika sebuah bantal empuk mendarat di wajah Jongin. "Kau menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo menggerutu sembari menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Uh! Pose itu sungguh imut bagi Jongin.

"Ehm..Jongin..." kini Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin setelah dua manusia itu sempat saling diam. "Kau tidak ingin tinggal di asrama lagi?"

Jongin mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku tahu kau tidak ingin aku sekamar denganmu, ja—"

"Tidak!" dengan cepat Kyungsoo memotong kalimat Jongin. "M-maksudku, aku sudah berubah pikiran. K-kurasa tidak masalah berbagi kamar denganmu karena selama ini kau tak mengganggu ketenanganku."

Jongin terkekeh geli. Awalnya ia memang tak mengganggu ketenangan Kyungsoo, tapi ia sadar bahwa lama-lama ia jadi sering sekali menjahili Kyungsoo. Namun mengapa sekarang Kyungsoo berkata bahwa Jongin tak mengganggu ketenangannya?

"Jadi, kau ingin aku tinggal bersamamu lagi?" Jongin memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"A-aku tak mengharapkan kau tinggal bersamaku lagi. Ta-tapi kalau kau mau tinggal denganku lagi, aku...aku tak keberatan."

Kyungsoo ternyata masih bertahan dengan gengsinya sehingga ia berkelit tak karuan.

Tapi Jongin merasa senang dengan itu. Jongin senang karena kini Kyungsoo mulai mau membuka diri untuk menerimanya.

"Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu lagi, tapi aku harus meyakinkan ayahku untuk mengizinkanku tinggal di asrama. Ayahku sama sekali tak tahu hal yang menyebabkanku babak belur kemarin lusa, karena aku hanya bercerita pada ibuku."

"A-apa? Kau bercerita pada ibumu?"

Jongin mengangguk dalam posisinya yang masih berbaring. "Dari awal aku memang menceritakan semua tentangmu pada ibuku, Kyungsoo. Ibuku tahu yang sebenarnya tentang kita."

"Ma-maksudmu, ibumu tahu bahwa selama ini aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, aku bahkan pernah memukul wajahmu, da—"

"Ya, ibuku tahu semua itu," Jongin menyela ucapan Kyungsoo. "Tapi ibuku sangat menyayangimu, Kyungsoo. Beliau sudah menganggapmu seperti putranya sendiri sejak kalian pertama bertemu."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Kalimat Jongin membuatnya merasa sangat jahat. Jongin dan keluarganya sangat baik padanya, tapi ia justru terus menyakiti Jongin.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin," lagi-lagi Kyungsoo meminta maaf. "Kau...kau bisa memukul wajahku sepuasmu guna membalas semua perlakuanku padamu."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penuh kasih saying, namun detik berikutnya tatapan mata Jongin berubah jadi tatapan iseng dan jahil. "Kalau begitu, kemarikan wajahmu."

Jujur, Kyungsoo kaget mendengar perintah Jongin. Jongin memintanya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya, berarti Jongin benar-benar akan memukulnya, 'kan? Ia tak menyangka jika Jongin benar-benar akan melakukannya.

Tapi ia sendiri yang tadi meminta Jongin untuk memukulnya, jadi ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin. Ia bahkan memejamkan matanya guna mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk. Mungkin ia akan mendapatkan luka lebam lagi di wajahnya, padahal lukanya yang kemarin saja belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

Kyungsoo sudah memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik, tapi apa yang ia dapatkan? Ia tak mendapatkan pukulan di pipinya, melainkan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman lembut di pipinya itu.

Langsung saja mata Kyungsoo kembali terbuka, dan ia melihat Jongin tersenyum padanya usai mencium pipinya.

Jongin sudah pernah mencium dahinya, lalu tadi mencium pipinya, dan selanjutnya apa lagi? Apa Jongin akan mencium bibirnya?

_Oops! _Kyungsoo mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ciuman di pipinya tadi saja sudah membuatnya merona, dan kini ia semakin merona karena pemikirannya sendiri.

**..**

**..**

**TB****C**

* * *

**Tak terasa FF ini sudah sampai di chapter 13, dan saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk reader yg memberi saran, pujian, kritik, maupun jenis komentar lainnya yg tidak bisa saya sebut satu persatu.**

**aku tipe penulis yg menerima segala jenis kritik, karena insyaAllah semua kritik akan menjadi pelajaran yg berharga buat aku ke depannya :) tapi sekiranya ada beberapa kritik yang perlu aku klarifikasi:**

_**1\. Pemilihan karakter kurang tepat. Karakter Jongin sama Kyungsoo ketuker**_

Jujur, aku kurang ngerti sama pemikiran itu. maksudku adalah, ini kan kisah fiksi, berarti bebas kan untuk penentuan karakternya? atau mungkin aku emang ada salah untuk hal itu? kalau emang ada salah, aku minta maaf. tapi aku gak bermaksud apa-apa, karena buat aku ini cuma kisah fiksi, dan aku nulisnya jg cm buat have fun aja. hehe.

_**2\. Jongin terlalu direndahin di FF ini**_

Buat yang itu, aku minta maaf buat seluruh Jongin stan di dunia FFN. aku suka Jongin kok. dia bias keduaku di EXO. tapi sekali lagi, kisah ini cuma fiksi. walaupun disini aku bikin Jongin kyk lemah dan menyedihkan banget, tapi sebenernya aku gak pernah gitu ke Jongin. Jongin yang REAL juga baik-baik aja kan di dunia nyata? tapi tetep aku pengen minta maaf kalau ada Jongin stan yang gak terima. aku cuma pengen bikin sesuatu yg berbeda, dan aku minta maaf banget kalau ternyata ada pihak yg merasa dirugikan karena hal itu.

**_3\. Ini FF KaiSoo apa KyungStal? Kenapa lebih banyak KyungStal-nya?_**

Ini FF KaiSoo. dari awal juga FF ini fokus ke KaiSoo. tapi memang harus aku akui kalau di chapter-chapter belakang emang banyak KyungStal-nya. tapi maksudku tu bukannya mau ngasih moment KyungStal. kalau moment KyungStal kan moment yang manis2 gitu. nah disini kan KyungStal banyak gak manisnya. aku menghadirkan KyungStal cuma buat ujian perasaannya Kyungsoo aja. tapi sekali lagi, kalau ada yg gak berkenan aku minta maaf. maaf kalau ternyata FF ini terlalu banyak KyungStal-nya.

**_4\. Alur FF ini terlalu aneh_**

Harus aku akui kalau aku memang tidak mempelajari tata cara penulisan kisah fiksi yang baik dan benar sehingga mungkin alur FF ini memang aneh. aku nulis FF ini cuma buat menyalurkan hobby, bukan buat lomba nulis atau semacamnya. apa yang aku tulis disini adalah apa yang sanggup dipikirkan oleh otakku. jadi, kalau ternyata otakku gak sanggup mikirin alur yang baik dan gak aneh, aku juga mohon maaf.

_**5\. KaiStal lebih cocok daripada KyungStal**_

Itu pendapat personal. semua orang berhak berpendapat kan? tapi dari awal aku emang udah bilang kalau aku pengen bikin pairing yang anti mainstream. dan karena ini hanya kisah fiksi, jadi aku boleh ber-eksperimen kan? :)

_**6\. FF ini boys love-nya kurang ngena**_

Reader yang mengikuti sepak terjang-ku di dunia FFN pasti tahu kalau awalnya aku gak pernah mau bikin yaoi. tapi banyak reader yang ngasih support buat aku belajar bikin yaoi, dan akhirnya aku beberapa kali nyoba bikin yaoi. aku sendiri jujur aja gak puas sama yaoi yang aku bikin. karena jujur aja, aku masih sulit untuk membayangkan cinta sesama jenis. maaf kalau boys love disini masih jauuuuh dari kata sempurna. tapi aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu buat reader yg udah ngasih support aku terkait FF yaoi. aku gak mau mengecewakan mereka yang berharap aku nulis FF yaoi :)

**..**

**Mungkin kritik-kritik itu yang bakal ngasih aku pelajaran buat ke depannya. mungkin masih ada kritik lain tapi terlewatkan. tapi yang jelas, aku berterimakasih buat beberapa reader yang memberi kritik2 itu^^**

**tapi ada satu kritik reader yang bikin pikiranku tergelitik:**

_**"lebih baik jgn bikin Kaisoo kalo anda bukan Kaisoo shipper. lebih baik bikin shipper lain"**_

**perlu aku tegaskan bahwa aku adalah KaiSoo shipper. mayoritas FF yang aku tulis adalah KaiSoo. tapi memang harus diakui bahwa aku baru jadi KaiSoo shipper selama kurang lebih 15 bulan. jadi mungkin aku emang gak tau banyak tentang mereka kalau dibandingkan shipper2 lain yang udah ngeship mereka sejak lama.**

**tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya. yang mau aku tanyain adalah: apa seorang penulis hanya boleh menulis kisah fiksi tentang couple yang disukai atau di-ship? apa penulis tidak boleh menulis tentang couple lainnya? apakah ada hal yang bisa menjadi batas imajinasi penulis?**

**mungkin pertanyaan2 itu bukan cuma dari aku, tapi juga dari penulis2 lain. jujur, aku suka berimajinasi, dan sepertinya tidak ada Undang-undang yang melarang manusia untuk berimajinasi. tapi kalau memang penulis fanfiction tidak diperbolehkan menulis kisah couple lain yang tidak secara spesifik disukai atau di-ship, maka aku pun akan berhenti menulis kisah couple lain selain KaiSoo (karena aku cuma KaiSoo shipper). aku butuh jawaban dari reader2 yang lain. aku cuma mengikuti masukan reader kok. karena selain menulis buat kesenanganku, aku juga berusaha buat memberi kesenangan bagi orang lain.**

**tapi jika memang apa yang aku tulis tidak bisa memberi kesenangan dan justru membawa kekecewaan yang mendalam, maka dengan amat sangat aku meminta maaf. semua yang aku tulis hanya kisah fiksi, jadi aku mohon banget pada para reader untuk jangan terlalu memikirkan dgn serius apa yang aku tulis.**

**terimakasih sekali bagi teman-teman yang memberikan kritik. teman-teman yang memberikan kritik berarti sangat peduli pada saya. dan pada teman-teman yang memberikan pujian pun saya berterimakasih, karena semua itu cukup untuk memberi motivasi saya untuk terus menulis.**

**saya selalu senang belajar, jadi jangan ragu jika ada yang ingin memberikan pembelajaran pada saya terkait dengan penulisan kisah fiksi :)**


	15. Chapter 14 A Condition

**Title: Mr. Normal**

**Pairing: KaiSoo as main pair**

**Cast for this chapter: Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo, Jongin's mom (OC), Jongin's dad (OC)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [14/?]**

**Summary for chap 14:**

**Jongin akhirnya kembali ke asrama lagi karena sang ayah sudah memberinya izin. Tapi ternyata sang ayah tak memberinya izin secara cuma-cuma. Sang ayah memberikan Jongin sebuah syarat**

**NOTE: special for syafakamilla yang request FF KaiSoo :)**

**Aku disini pinjem nama SOPA cuma sekedar pinjem nama sekolah aja. Tapi untuk urusan teknis tentang SOPA di FF ini 100% merupakan hasil imajinasiku. Jadi barangkali beda sama kenyataannya. Harap maklum**

**YAOI | CHAPTERED | SCHOOL LIFE | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

_Jongin sudah pernah mencium dahinya, lalu tadi mencium pipinya, dan selanjutnya apa lagi? Apa Jongin akan mencium bibirnya?_

_Oops! Kyungsoo mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ciuman di pipinya tadi saja sudah membuatnya merona, dan kini ia semakin merona karena pemikirannya sendiri._

**..**

**CHAPTER 14 (A Condition)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Hari kembali berganti, dan esok sudah akhir pekan.

Kemarin semuanya sudah berhasil diperbaiki oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Semuanya membaik hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi untuk ke depannya, tapi setidaknya mereka tak lagi terlibat _perang _yang sebenarnya sama-sama menyiksa batin mereka.

Kemarin Kyungsoo berada di kediaman keluarga Kim sampai pukul 6 petang, dan selanjutnya ia kembali ke asrama dengan diantar oleh sopir keluarga Kim.

Hari ini Jongin sudah berangkat sekolah walaupun wajahnya masih lebam dan tubuhnya pun masih agak sakit jika digerakkan. Tapi Jongin tak ingin _absent _lagi. Apalagi sekarang hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo sudah membaik. Itu menjadi motivasi tersendiri bagi Jongin untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Beberapa siswa bertanya padanya tentang hal yang membuatnya babak beluar, tapi ia tetap tak mau mengaku. Ia memilih untuk bungkam dan hanya menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dengan senyuman tampan. Lama kelamaan para siswa yang bertanya merasa bosan, dan mereka pun tak lagi memaksa Jongin untuk buka mulut.

Hari ini semuanya berjalan lancar sampai jam makan siang.

Jongin pun bisa tersenyum lebar karena untuk pertama kalinya, ia makan siang bersama Kyungsoo.

Ia mengabaikan ejekan dari Chanyeol dan Sehun, dan ia memilih untuk menikmati _moment _bersama Kyungsoo.

"Ehm...Kyungsoo," tiba-tiba Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo yang baru selesai makan. Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh. "Hari ini aku sama sekali tak melihat Krystal. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

Jujur saja, Jongin takut jika harus bertemu Krystal. Bisa saja Krystal menamparnya lagi, dan ia tak mungkin balas menampar seorang gadis.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, raut muka Kyungsoo sedikit berubah sendu. Ia diam sejenak untuk berpikir, kemudian memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Krystal tidak akan datang ke sekolah ini lagi."

Jawaban Kyungsoo menghadirkan kerutan di dahi Jongin. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Krystal dikirim ke Amerika. Ia mengalami sedikit...gangguan jiwa."

Kini mata Jongin membulat. Kyungsoo memang belum bercerita tentang Krystal, tapi rupanya Kyungsoo sudah tahu tentang semuanya. Jessica sudah menceritakan semua padanya tadi malam.

Jika boleh jujur, Kyungsoo sangat menyesal karena semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Kyungsoo sempat merasa sedih dan merasa bersalah ketika semalam Jessica meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa Krystal terus berteriak layaknya orang gila saat berada di rumah.

Jessica juga bercerita bahwa Krystal bahkan beberapa kali mencoba untuk bunuh diri (lagi). Untungnya Jessica selalu mengawasi adiknya itu sehingga tak terjadi hal fatal lagi pada Krystal.

Jessica pun semalam langsung mendatangkan seorang psikiater ke rumahnya untuk memeriksa kondisi Krystal. Dan akhirnya, Krystal divonis mengalami depresi, yang besar kemungkinan mengganggu kondisi kejiwaannya.

Jelas terlihat bahwa Krystal amat mencintai Kyungsoo, sampai-sampai gadis cantik itu mengalami depresi. Tapi untungnya Jessica sama sekali tak menyalahkan Kyungsoo. Kakak Krystal itu justru meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo karena adiknya sempat membuat Kyungsoo kerepotan. Kyungsoo pun tak ragu untuk memaafkan Krystal, karena ia tahu bahwa Krystal tak sepenuhnya bersalah.

"Maaf karena aku sudah menghancurkan hubungan kalian," akhirnya Jongin berujar dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Hubungan kami memang sudah waktunya berakhir. Lama-lama aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, tak lebih."

Balasan ucapan dari Kyungsoo cukup untuk membuat Jongin bernafas lega. "Jadi, mulai sekarang kita bisa berhubungan dengan bebas?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud dengan kata _hubungan _adalah hubungan pertemanan, maka jawabanku adalah iya. Kuharap kau tidak berharap lebih dariku, Jongin."

Jongin sebenarnya kecewa mendengar kata _pertemanan _yang baru saja diucapkan Kyungsoo. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia memaksakan senyumnya. Mungkin semuanya bisa diawali dengan hubungan pertemanan.

Lagipula Jongin merasa cukup lega karena kali ini Kyungsoo tidak membawa-bawa kata _normal _yang selama ini menjadi kata _favorite-_nya jika sudah berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Ya. Maksudku adalah hubungan pertemanan," ucap Jongin walau dengan setengah hati. "Ngomong-ngomong, ayahku mengizinkanku untuk tinggal di asrama lagi. Besok aku bisa mulai pindah," sambung Jongin.

Senyuman Kyungsoo tanpa sadar langsung terkembang indah. "Benarkah?" tanyanya. "Aku sangat senang, Jongin! Kita bisa menjadi _roommate _lagi!"

Sesungguhnya, reaksi Kyungsoo itu tak terduga untuk Jongin. Ia tak menyangka jika Kyungsoo akan secara terbuka mengakui bahwa dirinya senang. Jongin pikir, si _Mr. Normal _akan tetap menjaga gengsinya.

Barangkali ini adalah awal yang baik untuk Jongin. Walaupun ia tak jujur pada Kyungsoo bahwa sebenarnya sang ayah mengajukan sebuah syarat supaya Jongin bisa tinggal di asrama lagi.

Syarat yang diajukan ayahnya sebenarnya sulit untuk Jongin. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia belum ingin memikirkannya.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Saat ini sudah hari Sabtu, dan sore ini Jongin tiba di asrama lagi.

Jika sebelum-sebelumnya Jongin selalu mengetuk pintu kamar nomor 42 dengan perasaan gugup dan takut, maka tadi ia mengetuk pintu itu dengan penuh percaya diri. Senyumnya bahkan terus terkembang lebar saat ia mengetuk pintu nomor 42 itu.

Ia pun semakin tersenyum cerah ketika Kyungsoo membukakan pintu untuknya, dan Kyungsoo juga tersenyum pada Jongin.

Hidup Jongin rasanya sempurna...

Saat ini, Jongin sedang mengeluarkan isi kopernya satu persatu. Namun kali ini ia tak melakukannya sendirian. Kyungsoo membantunya.

Setelah puluhan menit Jongin dan Kyungsoo sibuk dengan barang-barang Jongin, dua orang itu akhirnya selesai bekerja. "Ah~ akhirnya selesai," Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai usai seluruh isi kopernya berpindah ke lemari.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku tak percaya bahwa pria berusia 17 tahun mengoleksi _boxer _kartun _Doraemon_, _Pororo_, bahkan _Dora the Explorer."_

Wajah Jongin seketika merona merah. Karena tadi Kyungsoo membantunya mengeluarkan isi kopernya, Kyungsoo jadi tahu koleksi _boxer _Jongin, dan itu sangat memalukan.

Tapi rasa malu Jongin terbayar ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo tertawa lebar dan lepas. Tawa Kyungsoo adalah yang terindah...

Tapi lama-lama, Jongin kesal juga karena Kyungsoo terus menertawakannya.

Bermodalkan otak jahilnya, Jongin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, lalu mendorong Kyungsoo sehingga tubuh Kyungsoo kini yang terbaring di lantai, dan tubuh Jongin berada di atasnya.

Kyungsoo yang kaget langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Sudah selesai tertawanya, hm?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Jongin di wajahnya.

Jongin yang tadi hanya iseng saat berencana mendorong Kyungsoo, kini justru mati langkah saat wajahnya berada dekat dengan wajah Kyungsoo.

Dada mereka yang saling menempel sama-sama mengeluarkan detakan yang kencang. Suara detakan itu bisa dipastikan merupakan suara detakan jantung mereka berdua.

Seperti terbuai oleh suasana, Jongin tanpa sadar semakin memajukan wajahnya untuk mendekati wajah Kyungsoo. Fokus matanya tertuju pada bibir Kyungsoo, seakan bibir itu mengundangnya untuk mendekat.

Kyungsoo sepertinya juga kehilangan kesadarannya hingga ia diam saja.

Tapi itu tak lama. Sebelum bibir Jongin menyentuh bibirnya, Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. "Bisakah kau angkat tubuhmu dari tubuhku? Kau berat."

Jongin tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia tak mengira jika Kyungsoo _menolaknya, _lagi. Sepertinya, _Mr. Normal _tidak mudah untuk ditaklukan.

Jongin pada akhirnya mengalah. Ia bangkit dari tubuh Kyungsoo, dan duduk dengan canggung di depan Kyungsoo. "Ma-maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku...hanya terbawa suasana."

Kyungsoo yang kini sudah dalam posisi duduk hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis walaupun wajahnya juga terlihat sama canggungnya dengan Jongin. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali jangan diulangi lagi. Tubuhmu itu sangat besar, dan rasanya tulang-tulangku akan hancur gara-gara tertindih oleh tubuhmu."

Jongin tersenyum lega. Ia pikir Kyungsoo akan marah, tapi ternyata tidak. Kyungsoo justru bersikap seolah ia tidak tahu bahwa tadi Jongin hampir menciumnya.

Sungguh tak masuk akal jika Kyungsoo tak tahu. Tadi sangat jelas bahwa Jongin ingin menciumnya.

Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu demi menjaga hubungan _pertemanan-_nya dengan Jongin.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Rasanya baru kemarin Jongin kembali pindah ke asrama, dan rasanya baru kemarin hari Sabtu terlewati, tapi ternyata sekarang hari sudah berlari menjadi hari Jumat.

Empat hari ke belakang berlalu dengan baik bagi Jongin maupun Kyungsoo.

Sepasang _roommate _itu selalu berangkat sekolah bersama, makan siang bersama, dan pulang ke asrama bersama.

Bahkan peran Chanyeol dan Sehun bagi Jongin seakan terlupakan, demikian pula peran Jongdae bagi Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini bisa berteman dengan baik. Tak ada lagi rasa canggung maupun rasa tak nyaman yang dulu selalu melingkupi hubungan mereka.

Kedua _teman baru _itu tampak akrab dan akur, seolah mereka sudah lama berteman. Mungkin orang yang tak mengenal mereka tak akan percaya jika mendengar fakta bahwa mereka dulu tidak akur.

Siapa yang akan percaya jika kondisinya sekarang sudah berubah? Dua rekan sekamar itu tampak lengket kemana-mana. Mereka tak canggung untuk tertawa dan bercanda.

Kyungsoo baru tahu bahwa Jongin itu sangat lucu dan menyenangkan. Jongin sering bercerita lucu padanya, dan itu membuatnya tertawa. Jongin sering menceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman konyolnya di masa lalu, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo seakan tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Jongin juga baru tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sebenarnya merupakan pendengar yang baik. Sampai saat ini Kyungsoo memang tak banyak bicara, dan lebih sering menjadi pendengar. Tapi itu tak masalah bagi Jongin. Ia sudah cukup bersyukur karena kini semuanya membaik.

Kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak ragu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Seperti sore ini. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih setia duduk berdua di dalam kelas.

Salahkan saja Jongin yang tak kunjung memahami materi mencipta lagu. Jadilah Kyungsoo yang harus menjadi tutornya saat ini.

"Astaga, Jongin! Tak bisakah kau menciptakan rangkaian nada yang lebih harmonis?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah ia selesai membaca rangkaian nada hasil ciptaan Jongin.

Jongin mendengus sebal. "Di sekolah lamaku, aku terbiasa membuat rangkaian rumus kimia, bukan rangkaian nada. Jadi jangan salahkan aku," kepala Jongin kini tergeletak lemas di bangkunya.

"Seharusnya kau bertahan saja di sekolah lamamu. Membuat rangkaian rumus kimia atau rangkaian listrik," ujar Kyungsoo sarkastis.

Sontak Jongin kembali mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja. "Dan melewatkan kesempatan emas untuk bertemu dan mengenalmu? Aku dengan tegas mengatakan..._TIDAK_!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau tidak bertemu dan mengenalku? Gadis-gadis di sekolah lamamu pasti banyak yang cantik, 'kan?"

Agaknya Jongin sedikit tersinggung mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tadi santai, kini berubah menjadi serius. Ia pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Kyungsoo rupanya menyadari hal itu. Jadilah ia kembali bicara. "A-aku salah bicara, ya? Ma-maaf, Jongin."

Jongin yang tadinya tersinggung kini mulai menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Jika Kyungsoo sudah meminta maaf dan sudah menyebut namanya, maka amarah Jongin luntur seketika. "Aku memaafkanmu, tapi kau jangan bicara seperti itu lagi. Kau sudah tahu bagaimana diriku yang sebenarnya, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi...bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo bertanya. Jongin mengangguk singkat, dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa sebelumnya, kau pernah menyukai seorang pria?"

Ini adalah kali pertama mereka berbicara serius mengenal orientasi seksual. Jongin saja sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Tapi dengan tegas Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku belum pernah menyukai seorang pria maupun wanita. Kau yang pertama," wajah Jongin memerah malu.

Ah! Jongin benar-benar polos. Penampilan luarnya yang seperti _bad boy _benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan karakter sebenarnya pria Kim itu.

Kyungsoo pun ikut merona karena pengakuan jujur Jongin tadi.

Ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Ia merasa _normal, _tapi ia selalu merasakan hal yang aneh ketika berhadapan langsung dengan Jongin.

"S-sudahlah. Kita kembali belajar. Kalau memang kau tidak bisa menciptakan lagu _ballad, _coba kau buat lagu _rap," _akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. Ia tak sanggup jika harus berbicara serius dengan Jongin. Hal itu membuat dirinya merasa aneh sendiri.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Jumat malam ini agaknya menjadi malam yang menegangkan bagi Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak tahu kenapa teman sekamarnya itu dari tadi risau sendiri di ranjangnya. Tak biasanya Jongin terlihat gelisah begitu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tak sedang belajar. Kyungsoo sedang membaca novelnya, sementara Jongin —tadinya- sibuk memainkan ponselnya sambil berbaring.

Tapi sepertinya kini kondisi itu berubah. Karena Jongin terlihat _galau, _Kyungsoo akhirnya meletakkan novelnya, dan fokus menatap Jongin. "Kau kenapa?"

Jongin yang tadi memutar-mutar ponselnya kini menghentikan gerakannya, lalu balas menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa?" Jongin justru balas bertanya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan mengedipkan matanya dengan ekspresi super polos.

"Dari tadi kau bergerak-gerak _random. _Kakimu menendang-nendang udara, tanganmu memutar-mutar ponsel, dan berulang kali kau menghela nafas berat. Kau pikir aku tak terganggu, huh?"

Jongin terkekeh. Ia akhirnya mendudukkan tubuhnya yang tadi berbaring, lalu menghadap Kyungsoo yang duduk di ranjangnya sendiri. "Kau tahu? Kau dulu acuh-acuh saja walaupun aku jungkir balik di kamar. Kenapa sekarang kau begitu peduli, hm?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya mendengar godaan Jongin. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Atau, kau lebih suka aku yang acuh dan tak peduli padamu?"

"Aku menyukai semua sisi dirimu, Kyungsoo."

_Blush. _Seketika wajah Kyungsoo merona, dan ia tanpa sadar memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin. Ia tak ingin Jongin melihat wajahnya yang memerah. "K-kau mengalihkan pembicaraan!" suara Kyungsoo terdengar bergetar. "Sebaiknya kau katakan padaku, apa yang sejak tadi kau pikirkan?"

Jongin yang tadi tak serius, kini mulai mengubah ekspresinya. Tiba-tiba ia menundukkan kepalanya, dan ia terlihat frustasi. "Ini masalah ayahku," Jongin akhirnya mengalah dan mulai bercerita. "Sebenarnya, ayahku tidak secara cuma-cuma mengizinkanku tinggal di asrama ini lagi."

Kyungsoo kini kembali menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang membulat. "A-apa? M-maksudmu, ayahmu mengajukan syarat untukmu? Begitu?" Jongin mengangguk lemah guna menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Jadi...apa syarat yang diajukan oleh ayahmu?"

Jongin dengan pelan kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo intens. Ia sedang mempertimbangkan semuanya matang-matang. Haruskah ia bercerita pada Kyungsoo? Atau haruskah ia menyimpan semuanya sendiri dan mengalah pada takdir?

Jongin meragu, dan Kyungsoo tahu hal itu. Kyungsoo yang sekarang bukanlah Kyungsoo yang dulu. Kini ia adalah sosok yang peduli. Sungguh mirip dengan sifat mendiang ibunya, dan itu memang sifat asli Kyungsoo yang telah lama terkubur.

Agaknya Jongin sukses menggali sifat Kyungsoo itu. Pelan tapi pasti, Kyungsoo yang dulu beku seperti es, kini berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih hangat dan peduli. Meskipun perubahan itu juga tak terjadi secara drastis.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin karena pria di depannya seperti larut dalam pikirannya terlalu lama.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Kyungsoo, hati Jongin bergemuruh seperti biasa, dan ia akhirnya mengalah. Sepertinya ia harus bercerita pada Kyungsoo.

Entah kenapa, jika berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan ibunya sendiri. Jongin jadi tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Kyungsoo.

"Jadi begini, Kyungsoo..." Jongin memulai ceritanya. "Ayahku memintaku membawa Krystal beserta keluarganya untuk datang ke rumahku besok. Beliau ingin...aku bertunangan dengan Krystal. Beliau masih belum tahu kebenaran dari semuanya, Kyungsoo. Jadi beliau mengajukan syarat itu."

Kyungsoo tak langsung memberikan reaksi karena ia terlalu kaget. Ia tak menduga jika syarat yang diajukan oleh ayah Jongin berkaitan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Jika besok aku tak membawa Krystal dan keluarganya ke rumah, maka aku harus meninggalkan asrama ini, dan aku juga harus...setuju dijodohkan dengan gadis pilihan ayahku."

Kyungsoo yang tadinya sudah kaget, kini menjadi semakin kaget setelah Jongin kembali bicara.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia merasa sakit saat Jongin berkata demikian.

_Oke__ lah_ jika Jongin memang harus kembali meninggalkan asrama. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah, kenapa Jongin harus dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis?

Kyungsoo tak paham kenapa ia merasa tak terima dengan keadaan itu.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, Kyungsoo akhirnya menemukan suaranya kembali. "La-lalu...kau akan menerima perjodohan itu? Ma-maksudku, kau itu _gay, _'kan? Apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika harus bersama seorang gadis?"

Jujur, Kyungsoo sebenarnya merasa tak tega bertanya seperti itu pada Jongin. Apalagi karena ia membawa-bawa kata _gay _yang seolah menyudutkan Jongin.

"Sebenarnya aku ini _normal, _Kyungsoo. Hanya untukmu aku menjadi _gay," _Jongin sempat-sempatnya menggombal sambil tertawa kecil. "Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang? Ayahku tak mungkin menerima putranya yang _menyimpang_, 'kan? Beliau pasti akan marah padaku."

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terlihat berpikir. Ia mencerna ucapan Jongin yang intinya adalah Jongin menjadi _gay _hanya untuk Kyungsoo.

Dari situlah Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo yang menemukan pencerahan akhirnya memanggil Jongin. "Apa kau...mau meminjamku kali ini?"

Kalimat tanya Kyungsoo terdengar ambigu bagi Jongin. "Apa maksudmu, Kyungsoo?"

"Dulu kau pernah berkata padaku. Jika aku tak mau meminjamkan Krystal padamu untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu, maka kau akan meminjamku. Apa sekarang kau ingin meminjamku?"

Jongin akhirnya _connect _pada maksud ucapan teman sekamarnya itu. "Kyungsoo..." panggilnya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Aku baru saja menyadari sesuatu, Jongin," Kyungsoo tak membiarkan Jongin kembali bicara. "Aku sadar bahwa aku yang telah mengubahmu menjadi _gay, _dan aku harus bertanggung jawab. Bawa aku ke depan ayahmu, bersembunyilah di belakangku, dan aku akan mengaku pada ayahmu bahwa aku yang sudah membuatmu _menyimpang."_

"Kyungsoo..."

"Aku akan mengaku sebagai kekasihmu di depan ayahmu. Aku akan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku yang sudah membawa pengaruh buruk padamu."

"Kyungsoo..."

"Ayahmu tidak akan marah padamu, melainkan akan marah padaku. Kau akan ba—"

"KYUNGSOO!" Jongin yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya berteriak. Ia bahkan sudah berdiri di depan Kyungsoo, dan memegang erat dua pundaknya. "Kalau kau melakukan hal itu, maka ayahku akan menjauhkanku darimu, dan itu adalah hal yang paling tak kuinginkan."

Kyungsoo diam sembari menatap Jongin. Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca, dan sepertinya cairan bening di mata elang pria itu siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu, Kyungsoo. Kau harus mengerti hal itu," akhirnya satu tetes cairan bening meleleh di pipi Jongin. Air mata itu seolah membuktikan kesungguhan hati Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang tak kuasa lagi bertatapan dengan mata basah Jongin akhirnya menunduk. Rasanya ia ingin ikut menangis. "Ta-tapi lebih baik kau jujur pada ayahmu, Jongin. Lagipula kau pernah bilang bahwa ayahmu adalah orang yang baik. Kau harus jujur pada beliau apapun yang terjadi."

Jongin kini menjauhkan tangannya dari pundak Kyungsoo, kemudian menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mengusap wajahnya secara kasar. "Apa aku benar-benar harus mengaku sekarang? Aku belum siap dan aku takut, Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, kemudian menggenggam sebelah tangan Jongin yang bebas. "Aku akan berada di sampingmu. Kau tidak akan sendirian, jadi kau tak perlu takut."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang berair. Wajah Kyungsoo memancarkan kesungguhan, dan matanya memancarkan ketulusan.

Dua hal itu membuat hati Jongin terasa sejuk, seolah ia menemukan oase di padang tandus.

Rasa takut di benak Jongin mendadak hilang, dan ia perlahan menemukan keyakinannya.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo," akhirnya Jongin memutuskan. "Tapi aku yang akan bicara pada ayahku. Kau cukup berdiri di sampingku, berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku, dan jangan bicara apapun. Mengerti?"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

Senyum manis Kyungsoo bagaikan mantra. Mantra yang membuat Jongin secara otomatis menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih karena sudah bersedia membantuku, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tanpa ragu membalas pelukan Jongin. "Aku senang karena bisa membantumu," ucapan Kyungsoo itu membuat Jongin tersenyum. "Tapi ada satu poin penting yang harus kau ingat, Jongin. Aku membantumu bukan karena aku berubah menjadi _gay_ dan menerima perasaanmu. Aku tetaplah seorang pria _normal."_

Dan senyum Jongin seketika luntur, seiring dengan hatinya yang seperti tercabik dan tersayat. Lagi-lagi pria tampan itu dihadapkan pada sebuah penolakan.

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Hari Sabtu akhirnya tiba. Hari ini bagaikan hari penghakiman untuk Jongin. Rasanya, masa depan dan kebahagiaan Jongin sepenuhnya tergantung pada apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari mobil BMW milik keluarga Jongin. Seperti sebelumnya, dua pria itu sebelumnya dijemput di asrama, selanjutnya diantar oleh sopir keluarga Kim.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama gugup. Apalagi saat Jongin berkata bahwa ayahnya sengaja cuti dari kantor untuk menemuinya siang ini.

Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin hari ini. Tadi malam Jongin hanya memintanya untuk selalu berada di sisinya, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurutinya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Jongin begitu ia dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan pintu utama rumah Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendongak ke samping untuk menatap Jongin, kemudian ia mengangguk. Meskipun ia sebenarnya sama sekali tak siap. Rasanya ia sedang dihadapkan di depan kandang macan yang siap menerkamnya.

Setelah melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk, Jongin dengan ragu mengangkat tangannya untuk menekan bel.

Dua manusia itu sama-sama tegang saat menunggu pintu terbuka.

Mereka tak harus menunggu lama karena ibu Jongin langsung membukakan pintu, dan menyambut mereka dengan senyum hangat. "_Eomma _sudah menduga bahwa hari ini kau membawa Kyungsoo, Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum kikuk pada sang ibu. Ia belum bercerita pada ibunya tentang keputusannya untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah, tapi rupanya sang ibu kandung sudah menebak hal itu sebelumnya.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo tampak bingung mendengar ucapan ibu Jongin. Jadilah pria imut itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos.

Tak ingin membiarkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri terlalu lama, ibu Jongin segera mengajak mereka memasuki rumah. Wanita cantik itu berjalan memasuki rumah lebih dulu meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Tapi rupanya Kyungsoo tak bergeming dari posisinya, dan itu membuat Jongin menatap khawatir teman sekamarnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Pria bermata besar itu sama sekali belum mengeluarkan suara merdunya sejak pertama mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim. Hal itu membuat Jongin sedikit merasa khawatir.

Ia tahu Kyungsoo merasa takut. Meskipun Kyungsoo selama ini berkedok sebagai pria dingin tak berhati, namun Jongin paham bahwa setiap manusia pasti memiliki rasa takut walaupun sedikit.

Dengan alasan untuk mengurangi rasa takut Kyungsoo, Jongin akhirnya menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Kyungsoo. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Setelah berkata begitu, Jongin dengan lembut menarik Kyungsoo untuk berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo ternyata tak harus melangkah terlalu jauh. Dalam waktu sebentar saja keduanya sudah sampai di ruang keluarga, dan disana sudah ada ayah dan ibu Jongin.

Ayah Jongin melotot kaget saat mendapati sang putra tunggal menggandeng tangan seorang pria. "Apa maksudnya ini?" dengan nada tinggi, ayah Jongin bertanya.

Lelaki dewasa itu bahkan berdiri dari sofa, dan menatap tajam Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Tenanglah dulu, _yeobo. _Biarkan mereka duduk dulu," ibu Jongin mencoba untuk mengajak suaminya kembali duduk.

Ayah Jongin menuruti keinginan sang istri untuk duduk di sofa lagi.

Jongin segera mengajak Kyungsoo untuk duduk, dan mereka langsung menundukkan kepala begitu mereka sudah duduk berdampingan di depan ayah dan ibu Jongin.

Mereka tak berani mencuri pandang pada ayah Jongin yang kini menatap mereka tajam. Mereka benar-benar seperti tersangka yang akan dihakimi.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku tentang semuanya, Kim Jongin. Dimana Krystal dan keluarganya yang kau janjikan padaku?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan bersiap untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayah Jongin, tapi Jongin dengan cepat meremas tangan Kyungsoo yang masih digenggamnya, seolah memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk tetap diam.

Kyungsoo kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya, lalu sejenak melirik Jongin. Yang dilirik hanya memberinya sebuah senyum kecil, namun seperti senyum penenang untuknya.

Tak berselang lama, Jongin akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sang ayah. Masih jelas terlihat pancaran rasa takut di mata Jongin, tapi pemuda itu berusaha untuk melawan rasa takutnya. "Aku tidak bisa membawa Krystal dan keluarganya hari ini. Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan pada _appa."_

Ayah Jongin merasakan firasat buruk. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, tapi sang istri di sampingnya terus berusaha membuat suaminya tenang.

Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap ayahnya. "Kuharap _appa _tidak akan menjodohkanku dengan gadis manapun, karena itu hanya akan membuatku menderita," Jongin mengambil jeda untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "K-karena aku se-sebenarnya..._gay."_

Ayah Jongin kaget setengah mati, lalu langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "APA KAU BILANG? ULANGI LAGI APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, KIM JONGIN!"

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter ini full KaiSoo, dan chapter depan pun begitu. kemungkinan besar, chapter depan adalah yang terakhir.**

**jujur, aku belum nulis chapter endingnya. hehe. karena kebetulan lagi ada proyek sana-sini jadi dari dulu belum ngetik bagian akhirnya. tapi semoga besok bisa posting endingnya, dan semoga gak mengecewakan. karena aku tahu kalau FF ini sudah mengecewakan banyak orang sedari awal :)**

**aku mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat para reader yang selalu setia mendukungku. tapi tenang aja, yg kemarin itu aku gak apa2 kok. aku cuma ngasih klarifikasi aja. usiaku udah terlalu tua kalau cuma gara2 kritik aja aku sedih plus galau. haha. lagipula, kritik2 itu aku lihat sebagai sesuatu yg membangun. yang memberi kritik berarti peduli dengan karyaku^^**

**ada yang ingin memberiku kritik, saran, komentar, dan lain-lain lagi? feel free lho yaaa.. :D**


	16. Chapter 15 The Last Decision

**Title: Mr. Normal**

**Pairing: KaiSoo as main pair**

**Cast for this chapter: Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo, Jongin's mom (OC), Jongin's dad (OC)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [15/15]**

**Summary for chap 15:**

**Keputusan sudah diambil oleh ayah Jongin. Tapi bukan hanya ayah Jongin yang mengambil keputusan. Kyungsoo juga mengambil keputusan akhirnya**

**NOTE: special for syafakamilla yang request FF KaiSoo :)**

**Aku disini pinjem nama SOPA cuma sekedar pinjem nama sekolah aja. Tapi untuk urusan teknis tentang SOPA di FF ini 100% merupakan hasil imajinasiku. Jadi barangkali beda sama kenyataannya. Harap maklum**

**YAOI | CHAPTERED | SCHOOL LIFE | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

_Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap ayahnya. "Kuharap appa tidak akan menjodohkanku dengan gadis manapun, karena itu hanya akan membuatku menderita," Jongin mengambil jeda untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "K-karena aku se-sebenarnya...gay."_

_Ayah Jongin kaget setengah mati, lalu langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "APA KAU BILANG? ULANGI LAGI APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, KIM JONGIN!"_

**..**

**LAST CHAPTER! (The Last Decision)**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Rasa takut di benak Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertambah besar setelah mendengar bentakan ayah Jongin.

Tapi tekad Jongin untuk mengakui semuanya sudah bulat. Dengan lembut ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya berdiri. Ia lalu menatap mata ayahnya yang memancarkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan.

"Aku seorang _gay, appa. _Dan aku mencintai Do Kyungsoo."

_PLAK!_

Pengakuan Jongin dihadiahi oleh tamparan telak di pipi kanannya yang masih dihiasi oleh bekas lebam.

Pergerakan ayah Jongin saat mendekati Jongin sangatlah cepat, sehingga seluruh orang yang ada disana sangat terkejut.

Karena tamparan tadi, Jongin refleks melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo, lalu tangan kirinya itu menyentuh pipi kanannya yang tadi ditampar sang ayah.

"KENAPA KAU MENGECEWAKAN AYAHMU, JONGIN? KENAPA?!" ayah Jongin mencengkeram kerah jaket _jeans _yang dipakai Jongin, dan bersiap untuk melayangkan tamparan keduanya.

Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo bergerak cepat. Dengan segera ia mendorong Jongin sehingga pria itu terduduk di sofa, dan tamparan ayah Jongin akhirnya mendarat di pipi Kyungsoo.

_PLAK!_

"KYUNGSOO!" Jongin yang melihat adegan di depannya refleks berteriak dan berdiri untuk memeriksa kondisi Kyungsoo.

"Kau membelanya, Jongin?" suara ayah Jongin kembali terdengar, namun dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Jongin tak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Ia merangkul pundak Kyungsoo sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo sendiri saat ini masih memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas dan perih.

"IA YANG SUDAH MEMBUATMU BERUBAH, JONGIN! IA YANG MEMBAWA PENGARUH BURUK UNTUKMU!"

Ayah Jongin berusaha mendorong Kyungsoo, dan mencoba mengincar wajah Kyungsoo untuk ia pukul, tapi dengan cepat tubuh ayah Jongin ditahan oleh istrinya, dan dengan cepat pula Jongin memeluk erat Kyungsoo. Berusaha melindunginya.

"Ini bukan salah Kyungsoo, _appa. _Aku yang lebih dulu mencintainya. Justru aku yang memberi pengaruh buruk bagi Kyungsoo!"

Emosi ayah Jongin belum terkontrol, tapi ia memilih diam saat melihat putranya mulai menangis.

"Aku...hiks...aku benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo, _appa. _Aku bahagia bersama Kyungsoo," tanpa sadar Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo, dan terus menangis di perpotongan Leher Kyungsoo. Ia tak peduli meskipun kini posisinya jadi membelakangi ayahnya.

Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoo. Ia ingin semua orang tahu bahwa perasaannya sangat mendalam dan tidak main-main.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kesungguhan hati Jongin. Ia hanya bisa diam dan membalas pelukan Jongin, tanpa peduli bahwa ayah Jongin kini sedang menatapnya tajam.

Ibu Jongin juga bisa merasakan kesungguhan putranya. Selama belasan tahun ia membesarkan Jongin, belum pernah ia melihat putranya memiliki kesungguhan yang sedemikian besarnya.

Sebagai seorang ibu, ibu Jongin merasa sangat wajib untuk menjaga kebahagiaan sang anak. Hasilnya, ia membulatkan tekad untuk berbisik di telinga sang suami. "Aku tahu jika cinta sesama jenis adalah hal yang dilarang oleh hukum dan agama, tapi jika kita melarang Jongin untuk mencintai Kyungsoo, maka sama saja kita melarang Jongin untuk berbahagia."

Ayah Jongin memandang sang istri dalam diam. Ia bisa melihat bahwa istrinya itu sedang menatapnya penuh harap, seolah sedang memohon padanya untuk merestui hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Ayah Jongin tentu sangat menyayangi Jongin dan ingin membahagiakan putra semata wayangnya itu.

Tapi apa harus dengan cara seperti ini ia memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Jongin? Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh keluarga besarnya jika mereka tahu bahwa Jongin itu _gay? _Apa pula yang akan dikatakan oleh rekan-rekan kerjanya jika mereka mengetahui aib itu?

Mana yang harus ayah Jongin pilih? Kebahagiaan Jongin, atau nama baik keluarga?

Pada akhirnya, ayah Jongin harus mengambil sebuah keputusan yang paling bijak.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berpelukan?" ayah Jongin bersuara dengan nada datar. Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan pelan melepas pelukan mereka, lalu dengan takut-takut menatap ayah Jongin. Begitu mendapat atensi penuh dari dua pemuda di depannya, ayah Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Aku memutuskan bahwa Jongin harus..."

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Di ruang keluarga kediaman keluarga Kim kini hanya terdapat tiga orang saja. Tiga orang itu adalah Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan ibu Jongin.

Beberapa menit yang lalu ayah Jongin meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya meninggalkan ruangan itu, namun meninggalkan rumah itu secara keseluruhan.

Tampaknya ayah Jongin masih merasa sangat _shock _sehingga beliau memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan menenangkan diri. Bagaimanapun juga, beliau sudah mengambil sebuah keputusan, dan beliau meyakini bahwa itu adalah yang terbaik.

Mungkin sudah hampir sepuluh menit ayah Jongin pergi, tapi tiga orang di ruang keluarga itu masih setia bertahan dalam keheningan.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Jongin..." ibu Jongin akhirnya bersuara. Mungkin sudah tak tahan dengan atmosfer sepi di ruangan itu. "Ayahmu tidak marah padamu, dan nanti ia akan pulang. Ia hanya ingin mendinginkan kepalanya yang tadi sempat memanas. Semua yang terjadi hari ini begitu mengejutkannya."

Jongin diam. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Ia seperti menyesal karena sudah membuat sang ayah pusing setengah mati hari ini. Untungnya ayah Jongin tak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung.

Kyungsoo agaknya juga merasa menyesal dan merasa sedih. Kepala pemuda mungil itu juga tertunduk dalam. Rasanya sedih karena ia sudah membuat ayah Jongin kecewa pada putranya tunggalnya.

Tapi tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Ayah Jongin sudah mengambil keputusan, dan mereka hanya bisa menerimanya dengan besar hati.

"_Eomma _yakin _appa _tidak marah padaku?" Jongin akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan memberi ibunya satu pertanyaan setelah selama beberapa menit ia hanya diam.

Sang ibu mengulum senyum manis. Putranya itu sudah dewasa, tapi terkadang masih bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang lugu. "Ya. _Eomma _berani bertaruh bahwa ayahmu tak marah padamu," jawabnya. "Kau masih ingat saat dulu usiamu masih 8 tahun, kau pernah tanpa sengaja membakar dokumen penting ayahmu gara-gara kau bermain korek api? Saat itu ayahmu tidak marah padamu, 'kan?"

Jongin mengangguk kecil, tapi ekspresi wajahnya masih terlihat suram. "Tapi kondisi yang sekarang berbeda, _eomma. Appa _pasti sangat marah padaku sampai-sampai beliau membuat keputusan yang tadi itu."

Kembali ibu Jongin tersenyum tipis, selanjutnya melirik Kyungsoo selama beberapa detik. Beliau tahu bahwa Kyungsoo merasa takut dan serba salah. Keputusan ayah Jongin memang membuat semua orang terkejut.

"_Appa-_mu membuat keputusan itu justru karena _appa-_mu sangat menyayangimu, Jongin. Ia ingin yang terbaik untukmu, dan ingin kau bahagia."

Jongin mendengus lemas mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Ia benar-benar takut jika sang ayah membencinya. Jongin sangat menyayangi ayahnya meskipun selama ini ia lebih dekat dengan sang ibu.

Selama ini pula ayah Jongin yang memegang kendali atas Jongin. Tapi bukan berarti Jongin dikekang. Jongin masih memiliki kebebasan, namun ayahnya selalu mengarahkan langkah Jongin supaya ia tak salah melangkah.

"Kyungsoo jadi menginap disini, 'kan? Lebih baik kau antar Kyungsoo ke kamar tamu supaya Kyungsoo bisa beristirahat. Kamar tamu di lantai dua sudah selesai direnovasi. Tapi kalau Kyungsoo ingin tidur di kamar Jongin, _eomma _tidak masalah."

Ibu Jongin mengerling jahil pada dua pemuda di depannya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama salah tingkah. Ibu Jongin benar-benar tak pernah bosan menggoda mereka.

"_Appa _akan semakin marah padaku kalau aku tidur dengan Kyungsoo," Jongin berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya, kemudian sedikit melirik Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di sampingnya. "Ayo aku antar ke kamar tamu."

Kyungsoo tak lantas bergerak. Jujur, ia masih dalam kondisi yang penuh rasa kaget. Keputusan ayah Jongin benar-benar membuat pikiran Kyungsoo _blank. _Andai saja tadi ia bisa bersuara untuk menolak keputusan itu.

Melihat Kyungsoo tak kunjung bergerak, Jongin dengan lembut meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian menarik Kyungsoo untuk berjalan menuju lantai dua.

Ibu Jongin melihat dua pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. _'Semoga kalian bisa mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia meskipun jalan yang kalian lewati sangat terjal dan berliku.'_

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah tiba di kamar tamu lantai dua kediaman keluarga Kim.

Kyungsoo sudah meletakkan ranselnya di atas ranjang, kemudian mengamati kamar itu dengan seksama.

Kamar itu seperti kamar yang masih baru. Jelas terlihat bahwa cat tembok di kamar itu masih baru, dan beberapa _furniture _disana juga masih baru.

Renovasi total benar-benar dilakukan di kamar itu.

Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, mengamati Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di samping ranjang.

"Aku minta maaf..." Jongin membuka suara. "Aku tahu bahwa keputusan ayahku sangat mengejutkan, dan itu pasti memberatkanmu. Setelah ayahku pulang, aku akan bicara pada beliau bahwa aku menolak keputusan itu."

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin sendu, selanjutnya ia ikut duduk di atas ranjang, tepat di sebelah Jongin.

Pikiran Kyungsoo melayang. Ia kembali mengingat perkataan ayah Jongin beberapa menit silam.

_"Aku memutuskan bahwa Jongin harus..."_

Kyungsoo menghela nafas begitu otaknya mengingat kembali perkataan itu. "Keputusan itu juga berat untukmu, Jongin. Aku tahu kau juga tertekan. Tapi sebaiknya jangan dulu menolak keputusan itu di depan ayahmu. Kondisi ayahmu saat ini pasti tidak baik, Jongin."

"Lalu menurutmu aku harus berdiam diri?" tanya Jongin dengan nada yang sarat akan rasa gundah dan putus asa. "Aku harus menerima keputusan ayahku? Aku harus bertunangan? Begitu?"

_"Aku memutuskan bahwa Jongin harus bertunangan dengan..."_

Kali ini giliran Jongin yang memutar kembali perkataan ayahnya dalam benaknya.

Keputusan itu sungguh tak terduga. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya mengambil keputusan secepat itu? Ayahnya benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Jongin yang sebenarnya.

"Untuk sementara, lebih baik kau menerima keputusan itu, Jongin. Jangan semakin membuat ayahmu _stress. _Itu bisa mengganggu kesehatan beliau."

"Oh ayolah, Kyungsoo!" Jongin tampak frustasi. "Kau tak mungkin membiarkanku menerima keputusan itu, 'kan? Kau akan membantuku untuk menolaknya, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo kini menundukkan kepalanya. Jemarinya saling bertaut di atas pahanya. "Aku hanya tak ingin membuat ayahmu merasa bingung dan tertekan, Jongin," suara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat lemah. "Lagipula, pertunanganmu masih lama, 'kan? Kau baru akan bertunangan setelah kau lulus sekolah. Selama itu, kau bisa mencoba untuk menggagalkan pertunanganmu."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Bukan pertunangan-_ku, _tapi pertunangan _KITA_. Pertunangan Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo! Ini tentang kita, Kyungsoo!"

Wajah Kyungsoo mulai dihiasi rona _pink _samar. Ia kembali mengingat perkataan ayah Jongin tadi...

_"Aku memutuskan bahwa Jongin harus bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo setelah lulus sekolah."_

Benar-benar sebuah keputusan yang tak terduga.

Siapa yang tahu jalan pikiran ayah Jongin?

Ayah Jongin ternyata berpikir bahwa semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, dan tak bisa diubah lagi. Jongin sudah terlanjur _menyimpang, _dan itu tak bisa diubah lagi.

Lagipula, _penyimpangan _Jongin itu ternyata merupakan kebahagiaan Jongin. Jadi tak ada alasan bagi ayah Jongin untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan sang putra.

Ayah Jongin tahu bahwa jalan yang harus ditempuh oleh putranya dan Kyungsoo tak akan mudah. Akan ada banyak rintangan yang menghadang mereka. Akan ada banyak pihak yang menentang hubungan mereka dan berusaha memisahkan mereka.

Dan ayah Jongin yakin bahwa _perpisahan _itu hanya akan menghancurkan Jongin. Menghancurkan kebahagiaan Jongin.

Oleh karena itu, ayah Jongin membuat sebuah keputusan yang mengejutkan.

_Pertunangan. _Sebuah kata yang menggambarkan kesungguhan dan ikatan. Sebuah kata yang mendeskripsikan keseriusan dan kebersamaan hakiki.

Ayah Jongin berharap agar sepasang cincin bisa menjadi pengikat cinta Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Beliau berharap agar cincin itu senantiasa mengikat kebahagiaan putranya.

Karena ayah Jongin yakin bahwa kebahagiaan putranya ada pada seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Pertunangan adalah benteng pertama yang ingin ia bangun guna melindungi kebahagiaan putranya. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi kebahagiaan Jongin.

Tapi agaknya Jongin tak menerima dengan senang hati satu keputusan ayahnya itu.

"Aku tentu akan senang bertunangan denganmu jika kau bersedia membalas cintaku, Kyungsoo. Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku, 'kan? Itu artinya, pertunangan itu hanya akan menyiksa kita. Aku tak ingin memaksakan cintamu, Kyungsoo. Aku tak ingin membuatmu bersedih."

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo, selanjutnya mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh membasahi pipi.

Bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo berarti Jongin bisa memiliki Kyungsoo. Seharusnya Jongin bahagia dengan hal itu.

Tapi pikiran Jongin tidak sesempit itu. Ia tak ingin hanya memiliki raga Kyungsoo dalam jangkauan peluknya, tapi ia ingin memiliki hati Kyungsoo dalam jangkauan cintanya.

Ia tak ingin memiliki Kyungsoo dengan cara bertunangan seperti itu, karena pertunangan itu tak ubahnya sarat akan unsur paksaan. Ia tahu jika suatu paksaan hanya akan menyiksa batin Kyungsoo.

Jongin ingin Kyungsoo bahagia. Dan jika Kyungsoo tak bisa bahagia saat bersama Jongin, maka lebih baik ia merelakan Kyungsoo pergi.

Itulah prinsip seorang Kim Jongin.

Setelah lama dilanda keheningan, Jongin akhirnya kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia tatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tertunduk lesu.

Jongin mengangkat dua tangannya, kemudian menggunakan tangan itu untuk membingkai wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin. Jongin juga sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Tapi dibalik bingkai bening air mata, mata Jongin memancarkan ketulusan dan rasa cinta yang mendalam. Hal itu membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu terikat denganku jika kau tidak menginginkan hal itu. Aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bicara dengan ayahku," suara Jongin terdengar sangat lembut.

Jika suara Jongin itu dapat divisualisasikan, maka mungkin akan muncul sederetan permen kapas dari mulut Jongin.

Suara itu sungguh lembut dan sarat akan rasa pengertian.

Beruntungnya seorang Do Kyungsoo karena dicintai oleh pria seperti Kim Jongin.

Sayangnya, Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa dirinya beruntung. Ia masih bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu dan ingin kau selalu bahagia, Kyungsoo. Apapun akan aku lakukan asal kau bahagia." _Cup~ _Jongin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah kecupan penuh sayang di dahi Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo lama. Berusaha menyampaikan seluruh rasa cintanya melalui sebuah kecupan sederhana.

Kyungsoo tampak tak menolak kecupan Jongin. Pria Do itu bahkan kini memejamkan matanya, seolah meresapi kehangatan kecupan Jongin di dahinya.

Sungguh, hati Kyungsoo rasanya menghangat berkat perlakuan Jongin.

_Jongin yang selalu mencintainya..._

_Jongin yang selalu mementingkan kebahagiaannya..._

_Jongin yang rela berkorban demi dirinya..._

Mengapa ia tak kunjung bisa memantapkan hatinya dan menerima cinta Jongin?

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Langit malam yang hitam tampak menggantung di atas Kota Seoul.

Hari Sabtu ini rasanya berjalan cukup cepat. Peran mentari untuk menyinari bumi kini digantikan oleh sang rembulan.

Keluarga Kim sudah selesai makan malam sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Tapi situasi makan malam hari ini terasa berbeda karena sang kepala keluarga tak turut bergabung dalam acara itu.

Jadilah tadi hanya Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan ibu Jongin yang makan malam bersama.

Ayah Jongin belum pulang sampai saat ini. Ibu Jongin mengatakan bahwa suaminya sedang berada di rumah kakaknya yang sama-sama berada di Seoul, dan mungkin tengah malam nanti ayah Jongin baru pulang.

Meskipun ayah Jongin sudah membuat keputusan, namun rupaya pria berusia setengah abad itu masih enggan untuk pulang.

Berulang kali ibu Jongin menenangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tampak khawatir. Beliau yakin suaminya baik-baik saja dan nanti akan pulang.

Tapi Kyungsoo tetap terlihat tak tenang malam ini.

Pria bermata bulat itu saat ini sedang merenung sendirian di kamar tamu rumah Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedang berpikir keras. Mungkin masalah ayah Jongin bukan satu-satunya hal yang mengusik pikirannya saat ini.

Faktanya, Kyungsoo malam ini lebih memikirkan perihal perasaannya.

Hari ini ia dengan jelas melihat kesungguhan hati Jongin. Ia tahu bahwa Jongin benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus.

Kyungsoo juga tahu bahwa ia merasa nyaman dengan Jongin, tapi ia tak tahu sejauh mana rasa nyaman itu singgah di hatinya.

Apakah ia merasa nyaman karena Jongin adalah temannya, atau ia menganggap Jongin lebih dari itu. Ia benar-benar belum tahu.

Ia juga belum tahu arti debaran di dadanya setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Jongin. Apakah debaran itu membawa perasaan cinta? Apakah debaran itu melunturkan segenap _kenormalan _Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo masih belum yakin. Jika sebelum-sebelumnya ia selalu membantah keanehan hatinya, maka malam ini ia tak melakukannya.

Malam ini ia tak membantah, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mencoba memahami hatinya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar. Bayangan wajah Jongin terus menerus muncul di benaknya. Kyungsoo terus mengingat senyum Jongin, suara Jongin, tatapan mata Jongin, juga kecupan Jongin.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat itu membuat dada Kyungsoo semakin berdebar. _Kecupan Jongin. _Kecupan Jongin bahkan rasanya masih membekas di dahi Kyungsoo.

Ah! Kyungsoo sudah gila! Bahkan di dalam hatinya ia terus mengagumi ketampanan Jongin.

Ia terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia menganggap pria lain tampan? Dirinya sendiri saja juga tergolong tampan.

Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo mengagumi pria yang jelas-jelas bagian tubuhnya sama dengannya? Apa penyakit _abnormal _Jongin menular padanya?

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding, dan ia baru sadar bahwa malam sudah mulai laut. Sepertinya tadi ia terlalu lama merenung.

Kaki Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bergerak. Langkah kaki itu membawa si pemilik kaki untuk keluar dari kamar. Antara sadar dan tidak sadar, Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti gerak kakinya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menjauhi kamar tamu tempatnya menginap, lalu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar lain yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamar tamu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebentar, lalu memutuskan untuk menyentuh _handle _pintu di depannya. Ia tahu itu pintu kamar siapa, tapi ia tak mau susah-susah mengetuk pintu itu.

Ia ingin langsung masuk saja walaupun ia tahu itu tak sopan.

Kepala Kyungsoo masuk lebih dulu setelah pintu sedikit terbuka untuk memantau keadaan. Kamar itu cukup gelap karena hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur yang ada di atas meja nakas.

Tapi Kyungsoo tetap bisa melihat sosok Kim Jongin terbaring damai di atas ranjang.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang Jongin.

Begitu ia sampai tepat di samping ranjang Jongin, Kyungsoo mengamati Jongin dengan intens.

Jongin bernafas dengan teratur, dan tubuhnya yang dibalut oleh selimut pun terlihat tenang. Pria itu tampaknya sudah larut dalam alam mimpinya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hari ini merupakan hari yang berat untuk Jongin, dan ia layak mendapatkan waktu istirahat.

Kyungsoo akhirnya berjongkok di dekat ranjang Jongin. Ia memperhatikan wajah Jongin. Untung saja Jongin tidur dalam posisi telentang sehingga Kyungsoo mudah mengamati wajahnya.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ini seperti _deja vu. _Dulu ia juga sudah pernah mengamati wajah tidur Jongin seperti ini.

Tapi Kyungsoo memang selalu merasakan kedamaian setiap kali memandang wajah tenang Jongin. Rasanya hatinya juga ikut tenang.

Tangan kanan Kyungsoo terulur untuk menggapai dahi Jongin. Ia singkirkan helaian rambut Jongin yang menutupi dahinya.

"Kau membuatku bingung, Jongin," Kyungsoo berbisik lirih. Ia tentu tak ingin membangunkan Jongin. "Awalnya aku membencimu, tapi sekarang aku merasa nyaman bersamamu."

Kyungsoo diam lagi. Mengamati wajah Jongin yang begitu damai.

"Jongin..." kembali Kyungsoo bersuara. "Kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Kau akan selalu di sampingku dan membuatku bahagia?"

Hening. Pertanyaan Kyungsoo hanya dijawab dengan hembusan nafas yang teratur oleh Jongin. Pemuda itu tampaknya tak terusik sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, selanjutnya sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin, dan..._Cup~ _satu kecupan mendarat sempurna di dahi Jongin. "Beri aku waktu, Jongin. Aku masih harus meyakinkan hatiku."

Setelah beberapa detik kembali memandangi wajah Jongin, Kyungsoo akhirnya bangkit berdiri.

Ia tersenyum kecil, kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar Jongin.

Pintu kamar Jongin akhirnya kembali tertutup, dan saat itulah mata Jongin terbuka. Ia ternyata hanya berpura-pura tidur, dan ia mendengar semua perkataan Kyungsoo tadi.

Jongin memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan nanar. _'Aku akan menunggumu, Kyungsoo. Aku akan membuatmu yakin pada perasaanmu.'_

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Hari Minggu yang cerah akhirnya menyapa. Hari Sabtu yang suram dan melelahkan kini sudah menjadi masa lalu.

Semua orang berharap agar hari ini menjadi hari yang lebih baik daripada kemarin.

Pagi ini keluarga Kim berada dalam formasi yang lengkap. Ayah Jongin, ibu Jongin, dan Jongin sedang berkumpul di ruang makan, bersiap untuk sarapan.

Disana juga masih ada Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya duduk dalam diam, karena di tempat itu juga tak ada orang yang bersuara.

Suasana canggung benar-benar menyelimuti karena kali ini sang kepala keluarga Kim berada di tempat itu. Ayah Jongin benar-benar pulang tengah malam tadi.

Satu persatu penghuni ruang makan akhirnya mulai mengambil lauk dan nasi setelah ibu Jongin bicara sebentar. Hanya mengatakan bahwa sekarang waktunya makan. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Jongin, ayahnya, dan juga ibunya sudah menggerakkan tangan untuk mengisi piring mereka dengan nasi dan lauk, tetapi Kyungsoo tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Diam-nya Kyungsoo rupanya mengundang perhatian. Jongin, ayahnya, dan ibunya menghentikan gerakan mereka. Ayah Jongin bahkan kini menatap Kyungsoo intens.

Hal itu tak pelak membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah dan memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa takut pada ayah Jongin.

"Kyungsoo..." suara panggilan membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Apalagi Kyungsoo tahu bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah ayah Jongin. Kyungsoo terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap ayah Jongin.

Ayah Jongin sejenak diam. Masih dalam posisinya yang terus menatap Kyungsoo.

Tak lama kemudian, helaan nafas ayah Jongin terdengar. Pria dewasa itu kemudian berdiri, dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

Begitu sampai di samping Kyungsoo, ayah Jongin meraih piring Kyungsoo yang masih kosong, selanjutnya mengisi piring itu dengan nasi dan lauk.

Tak pelak hal itu membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat. Jongin juga tampak terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sementara ibu Jongin justru tersenyum santai.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak supaya tetap sehat dan bisa menjaga Jongin. Jongin itu sangat manja, dan kemanjaannya itu bisa menguras tenagamu," ucap ayah Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kepala keluarga Kim itu kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah selesai bicara.

Kyungsoo masih diam. Perlakuan ayah Jongin tadi membuatnya merasa..._diterima._

Kyungsoo merasa hatinya berbunga karena mendapat perlakuan baik dari ayah Jongin. Meskipun kemarin pipinya sempat panas akibat tamparan ayah Jongin, tapi sekarang ia tampak senang karena hati ayah Jongin sudah luluh.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berjengit kaget karena sebelah tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas pahanya kini sudah berada dalam genggaman Jongin.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin, tapi pemuda yang menggenggam tangannya itu malah makan dengan tenang menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

Walaupun Jongin tak berkata apapun, tapi Kyungsoo tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jongin sedang berusaha menenangkannya.

Dan itu berhasil. Rasa takut di hati Kyungsoo lenyap, dan kini ia bisa tersenyum lega.

"Jongin itu sangat _plin-plan _sebenarnya," suara ayah Jongin kembali terdengar. Membuat Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya pada ayah Jongin. "Tapi kemarin aku melihat kesungguhan Jongin. Aku kemarin sampai hampir tak mengenali putraku sendiri karena kemarin Jongin tampak jauh lebih dewasa dan bersungguh-sungguh. Jongin sudah menentukan pilihannya, dan aku menerimanya."

Mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. Meskipun ayah Jongin tak mampu mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan baik, tapi Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kasih sayang ayah Jongin kepada Jongin.

Ia jadi merindukan keluarganya, tapi sayang ia tak lagi memiliki keluarga yang harmonis.

"Maafkan aku karena kemarin aku berkata hal yang buruk padamu, Kyungsoo. Tapi aku sadar bahwa kau sudah memberikan pengaruh baik untuk Jongin. Kau...masih mau menganggapku sebagai _appa-_mu, 'kan? _Appa _bangga memiliki putra sepertimu."

Air mata Kyungsoo akhirnya menetes. Ayah Jongin tersenyum padanya, dan hati Kyungsoo yang hampa rasanya seperti terisi penuh.

Sosok ayah. Sosok ayah yang ia impikan seperti hadir di hadapannya.

"Y-ya, _a-appa. _Te-terimakasih banyak karena sudah bersedia menjadi ayahku," Kyungsoo akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan ayah Jongin di tengah air matanya yang terus meleleh.

Lengkap. Kyungsoo kini merasa lengkap. Ia memiliki ibu Jongin sebagai ibunya, juga memiliki ayah Jongin sebagai ayahnya.

Dan, ia pun memiliki Jongin sebagai...

_Sosok special._

* * *

**_#Mr. Normal_**

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali ke asrama saat hari beranjak sore. Sepasang rekan sekamar itu menghela nafas lega begitu mereka sampai di kamar nomor 42.

Hari yang berat telah terlewati, dan kini mereka siap untuk menatap hari baru. Walaupun sebenarnya sepasang remaja itu masih memikirkan masalah keputusan ayah Jongin. Hal itu sangat penting dan tentu tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk langsung mandi karena ia merasa gerah. Cuaca hari ini cukup membuatnya berkeringat.

Pemuda mungil itu membuka lemari untuk mengambil pakaian ganti, selanjutnya meraih handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

Jongin sedari tadi memperhatikan pergerakan Kyungsoo. Begitu ia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar berada di kamar mandi dan mulai mandi, Jongin akhirnya berjalan mengendap menuju jaket _jeans _yang tadi dipakainya.

Ia meraih jaket yang tadi digantungnya di balik pintu kamar, selanjutnya mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaket itu.

_Sticky notes. _Jongin meraih satu set _sticky notes _berwarna kuning dari saku jaketnya. Sepertinya beberapa lembar _sticky notes _sudah dibubuhi tulisan tangan oleh Jongin.

Selain mengambil _sticky notes, _Jongin juga mengambil amplop kecil berwarna biru muda dari tempat yang sama. Sepertinya di dalam amplop itu terdapat kertas yang dilipat rapi karena amplop itu tampak sedikit tebal.

Begitu dua benda itu sudah ada di tanganya, Jongin bergegas melakukan aksinya. Ia menempel tiga lembar _sticky notes _di tiga tempat yang berbeda di dalam kamar itu, selanjutnya meletakkan amplop biru muda miliknya di sebuah tempat yang agak tersembunyi.

Begitu ia yakin bahwa pekerjaannya selesai dengan baik, Jongin kembali meraih jaketnya, lalu memakainya.

Pemuda _tan _itu kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi, lalu mengetuknya. "Kyungsoo..." panggilnya begitu ia selesai mengetuk pintu. Kyungsoo hanya menyahut sekilas, kemudian Jongin kembali bicara. "Aku akan pergi sebentar. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku tinggal dulu?"

_"Memangnya kau mau kemana, Jongin? Matahari bahkan sudah hampir terbenam, kan?" _suara Kyungsoo terdengar sayup-sayup di dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Aku tinggal dulu ya, Kyungsoo?"

Tanpa perlu mendengar balasan ucapan Kyungsoo, Jongin akhirnya berlari kecil untuk keluar kamar. Entah mau pergi kemana pria tampan itu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu sejak kepergian Jongin, dan Kyungsoo akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengenakan celana pendek tanpa atasan.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tadi lupa tidak membawa kaos bersih yang seharusnya ia gunakan setelah mandi. Rencananya ia ingin meminta tolong pada Jongin untuk mengambilkan kaos di lemarinya, tapi ternyata Jongin justru pergi.

Terpaksa Kyungsoo keluar kamar mandi dalam keadaan _topless. _Ia sempat _celingukan _untuk memantau kondisi kamar, dan untungnya Jongin benar-benar tak ada di kamar itu.

Kyungsoo selanjutnya berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melewati cermin besar yang letaknya di samping lemari pakaiannya.

Mata Kyungsoo menyipit mengamati _sticky notes _berwarna kuning yang tertempel di cermin itu. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil benda tipis berwarna kuning itu, selanjutnya ia membaca tulisan yang tertera disana...

_Awalnya aku merasa takut padanya._

_Tapi ia sungguh istimewa karena ia mampu membuatku jatuh cinta._

_Kau ingin tahu siapa orang yang kumaksud?_

_Cukup angkat kepalamu, dan tataplah lurus ke depan. Kau akan langsung bertemu dengan orang yang kucinta._

Kyungsoo menuruti instruksi yang tertulis di _sticky notes. _Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan ia langsung melihat wajahnya sendiri yang dipantulkan oleh cermin di depannya.

Kyungsoo seketika merona. Jantungnya berdetak hebat, dan senyumnya terkembang indah di bibirnya. Tanpa perlu berpikirpun Kyungsoo tahu siapa orang yang telah menulis di kertas kuning itu.

Kyungsoo akhirnya meletakkan _sticky notes _itu di atas meja belajar, selanjutnya beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyungsoo dikejutkan oleh keberadaan _sticky notes _yang tertempel di pintu lemarinya.

Kembali Kyungsoo mengambil _sticky notes _yang ia lihat, kemudian ia membaca _hangul _yang tertulis rapi disana...

_Kau ingin membuka pintu lemari ini?_

_Andai kau mau membuka pintu hatimu seperti kau membuka pintu lemari ini,_

_Aku pasti akan langsung masuk ke hatimu dan bersemayam disana selamanya._

Kembali senyum Kyungsoo merekah sempurna. Senyum berbentuk hati itu terkembang cantik di bibir Kyungsoo. Hatinya menghangat membaca tulisan romantis itu. Ia tak berdusta bahwa ia merasa tersentuh karena semuanya terasa begitu manis.

Masih dengan senyum yang bertahan di bibirnya, Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka pintu lemarinya, lalu mengambil satu kaos berwarna abu-abu dari dalam sana. Ia pakai kaos itu, kemudian ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menemukan satu lembar _sticky notes, _dan kali ini ada di atas bantalnya. Kyungsoo akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang, kemudian membaca tulisan di atas _sticky notes _itu tanpa harus mencabut _sticky notes _itu dari bantal, dan tanpa harus mengangkat bantal itu dari atas kasur.

_Jujur, aku iri dengan bantal ini._

_Selama ini bantal ini menjadi tempatmu bersandar ketika kau sedih dan gelisah._

_Bisakah kau bersandar di pundakku dan membagi keluh kesahmu padaku?_

Senyum Kyungsoo kembali terkulum indah. Sungguh. Ia merasa sangat disayangi dan dipedulikan. Meskipun ia hanya membaca tulisan demi tulisan, tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa si penulis sangat tulus, dan itu menyentuh hatinya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya meraih bantalnya untuk ia peluk, tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika ia mendapati sebuah amplop tersembunyi di balik bantalnya.

Ia mengambil amplop itu, kemudian mengamati amplop itu untuk beberapa saat untuk kemudian membukanya dan mengambil isinya.

Kyungsoo menemukan selembar kertas putih yang terlipat rapi di dalam amplop. Ia akhirnya membuka lipatan kertas itu, lalu ia membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di kertas itu dengan seksama...

_Aku tahu, ada dua keraguan yang menyergap hatimu._

_Keraguan pertama adalah tentang diriku._

_Kau ragu apakah aku bersungguh-sungguh denganmu, atau aku hanya bermain-main denganmu._

_Kau belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya padaku._

_Aku sangat tahu hal itu._

_Dan keraguan kedua yang singgah di hatimu adalah keraguan tentang dirimu._

_Kau tak yakin bagaimana perasaanmu padaku._

_Kau selalu menolak dan menyangkal bahwa kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku._

_Tapi aku ingin bertanya padamu,_

_Apa kau tersenyum bahagia saat membaca tulisan demi tulisan di kertas kuning kecil yang tadi kau temukan?_

_Apa kau merasa hatimu menghangat ketika membaca tulisan-tulisan manis di kertas-kertas itu?_

_Dan, apakah kau merasa jantungmu berdebar hebat saat membaca suratku ini?_

_Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, Kyungsoo._

_Aku ingin kau meyakini perasaanmu sendiri._

_Tapi jika kau sudah berhasil menemukan keyakinan itu, aku menunggumu di tempat tertinggi gedung ini._

_Di tempat tertinggi ini kau bisa menjadi saksi saat mentari mulai kehilangan cahayanya._

_Tapi kuharap, di tempat ini kita justru akan menemukan cahaya baru yang akan menerangi hati kita._

_Tak perlu terburu-buru, Kyungsoo. Aku akan menunggumu disini sampai kau sepenuhnya merasa yakin._

_Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo mematung begitu selesai membaca isi surat itu. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

Meskipun di dalam surat itu tak tercantum nama maupun inisial, tapi Kyungsoo sangat tahu siapa penulis surat itu.

Kyungsoo berpikir keras. Memang benar apa yang tertulis dalam surat itu. Kyungsoo memang meragu, dan ia tak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Tapi sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah berpikir terlalu lama. Kyungsoo sudah menyangkal terlalu lama. Kyungsoo...sudah membiarkan Jongin menunggu terlalu lama.

Kyungsoo tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi untuk berpikir. Ia sudah membuat keputusan terakhirnya. Semua tulisan yang ia baca sore ini cukup untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo meletakkan surat yang tadi ia baca, selanjutnya ia berlari keluar kamar.

_Tempat tertinggi di gedung ini. _Kyungsoo tahu tempat apa yang dimaksud oleh si penulis surat. Meskipun ia belum pernah mendatangi tempat itu, tapi ia tahu jalan yang akan membawanya ke tempat tertinggi di gedung asrama.

Kyungsoo masih terus berlari hingga sampai di _lift _lantai tiga. Ia memasuki _lift, _kemudian menekan tombol angka 6 yang ada di dinding _lift._

_Ting. _Pintu _lift _akhirnya terbuka di lantai 6, tapi perjalanan Kyungsoo belum usai. Ia kembali berlari menuju sebuah tangga. Tangga yang akan membawanya menuju tempat tertinggi di gedung itu.

Kyungsoo masih terus berlari menaiki anak tangga hingga nafasnya terengah. Begitu ia sudah sampai di ujung tangga, ia membuka sebuah pintu besi yang ada disana. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, angin sepoi-sepoi langsung menyapa wajah Kyungsoo. Angin itu cukup untuk menyegarkan wajah Kyungsoo yang berkeringat.

Atap gedung asrama. Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah sampai di tempat tertinggi itu.

Pria bermata besar itu menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian atap, dan ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari sedang berdiri membelakanginya sambil bersandar di pagar beton yang membatasi sisi atap.

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas panjang sekali lagi. Ia berharap deru nafasnya kembali normal secepatnya.

Setelah deru nafasnya sudah mulai normal, Kyungsoo akhirnya berjalan mendekati sosok pria yang dikenalnya.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo memanggil si pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang Kim Jongin begitu ia sudah berada di belakang Jongin.

Jongin langsung membalik badannya, dan ia tampak kaget saat melihat kondisi Kyungsoo. "Kau...baru saja berlari?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Kau tidak perlu berlari, Kyungsoo. Aku akan selalu menunggumu disini," ucap Jongin lagi.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama membuatmu menunggu, Jongin. Aku tak ingin membuatmu menunggu lagi," Jongin terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyungso. Ia yakin bahwa perkataan Kyungsoo itu masih ada lanjutannya. "Kau benar-benar jahat, Kim Jongin. Kau menularkan penyakitmu padaku, dan aku tak bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri."

"Penyakit?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya. Penyakit _abnormal-_mu sudah berhasil menginfeksiku, Jongin. Aku sudah tidak _normal _lagi karena dirimu."

Jongin kembali terdiam layaknya orang bodoh. Ia masih mencoba mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo. "Apa maksudmu, Kyungsoo?" akhirnya ia bertanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat bodoh dan konyol.

Kyungsoo sungguh geram karena Jongin tak kunjung memahami perkataannya. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, bodoh! Kenapa kau tak paham juga?"

Mata Jongin melebar begitu ia memahami arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo. Senyum Jongin juga terkembang lebar setelahnya. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk semakin mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu berhenti saat jarak diantara mereka hanya tersisa kurang lebih setengah meter saja. "Kau terlalu banyak bermain kata-kata, Kyungsoo. Dan jika ketidaknormalanku kau anggap sebagai penyakit yang sudah menginfeksimu, maka izinkan aku untuk menyembuhkanmu, _Mr. Normal."_

_Pletak. _Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Jongin dengan gemas. "Kalau aku sembuh, berarti aku kembali _normal. _Dan kalau aku kembali _normal, _berarti aku akan meninggalkanmu. Kau mau itu terjadi, huh?"

Jongin terkekeh sebentar. "Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentang _normal?" _tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan Jongin lanjut bicara. "Secara fisik, manusia _normal _berarti manusia yang tidak cacat, 'kan? Manusia yang bisa melihat, mendengar, dan berbicara. Dalam urusan cinta, _normal _juga berarti tidak cacat. Aku melihat wajahmu yang sempurna, dan aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku mendengar suaramu yang merdu, dan aku jatuh cinta padamu. Dan aku bisa berbicara, sehingga aku bisa mengatakan padamu..._I love you, _Do Kyungsoo."

Hati Kyungsoo rupanya tersentuh mendengar gombalan Jongin. Bahkan wajahnya merona hebat mendengar kalimat manis yang dirangkai oleh Jongin. Ia baru tahu bahwa Jongin sangat pintar merangkai kata.

Jongin menggerakkan kakinya lagi untuk mendekati Kyungsoo, dan ia langsung mendekap pinggang Kyungsoo erat supaya tubuh mereka saling menempel. "Jadi, kau mengizinkanku untuk selalu berada di sampingmu dan membuatmu bahagia?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo harus mendongak untuk menatap wajah Jongin. Ia menyelami mata Jongin yang sedang menatapnya lembut. Mata itu dipenuhi oleh rasa cinta, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ya. Aku mengizinkanmu, Kim Jongin."

Hati Jongin saat ini sedang melakukan selebrasi. Akhirnya ia tak ditolak lagi! Akhirnya Kyungsoo menerimanya!

Sungguh kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh Jongin tak bisa ditandingi oleh apapun di dunia ini. Rasanya ia jadi tak mempermasalahkan keputusan ayahnya untuk bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia tak akan menolak jika detik ini juga ia harus bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo.

Cukup lama dua sosok yang saling mencinta itu berpandangan, dan akhirnya Jongin memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo.

Sudah lama Jongin _mengincar _bibir Kyungsoo, dan ia tak ingin gagal lagi untuk kali ini.

Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Jongin. Jadilah ia memejamkan matanya, dan ia sedikit berjengit kaget saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang basah dan lembab. Bibirnya resmi bersentuhan dengan bibir milik Jongin.

Itu adalah ciuman pertama Jongin, dan bisa dibilang Jongin tak mahir dalam urusan ciuman. Jadi jangan heran jika ciuman Kyungsoo dan Jongin saat ini terkesan sangat polos. Tak ada lumatan disana...tak ada nafsu disana.

Pasangan baru itu masih terus menempelkan bibir mereka bahkan saat sang surya benar-benar kehilangan cahaya.

Harapan Jongin menjadi kenyataan. Ia dan Kyungsoo menemukan cahaya yang akan menerangi hati mereka saat sang surya kehilangan cahayanya.

Dengan bias _orange _langit senja menjadi saksinya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama berjanji untuk selalu bersama dan selalu saling mengasihi untuk selamanya. Semoga perjalanan mereka akan selalu dinaungi oleh cahaya dari Sang Pencipta, meskipun sebenarnya jalan yang dipilih mereka adalah jalan terlarang.

**..**

**..**

**END**

* * *

**This is the last chapter!**

**aku bikin last chapternya panjang nih. semoga gak mengecewakan yaa~ aku ngetik last chapternya dadakan. ngejar target biar hari ini selesai soalnya minggu ini ada kerjaan di Malang. hehe.**

**terimakasih untuk para readers, reviewers, followers, dan semua temen2 yang membaca FF ini baik secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. FF ini sangat jauuuuh dari kata sempurna, dan aku minta maaf kalau FF ini gak memuaskan. aku lagi agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku selalu berusaha update tiap hari biar para reader gak kecewa :)**

**ada beberapa reader yang request FF, tapi mungkin gak bisa aku wujudkan dalam waktu dekat karena abis ini saya sibuk :( mungkin saya absent dari dunia fanfiction untuk beberapa waktu. gak lama kok kayaknya. paling lama satu bulan lah^^**

**special thanks to all reviewer:**

**MauliDyo, lailatulmagfiroh16, dokydo91, Hany Kwan, kaysaiko, ohhanneul, 7D, meliarisky7, flowerdyo, DahsyatNyaff, Pororo Kim, beng beng max, VS-125313, Lady SooJong, GotchaCode, wanny, oneheartforsuju, kyungie, meCa, Guest, yesayamei, Huang Zi Lien, rossadilla17, Re-Panda68, Natsuko Kazumi, dee, sjvixx, uffiejung, SognatoreL, me1214, Little Kyung Kyung, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, sluthunkai, raulsungsoo12, meliarisky7, LayChen Love Love 2, dokydo91, Jenny, nikendd88, suhokim5011, GotchaCode, dyopororoo, IchaByun, humaira9394, KyuKyung, Kai aja, Fadilah Annisa, YeolSoo, akslagg, blackwhite1214, takaiyaki, haerinrinchan, nonono, ayusafitri35, me1214, Mrs. Kim, Insooie baby, KaiS, arumfitrinurazizah, leeyeol, guestttt, Kaikai, dyofanz, byunyeolliexo, chekaido, michyeosseo, uniooo, ayp, Iyagimagine, dekaeskajei, kaisoo jjang, cheinnfairy, SuvinaAsantoni, baekhyungurl, kaihun, Brown Kitty, overdokai, Asami Kaiya, Dobaek, HappyHeichou, its me.**

**maaf kalau ada reviewer yang terlewat :)  
**

**jadi, sampai jumpa di FF saya yang selanjutnya (kalau masih ada yang mau berjumpa dgn FF saya. haha). God bless you all :***


End file.
